Here By Me
by jinai
Summary: Fortsetzung zu My Obsession! Beginnen wir mit der Trauerarbeit... ist das etwa ein Silberstreif, den ich da am Horizont sehe? Kanda&OC, aber das vermutlich inzwischen bekannt.
1. Chapter 1

Jinai: Okay, keine Panik, Leute, bringt mich nicht um! Es geht ja weiter!

Raffael: Das passiert, wenn man plötzlich aufhört und niemandem erzählt, dass es weitergeht.

Jinai: Wie? Meine Hinweise im letzten Kapitel von _My Obsession_ waren nicht deutlich genug?

Raffael: *augenroll* Was du als Hinweise bezeichnest, wird woanders als grober Unfug angezeigt.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Alles an Katsura Hoshino, nichts an Jinai. Und _Here By Me_ ist ein Song von _Three Doors Down_.

Jinai: Hey, wir sind noch nicht fertig, junger Mann!

**

* * *

**

London, Hauptquartier des schwarzen Ordens:

Als das Telefon klingelte, hatte Komui Li schon abgehoben, bevor das erste Klingen verstummt war. „Habt ihr sie?"

„Wen? Hier ist…" Komui versuchte, sein enttäuschtes Gesicht zu verbergen. Seit zwei Wochen waren seine Linali-chan und die anderen vier Exorzisten, mit denen sie auf die Mission nach Szeged aufgebrochen war, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Niemand hatte sie finden können. Die Finder, die sie begleitet hatten, behaupteten steif und fest, dass sie von einem Moment auf den anderen aus dem Nebenzimmer verschwunden waren.

Er verpasste sich einen mentalen Tritt. Jetzt musste er sich auf das Gespräch mit dem Finder aus Rouen konzentrieren.

„…Aha…Ja…Ja, danke…Meldet euch, sobald ihr mehr habt. Wiederhören." Er legte auf und seufzte. Seit zwei Wochen waren die Exorzisten Linali Li, Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi und Jinai verschwunden. Die Großmarschälle hatten darauf plädiert, sie aufzugeben, aber keiner war bereit, so weit zu gehen. Komui war nicht der einzige, der glaubte, dass sie noch lebten. Nie im Leben würden die fünf einfach so sterben.

Die Umstände ihres Verschwindens waren das mysteriöse an der ganzen Sache. Die Finder hatten sich im Nebenzimmer befunden, als auf einmal ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus dem Zimmer der Exorzisten kam. Sie beschreiben es als ‚ein Brausen oder so ähnlich'. Als sie die Tür aufgerissen hatten, um nachzusehen, war das Zimmer leer gewesen. Keine Kampfspuren, nichts. Alle Türen und Fenster verschlossen.

_Wie ist das möglich?_

„Abteilungsleiter… Hey, Abteilungsleiter… ABTEILUNGSLEITER LI!!!"

„Was? Was ist, River?"

„Telefon!"

Komui sah auf das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch. Tatsächlich, es klingelte. Sicher wieder einer der Finder mit dem Bericht, dass sie nichts gefunden hätten. Komui seufzte. In letzter Zeit fanden sie gar nichts mehr. Kein Innocence, keine Exorzisten, weder neue noch verschollene.

„Hallo?"

„Wir haben sie!!!" Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung schrie so laut, dass Komui den Hörer weiter weg halten musste. Dann riss er die Augen auf.

Er sprang auf. „WAS?!? Baku, bist du das!?"

„Ja! Ein paar Finder haben sie aufgegabelt, irgendwo auf der asiatischen Seite des Urals. Sie sind allem Anschein nach in Ordnung. Sag mal, was ist das? Weinst du?"

„Natürlich nicht." Komui wischte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Sind sie es auch wirklich?"

„Alle vier."

Komui erstarrte. „Vier? Nenn mir ihre Namen."

„Linali Li." Er atmete erleichterte auf. Seine Linali-chan war in Sicherheit. „Allen Walker. Lavi. Kanda Yuu."

Komui starrte blind auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Habt ihr sonst niemanden gefunden? Ein Mädchen, ungefähr achtzehn, zwischen 1,70 und 1,75 mit langen dunklen Haaren und leicht gebräunter Haut?"

„Nein. Aber deine Beschreibung klingt nach einem Mädchen, von dem sie gesprochen haben."

„Was ist mit ihr?" Er war wieder aufgesprungen.

„Sie sagen… sie sei tot." Bei diesen Worten ließ sich Komui zurück in seinen Sessel fallen. Jinai war tot. Sie war noch keine drei Monate beim Orden gewesen und jetzt…

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch mit Baku, dem Leiter der Asien-Zweigstelle. „Haben sie sonst noch was über sie gesagt? Vielleicht, wie es… was passiert ist?"

„Sie sagten, sie wären in Szeged von Akuma überrascht worden. Um die Finder nicht zu gefährden, haben sie sie weggelockt, aber es wurden immer mehr. Sie haben sie aus der Stadt gejagt, raus in die Wildnis. Danach folgte eine Odyssee durch halb Europa, bei der sie ständig von Akuma verfolgt wurden. Dabei wurde das Mädchen anscheinend getötet."

Die Geschichte hörte sich ziemlich unglaubwürdig an für Komui. „Schick sie mir her. Ich muss mit ihnen reden." Er musste sie direkt befragen, wenn er die Wahrheit wissen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Komui. Sie sehen ziemlich geschafft aus. Wäre es nicht besser, sie kommen zu uns in die Asien-Zweigstelle? Die Reise wäre um einiges kürzer und sie sollten sich ausruhe-"

„Ausruhen können sie sich auch hier. Schick sie her."

„Hai, hai. Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Gib endlich die Anweisungen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich hierher kommen können, Baku! Dann können wir weiterreden." Er legte nicht einfach auf, sondern schleuderte den Hörer auf die Gabel.

„Was ist los?" River hatte seine Arbeit unterbrochen und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Sie sind wieder da. Irgendwo im Ural. Aber nur zu viert." Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Jinai ist tot."

River beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Man sah Komui an, das ihm der Tod des Mädchens ohne Innocence ziemlich nahe ging. Kein Wunder. Obwohl sie für sie alle ein Rätsel war –_gewesen_ war, hatten sie sie alle sehr gemocht. Sie war laut und hatte immer irgendeinen Streich oder einen Kampf am Laufen, aber sie war ein nettes Mädchen mit einem guten Herzen gewesen. Und eine gute Exorzistin.

Komui seufzte. „Wir haben nicht einmal eine Leiche, die wir begraben könnten. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ein Akumageschoss getroffen." Er legte die Brille ab, presste Zeigefinger und Daumen auf die Nasenwurzel und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Die vier müssten ungefähr morgen ankommen. Baku setzt alle Hebel in Bewegung, um sie möglichst schnell hierher zu bringen. Dann wissen wir mehr."

Bis dahin konnte er nur weiterarbeiten, sich Sorgen machen und auf sie warten. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er so hilflos war. Wünschte sich, mehr tun zu können. Aber er war kein Kompatibler. Er war Wissenschaftler. Alle seine Möglichkeiten erstreckten sich auf den Bereich des den Menschen Zugänglichen. Den Normalsterblichen. Als normaler Mensch ohne besondere Fähigkeiten war er dazu verdammt, zuzusehen und zu beobachten, wie die Exorzisten die Schlacht schlugen. Ihnen Aufgaben erteilen und zum Abschied winken. Das war alles.

Er dachte an seine Schwester. Sie hatte Jinai sehr gemocht, wahrscheinlich genau so sehr wie Lavi.

Lavi. Er musste mit Bookman sprechen. Auch wenn Lavi um seine ‚imouto' trauern wollen würde, sie brauchten ihn. Als Bookman und als Exorzisten. Der alte Mann war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der zu ihm durchdringen würde.

Er machte sich auch Sorgen um Allen. Der Engländer sorgte sich immer sehr um andere und würde ebenfalls etwas brauchen, das ihn ablenken konnte. Eine Mission oder so etwas. _Wieso haben wir ausgerechnet jetzt nichts in petto?_

Es wäre sowieso ein erbärmlicher Ersatz gewesen. Eine Mission für ein Menschenleben, das Leben eines Freundes. Lächerlich.

Aber irgendwas mussten sie tun können. Vielleicht könnten sie eine symbolische Beerdigung für das Mädchen abhalten. Aber ob das helfen würde?

Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und beugte sich über seine Arbeit. Es war immer schlimm, einen Exorzisten und Freund zu verlieren, aber dadurch wurde der Berg an Arbeit nicht kleiner. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag um sie trauern. Komui wusste, dass er herzlos klang, aber auch noch andere Menschenleben hingen von ihm ab, Menschenleben, die er noch retten konnte. _Jedes_, das sie retten konnten, zählte.

Wenigstens um einen von ihnen musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Kanda würde das wegstecken. Der Japaner war hart.

*~*------*~*------*~*------*~*

Sie saßen gemeinsam mit zwei Findern, die Baku ihnen geschickt hatte, im Abteil eines Zuges nach London. Anscheinend hatte man Angst, sie würden wieder verschwinden.

Keiner sah den anderen an. Die Finder starrten zu Boden, Allen sah an die Decke, Linali hatte seit Fahrtbeginn den Blick nicht von der Tasche in ihrem Schoß gewandt und Lavi und Kanda starrten aus dem Fenster.

Gerade zog Köln an ihnen vorbei. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Lavi die Domspitze erkennen, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu wenden. Er hatte dem Dom schon gesehen. Im Moment war ihm ohnehin nicht nach Sightseeing.

Seit sie den Wald verlassen hatten, in dem sie gelandet waren, hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Kurz und knapp hatten sie auf die Fragen der Finder geantwortet, einander dabei aber nicht angesehen. Als Allen sich überwunden hatte, den Namen ‚Jinai' auszusprechen, waren die anderen drei merklich zusammengezuckt. Die Wunde war noch frisch. Seitdem hatten sie kein Wort mehr gesagt, nur noch genickt oder den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn sie etwas gefragt wurden.

Lavi hätte am liebsten mit der Faust auf den Tisch gehauen, als ihn eine neue Welle der Wut überkam. Verdammt! Sie hätte sicher sein sollen! In ihrer Welt, ohne Akuma und Innocence, hätte sie sicherer sein sollen als hier. Aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass sie das nicht sein würde, hatte ihren nahen Tod hinter einem Lächeln versteckt. Sie hatte sie alle belogen. Ihnen vorgespielt, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass sie leben und regieren und was nicht noch alles würde.

Er wusste, dass ihre Heiterkeit nicht gespielt gewesen war. Sie war wirklich glücklich gewesen. _Wie kann man glücklich sein, wenn man weiß, dass man sterben muss?_

Aber sie hatte es vier Jahre lang gewusst. Sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Das leere Schloss, Elaine, Daralea und Arita verschwunden… Es war alles vorbereitet gewesen, die Bühne für ihren Heldentod. Ein makabres Schauspiel, und sie waren die einzigen Akteure gewesen, die keine Ahnung hatten, wie das Stück hieß.

‚Märtyrer oder Von dem Mädchen, das nicht alles sagte. Ein Stück in drei Akten.'

Erster Akt: Das Kennenlernen.

Zweiter Akt: Geheimnisse und Freundschaften.

Dritter und letzter Akt: Der Tod und das Mädchen.

Vorhang, Applaus, Applaus. Ein paar Blumen, die auf der Bühne landen. Schluss.

Lavi drehte sich der Magen um. Die Wut wurde von Trauer abgelöst. Nie wieder das Lächeln seiner kleinen Schwester sehen, nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung in seinem Gedächtnis. Ein Gedächtnis, das sich alles merkte. Auch den Anblick ihrer Leiche.

Er schloss sein Auge und atmete tief durch, um die Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Er war nicht der einzige, der dieses Bild nicht mehr vergessen würde können. Es würde auch Kanda verfolgen. Insofern hatten Allen und Linali Glück, dass sie das nicht sehen mussten. Das wünschte er wirklich niemandem, und wenn er ihn noch so hasste. Dem Grafen oder den Noah vielleicht, aber er bezweifelte, dass ihnen das viel ausmachen würde. Sie waren nicht Mensch genug, um um jemanden zu trauern. Er glaubte nicht mal, dass es ihnen irgendetwas bedeutete, einen der ihren sterben zu sehen. Noah kamen ihm vor wie die Maschinen der Akuma. Vielleicht Level 2, denn sie empfanden Vergnügen beim Töten. Aber sonst…

Lavi atmete tief aus. Er öffnete die Augen. Sie hatten Köln verlassen. Bald würden sie die Deutsch-Belgische Grenze erreichen. Dann war es nicht mehr lange bis Frankreich und danach würden sie in London ankommen, wo sie sich im Hauptquartier einer Menge Fragen stellen mussten. Ihre Geschichte war zu dünn, sie hätten sie noch weiter ausbauen müssen. Aber einerseits, je mehr Details dazu kamen, desto leichter verfing man sich darin, außerdem machten zu viele unnötige Details eine Geschichte unglaubwürdig, und andererseits hatte im Moment keiner von ihnen Lust, sich etwas zu überlegen. Sie wollten überhaupt nicht sprechen.

Es war unfair von ihnen, das wussten sie. Sie hatten nicht als einzige das Recht dazu, sich im Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, aber momentan waren sie zu nichts anderem fähig. Sie wären nicht richtig bei der Sache, wenn sie etwas anderes täten, und wenn man etwas nur halb machte, ließ man es besser gleich.

Linali zitterte neben ihm. Normalerweise wäre er so freundlich gewesen zu fragen, ob sie friere und vielleicht seine Mantel haben wolle, aber es erübrigte sich. Er wusste, warum sie zitterte. Ihm ging es ja nicht anders.

„_Ich möchte keinen meiner Freunde verlieren." „Ich auch nicht."_

„_Du wirst mir fehlen." „Du mir auch, Linali."_

Diese Sätze verfolgten sie. Hätte sie noch Tränen gehabt, dann hätte sie geweint. Aber ihre geröteten Augen blieben trocken. Wieder zitterte sie.

Jedes Zittern war wie ein körperlicher Schmerz. Jede Bewegung, schon das Bewegen der Augäpfel tat weh. Also ließ sie es. Aber gegen das Zittern konnte sie nichts tun. Sie zitterte einfach unkontrolliert vor sich hin, die Augen starr auf ihren Schoß gerichtet und die Hände in dem Stoff der Tasche darauf verkrampft. Seit Stunden hatte sie sie nicht mehr gelöst. Langsam waren sie taub geworden, bis sie sie gar nicht mehr spürte. Als ob sie neben sich selbst stehen würde, hatte sie den Vorgang desinteressiert verfolgt. Als ihre Hände dann taub waren, hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt.

Linali hatte stundenlang geweint, egal wie sehr sie versucht hatte, damit aufzuhören. Jetzt fühlte sie sich so taub wie ihre eiskalten Hände, aber sie war nicht tot. Der Schmerz war immer noch da und band sie an ihr Leben.

Jetzt hätte sie ihren Bruder gebraucht. Jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte, ihr gut zuredete und sie schlafen ließ, tagelang schlafen ließ. Aber obwohl sie auf dem Weg zu ihm war, freute sie sich kein bisschen. Dafür war trotz der Leere kein Platz. Sie wusste, dass es seine Aufgabe als Leiter des Hauptquartiers war, herauszufinden, was passiert war. Aber eher würde sie sich die Zunge abbeißen, als irgendjemandem zu erzählen, was sie erlebt hatten.

„_Nicht- bitte, Linali, nicht weinen." „Ich kann nichts dafür, es ist einfach…" „Denk… denk an alle, die du wiedersehen wirst. Komui, Miranda, __Krory, Anna, Marie-"_

Ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt, ihre Augen brannten, aber sie fand keine Tränen in der Leere in ihr. Alles was sie wahrnahm, und was nicht aus Schmerz bestand, war die Tasche auf ihrem Schoß. Aber diese war auch Schmerz. Kein körperlicher, aber jeder Blick darauf tat ihr in der Seele weh. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht davon losreißen. Sie hatte Angst, wenn sie die Tasche aus den Augen ließe, würde sie genauso verschwinden wie Jinai. Also bewachte sie sie, als ob sich in ihr die Kronjuwelen der Queen of England befinden würden.

Wieder ein Zittern. Es war vergebens, dagegen anzukämpfen, also ließ sie es gleich bleiben.

Linali sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als nach einer heißen Dusche und eine warmen, weichen Bett. Sie wusste, dass sie beides nicht so bald bekommen würde, aber im Moment wollte sie nur schlafen. Schlafen und vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen.

„_So ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. Ihr werdet in eurer Welt gebraucht, und ich in meiner."_

Sie durfte nicht einschlafen. Und wenn, dann musste sie wieder aufwachen. Noch war sie eine Exorzistin, noch hatte sie eine Aufgabe. Wenn alles vorbei war, wenn der Graf und die Noah besiegt, das letzte Akuma vernichtet war, dann konnte sie wieder an Jinai denken. Aber sie würde damit aufhören, sobald sie in London war. Für sie war Jinai nicht mehr als eine ferne Erinnerung, die sie erst dann wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis kramen würde, wenn die Zeit reif dafür war. Solange musste sie durchhalten. Und wenn es sie umbrachte. Das war sie ihr schuldig, und allen anderen auch.

Die Exorzisten mussten stark sein. Lethargie war nicht erlaubt, Müßiggang bekanntlich aller Laster Anfang. Auch wenn ihr dabei schlecht wurde, sie musste positiv denken. Sie war am Leben, sie hatte ihre Dark Boots wieder und sie konnte kämpfen und ihre kleine Welt beschützen. Noch war sie nicht geschlagen.

Aber bis es so weit war, konnte sie die kleine Tasche auf ihrem Schoß anstarren, in der sich alles befand, was ihr noch von ihrer Freundin geblieben war und nicht aus Erinnerungen bestand, bis sie blind wurde.

Nur noch wenige Stunden. Dann würden sie im Hauptquartier ankommen. Was war dann?

Allen wusste es nicht. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, was dann passieren würde. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass sie natürlich eine Menge Fragen beantworten müssten, aber wie diese aussahen, dieses Bild verweigerte er ihm. Das einzige, was er sah, war ein Gefühl. Endlose, zermürbende Verhöre. Erschöpfung.

Aber noch ließ er sie nicht an sich heran.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, als Narein starb. Marschall Cross hatte ihn davon abgehalten, zu lange zu trauern, einfach, indem er ihn zur Arbeit schickte, wo er nicht darüber nachdenken _konnte_. Aber jetzt lagen noch Stunden des Nichtstuns vor ihnen. Und sie waren voll mit Erinnerungen.

Das größte Bild war das von Jinai in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Wie sie sich über die Papiere beugte, die Lippe zwischen den Zähnen. Wie sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich.

Und dann, wie sie mit Kanda getanzt hatte.

„_Ich hasse sie!! Sie hatte kein Recht, das zu tun! Ich hasse sie und ihren beschissenen Märtyrerkomplex! Sie hatte kein Recht, uns zurückzuschicken! Sie hatte kein Recht, zu sterben!!"_

Die Schreie des Japaners klangen immer noch in seinen Ohren nach.

_Nein, Kanda hat kein Recht. Er hat kein Recht dazu, sie zu hassen._

Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Aber er wusste, dass der Japaner sie nicht hasste. Auch wenn er ihn nicht mochte, ihm war der Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, das Gesehene abzustreiten, zu leugnen, was Tatsache war.

Und jetzt hatte ihn diese letzte Hoffnung, dass sie noch am Leben war, verlassen. Es war alles vorbereitet gewesen, niemand im ganzen Schloss oder in der Umgebung. Jede Hilfe wäre zu spät gekommen. Wahrscheinlich kamen gerade in diesem Moment die ersten Diener zurück, neugierig geworden, wieso sie das Schloss so plötzlich verlassen mussten. Allen mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie vorfinden würden.

Eine Märtyrerin… er hasste das Wort. Märtyrer starben meist umsonst. Undank war der Welten Lohn, hier wie dort. Sie alle hatten gesehen, wie die Leute ihr blind gefolgt waren. Sie hatten sie nicht gebraucht, weil es nötig war, sondern, weil sie nicht alleine zurechtkamen. Es war ihnen egal, wie es ihr dabei ging, ob sie völlig übermüdet und erschöpft war, weil sie bis zum Morgengrauen gearbeitet hatte und dann in Verruf geriet, weil sie nicht _präsentabel_ aussah. Jeder hatte Ansprüche an sie, die sie erfüllen musste. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie ihr das danken würden.

Und wie würde ihre Familie reagieren? Hatten sie es gewusst? Was passieren würde? Bestimmt, denn Elaine hatte ihnen doch eine Abschrift der Prophezeiung gegeben. Und wenn Elaine es wusste, dann Daralea mit Sicherheit auch.

Wieso hatte sie ihnen dieses Stück Papier mitgegeben? Es war bestimmt nicht geplant gewesen, dass sie davon erfahren sollten, sonst hätten sie es ihnen einfach sagen können. Wenn sie verschwunden gewesen wären, bevor der Angriff stattfand, hätten sie es nie mitbekommen. Aber wozu dann der Brief? Hatte Elaine gewusst, dass etwas schief laufen würde in der Planung? Oder hatte sie geglaubt, Kanda würde verstehen, was gemeint war und passieren würde, es aber für sich behalten?

All diese Fragen beschäftigten ihn, aber er fand einfach keine Antworten. Doch irgendwie musste er sich ablenken von den Erinnerungen. Auch wenn unbeantwortbare Fragen ein schlechter Ersatz waren.

Wieder musste er an sie denken. Wie sie immer gelächelt hatte. Als ob sie nicht glücklicher sein könnte. Langsam zweifelte er an der Echtheit dieses Lächelns. Möglicherweise war es eine Maske gewesen, genau wie die Königin. Um sie zu beruhigen, ihnen vorzugaukeln, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Damit sie nicht dahinter kamen, dass sie tatsächlich an dem Tag sterben würde, an dem sie sie zum letzten Mal sehen würden.

_Wenn wir sie nie wiedersehen können, ist das als ob sie__ tot wäre. Wie dumm wir waren und wie Recht wir doch gleichzeitig hatten, als wir das dachten._

Er starrte jetzt schon sein Fahrtbeginn nur an die Decke. Nach links zu sehen, hätte bedeutet, den Finder neben sich anzusehen, und das wollte er nicht. Hätte er geradeaus gesehen, dann hätte er Linali und Lavi gesehen, wie sie mit ihrer eigenen Trauer kämpften. Das wollte er sowohl sich als auch ihnen ersparen. Und nach rechts konnte er sowieso nicht sehen. Also blickte er nach oben. Stundenlang einfach nur nach oben.

Normalerweise wäre er nie neben Kanda gesessen, aber jetzt machte es ihm nichts aus. Es war, als ob zwischen ihnen eine Betonwand war. Kein ‚moyashi', kein ‚Allen!', nichts. Obwohl sie keine zehn Zentimeter auseinander saßen, waren sie kilometerweit voneinander entfernt. Ausnahmsweise herrschte ein stilles Einvernehmen, keinen Kontakt zu dem jeweils anderen zu haben. Selbst wenn einer von beiden irgendetwas gesagt hätte, der andere hätte gar nicht reagiert.

Und das war beiden nur recht. Kanda ebenso wie Allen.

Es hätte Allen auch nicht bekommen, ihn jetzt anzusprechen. Kanda hätte ohne zu zögern Hackfleisch aus ihm gemacht, wütend wie er war. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, die Erinnerungen loszuwerden, aber vergebens. Als säße sie neben ihm.

_Chikushou!_

Er fürchtete sich davor, irgendwo anders hinzusehen als auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft. Die Erinnerungen waren so deutlich, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ständig neben ihm stand. Lächelte, ihn ‚Yuu-chan' nannte, ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog und sich eine ihrer widerspenstigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht schob. Er wurde sie nicht los. Sobald sein Geist nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, war sie wieder da. Und leider gab es nur sehr wenig zu tun, auf einer Reise, wo er nichts anderes tun konnte als zu warten.

„_Jinai!" „Du hast mich vorher nie so genannt, Kanda."_

Es stimmte. Er hatte sie auch in Gedanken fast immer nur ‚Gör' genannt, in Ermangelung eines anderen Namens. Ihren Namen hatte er nie genannt. Und jetzt brachte er es nicht mehr fertig, sie so zu nennen. Nur noch in seinen Erinnerungen existierte er, als wäre gemeinsam mit ihrer Lebenskraft auch seine Fähigkeit, ihn auszusprechen oder sogar nur zu denken, erloschen. Unwiederbringlich. Nie wieder würde er ihn nennen. Ihr Name war mit ihr gestorben.

_Daralea bedeutet ‚Die Kriegerin', Maede ‚Die Mutter' und Jinai ‚Herz'._

Seine Bedeutung war womöglich das Schlimmste. Alle Erinnerungen an sie oder ihren Namen würden ihn unweigerlich an die Wunde erinnern, die er von dem Anblick ihrer Leiche davongetragen hatte. Die sich bis tief in sein Herz und seine Seele gebohrt hatte.

Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal sagen können, dass er sie liebte. Und es noch immer tat. Sie hatte einen Platz in seinem Herzen eingenommen, den nie jemand anders haben würde.

Wieder lächelte ihr Geist. Es war ungerecht, dass er so lächeln konnte, wo ihm doch so elend zumute war. Noch immer war da diese Leere. Nein, nicht Leere. Seit er in diesem Wald gelandet war, fühlte er sich… zerrissen. Als hätte jemand sämtliche seiner Organe aufgeschlitzt und würde darauf warten, dass er verblutete. Alles in ihm war wild durcheinander geworfen, nichts mehr an seinem Platz. Er fragte sich, wie lange dieser Zustand noch anhalten würde, wie lange er noch dieses Gefühl haben würde, ein gefüllter Braten zu sein. Ungefähr so fühlte er sich nämlich. Alle Erinnerungen stauten sich in seiner Magengegend, bildeten einen eisigen Klumpen, das einzig Beständige in diesem Wirbelsturm in seinem Inneren. Immer wieder durchlebte er sie, gegen seinen Willen zwangen sie sich ihm auf, drängten ihn, nicht vergessen zu werden. Als ob er das könnte.

Kanda spürte Linali mehr zittern, als dass er sie durch das Spiegelbild im Fenster sah. Stur weigerte er sich, hinzusehen, einen einzigen von ihnen anzusehen, sondern starrte blind durch sie hindurch, auf einen unsichtbaren Fixpunkt in der fliegenden Landschaft. Aber für ihn war da ein Fixpunkt. Und er konnte den Blick nicht davon reißen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleichzeitig neben ihm und vor ihm war, ihn von seinem Fixpunkt aus anlächelte. Ihr verfluchtes Lächeln lächelte und dann wieder die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog, um sich selbst daran zu hindern. Als ob sie das je geschafft hatte. Nie hatte sie es verhindern können, dass das Lächeln sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl und ihm den Kopf verdrehte. Oft genug hatte er sich gefragt, ob sie das überhaupt wollte, ob sie es überhaupt verhindern wollte, oder doch viel mehr eine stumme Herausforderung damit aussprach.

_Sag es. Sag, dass du mich liebst._

Aber er konnte es nicht. Stumm hatte er sie betrachtet und sich dann meistens mit einem verächtlichen Laut abgewandt, um nicht doch der Versuchung zu erliegen. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Die letzte Gelegenheit, es zu gestehen, war vorbei. Tot wie sie.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es vielleicht sogar besser, wenn er diese Worte für sich behielt. Was hätte es gebracht, wenn sie kurz darauf starb?

Aber die unausgesprochenen Worte lagen schwer auf seiner Seele. Sie brannten förmlich, wollten gesagt werden. Auch wenn dazu keine Möglichkeit mehr war, sie waren noch da und weigerten sich, mit ihr zu verschwinden. Ihr.

_Nie wieder werde ich ihren Namen nennen._

* * *

Raffael: Er ist der große, tragische Held, der in jedem Hollywood-Blockbuster auftaucht.

Jinai: 1) Hör auf, die Stimmung kaputtzumachen. Ich habs dir schon x-mal gesagt. 2) **KRITISIERST DU ETWA YUU-CHAN?** _*drohend über ihm aufrag*_

Raffael: _*winzig*_ äh... nein?

Jinai: Dann is ja gut. Also, Leutchen, bis _Geister_ dauerts noch ein bisschen, übt euch also in Geduld und versucht nicht, die Schreiberin umzubringen. Und: Ooooommmmmmmmmmmm.........


	2. Geister

Jinai: Das sind keine echten Geister, keine Angst. Obwohl ich die Echtheit von Kandas Hallus nicht anzweifeln würde...

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_Gehört alles wem anderen. Nix mir. Alles Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

Komui stand am Steg, als sie anlegten. Die Finder saßen vorne im Boot, aber die vier Exorzisten hatten sich am Bug zusammengedrängt, als ob das Boot nur halb so groß wäre. Als er einem der beiden Finder einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, schüttelte der nur den Kopf. Dann stieg er aus.

Es war ein Mann, um die fünfzig, mit schlohweißen Haaren und wasserblauen Augen. Seine wettergegerbte Haut zierten ein paar Narben, seine Nase war gebrochen. Er hatte einen stechenden Blick, der sich allerdings milderte, als er die Gruppe von Exorzisten ansah. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Komui.

„Sie haben kein Wort gesagt, seit wir in den Zug eingestiegen sind. Und seit wir abgelegt haben, haben sie sich kein einziges Mal vom Fleck bewegt."

Das erschreckte Komui nun doch. Natürlich war es schlimm, wenn ein Freund starb, aber was war passiert, um sie derart zu verstören? Sie konnten doch nicht…

„Haben sie etwa mit angesehen, wie das Mädchen starb?" Baku hatte kein Wort davon gesagt, aber es war die einzige Erklärung, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Wir wissen nicht mehr als ihr." Er blickte zu Allen, der gerade Linali aus dem Boot half. Sie trug eine große Tasche um die Schulter gehängt. Beide vermieden es, einander anzusehen. „Sie sind wie…"

„Ich weiß. Aber wir werden uns gut um sie kümmern. Richten Sie Baku meinen Dank aus."

Der Finder nickte und stieg zurück ins Boot zu seinem Kollegen. Die vier Exorzisten sahen teilnahmslos zu, wie es ablegte und davonschwamm.

„Willkommen daheim." Bei Komuis sanften Worten drehten sie sich zu ihm um.

Linali schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Nii-san…" Sie war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

Komui war zuerst überrascht, aber dann legte er sanft die Arme um seine kleine Schwester. „Willkommen daheim, Linali-chan." Er sah die anderen drei an.

Sie vermieden es, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Stur starrten sie zu Boden.

„Eure Zimmer warten auf euch. Wir können später reden." Er ging mit seiner Schwester voraus, die anderen folgten ihm.

_Zum Teufel, was ist passiert?_

*~*---*~*---*~*---*~*---*~*---*~*---*~*---*~*---*~*

„_Kuso."_

Kanda drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Seit mindestens einer Stunde lag er in seinem Bett, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

Kein Wunder, wenn er ihn um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er einschlief.

Als er in sein Zimmer gekommen war, hatte es schon schlecht angefangen. Wieder sah er sie auf dem Bett schlafen, genau so wie er sie damals vorgefunden hatte. Er war fast versucht, sofort kehrtzumachen und von Komui ein anderes Zimmer zu verlangen. Aber erstens wusste er nicht, wie er das begründen sollte, und zweitens war das schlicht und einfach erbärmlich. Das war _sein_ Zimmer. Kein Tagtraum hatte hier was zu suchen.

Also hatte er sich hingelegt und an die Decke gestarrt. Schlafen wollte er nicht, aber Ruhe brauchte er. Also wollte er einfach nur daliegen und warten, bis der Morgen kam. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Sie verfolgte ihn im Wachen genauso. Egal, ob er die Augen offen oder geschlossen hatte, ob er stand, lag oder saß. Immer wieder tauchte ihr Geist auf und verfolgte ihn mit diesem Lächeln. Egal, wie oft er sich auch einredete, dass sie nicht da war, dass dieses Lächeln falsch war, sie ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Der Geist war sein Mahnmal an die unerledigten Dinge, die ungesagten Worte und die Fehler, die er begangen hatte, jedes Mal, wenn er sich dagegen entschieden hatte.

Kanda stand auf. Es brachte nichts, diese Dinge immer wieder im Geiste durchzugehen, sich vorzustellen, was er hätte anders machen können, was hätte sein können, aber er konnte nichts anderes tun.

Er musste hier raus, irgendwohin, wo er nicht an sie erinnert werden konnte.

Das Dach. Nein.

Der Wald. Fällt auch flach.

Anscheinend konnte er nirgends hin, wohin ihn dieses Mädchen nicht verfolgen würde.

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er riss die Tür auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem wohl einzigen Ort im ganzen Gebäude und der Umgebung, an den sie ihm nicht folgen würde. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er würde ungestört sein.

Dachte er. Als er das Bad betrat, fand er schon jemanden in einem der Becken sitzen.

„Setz dich." Es war kein Befehl, keine Bitte, vielmehr eine Einladung. Kein ‚Yuu', keine überdrehte Heiterkeit. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie seitdem miteinander gesprochen hatten.

„Anscheinend hatten wir dieselbe Idee." Er ließ sich neben Lavi ins Wasser gleiten. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sich außer ihnen niemand hier befand. Auch keine Tagträume.

„Ich wollte dich schon seit längerem was fragen."

Kanda sah vorsichtig zu dem anderen hinüber. Lavi hatte sein linkes Auge geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. Er sah aus, als ob er beten würde.

„Was?"

„Sie war dir nicht egal, oder?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand das direkt fragte. Eine einfache Frage, die er normalerweise mit einem verächtlichen Geräusch abgetan hatte. Aber jetzt war es auch schon egal.

„Nein." Eine ebenso einfache wie ehrliche Antwort.

„Es war mehr."

„Ja."

„Verdammt. Also hatte ich Recht."

„Hattest du." Nie wieder würde er das zugeben.

„Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich nicht Recht gehabt hätte."

Kanda starrte auf seine Knie. „Im Nachhinein sagt sich das leicht."

„Trotzdem."

„Für wen wäre es einfacher gewesen?"

„Mich." Überrascht sah ihn Kanda an. Lavi wandte nicht mal den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Dann hätte ich wütend auf dich sein können. Aber so kann ich nicht mal das. Ich kann nichts tun außer sie zu vermissen und mich gleichzeitig dazu zu zwingen, nach vorne zu schauen."

„Da bist du nicht der einzige."

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Dann zog Lavi die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. Er legte das Kinn auf die Knie, behielt sein Auge aber zu.

„Scheiße."

Kanda nickte nur, obwohl er wusste, dass Lavi ihn nicht sehen konnte. Das war es. „Verfolgt sie dich auch?"

Lavi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen hab."

Die Leiche. Kanda musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Er konnte dieses Bild auch nicht vergessen.

„Wie sieht sie aus?" Beide wussten, dass er die Tagträume meinte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie sonst auch. Halbdurchsichtig halt."

„Glücklich?"

„Meistens."

„Sie wollte von Anfang an nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Hätten wir nur auf sie gehört."

„Zu spät."

„Ich weiß. Außerdem würde ich das auch nicht wollen. Lieber so als gar nicht. Auch wenn es schwer ist." Er stand auf. „Ich sollte schlafen. Morgen müssen wir Komui unsere Geschichte präsentieren. Was wir bisher haben, ist nicht sehr überzeugend. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht."

Lavi ging Richtung Umkleide, während Kanda sich bis zum Kinn in das heiße Wasser sinken ließ.

_Ein Königreich für traumlosen Schlaf._

Aber den würde er nicht bekommen, das wusste er. Das Leben war kein Wunschkonzert.

Mit offenen Augen tauchte er unter. Er blieb unter Wasser, bis er kaum noch Luft hatte. Dann erst kam er wieder an die Oberfläche und strich sich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde, wenn er die Augen schloss. Leider bekam er so allerdings auch keinen Schlaf. Er wüsste gerne, wie die anderen das hinbekamen. _Wenn_ sie überhaupt schliefen.

Seit sie aus dem Wald gekommen waren, hatte er nur wenig geschlafen und immer nur dann, wenn er sicher sein konnte, so erschöpft zu sein, dass er sofort einschlief, tief und traumlos. Aber jetzt würde ihm dieses Geschenk nicht gemacht werden, das wusste er. Also blieb er wach. Schlafen konnte er später noch. Irgendwann würde auch diese Phase vorbei sein und er würde wieder ruhig einschlafen können. Bis dahin musste er eben warten.

Eine Weile saß er da und genoss die Einsamkeit. Keine Geister oder Tagträume, die ihn verfolgten. Er war vollkommen allein.

Doch die Erinnerungen konnte er nicht so einfach draußen lassen. Die trug er mit sich herum, wohin er auch ging.

Was würde er tun, wenn er sie noch einmal sehen könnte? Nur einmal?

Kanda wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke auf einmal kam, aber er kannte die Antwort darauf.

Er würde die Worte sagen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten. Nicht weniger durfte er sich selbst abringen, sonst würde er es ewig bereuen. Was danach kommen würde, das wusste er nicht. Aber selbst wenn sie höhnisch lachen und sich abwenden würde, er würde es tun. Er wollte, dass sie es wusste, wollte sehen, wie sie reagierte.

Natürlich war das reines Wunschdenken. Das würde nie passieren.

_Aber träumen wird man ja wohl noch dürfen._

Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Auch er hatte Träume.

_Ein Traum ist ein Traum. Etwas, das nicht wahr ist und es auch nie werden wird._

Und genau deswegen würde er es ihr nie sagen können. Es war nur ein Traum.

Irgendwann stand er schließlich auf. Im heißen Wasser zu sitzen machte ihn langsam müde. Und das wollte er ja verhindern. Nur etwas müde zu sein, reichte nicht aus. Er brauchte bleierne Schwere, Augenlider, die er kaum noch offen halten konnte und Aufmerksamkeitsnachlass.

Auf dem Weg zurück fielen Kanda dann schon fast die Augen zu, aber noch immer war es ihm nicht genug.

_Wieso kann mich nicht einfach jemand k. o. schlagen?_

Er wusste, dass der Geist eigentlich nicht da war und ihm auch nicht antworten konnte, aber einerseits war sein Unterbewusstsein verstummt und andererseits schien er ihn verstehen zu können, denn er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern, genau so wie sie es getan hätte.

Wahrscheinlich wurde er einfach nur verrückt. Sollte ja in den besten Familien vorkommen.

Erschöpft fiel er auf sein Bett. Gerade hatte er noch gedacht, dass er wach bleiben musste, da war er auch schon in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Seliger, gnadenreicher Schlummer.

* * *

Raffael: SCHNAAARRRCCCCHHH!!!

Jinai: Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Gerade aufgestanden?

Raffael: Mjamjam. Jep.

Jinai: Du hast alles verpasst. Das Kapitel ist schon wieder zu Ende.

Raffael: _*gähn*_ Und, was ist passiert?

Jinai: ... Lies es dir selbst durch?

Raffael: Mjamjam. Zu anstrengend. Gute Nacht. _*schnarch*_

Jinai: ... _*sweatdrop*_ Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel...


	3. Eine Geschichte

Jinai: Während Kanda noch ratzt, lade ich schon mal das nächste Kapitel hoch.

Raffael: Und schmeißt ihn gleichzeitig aus den Federn.

Jinai: Wer die Tiefs erlebt, weiß die Hochs besser zu schätzen.

Raffael:_ *spöttisch* _Ja, Meister Konfuzius.

Jinai: Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen, wo's durchs Dach regnet. DISCLAIMER!

Raffael: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie ein bisschen gereizt ist?

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **So viele Kapitel schon, und ihr wisst noch immer nicht, dass mir nichts gehört? Traurig, traurig...

* * *

Die anderen drei hatten nicht so viel Glück. Am nächsten Morgen konnte man ihnen deutlich ansehen, dass eine lange, zermürbende Nacht hinter ihnen lag. Still und verschlossen saßen sie auf dem Sofa in Komuis Büro. Auch wenn Kanda durchgeschlafen hatte, ging es ihm nicht viel besser. Die Menge an Schlaf war einfach zu wenig gewesen, um den inneren Aufruhr in ihm aufzuwiegen. Genauso erschöpft lehnte er neben ihnen.

„Und jetzt erzählt mir bitte, was passiert ist." Komui hatte sich ihnen gegenüber an die Schreibtischkante gelehnt. Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass eine Nacht, in der sie sich ausruhen und schlafen konnten, ihnen helfen würde, aber ehrlich gesagt, sahen alle vier so aus, als würden sie gleich umkippen. Sogar Kanda, von dem er sich eigentlich etwas anderes erhofft hatte. _Anscheinend hat es auch ihn ziemlich mitgenommen._

„Wir haben doch schon alles den Findern gesagt. Wieso müssen wir das noch mal durchkauen?" Lavi gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Weil eure Geschichte, gelinde gesagt, einfach unglaubwürdig ist. Gerade von einem zukünftigen Bookman könnte man ein bisschen mehr erwarten." Der gegenwärtige Bookman lehnte hinter ihnen an der mit Regalen bedeckten Wand. Er wollte wissen, was passiert war. Eine Exorzistin war verschwunden und diejenigen, die sie zuletzt gesehen hatten, sahen aus wie der Tod auf Latschen. Irgendetwas war faul.

„Sollen wir euch ein paar nette Geschichten erzählen, die wir uns ausdenken, damit ihr zufrieden seid? Wir haben alles erzählt, was passiert ist. Mehr gibt es einfach nicht zu sagen."

„Lavi." Allen sah nicht einmal auf. „Du musst nicht gleich unhöflich werden. Bitte."

„Sorry, aber es stimmt. Das war alles und mehr ist da nicht."

„Wie ist sie gestorben?" Alle vier zuckten merklich zusammen bei den harschen Worten des Bookman.

Lavi starrte auf die verkrampften Finger in seinem Schoß. „Von einem Akumageschoss getroffen. Wir konnten nichts tun."

Also hatte sich seine Vermutung bestätigt. Komui hatte es schon befürchtet.

Der Alte ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihnen glaubte oder nicht. „Wann?"

Immer noch sah Lavi nicht auf. „Vor wenigen Tagen, ungefähr auf der Hälfte der Strecke. Keine Ahnung, wo wir gerade waren."

„Wieso seid ihr nicht sofort zurück nach Szeged?"

Langes Schweigen.

„Es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben. Da kann man nichts machen." Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Kanda auf der Seitenstütze des Sofas. Sie stand genau vor ihm.

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend."

„Che."

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das ihr uns sagen wollt? Egal was." Komui versuchte die eisigen Worte der beiden Männer etwas zu entschärfen, indem er möglichst ruhig und sanft sprach.

Kalt und teilnahmslos blickte Bookman Linali an. „Zum Beispiel, was es mit dieser Tasche auf sich hat."

Linali sah überrascht auf. Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen wurden feucht. „Das ist ein Geschenk. Alles, was noch von ihr geblieben ist. Es gehört mir."

„Was ist es?"

„Reicht Ihnen nicht, was Sie schon wissen? Es ist etwas, dass sie mir geschenkt hat. Mehr ist nicht relevant." Linali biss sich auf die Lippen, um das Zittern zu unterbinden und presste die Lider zu. Auf keinen Fall würde sie weinen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, stark zu sein, sobald sie hier ankam, und daran würde sie sich auch halten.

„Das reicht. Anscheinend gibt es wirklich nicht mehr zu sagen." Komui blickte den Bookman scharf an. Dann wandte er sich an die vier Exorzisten. „Ihr solltet euch ausruhen. Im Moment haben wir keine Missionen für euch, also werdet ihr wohl ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Nutzt sie, um euch zu erholen und neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Und… nehmt Abschied."

Alle vier sahen ihn überrascht an. Dann blickten sie zu Boden. Es würde ihnen schwer fallen, aber sie konnten nicht ewig im Nichtstun versinken. Sie mussten voran. Ihre Welt brauchte sie.

„Geht jetzt."

Gleichzeitig erhoben sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Komui und Bookman sahen ihnen nach.

Dann wandte sich der Bookman Komui zu. „Wir haben sie auch gemocht. Aber du bist zu nachsichtig mit ihnen. Sie verbergen etwas, merkst du das nicht?"

„Natürlich habe ich das gemerkt. Aber was soll ich tun? Solange sie nicht über den Damm sind, bekommen wir kein Wort aus ihnen heraus. Sie brauchen Zeit, Bookman."

„Zeit, die wir nicht haben."

„Momentan können wir sowieso nur auf neue Missionen warten. Ich habe es auch so gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass sie sich ausruhen und Abschied nehmen sollten. Niemand kann von ihnen erwarten, dass sie das einfach so wegstecken. Ein wenig Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten, kommt da gerade recht."

*~*------*~*------*~*------*~*

Draußen vor dem Büro wurden sie bereits erwartet. Die anderen Exorzisten standen neben der Tür und blickten ihnen entgegen. Marie kam auf Linali zu und griff nach der Hand der Chinesin.

„Stimmt es? Ist sie wirklich…" Linalis leichtes Nicken trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Seit sie von Komui erfahren hatte, dass Jinai nicht mit den anderen zurückkommen würde, hatte sie es befürchtet, seit sie gesehen hatte, wie die vier ausgesehen hatten, als sie ankamen, wollte der eisige Klumpen aus Furcht nicht mehr aus ihrem Magen verschwinden. Sie wusste, dass sie tot war, aber jetzt musste sie es akzeptieren.

Anna trat neben sie und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Können wir irgendetwas für euch tun?"

Linali sah sie traurig an. „Könnt ihr… könnt ihr einfach nur da bleiben? Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein. Bitte."

Beide nickten. Miranda schloss sich ihnen an. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Zimmern.

„Wir sollten auch etwas tun. Es bringt nichts, ewig nur dazusitzen", sagte Allen in die Stille hinein.

Lavi nickte. Allen hatte Recht. „Krory? Komm mit, wir müssen Allen füttern. Er hat seit Tagen nicht richtig gegessen. Jeryy wird sich freuen, uns zu sehen." Er packte beide am Ärmel und zog sie hinter sich her, dann wandte er sich kurz um. „Möchtest du dich uns anschließen, Yuu?"

„Und riskieren, gebissen zu werden? Nein danke. Ich behalte meine Finger lieber." Er ging in die andere Richtung.

Linali und die anderen hatten Annas Zimmer erreicht. Es war das erste Zimmer auf ihrem Weg und gemütlich eingerichtet. Außerdem war es groß genug für vier Personen.

Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ein großes Himmelbett durch die Tür zu bekommen, das jetzt ein Drittel des Raumes einnahm. Darauf lag eine dicke hellgrüne Tagesdecke, unter der gerade noch karmesinrote Polster zu sehen waren. Der Baldachin war ebenfalls karmesinrot, genau wie der Teppich, der vor dem Bett lag. Vor das Fenster hatte sie schwere fliederfarbene Vorhänge gehängt, die trotz der hellen Farbe nur wenig von dem schwachen Morgenlicht durchließen. Ein weiß lackierter, mit goldenen Einlegearbeiten verzierter Kleiderschrank stand neben einer weichen, ebenfalls weißen Chaiselongue mit goldenen Füßen, auf der mehrere Polster lagen, in den Farben der Wüste: sandiges Gold, Kakteengrün, Türkisblau und Rosé, verziert mit Stickereien in Ocker, Umbra und Siena. Auch das ehemals kahle und unangenehm kalte Licht hatte sie verändert: Rund um die Glühbirne war ein weißer Papierballon angebracht, der das Licht sanft über den Raum strahlen ließ. Die Decke und die obere Hälfte der Wände waren in dem gleichen Türkisblau gestrichen, das die Polster hatten, die untere Hälfte war grasgrün. Der Übergang war fließend, sodass man erst am unteren Rand bemerkte, dass man schon lange kein Blau mehr sah.

„Es sieht toll aus, Anna." Linali ließ den Blick über den Raum gleiten.

„Ich war einmal mit meinem Vater in Texas, nahe an der Grenze zu Mexiko. Die Wüste dort war hart, aber traumhaft schön." Beide klangen nicht besonders munter.

Sie setzten sich zu viert auf das große Bett. Eine Weile lang wussten sie nicht, worüber sie sprechen sollten, also schwiegen sie lieber, als Nonsens zu reden.

„Wie…" Miranda wusste nicht, wie sie weitermachen sollte. _Wie ist es passiert? Wie ist sie gestorben? Wie hast du es verkraftet? Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Wie können wir dir noch helfen?_

„Ein Akumageschoss." Linali hatte kurz überlegt, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber sich dann doch für die Lüge entschlossen. Sie hatten sich entschieden, das zu sagen, und dabei sollten sie dann auch bleiben. „Sie hatte keine Chance."

„Ausgerechnet… ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass… sie war doch so…" Anna schwieg. Auch dem besten Kämpfer konnte so etwas zustoßen. Früher oder später…

„Wie lange ist es jetzt her?"

„Gestern Abend sind wir hier angekommen. Unser Zug hat ungefähr dreißig Stunden gebraucht. Wir sind ein paar Stunden marschiert, bevor wir auf Finder gestoßen sind. Davor haben wir fast nur gekämpft, hatten kaum Zeit, um zu rasten. Wenn ich alles zusammenrechne, sind es ungefähr fünf Tage." Es waren in Wirklichkeit nur zwei Tage, denn an dem Tag, an dem sie zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie auch die Finder getroffen, aber sie mussten bei ihrer Geschichte bleiben. „Ich kann allerdings nicht sagen, wo wir waren. Wir sind kaum in die Nähe von Städten gekommen." Das war vage genug, um sich nicht in Lügen zu verstricken, aber genau genug, um kein Misstrauen zu erregen.

"Das ist eine lange Zeit." Miranda senkte den Kopf. „Linali-chan, gibt es irgendetwas, das wir tun können?"

Die Chinesin schwieg einige Zeit. „Ich wüsste nicht, was mir helfen sollte. Das muss ich selbst schaffen. Aber… wir könnten etwas für sie tun."

Die anderen drei sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir könnten uns von ihr verabschieden."

„Du meinst, eine Art symbolisches Begräbnis?" Anna blickte auf ihre Hände. Sie könnten, aber ob sie bereit waren, von Jinai Abschied zu nehmen, war die Frage.

„Nicht sofort. Aber sobald wir uns in der Lage fühlen…"

„Loszulassen, meinst du?" Marie starrte auf den roten Baldachin über sich.

Linali nickte. „Dann können wir sie verabschieden. Das hat sie verdient, oder nicht?"

Die anderen nickten ebenfalls. Viel Zeit würde ihnen nicht bleiben, denn der Graf schlief nicht. Die Welt hörte nicht auf, sich zu drehen, nur weil eine Freundin von ihnen gestorben war. Je eher sie darüber hinwegkamen, desto eher konnten sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. Dann würde ihnen nicht dasselbe passieren.

„Es ist so unfair. Wir Exorzisten kämpfen für diese Welt, kämpfen, um sie zu retten. Und was macht sie? Sie nimmt uns, was wir lieben." Marie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren angezogenen Knien. „Manchmal möchte ich gar kein Exorzist sein."

„Sag das nicht. Nicht die Welt nimmt sie uns, sondern der Graf. Durch den Grafen ist es überhaupt möglich, die Trauer der Menschen in Akuma zu verwandeln, mit denen er noch größeres Unglück herbeiruft. Wir können die Schuld der Menschen nicht ungeschehen machen, aber verurteilen dürfen wir sie nicht." Anna sah sie streng an, obwohl das Mädchen sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Wieso? Wenn sie doch auch Schuld an den Akuma haben, dann haben sie auch Schuld daran." Maries Stimme war heiser. Sie weinte.

„Weil wir in derselben Lage sind wie sie, Marie. Unsere Verzweiflung ist genau das, was die Akuma antreibt und den Grafen auf den Plan ruft. Im Gegenteil zu den meisten Menschen wissen wir, was passiert, wenn er anbietet, eine Seele zurückzuholen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht vielleicht doch hoffen. Es gibt auch für uns diesen einen kurzen Moment, nicht länger als ein Wimpernschlag, in dem wir das Angebot in Erwägung ziehen würden. Und dass ist unsere Teilschuld. Alles, was wir tun können, ist, der Versuchung nicht nachzugeben und ihrer Seele Frieden zu schenken."

„Du sprichst wie Marschall Cloud, Anna." Linali hatte bisher als einzige von ihnen mit dem einzigen weiblichen Marschall zu tun gehabt.

Die anderen drei sahen sie ratlos an. „Wer?"

Sie winkte ab. „Ihr werdet sie noch kennen lernen." Dann sah sie betrübt auf ihre Füße. „Aber du hast Recht. Viel mehr können wir nicht tun. Und wir sollten es bald tun, denn sonst ist es vielleicht zu spät. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder eine Mission bekommen. Dann werden wir vielleicht lange nicht dazu kommen."

Marie legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie. „Was haltet ihr von übermorgen oder den Tag darauf? Ich weiß, so was lässt sich nicht genau festlegen, aber wir haben wenig bis gar nichts zu tun. Und dementsprechend viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und es zu verarbeiten. Danach… lassen wir los."

Die anderen nickten. Natürlich konnte keine von ihnen genau sagen, wie lange es dauern würde, aber etwas zu haben, an das man sich halten konnte, gab einem Kraft. Und außerdem waren sie nicht allein.

„Und was werden wir tun?" Miranda wurde in ihrem Sitz kleiner, als alle sie ansahen.

Das hatten sie sich noch nicht überlegt. Immerhin war ihnen die Idee gerade erst gekommen.

„Egal was, es sollte etwas sein, dass uns an sie erinnert. Eine schöne Erinnerung. Ein paar Zeilen oder ein Bild, eine Kleinigkeit. Das geben wir dem Wind." Annas Idee wurde bedingungslos akzeptiert. An etwas Ähnliches hatten sie auch gedacht.

Marie lehnte den Kopf jetzt an die Wand. „Vielleicht wollen die anderen auch mitmachen. Wir sollten ihnen davon erzählen. Dann können wir es gemeinsam tun. Es wäre für sie sicher auch nicht schlecht, sie so zu verabschieden."

Linali nickte. „Dann sollten wir mit den anderen Exorzisten, den Findern und den Angestellten sprechen. Wer auch immer teilnehmen möchte." Es gab sicher einige, die wenigstens anwesend sein wollten, auch wenn sie nichts zu geben hatten.

Dann verstummten sie. Lange Zeit schwiegen sie, jede von ihnen in Gedanken bei dem Mädchen, das sie nur so kurze Zeit und nur so wenig gekannt hatten.

* * *

Raffael: Kannst du so viel Zeit erübrigen?

Jinai: Sehe ich so aus? Ich muss schon das nächste Kapitel schreiben! Und nicht nur dieses, sondern auch das für meine andere fanfiction!

Raffael: Okay, okay, ich hab schon verstanden, du bist im Stress...

Jinai: _*schnaubt wie ein wütender Stier*_

Raffael: Äh... ich beende dann mal das Kapitel... Wir sehen uns ...bald? Oder erst später... wenn sie endlich aufhört, mit den Hufen zu scharren... Hilfe...


	4. Leviathan

Jinai: Mal ein etwas anderes Kapitel...

Raffael: Man sollte erst zweihundert Meilen in den Mokkassins eines anderen gelaufen sein, bevor man ihn verurteilt.

Jinai: Tja, ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, das hier ist mal die andere Seite! Ich weiß, unglaublich...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Es macht gar keinen Spaß mehr, das zu sagen... aber wann hat es je Spaß gemacht, zu erklären, dass der Lieblingsmanga nicht einem selbst gehört, sondern wem anderen, in diesem Falle Katsura Hoshino?_ *seufz* _Und die scheffelt die Kohle, nicht ich..._ *doppelseufz*

**4. Leviathan**

* * *

Der große Mann saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und las. Nicht dass das Buch ihn sonderlich interessiert hätte, aber wenigstens musste er dann nicht mit ihr spielen. Sie war unerträglich, wenn sie wieder einmal damit ankam, was eigentlich ständig war. Also hatte er sich hier mit einem Buch verkrochen und versuchte, wie der schlechteste Spielgefährte der Welt auszusehen.

_Das Mädchen ist eindeutig unterbeschäftigt. Oder einfach nur hyperaktiv._

Vielleicht sollte er Bücher über Kindererziehung lesen, damit er wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Besser, wie er ihr dann aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Aber er glaubte kaum, dass es Bücher gab, in denen beschrieben war, wie man einem Noah, der in zwei Sekunden am anderen Ende der Welt sein konnte, aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Er fuhr zusammen, als er sie nach ihm rufen hörte. Sie hatte wieder diesen Ton in ihrer Stimme, der einem direkt ins Gehirn fuhr und schrie: ‚Beachte mich! Spiel mit mir!'. Grauenhaft.

Er musste seine Anstrengungen, langweilig und spielunwürdig auszusehen, noch erhöhen. Sonst würde sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen.

_Warum kann sie nicht mit dem Gräflein spielen? Ihm würde es nichts ausmachen._

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Rhode stand im Türrahmen, laut und überdreht wie immer.

„Ticky! Warum antwortest du denn nicht? Seit Stunden ruf ich nach dir."

„Was willst du, Rhode? Ich lese, wie du siehst." Zur Bestätigung hielt er das Buch hoch.

„Lesen kannst du später. Hör auf damit."

„Um was zu tun?"

„Spiel mit mir!"

Als hätte er es nicht bereits geahnt. "Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„Du bekommst auch was dafür."

Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Normalerweise nervte sie ihn, bis er nachgab und sie beschäftigte, lange genug, um zu verschwinden. „Was wäre das?"

„Ein Geheimnis. Eines, das dich interessieren wird."

„Glaubst du das oder weißt du-"

„Ich _weiß_, dass es dich interessieren wird. Es geht um jemanden, den du kennst." Der verschlagene Ton in ihre Stimme ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Noah handelte. Er legte das Buch beiseite.

„Spucks aus."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur wenn du dann mit mir spielst. Ich kenne dich, du hast, was du willst und haust ab. So läuft das nicht."

Er fuhr sich mit den behandschuhten Fingern über die Stirn, um sie zu massieren. Rhode war nicht dumm, sie würde früher oder später bekommen, was sie wollte. Also brachte er es lieber hinter sich. „Okay, ich verspreche, später mit dir zu spielen, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, was du weißt."

„Wann später?"

„Sobald ich das Buch ausgelesen habe." Wobei er sich natürlich alle Mühe geben würde, genau das nicht zu tun.

„Nein. Nach dem Abendessen. Nicht später." Rhode verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Abendessen war in ein paar Minuten. Er hatte also nur wenig Zeit, um zu erfahren, was sie geheim hielt, bevor es zu spät war. Wenn er sich bis zum Abendessen nicht entschieden hätte, wäre ihr Angebot null und nichtig.

„Abgemacht. Rede."

Sie jauchzte und sprang auf seinen Schoß, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Wie ein Kleinkind hockte sie da und sah in aus großen Augen an. Sie hätte so unschuldig ausgesehen, wäre da nicht das boshafte Funkeln in ihren Augen gewesen.

„Also…?" fragte er gedehnt.

„Also. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an die Gruppe Exorzisten, die du in Ungarn getroffen hast? Die, die danach auf einmal verschwunden ist?" Sie sah ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier an.

Seine Reaktion enttäuschte sie allerdings. Gelangweilt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und?"

„Sie sind wieder da. Aber nicht vollzählig." Diesmal wurde sie mit einem verblüfften Blick belohnt. Sie kicherte. „Anscheinend ist ihnen unterwegs einer verloren gegangen."

„Wer?" Er versuchte, gelassen und ruhig auszusehen.

„Ein Mädchen. Aber nicht das, mit dem ich gespielt habe."

Die Gruppe hatte nur zwei Mädchen gehabt. Eines davon war das Mädchen, mit dem Rhode gespielt hatte. Das andere… war _sein_ Spielzeug gewesen.

„Also ist Jinai verschwunden?"

„Tot." Rhode grinste. „Ihr Innocence hat ihr scheinbar nicht viel genützt." Wieder kicherte sie. „Was hältst du davon?"

„Schade. Sie war unterhaltsam."

Rhode sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. „Mehr nicht? Das ist alles?" Sie stieß ihn gegen die Brust. „Du bist gemein, Ticky!"

Sie sprang auf und stürmte zur Tür. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich eine andere Reaktion erwartet.

In der Tür blieb sie stehen. Sie hielt die Tür so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann lockerte sie sie und lächelte ihn über die Schulter an.

„Ach, übrigens. Allem Anschein nach hat das Gräflein einen Job für uns. Wir sollen uns bereithalten, sagt er."

„Du verschweigst mir doch nicht absichtlich etwas, oder, Rhode?"

„Aber nicht doch, Ticky. Ich bin genauso ratlos wie du." Wieder lächelte sie, dann knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Zurück blieb ein großer Mann in einem alten Ohrensessel mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch über dem Knie.

Ticky starrte einem Moment blicklos auf die geschlossene Tür. Jinai war also tot. Sein Kätzchen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte sich diesen Spitznamen abgewöhnen. Erstens war sie eine Exorzistin gewesen und zweitens war sie gestorben. Zeit, damit aufzuhören.

Das erste Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte, stand ihm noch klar vor Augen. Er war in einer kleinen französischen Stadt gewesen, weil das Gräflein geglaubt hatte, dort irgendein Innocence entdeckt zu haben. Aber es war nicht mehr dort und die Akuma, die das Gräflein hingeschickt hatte, auch nicht mehr. Anscheinend waren die Exorzisten schneller gewesen. Bevor er zurückging, um seinen Bericht abzuliefern, wollte er noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Das Städtchen hatte seinen eigenen Charme, mit seinen kleinen Häusern, den Weinbergen und Feldern rundherum und den einfachen Leuten. Es war ruhig und beschaulich, trotz der lauten Lebensweise der Franzosen. Also war er durch die Gassen gewandert und hatte genossen.

Dann war er auf den Hauptplatz gekommen, wo ein Springbrunnen stand, an dem ein paar Kinder Blumen verkauften. _Dass sich so eine kleine Stadt einen Springbrunnen leisten kann…_

Eine Weile lang hatte er nur beobachtet, wie die Leute an den Kindern vorbeigingen, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Nur wenige blieben stehen und kauften ein paar Blumen. Anscheinend konnten sie nicht viel damit anfangen oder sie wollten einfach nicht. Die Kinder ließen enttäuscht die Köpfe hängen. Aber dann kam ein neuer potenzieller Kunde vorbei und sofort waren sie wieder Feuer und Flamme. Vielleicht wollte er… Er wollte nicht. Dann fiel ihnen ein neuer Passant auf. Wieder hofften sie…

Und tatsächlich, das Mädchen blieb vor einem der Kinder stehen und lächelte freundlich. Das kleine Mädchen erwiderte das Lächeln und hielt ihr eine violette Blume hin. Sie nahm sie und schnupperte daran. Dann hielt sie ihr ein Geldstück hin und sagte etwas. Die Augen des Kindes wurden groß. Hastig zählte es seine Blumen ab, dann schüttelte es den Kopf. Es fuchtelte wild mit den Händen, um ihr zu bedeuten, kurz zu warten. Dann rannte es zu einem der anderen Kinder hinüber und ließ sich von ihm noch mehr Blumen geben. Schnell kam es zurück, den vorher halbvollen Korb jetzt über und über mit Blumen eingedeckt, sodass nur noch der Henkel zu sehen war. Eilig gab es ihr den vollen Korb und erhielt dafür das Geldstück. Das Mädchen lächelte wieder und zog eine besonders schöne Blume aus dem Korb, die es dem Kind hinters Ohr steckte. Dann ging sie weiter, den vollen Korb unter einem Arm.

Ticky hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet. Das Gesicht des Mädchens hatte er zwar nicht sehen können, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden hatte, aber was er sah, gefiel ihm. Sie war vielleicht ein wenig jung für seinen Geschmack, ungefähr siebzehn oder achtzehn, aber sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn reizte. Etwas an ihr unterschied sie von den anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter, die auch jetzt noch jedes Mal kicherten und die Gesichter versteckten, wenn ihnen jemand ein Kompliment machte. Sie wirkte… reifer.

Sein Blick folgte ihr über den Hauptplatz. Sie ging auf den Ausgang zu, der zum Bach führte und bewegte sich durch die Menge, als wäre sie allein auf dem Platz. Die anzüglichen Blicke der Männer ignorierte sie, die verächtlichen Mienen der Frauen schienen ihr gar nicht aufzufallen. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht den besten Ruf, aber das hieß nichts. Oft genug waren die Gerüchte, die kursierten, nach denen dieser und jener das und das getan haben sollte, genau das: Gerüchte. Auch wenn ihm in paar Gerüchte nichts ausgemacht hätten.

Aus einem Impuls heraus folgte er ihr. Sie ging tatsächlich zum Bach, wo sie sich ins Gras setzte und das Gesicht in die Herbstsonne hielt. Es war gerade mal Mitte September und hier im Süden Frankreichs war es noch ziemlich warm. Eine Weile lang saß sie nur da, die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann sah sie sich kurz um, wobei sie ihn zum Glück nicht entdeckte, und stand auf. Sie zog ihre halbhohen Stiefel aus und schob ihre Pumphose bis zu den Knien hoch. Dann watete sie ins Wasser, wo sie stehen blieb und das kalte Wasser an ihren Knöcheln vorbeifließen ließ.

„Und wie lange wollen Sie noch da hinten stehen bleiben und mich beobachten?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Dann lächelte er. „Sie haben die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich da war, nicht wahr?" Er kam auf sie zu. Jetzt sah er ihr Gesicht zum ersten Mal ganz. Sie war hübsch, mit hüftlangen dunklen Haaren, die in der Sonne leuchteten, feine Gesichtszügen und dunklen Augen, die keine Spur von Furcht zeigten. Sie gefiel ihm gleich noch besser.

Und ihre Figur war ja schließlich auch nicht zu verachten. Hätte er es in einem Satz zusammenfassen sollen, hätte er gesagt, dass alles vorhanden war, was an die entsprechenden Stellen gehörte. Natürlich drückte er sich nicht so geschraubt aus. Als er näher kam, betrachtete er sie genüsslich.

Sie quittierte diese Unverschämtheit mit einem kurzen eisigen Blick, dann lächelte sie wieder, als seine Augen wieder auf ihrem Gesicht verharrten. „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich es nicht bemerke, wenn ich verfolgt werde, oder?" Sie stieg aus dem Bach und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

Er blieb neben ihr stehen. Sie lächelte immer noch. „Und was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Also entweder sind Sie sehr dumm oder sehr mutig, da hab ich mich noch nicht entschieden. Laden Sie jeden Mann, der ihnen nachgeht, dazu ein, so nahe an Sie heranzukommen?"

„Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, vielen Dank. Aber Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Er setzte sich neben sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reine Neugier."

Sie lachte. „Das ist mal eine neue Ausrede. Bisher waren die Leute immer viel direkter." Sie grinste. „Sie sind doch nicht etwa schüchtern, oder?"

Ticky lachte ebenfalls. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass ich neugierig bin. Also würde ich gerne Ihren Namen wissen."

„Nennen Sie mir zuerst Ihren."

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Wieso stellen Sie die Bedingungen?"

„Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass _Sie mir_ gefolgt sind. Also gelten meine Bedingungen." Immer noch lächelte sie.

Er ließ sich von ihrem Lächeln anstecken. „Ticky Mick."

„Tja, ich kann leider nicht mit so einem tollen Namen aufwarten. Ich heiße einfach nur Jinai."

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Name."

„Ha! Wie viele Männer kennen Sie, die Ticky heißen?"

„Auch nur einen und der sitzt neben Ihnen."

„Eben." Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über die fast trockenen Füße. Danach schob sie ihre Hose wieder über ihre Schenkel. Schade, er hätte gerne noch mehr davon gesehen.

Sie nahm ihre Stiefel in eine Hand und den Korb in die andere. Dann stand sie auf. „Also, es hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Ticky Mick. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann mal wieder."

„Und wo gehen Sie jetzt hin?"

„Ich muss weiter. Als Streunerin kann man es sich nicht leisten, den ganzen Tag im Gras zu sitzen und mit wildfremden Männern zu quatschen. Irgendwo muss ich ja auch schlafen, und wenn ich noch einen guten Platz bekommen will, dann muss ich mich beeilen."

Irgendwie sah sie viel zu gepflegt aus für eine Bettlerin. Und Geld hatte sie anscheinend auch, sonst hätte sie die Blumen nicht gekauft. Aber bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war sie schon die Straße hinunterspaziert.

Ticky saß da und starrte ihr verblüfft hinterher. Es wäre gelogen, zu sagen, dass sie ihn nicht interessierte. Also entschied er sich, noch ein wenig mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, solange er noch hier war. Er stand auf und ging zurück in die Kleinstadt. Sicher konnten ihm die Bewohner ein wenig erzählen, sie schienen sie immerhin zu kennen.

Es war eine langwierige Angelegenheit, den anscheinend wussten die Leute doch nicht so viel über sie, wie sie selbst gedacht hatten. Nicht, woher sie kam, warum sie hier war oder wer sie überhaupt war. Außer den Gerüchten, die natürlich kursierten. Wenn er nach ihr fragte, warfen ihm die Männer verständnisvolle Blicke zu und grinsten, die Frauen hingegen rollten mit den Augen, als ob sie sagen wollten: ‚Noch einer.'

Alles in allem wusste er danach nicht viel mehr als er vorher gewusst hatte, außer dass sie anscheinend in einem Gasthof in der Nähe des Stadtrandes wohnte. Da es in der ganzen Stadt nur fünf Gasthöfe gab, aber alle von ihnen am Stadtrand lagen, konnte er also nur aufgeben und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, oder einen nach dem anderen abklappern. Aber seine Neugierde war geweckt worden und jetzt, nachdem er mit den Leuten gesprochen hatte, erst recht. Also entschied er sich für letzteres.

Schon nach dem zweiten hatte er Glück. Die ersten beiden waren zwar Nieten gewesen, aber in dem dritten Gasthaus fand er sie. Sie saß in der Schenke, rund um sie ungefähr zwanzig Männer, die sich förmlich überschlugen, um ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen.

_So hat sie es also gemacht._

Sie machte ihnen schöne Augen und bekam dafür Essen, Trinken und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Ticky fragte sich, wie weit sie dafür ging.

Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand eine Platte mit Brot, Käse, Fleisch und Trauben, daneben ein Glas mit Rotwein.

_Sie trinkt Wein?_

Er war ehrlich verblüfft, aber dann dachte er, dass ihr wahrscheinlich jemand ein Glas angeboten hatte. Wollte sie nicht die Gunst ihrer Gönner verlieren, musste sie akzeptieren. Aus den Gesprächen, die die Männer in der Gruppe führten, konnte er schließen, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile so dasaßen: Das Mädchen hielt Hof und die Männer hingen ihr an den Lippen. Zugegebenermaßen machte sie das ziemlich geschickt. Sie hatte es geschafft, genug Abstand zwischen sich um die Leute zu bringen, um nicht berührt zu werden, aber nicht zu viel, damit sie nicht als Außenseiter dasaß. Nie hielt sie länger als zwei Sekunden Augenkontakt mit jemandem, verteilte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf alle gleichzeitig und…

Sah aus wie die Versuchung in Person. Sie beherrschte ihr Handwerk offensichtlich.

Schon damals hatte er sich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen. Normalerweise machte Ticky sich nicht besonders viel aus diesen zerbrechlichen, schwachen Menschen, aber ein paar Ausnahmen gab es. Er hatte Freunde unter den Menschen, Leute, die ihm wichtig waren, aber das war etwas anderes. Auf einmal konnte er Rhode verstehen, die so gerne mit den Menschen spielte. Er wollte sie zu seiner Puppe machen, seinem Spielzeug, mit dem er verfahren konnte, wie er wollte.

Er nahm Platz und beobachtete er sie von seiner dunklen Ecke aus. Wie sie mit den Männern redete, scherzte und lachte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht zu ihm hinüber sah. Anscheinend kümmerte es sie nicht, dass er ihr schon wieder gefolgt war. Es wunderte ihn allerdings, dass sie sich so wenig Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit zu machen schien. Ihre ganze Art war so sorglos, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie nicht schon längst irgendwo in einem Straßengraben lag. Alleine die Art und Weise, wie sie reagiert hatte, als er am Bach auf sie zugegangen war. Er hätte ja alles Mögliche vorhaben können, so weit, wie sie von der Stadt entfernt waren. Er hätte ein Dieb, Räuber, Vergewaltiger oder Mörder sein können.

Beinahe hätte er bei dem Gedanken laut aufgelacht. Er war ein Noah, gefährlicher als alles andere für Menschen. Auch wenn sie einen fabelhaften Job machten und dem Gräflein viel Arbeit ersparten, indem sie sich ständig gegenseitig umbrachten, war ihre eigene Rasse nicht so gefährlich für sie wie er.

Frei nach Thomas Hobbes: Der Mensch ist dem Mensch ein Wolf.

Ticky musste sein Grinsen verstecken. Hobbes hatte keine Ahnung von Akuma gehabt. Oder von Noah.

Wenn man es genau nahm, waren Akuma zum Teil ja auch Menschen, genau wie Noah. Nur stärker.

Er fuhr fort, sie zu beobachten. Genau wusste er noch nicht, was er tun wollte.

Irgendwann stand sie dann auf, mit der Begründung, dass alle braven Mädchen wie sie um diese Uhrzeit schon längst schlafen sollten. Die Menge antwortete mit brüllendem Gelächter, aber sie schien es selbst nicht ernst gemeint zu haben, denn sie lachte mit ihnen. Geschickt bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge, wich den Männern aus, die sie zum Bleiben bewegen wollten, und verschwand unter lauten Abschiedsrufen über die Treppe nach oben.

Ticky überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er entschied sich, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten. Danach würde er weitersehen. In dem Moment, in dem Jinai verschwunden war, hatte sich die Menge aufgelöst. Einheimische verließen das Gebäude, Gäste folgten ihrem Beispiel und begaben sich zu Bett. Er nutzte den Trubel, um über die Treppe nach oben zu kommen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie sie am Ende des Flurs durch eine Tür verschwand. Er ging zu der Tür und blieb einen Moment davor stehen. Sollte er es wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch machen und die Tür per Hand öffnen oder sollte er einfach durchmarschieren? Als er durch den Türschlitz sah, wie das Licht ausging, entschied er sich für die letztere Möglichkeit. Er wartete ein paar Augenblicke, dann betrat er das finstere Zimmer.

Sie hatte es sich in dem Bett vor dem Fenster gemütlich gemacht. Das Mondlicht fiel auf ihre schlafende Gestalt, übergoss das Bett und beleuchtete den leeren Korb daneben. Einen Moment fragte er sich, was sie wohl mit den Blumen gemacht hatte, dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Mädchen. Sie lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, sodass es im Schatten lag. Einen Arm hatte sie unter den Polster geschoben, der andere hielt die dünne Decke auf ihrer Brust. Sie atmete tief und gleichmäßig, ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt.

Leise trat er näher heran und ging in die Knie, um ihr Gesicht eingehender zu betrachten. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Augen unter den Lidern sich nicht bewegten. Anscheinend träumte sie nicht. Langsam ließ er den Blick schweifen. Er war nahe genug, um das Pochen der Halsschlagader zu sehen, die Bewegung ihres Brustkorbs auf die Millisekunde genau vorauszusagen, wenn sie ein- oder ausatmete. Das Hemd, das sie trug, war wohl eine Art provisorisches Nachthemd, schwarz, unüblich für ein Nachthemd, aber seltsam passend für seine Puppe.

„Was an dir fasziniert mich so?" murmelte er.

Ticky strich ihr behutsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, darauf bedacht, sie nicht aufzuwecken. Es wäre ein Leichtes, die winzige Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und ihre Lippen zu berühren, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er richtete sich auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf sie und ging. Es tat ihm nicht leid um die verpasste Chance. Er würde früher oder später noch Gelegenheit dazu haben.

Am nächsten Tag hätte er sich für diesen Gedanken am liebsten geohrfeigt. Sie war beim ersten Morgengrauen verschwunden, ohne irgendeinen Hinweis zu hinterlassen, wohin.

Aber nach nur zwei Wochen war sie ihm wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Diesmal hatte er sich vorgenommen, sie nicht so leicht aus den Augen zu lassen, aber –was war noch mal passiert? Ach ja, er hatte getrunken und sie wieder aus den Augen verloren. Danach war es immer wieder ähnlich abgelaufen. Irgendwie lief es überhaupt nicht so, wie er es vorhatte. Nicht er spielte mit ihr, sondern sie mit ihm.

Er seufzte. Und dann hatte er sie in Szeged gesehen. In diesem Exorzistenmantel, umringt von anderen Exorzisten. Seine Puppe, sein Kätzchen. Natürlich war er wütend gewesen. Aber das zu zeigen, hätte bedeutet, zuzugeben, dass er auf sie hereingefallen war.

Ticky ignorierte meisterhaft, dass er das tatsächlich getan hatte und es auch noch zugegeben hatte, als er sie gesehen hatte.

„_Kätzchen!?" „Hallo, Ticky."_

Er hatte sich in seine Aufgabe gerettet, den Grund, weswegen er eigentlich dort war. Aber leider hatte sie ihn von dem Innocence und den fliehenden Findern ferngehalten. Dann war einer ihrer ‚Freunde' verletzt worden und das hatte sie abgelenkt. Ohne nachzudenken hatte er zugegriffen, als sich ihm die Chance geboten hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert sein sollen. Wer ahnte denn auch schon, dass sie noch eine Trumpf im Ärmel hatte, der sie beide umbringen würde. Offensichtlich war ihr ihr Leben nicht wichtig oder es war ein geschickter Bluff. Er hatte sie ja schon bei der ‚Arbeit' gesehen und wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Das Mädchen konnte einfach zu gut bluffen.

Einen Moment hatte er ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, ihr einfach das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Wo er schon mal die Chance hatte…

Aber dann hatte er sich dafür entschieden, ebenfalls zu bluffen und abzuwarten, was passieren würde. Er hatte ihr ein Angebot gemacht, dass sie ohne zu zögern ausgeschlagen hatte.

„_Wenn ich sterbe, stirbst du aber auch, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder, Kätzchen? Ich halte dein Herz in meiner Hand."_

Sie hätte mit ihm gehen können. Wenn sie aufgegeben hätte, hätte sie überleben können. Und sie hätte ihm gehört. Es wäre sein Triumph gewesen und ihre Niederlage, aber sie hätte überlebt.

„_Das würdest du, wenn es noch mir gehören würde."_

Mit diesem lächerlichen, einfachen Satz hatte sie ihn härter getroffen, als wenn sie ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Sie würde nie ihm gehören.

Jetzt konnte er seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen. Kein Grund, sich länger zurückzuhalten.

Aber er hatte sie trotzdem nicht umgebracht. Stattdessen hatte er diesen Moment, den Moment, in dem er ihr Leben beenden würde, noch etwas hinausgezögert. Eine Sache gab es da noch. Wenn er sie umbringen würde, sollte nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stehen. Er wollte keine Reue empfinden, wenn er beobachtete, wie ihr Blick leer wurde und die Wärme ihren Körper verließ. Der Moment, in dem er sie umbringen würde, sollte ihm gehören, nur ihm allein. Sie hatte vielleicht ihr Leben einem anderen gewidmet, aber im Tod würde sie ihm gehören. Bevor es aber so weit war, wollte er noch diese eine Sache tun. Er wollte sich den Kuss holen, der ihm gehörte.

Was er dann ja auch getan hatte.

Ticky leckte sich die Lippen bei der Erinnerung daran. Sie war weich und warm gewesen, so voller Leben. Und Wut. Deutlich hatte er ihren Widerwillen gespürt, doch es war ihm egal. Sein Griff war unerbittlich gewesen, aber sie hätte sich ohnehin nicht bewegt. Sie schätzte ihr Leben also doch. Das war sein Kätzchen. Sie würde immer wieder auf den Füßen landen.

Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Obwohl, auch die zäheste und stärkste Katze überlebte nicht lang, wenn sie die Gefahr suchte. Das hatte sie allem Anschein nach auf die harte Tour lernen müssen.

Auch wenn er es sein hatte wollen, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu machen war, so war es ihm auch recht. Er hatte, was er wollte. Außerdem hatte es keinen Sinn, herauszufinden, welches Akuma ihm das Vergnügen abgenommen hatte. Erstens gab es einfach viel zu viele und außerdem hatten sich ihre ‚Freunde' bestimmt schon gerächt.

_Was soll's._

Er würde ein neues Spielzeug finden.

Eines der Akuma, die das Gräflein als Diener beschäftigte, klopfte an die Tür und richtete ihm aus, dass das Dinner fertig sei und man auf ihn warte.

Ticky stand auf. Das Buch, das er sich über das Knie gelegt hatte, fiel zu Boden. Er grinste, als sein Blick noch einmal über den Titel streifte. Dann ging er, ohne es aufzuheben.

‚_Leviathan. Von Thomas Hobbes'_

* * *

Jinai: Als ich das Chap schrieb, wollte ich einerseits zum Ausdruck bringen, was Ticky denkt, wenn er das erfährt, andererseits eine kurze Pause für unsere Exorzisten einlegen. Und der Titel _Leviathan_ hat einfach gepasst, weil die Noah auch Menschen sind und sich sozusagen Mensch gegen Mensch wendet. Homo Homini Lupus, ursprünglich ein Zitat des Römischen Komödiendichters Titus Maccius Plautus, wurde durch Hobbes' Buch _'Leviathan'_ berühmt.

Raffael: Ja, alles sehr schön. Sehr wissenschaftlich. Hochphilosophisch.

Jinai: Halt die Klappe, es geht hier darum, dass Hobbes meint, dass im Naturzustand jeder gegen jeden kämpft. Die Menschheit dezimiert sich selbst.

Raffael: Und was hat das hiermit zu tun?

Jinai: _*faucht*_ Ein kleiner Denkanstoß und eine passende Philosophie für Ticky. Und jetzt lass mir meine Philosophie in Ruhe! -Wir sehen uns im fünften Kapitel _'Abschiedsbriefe'_. Sayonara!


	5. Abschiedsbriefe

Raffael: Was lange gärt, wird endlich gut.

Jinai: Es heißt: Was lange _währt_, wird endlich gut.

Raffael: Schon, aber dieses Kapitel fängt schon langsam an zu müffeln, so lange liegt das schon bei dir rum.

Jinai: Das ist doch wurscht!

Raffael: Sei nur froh, dass es kein Geruchs-Internet gibt, sonst hättest du gerade alle deine Leser vergrault.

Jinai: Ja ja, mach du nur deine Witzchen. Übrigens, Leutchen: Der Alternativ-Titel für dieses Kapitel lautet _Oyasumi_. Es war ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, aber schlussendlich habe ich mich doch für diesen Titel entschieden. Weil eben jeder so seinen kleinen Brief schreibt. Und jetzt darf Raffael schreiben, nämlich seinen Part, das einzige, was er immer zum Kapitel beiträgt.

Raffael: Haha, sehr witzig. Meine Beiträge belaufen sich nicht nur auf das Rating und den Disclaimer, sonst würdest du hier nämlich Selbstgespräche führen.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** _Weil alles Katsura Hoshino gehört, nagt Jinai am Hungertuch. Unfair, oder? Andererseits, sie neigt nicht zu Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums._

* * *

Seit dem Morgen, an dem Komui sie in ihr Büro gerufen hatte, hatten sie kaum ein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Das war gestern gewesen. Inzwischen war ein weiterer Tag vergangen. Gerade ging die Sonne über den Wolken der lauten und stinkenden Stadt unter ihnen unter. Allen seufzte und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Sie saßen dabei zwar zusammen, sprachen aber kein Wort.

Linali ihm gegenüber hatte ihr Essen noch nicht einmal angerührt. Er und Lavi tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Als Lavi sie sanft am Arm berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und hätte beinahe ihr Essen über ihren Schoß verteilt.

Sie schrak auf. „Was-" Dann sah sie auf ihren vollen Teller. „Oh." Ohne besonders großen Appetit begann sie zu essen.

_Wenigstens isst sie jetzt._

Marie hatte ihm von dem ‚Begräbnis' erzählt, das sie geplant hatten. Er hatte zugestimmt, dass das eine gute Idee wäre und zugesagt. Außer ihm nahmen noch Lavi, Krory, Komui und die Mädchen teil. Es würde eine kleine Feier werden. Sie hatten Kanda nicht dazu überreden können, mitzumachen. Miranda hatte zu weinen angefangen, als er ihr eine seiner patentierten tödlichen Blicke zugeworfen hatte, und hinterher Linali, Anna und Marie gebraucht, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht lebensunwürdig war und dass sie natürlich nichts falsch gemacht hatte, es war Kandas Schuld, und sie konnte sehr gut mit Menschen umgehen. Trotzdem hatte er Nein gesagt. Aber sie konnten ihn ja nicht zwingen, wenn er nicht wollte.

Sie hatten sie für morgen Mittag angesetzt, nachdem Lavi türenknallend aus der Bibliothek gestürmt war und ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass sie sich nach Meinung des alten Pandas –was er so laut geschrieen hatte, dass ihm ein Buch nachgeworfen wurde- ‚gefälligst zu beeilen' hätten. Anscheinend hatte der Bookman ihm vorgebetet, wie unsinnig es doch war, wenn ein Bookman trauerte und ihm genau erklärt, wie Psychologen darüber dachten. Es gab vier Stadien: Leugnung, Hass und Verzweiflung, Erinnern und schließlich Akzeptanz. Was sie aus Lavi herausgebracht hatten, hatte der Bookman ihm auch akribisch genau erläutert, in welchem der einzelnen Stadien sich jeder von ihnen seiner Meinung nach befand.

Danach hatte der rothaarige Exorzist sich drei Stunden lang geweigert, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Da er sich dieses mit dem Bookman teilte, hatte er zusätzlich dazu, dass er zugesperrt hatte, noch die Tür verbarrikadiert. Komui hatte den aufgebrachten Bookman, der vor der Tür stand und Einlass verlangte, dann irgendwie beruhigt und in sein Büro gebracht. Er hatte es seiner Schwester und Allen überlassen, Lavi zu überzeugen, dass ‚der alte Panda' tatsächlich nicht mehr vor der Tür stand. Erst dann hatte er die Tür geöffnet. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, dass er ihnen solchen Ärger gemacht hatte und sie danach zum Abendessen begleitet.

Das war gestern gewesen. Beide, Bookman und Lavi, hatten sich wieder beruhigt, auch wenn der alte Mann ihm angedroht hatte, dass das noch Konsequenzen hätte. Allerdings erst nach der ‚Verabschiedung'. Keiner von ihnen wollte Begräbnis sagen. Also hatten sie sich dafür entschieden.

Auch Komui hatte sich dafür ausgesprochen, die Zeremonie möglichst früh abzuhalten, bevor sie womöglich noch auf eine Mission geschickt wurden und nicht mehr dazu kämen.

_Also morgen Mittag._

Er fragte sich, was danach sein würde. Sicher, sie würden wieder Akuma bekämpfen und all das, aber wann? Wie lange würden sie hier sitzen und warten, bevor sie wieder einer Mission zugeteilt wurden? Der Millennium-Graf schlief nicht, aber ohne ein Ziel konnten sie sich nicht auf den Weg machen. Also waren sie zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt, während in jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, ein neues Akuma entstand.

Kanda betrat den Speisesaal. Sie hatten ihn kaum gesehen, seit er vor Komuis Büro verschwunden war. Auch sonst wusste niemand, wo er sich den ganzen Tag herumtrieb.

Er holte sich seine übliche Portion Soba und setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch. Allen warf zwischendurch immer wieder eine Blick zu ihm hinüber. Normalerweise hätte er das nie getan, aber der Kanda, wie er jetzt war, war noch unheimlicher als sonst. Er verhielt sich so, wie Jinai es bei ihrer Reise nach Szeged getan hatte: absolut emotionslos. Sogar seine Wutausbrüche waren verschwunden. Johnny war heute Morgen mit einem meterhohen Stapel Papiere zu Komuis Büro unterwegs gewesen und hätte den Japaner fast umgeworfen, weil er ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Als er gesehen hatte, wen er da angerempelt hatte, hatte er sich gleich noch mal entschuldigt und in Erwartung einer Beleidigung den Kopf eingezogen, aber der Exorzist hatte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen und war weitergegangen.

Außerdem meinten manche der Mitarbeiter, die ihn gelegentlich auf den Gängen sahen, wenn er auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal oder sein Zimmer war, das es so aussah, als fühlte er sich verfolgt. Wenn er glaubte, dass er allein war, warf er immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter oder sah ständig in eine bestimmte Richtung, als wäre dort jemand.

Allen beschloss, das Thema anzusprechen. „Lavi." Der Rotschopf wandte sich ihm zu. „Du kennst Kanda doch am besten. Was ist mit ihm los? Er führt sich auf wie ein Paranoider."

Lavi warf einen Blick zu dem Japaner. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht alles über Kanda Yuu. Sorry." Dann aß er weiter. Offensichtlich wusste er entweder wirklich nichts oder er wollte nicht darüber reden. So oder so würde Allen nichts aus ihm herausbringen. Und Kanda wollte er erst recht nicht fragen. Also ließ er das Thema fallen. Es war sicher nur etwas Vorübergehendes.

Überhaupt hatte Jinais Tod den Exorzisten mehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als Allen jemals vermutet hätte. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, aber es lag wohl tatsächlich an seiner Abneigung dem Japaner gegenüber, dass er ihm das einfach nicht zutraute. Offensichtlich hatte er das Mädchen doch gemocht. Oder vielleicht sogar mehr…

Aber das überstieg jetzt doch Allens Vorstellungskraft.

Er schlang den Rest seines Essens hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Die zwei Wochen in der anderen Welt hingen ihnen allen immer noch ein wenig nach, weswegen sie immer schon bei Sonnenuntergang müde wurden, und ihm ging es da nicht anders. Sein ganzer Tagesrhythmus war durcheinander. Er wachte früher auf, wurde früher müde und kam überhaupt nicht mit den zusätzlichen sechs bis sieben Stunden zurecht. Er musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen. Und das schnell, denn er würde es brauchen, sobald er erst wieder im Einsatz war. Keiner von ihnen konnte es sich leisten, wenn sie im entscheidenden Moment ihre Kräfte verließen.

Er gähnte und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

_Nicht schon wieder._

Er schloss die Tür zu dem wildfremden Zimmer.

_Schon wieder verlaufen._

Als eine Gestalt um die Ecke bog, atmete er erleichtert auf. Den konnte er nach dem Weg fragen.

Allerdings konnte es bei seinem Glück ja nicht anders sein. Kanda.

_Macht nichts. Augen zu und durch._

„Kanda? Ich hab mich verlaufen. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich zurückkomme?"

Überraschenderweise hielt der Japaner an und würdigte ihn eines nicht-vernichtenden Blickes.

„Den Gang entlang, die erste Treppe runter, nach links und dann wieder den Gang entlang, moyashi. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

Er verkniff sich die übliche Erwiderung auf den entwürdigenden Spitznamen. „Danke."

Kanda wollte schon weitergehen, da hielt Allen ihn zurück.

_Jetzt oder nie._

„Kanda? Ist… ist alles in Ordnung?" Nie hätte er das gefragt, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären. Aber so wie Kanda sich verhielt, konnte er nicht umhin, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Der Japaner allerdings warf ihm jetzt doch einen vernichtenden eisig-tödlichen Blick zu. „Ich hab dir gerade den Weg erklärt, moyashi. Zum Dank wirst du jetzt die Klappe halten und mich in Ruhe lassen." Er drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

Allen konnte ihm nur hinterher starren. Dann drehte er sich um und stapfte wütend den Gang entlang.

_Nie wieder! Nie wieder werde ich mir Sorgen um Kanda Yuu machen!_

Darüber regte er sich auch noch auf, als er den Speisesaal erreichte. Fast wäre er mit jemandem zusammengestoßen.

„Entschuldige- Lavi! Gott sei Dank!"

„Bist du so froh darüber, dass du mich fast umgerannt hast?" Der Rotschopf hielt sich am Türrahmen fest.

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht. Aber ich…" Er verstummte. Es war peinlich, zuzugeben, dass er sich _schon wieder_ verlaufen hatte.

„Ich habs mir fast schon gedacht. Na komm, ich zeig dir den Weg." Lavi ging voraus, Allen folgte ihm erleichtert. Wenigstens würde er jetzt sein Zimmer finden.

Schweigend gingen sie den Flur entlang. Dann brach Allen das ungemütliche Schweigen.

„Hast du schon etwas, dass du morgen…" Er hätte sich vorher überlegen sollen, wie er den Satz beenden würde.

„Ja. Hab ich. Und du?"

Allen nickte. Er hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen. Es war ein einfaches Blatt Papier mit zwei Zeilen.

_Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich hab dein Geheimnis bewahrt._

Es war alles, was er ihr geben konnte. Sie waren die einzigen beiden, die wussten, was gemeint war.

Er seufzte. „Es ist schwierig, nach vorne zu blicken."

Lavi nickte neben ihm. „Aber machbar, so blöd sich das auch anhört."

„Das tut es, aber ich weiß, was du meinst."

Wieder schwiegen sie, bis sie die richtige Tür erreicht hatten.

„Ich frag mich, wie du dich ständig verlaufen kannst. Dein Zimmer liegt doch gleich in der Nähe des Speisesaals." Es stimmte, sie hatte sich nicht einmal dreißig Meter von dem Eingang zum Saal entfernt.

Allen wurde rot. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, das passiert einfach von allein."

Diesmal war es an Lavi, zu seufzen. „Du bist wirklich hoffnungslos, Allen. Kein Wunder, dass du bei den Frauen so gut ankommst. Wer weiß, vielleicht sollte ich mich auch ab und zu verlaufen."

Das Rot auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch dunkler. „Das ist nicht witzig, Lavi. Außerdem stimmt es nicht." Er öffnete die Tür. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Lavi wandte sich zum Gehen.

---------------------------------

Kanda atmete tief durch.

_Ist alles in Ordnung?_

Natürlich war alles in Ordnung. Abgesehen von dem Geist, der _mal wieder_ neben ihm stand.

Wenigstens sah er sie jetzt nicht mehr ständig. Vorher hatte sie ihn ja fast überallhin verfolgt, aber jetzt tauchte sie nur noch selten auf. An besonderen Orten, wie zum Beispiel hier oben auf der Plattform. Auf dem Bett, vor und im Speisesaal oder in seinem Zimmer, wo sie wieder genau so aussah wie an dem Nachmittag, als sie ihn verwundet hatte. Die Lichtung im Wald hatte er gemieden wie die Pest.

Er sah zum Dach hinauf. Linali hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie sie dort oben gefunden hatte, auf einem winzigen Vorsprung sitzend, wie sie über die Wolken gestarrt hatte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie da oben saß, um nachzudenken. Sie hatte weite, endlose Flächen geliebt. Deswegen war Seaiathan auch ihr Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Und von hier aus konnte man endlos weit blicken.

_In der Asien-Zweigstelle wäre sie wahrscheinlich durchgedreht._ Er musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken. Langsam ging er bis zum Rand der Plattform. Dort setzte er sich auf die Kante und blickte in den Abgrund unter sich.

In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er oft hier gesessen und nachgedacht. Niemand kam je hierher, also war er ungestört. Nur er und sein Tagtraum.

Oft hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, was anders gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre. Es wäre eigentlich praktisch dasselbe gewesen, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. Natürlich, sie hätte nie erfahren, wie er für sie fühlte, aber wenigstens wäre sie am Leben gewesen, egal ob er sie je wieder sah oder nicht.

Vorsichtig holte er den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche.

_Aishiteru._

Mehr hatte er nicht geschrieben. Nichts war gut genug gewesen, außer diesem einen Wort.

_Ich liebe dich._

Schlussendlich war entschieden worden, dass sie alle einen solchen Zettel vorbereiten würden. Jeder würde eine persönliche Note darauf schreiben, dann würden alle der Reihe nach verbrannt werden. Die Asche sollte der Wind davon tragen.

Obwohl er seine Zusage verweigert hatte, überlegte er, ob er nicht vielleicht doch teilnehmen sollte. So könnte er ihr diese Zeilen schicken. Aber sie war in einer anderen Welt gestorben, also wie sollten sie sie erreichen?

Immer noch war er unschlüssig, ob er nicht vielleicht doch…

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre umsonst. Der einzige Grund, teilzunehmen, wäre, sein eigenes Gewissen zu erleichtern. Vielleicht würde die Last, die ihn niederzudrücken schien, verschwinden. Aber das war selbstsüchtig, zumal er nicht einmal wusste, ob es funktionieren würde. Und er war sicher, dass, wenn er es tun würde, um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern, es garantiert nicht klappen würde. Karma oder so was.

Kanda faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn ein. Er ließ den Blick über die Wolken schweifen, die im letzten Licht des Tages, einem einzigen winzigen Streifen verbleibenden Lichts, schwach leuchteten. Schon waren die ersten Sterne zu sehen.

Der Geist neben ihm schloss die Augen und streckte ihnen das Gesicht entgegen. Genau das hätte sie auch getan. Es erstaunte ihn immer, wie sie sich über so einfache Dinge wie Wind oder Sternenlicht freuen konnte.

_Aber wenn man nicht mehr lange zu leben hat, kostet man wahrscheinlich jeden Moment besonders aus._

Hatte sie ihn nicht auch in dieser letzten Nacht nach Seaiathan gebracht? Nur um die mondbeschienene Ebene und den scharfen Wind zu genießen? Er verstand immer noch nicht, wieso sie ihn mitgenommen hatte. Er warf dem Geist neben sich einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass es nur ein Hirngespinst war, war das auch nicht echt. Es war nur die Manifestation seiner Erinnerungen und Eindrücke und konnte ihm nicht mehr sagen, als er wusste. Es wusste nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das. Es war nicht sie, aber alles, was er noch von ihr hatte.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Ihre Lippen formten ein Wort, das er nicht hören konnte, aber das sofort in seinen Gedanken auftauchte.

_Oyasumi._

Es war spät. Zumindest für ihn. Auch er litt noch unter den Nachwirkungen der unterschiedlichen Tageslängen.

Kanda stand auf und ging zurück zum Treppenhaus. Kurz davor blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Das Bild saß immer noch da und beobachtete die immer heller werdenden Sterne. Je weiter er sich davon entfernte, desto unschärfer wurde es, bis es ganz verschwand. Einen Moment starrte er auf die leere Stelle, dann drehte er sich um und ging die Stiegen hinunter.

„Oyasumi."

* * *

Raffael: Die gehen SCHLAFEN. Das würde ich jetzt auch gerne tun. Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?

Jinai: Ich bin noch hellwach!

Raffael: Ja, aber ich nicht.

Jinai: Dann geh doch! Für den Rest brauch ich dich eh nicht mehr!

Raffael: Aber dann hast du niemanden mehr, mit dem du dich streiten kannst.

Jinai: ...Scheiße.


	6. Trauer

Raffael: Das hast du jetzt davon. Jetzt schimpfen schon deine Leser mit dir.

Jinai: Ich fluche ständig. Nur schreibe ich es eben nicht immer auf.

Raffael: Sagt dir das Wort Vorbildwirkung etwas?

Jinai: Ich bin kein Vorbild. Ich bin der billige Gratis-Abklatsch einer Autorin. Ich schreibe Geschichten zu Geschichten, die nicht mir gehören. Was daran ist vorbildhaft?

Raffael: Schon gut, hör einfach auf zu fluchen.

Jinai: Du bist immer so... anständig. Und _prüde_.

Raffael: Und du hast ein loses Mundwerk. Was den Rest angeht, sage ich besser nichts.

Jinai: _*lächelt*_ Es ist lange her, dass du deine letzte Abreibung verpasst bekommen hast. Die Wirkung lässt schon nach.

Raffael: Du willst das aber jetzt nicht auffrischen, oder? Nicht vor den Lesern.

Jinai: Mach deinen Job, dan können wir anfangen. _*Fingerknöchelknacksen*_

Rated: T -warum eigentlich? So schlimm ist die Geschichte doch gar nicht, oder? ich meine, es kommt ein bisschen Blut und Gewalt und Tod vor, und ja, geflucht wird auch und die Charas werden psychisch gefoltert ...okay, ich hör schon auf...

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino. Würde das hier Jinai gehören, dann hätte sie sicher jemanden in die Geschichte geschrieben, auf dem sie ein bisschen herumtrampeln kann. Jemanden, den sie wie mich als punching bag verwenden kann, ohne das derjenige ihr irgendeinen Anlass dazu gegeben hat- _*wham!*_

Jinai: _*Fäuste noch erhoben*_ Ich konnte nicht länger warten...

**6. Trauer**

* * *

Der nächste Morgen war ein eisiger Wintermorgen mit dichtem Schneetreiben. Die Temperatur sank in den zweistelligen Minusbereich und ganz London litt unter der Kälte und dem eisigen Wind, der durch alle Ritzen drang und einen bis auf die Knochen zum Zittern brachte. Kaum jemand, der nicht unbedingt musste, ging vor die Tür. Die Bettler in den Gassen flüchteten sich in die Kirchen, aber dort war es nicht unbedingt wärmer. Trotzdem zogen sie es den windigen Gassen vor. Für die Huren und Taschendiebe würde es ein fruchtloser Tag werden.

Oben im Hauptquartier des schwarzen Ordens, hoch über den Abgasen der Stadt, war es nicht besser. Wenigstens mussten sie nicht nach draußen.

Gegen zehn Uhr legte sich der Wind allerdings und der Schnee peitschte nicht mehr, sondern fiel langsam und leicht zu Boden. Bald war alles in eine dicken Schicht aus weißem Schnee eingehüllt, der dem sonst düsteren und abweisenden schwarzen Gebäude den Charme einer verträumten Winterlandschaft gab. Allerdings war es nicht mehr so lustig, wenn man erst mal ein-, zweimal auf dem spiegelglatten Weg ausgerutscht war, denn der Boden war unter dem Schnee hart gefroren und der Tau hatte alles vereisen lassen, sodass man sich eigentlich nur noch mit Schlittschuhen vor die Tür wagen hätte können. Trotzdem lieferten sich die wenigen Mitarbeiter, die Zeit hatten, eine heftige Schneeballschlacht mit den Findern, sodass der Schnee rund um das Gebäude bald festgetreten war und man problemlos darauf laufen konnte, ohne gleich eine Bauchlandung zu machen.

Der Morgen hatte für Allen schlecht angefangen. Erst mal eiskalt. Dann war er gestolpert, als er aus dem Bett gestiegen war und hatte sich auf die Nase gelegt, bevor er sich aufgerappelt und prompt den Kopf am Kleiderständer angestoßen hatte. Und als er dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, war er in seine Hose gestiegen. Besser darauf, denn er hatte sein rechtes Hosenbein mitgenommen. Jetzt stand er da mit einer Hose mit nur einem Hosenbein, einer immer noch blutenden Nase und einer Beule am Hinterkopf. Und dann klopfte es zu allem Überdruss auch noch.

„Was denn nicht noch alles!?"

„Was ist denn-" Lavi verstummte bei Allens Anblick. Dann knallte er die Tür zu.

„Lavi?"

Hinter der Tür waren Geräusche zu hören, die erst leise zu hören waren, dann immer lauter wurden, bis er lauthals lachte.

Allen riss die Tür auf, nur um Lavi dabei umzuwerfen, denn der hatte sich gegen die Tür gelehnt, um nicht beim Lachen das Gleichgewicht vollends zu verlieren. Aber als die Tür in seinem Rücken aufging, folgte er den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und riss Allen mit sich.

„Ahh!"

Beide lagen auf dem Boden, unfähig, aufzustehen, der eine, weil jemand auf ihm lag, der andere, weil er immer noch lachen musste.

„Lavi- geh- von- Mach wenigstens die Tür zu!" Inzwischen waren schon mindestens zehn Finder und Mitarbeiter vorbeigelaufen, die ihnen seltsame Blicke zugeworfen hatten.

Im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes, der nicht mit Lachen beschäftigt war, registrierte Lavi die Bitte und stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür zu, dass sie laut krachend ins Schloss fiel. Als Allen ihn von sich herunter schieben wollte, blieb der Fuß des Rotschopfs im Kleiderständer hängen, der umkippte und beide unter sich begrub.

Jetzt konnte der weißhaarige Exorzist auch nicht mehr viel machen. Er begann zu lachen, wobei Lavi durchgeschüttelt wurde, weil sein Hinterkopf auf seinem Bauch lag. Daraufhin begann der nur noch lauter zu lachen.

„Du- du- bist echt-" –Lachen- „hoffnungslos- Allen!"

„Und du- bist „ –Lachen- „fies, Lavi!"

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie sich so weit beruhigt hatten, dass sie in der Lage waren, den Kleiderständer von sich herunter zu schieben und sich aufzusetzen. Lavi lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Das war jetzt einfach notwendig. Danke, Allen."

Auch wenn das alles unfreiwillig passiert war, nickte er. Er hatte das auch gebraucht. Dann hielt er seine halbe Hose hoch. „Aber was mach ich jetzt damit?"

„Ich borg dir eine. Die können wir nähen lassen, das ist kein Problem."

„Aber du bist zehn Zentimeter größer als ich."

„Dann schlägst du sie halt um. Schlimmer wärs, wenn ich mir von dir eine Hose borgen würde." Lavi zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche. „Aber um deine Nase solltest dich auch noch kümmern. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Allen nahm das Tuch, presste es gegen seine Nase und seufzte. „Ich bin aufgestanden, gestolpert, hingefallen und hab mir beim Aufstehen den Kopf am Kleiderständer gestoßen. Dann bin ich beim Anziehen im Hosenbein hängen geblieben und… ratsch."

Lavi schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „So was kann auch nur dir passieren."

„Du warst auch nicht ganz unschuldig an der ganzen Sache. _Du_ hast _mich_ umgeworfen und den Kleiderständer gleich mit dazu."

Der Rotschopf hob beide Hände. „Sorry, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war einfach zum Schießen, wie du-"

„_Ja, danke."_ Allen wollte nur ungern daran erinnert werden.

Lavi rappelte sich auf. „Ich hol schnell eine Hose. Viel Zeit ist nicht mehr."

„Wofür?"

„Du weißt doch, wie spät es ist, oder?"

Allen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„In einer halben Stunde…" Lavi umklammerte den Türrahmen, das Gesicht abgewandt.

„Oh." Er senkte den Kopf. „Natürlich. Danke, Lavi."

Der rothaarige Exorzist nickte nur kurz, ohne ihn anzusehen und verschwand dann.

_Schon seltsam, wie schnell das geht. Beim Aufwachen hab ich noch daran gedacht, dann ist das alles passiert und kurze Zeit war es lustig, aber jetzt…_

Er tastete nach dem Zettel in seiner rechten Hosentasche. Er war noch da. Den durfte er nicht vergessen, er musste ihn in die andere Hose stecken, wenn Lavi zurückkam.

Wenige Minuten später war Allen fertig angezogen. _Mit_ Hose. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und marschierten Richtung Speisesaal, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Linali, Krory, Anna, Miranda und Marie standen im Eingang, alle bedrückt die Köpfe gesenkt. Komui kam gleichzeitig mit Allen und Lavi. Er trug einen kleinen Brenner, der oben offen war, und in dem sie die Zettel verbrennen würden. „Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, wollen wir…"

Die anderen nickten.

„Und was glaubt ihr, wo ihr hingeht?"

Sie fuhren herum. Kanda stand hinter ihnen, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Nach draußen."

„Erdgeschoss? Schlechte Idee." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Verwirrt sahen sich die anderen an. _Was meint er?_

„Kommt ihr jetzt?" Er war stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht.

Linali ging auf ihn zu. „Was meinst du damit, Kanda?"

„Ihr kennt sie wirklich schlecht." Dann ging er weiter. Linali folgte ihm, hinter ihr die anderen. Sie merkten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Fragen zu stellen, also schwiegen sie, während sie Stiege um Stiege nach oben kletterten. Plötzlich schlug ihnen kalte Luft entgegen. Sie befanden sich auf der Plattform, mehrere dutzend Meter unter ihnen der Boden des Erdgeschosses, vor ihnen der Blick über die schneeverhangenen Wolken.

„Natürlich." Lavi sah zu Kanda hinüber, der über die Wolkenlandschaft blickte. „Das war ihr Lieblingsplatz."

Komui ging bis zum Rand der Plattform, wo er den Brenner auf ein Klappgestell stellte, das er aus der Manteltasche zog. Es war alles sehr einfach, aber sie hatten nur wenig Zeit. Die Exorzisten stellten sich in einem Halbkreis auf, alle bis auf Kanda, der hinter ihnen an der Wand lehnte, die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen.

Anna trat vor. „Darf ich anfangen?" Sie sah die anderen an. Die nickten nur.

Sie ging zu dem Brenner und holte im Gehen ihren Zettel aus der Manteltasche.

_Geschwindigkeit, Härte, Taktik. Tak._

Wortlos ließ sie den Zettel in die Glut fallen und beobachtete, wie er zu Asche wurde.

Danach drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Miranda machte einen Schritt nach vorne, blieb dann aber stehen und sah die anderen zögernd an. Als keine Proteste kamen, ging sie weiter.

_(Deutsch) Ich habe dich nur wenig gekannt, aber ich habe sofort dein großes Herz erkannt._

Auch sie beobachtete, wie das Papier sich verfärbte und zerfiel, und kehrte dann an ihren Platz zurück.

Marie zog den Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. Als keiner sonst Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, trat sie vor und hob die Hand über den Brenner. Dann ließ sie los.

_(Deutsch) Unterschätze nie ein verwundetes Tier. Ich bin sicher, du hast gekämpft bis zum letzten._

Als das Papier verschwunden war, griff sie nach dem Stein an ihrem Halsband. Ihn immer noch fest umschlossen, kehrte sie dem Brenner den Rücken zu.

Als sie wieder an ihrem Platz stand, trat Linali auf die Glut zu. Sie hielt die Hand darüber, zögerte einen Moment und atmete dann tief durch. Dann ließ sie den Zettel fallen.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Kleid je wieder anziehen werde. Aber um deinetwillen will ich es versuchen, wenn ich so weit bin._

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte stark sein. Mit gesenktem Blick nahm sie wieder ihren Platz ein.

Ihr Bruder warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu, dann überbrückte er mit ein paar Schritten die kurze Distanz zum Brenner.

_Du hast uns allen sehr geholfen. Wir wissen, dass du es aus den Tiefen deines Herzens getan hast, Schwarzer Dolch._

Er atmete tief ein und stellte sich wieder neben seine Schwester.

Krory stolperte einen Schritt vor. Eigentlich hatte er das würdevoller machen wollen, aber Lavi hatte ihn geschubst. Also nahm er sich die Freiheit und ging auf den Brenner zu.

_Du wirst uns allen in bester Erinnerung bleiben. Du warst eine exzellente Exorzistin und eine geliebte Freundin._

Eine kurze Flamme erschien, als sich die Hitze durch das Papier fraß. Als es sich aufgelöst hatte, nahm er seinen Platz wieder ein.

Allen machte einen Schritt. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht in der Hose verfing. Glücklicherweise erreichte er die Glut ohne peinliche Zwischenfälle und zog den Zettel aus der Hosentasche.

_Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich hab dein Geheimnis bewahrt._

Er ließ die Botschaft über dem kleinen Feuer fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, verschwand gerade der letzte Rest des Papiers. Er wandte dem Brenner den Rücken zu und stellte sich wieder auf Lavis andere Seite.

Nun blieb nur noch eine Person übrig.

Er näherte sich dem Brenner und holte den Zettel hervor. Bevor er ihn der Glut übergab, hob er ihn kurz an seine Lippen, dann ließ er ihn fallen.

_Es sollte eigentlich niemand erfahren, aber dir vertraue ich es an: Er liebt dich, imouto. Ich vermisse dich mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du wirst ewig meine imouto bleiben._

Als sich das Feuer durch das Papier gefressen hatte, kehrte Lavi an seinen Platz zurück.

Als er ihn erreicht hatte, kam auf einmal ein Wind auf, der durchs Feuer fuhr, es zum Flackern brachte und die Papierasche mit sich forttrug. Sie sahen ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Dann legte sich der Wind wieder.

„Glaubt ihr, war sie das?" Marie starrte immer noch in die Ferne.

Komui blickte noch einmal auf die Stelle, wo die Asche verschwunden war. „Wer weiß."

Sie drehten sich um und gingen auf das Stiegenhaus zu. Auf einmal würde die Tür aufgestoßen und River stand vor ihnen. Er atmete schwer und blickte wild um sich. „Abteilungsleiter! Endlich hab ich sie gefunden! Ich habe eine Nachricht von Marschall Yeegar."

„Ist das so dringend?" Komui sah ihn verwundert an.

„Nun… es ist nicht direkt von ihm, sondern von einem Finder, der ihn begleitet hat."

„_Hat?" _Jetzt war er alarmiert.

„Abteilungsleiter, der Marschall ist… tot."

Ein entsetztes Keuchen ging durch die Gruppe. _Ein Marschall?_

Komui wandte sich zu den anderen um. „Ihr werdet euch sofort auf eure Zimmer begeben. Alle. Ich rufe euch, wenn wir genaueres wissen."

Die Exorzisten nickten und folgten ihm die Treppe hinunter. Auf dem Weg immer weiter nach unten teilten sie sich auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Zimmern. Komui und River eilten zu Komuis Arbeitszimmer, wobei River ihn schon auf dem Weg dorthin ins Bild setzte. Im Büro wartete bereits der Bookman, um seines Amtes zu walten. „Damit dürfte der Urlaub ein Ende haben."

Komui nickte nur und machte sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Raffael: Das kommt davon...

Jinai: ...dass man nicht weiß, wie man ein Kapitel anfangen soll. Dann fällt einem eben so ein Schwachsinn ein. Tuts noch weh?

Raffael: Nur die Stellen, wo du zugeschlagen hast.

Jinai: Dann ist ja gut. Du hättest mir ja auch fast einen Zahn ausgeschlagen, da ist das nur fair.

Raffael: _*murmelt*_ Unter fair versteh ich was anderes...

Jinai: Also, wie fandet ihr die einzelnen Sprüche? Und das ganze Kapitel? Und sowieso und überhaupt? Sagt mir einfach, falls euch etwas nicht gefällt. Ich möchte ja auf Verbesserungsvorschläge eingehen können.

Raffael: Liebe tut weh...

Jinai: Hast du was gesagt? Nein? Gut. Also, sorry für die lange Sendepause (is alles ein bisschen hektisch im Moment) und ich versuche, so bald wie möglich das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen. Wir sehen uns ja dann. Stay tuned! -Komm, leg dich in den Schrank, da kannst du dich ein bisschen ausruhen...

Raffael: Nein, lass nur, ich schaff das alleine... _*humpelt zum Schrank*_

Jinai: Was hat er denn?


	7. Geheimpost

Jinai: _-sich in den Staub werf-_ ES TUT MIR SOOOO LEID, dass ich so lange nicht weitergemacht hab! Ich war so im Stress-

Raffael: Lass deine Mitleidsmasche, die Leute wollen lieber das Kapitel lesen.

Jinai: Hast Recht. Nach so langer Zeit interessieren sie meine Entschuldigungen wohl weniger...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**_ Die unwürdige Schreiberin dieser langatmigen Fanfiction bekommt nix. Gaaaaar nüscht. Geht alles an Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

Noch am selben Nachmittag wurden sämtliche Exorzisten, die sich im Hauptquartier befanden, in das Büro berufen. Es war schwer, acht Exorzisten auf einmal auf ein Drei-Personen-Sofa zu bekommen, also überließen sie den Mädchen das Sofa und blieben dahinter stehen.

Komui seufzte. „Marschall Yeegar wurde in Belgien gefunden. Er hing mit dem Rücken nach vorne am Kreuz einer Kirche. In seinen Rücken war das Wort ‚Götterjagd' eingeritzt."

„Götterjagd…?" Allen hatte noch nie von diesem Wort gehört.

Lavi merkte auf. „Es geht doch wieder um Innocence, oder?"

Komui nickte. „Richtig. Die Marschälle tragen auf ihrer Suche nach Kompatiblen stets mehrere Einheiten von Innocence bei sich. Marschall Yeegar hatte acht Einheiten bei sich. Das heißt, dass einschließlich des Innocence aus Marschall Yeegars Anti-Akuma-Waffe neun Einheiten Innocence gestohlen wurden."

_Neun…_ Allen schluckte.

„Nachdem er von Kreuz genommen wurde, wurde alles für das Überleben des Marschalls getan. Aber seine Verletzungen waren zu groß… Doch bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug hat er ununterbrochen dieses Lied gesungen:"

„Das Millennium-Gräflein ist auf der Suche.

Auf der Suche nach dem wertvollen Herzen…

Bei mir lag er daneben…

Wer wird der Nächste sein…"

Lavi legte den Kopf schief. „Millennium-Gräflein?"

„Das scheint der Kosename für den Grafen zu sein. Auch die Noah, auf die Allen und Linali gestoßen sind, hat den Grafen so genannt."

Allen hob die Hand. „Verzeihung, aber …was ist mit ‚dem wertvollen Herzen' gemeint?"

Komui schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er die Exorzisten wieder ansah. „Es ist eine der 109 Einheiten Innocence, nach denen wir suchen. Darunter befindet sich ein Kern-Innocence, das auch ‚Herz' genannt wird. Dieses Herz ist die Kraftquelle des Innocence. Mit ihm allein kann das gesamte übrige Innocence außer Kraft gesetzt werden. Wenn wir es in unseren Besitz bringen, können wir damit erstmals unserem eigenen Untergang Einhalt gebieten. Das ist es, wonach der Graf auf der Suche ist."

„Und wo ist dieses Innocence?"

„Das wissen wir nicht."

Allen erstarrte. „Wie?"

Komui schob seine Brille auf seiner Nase nach oben. „Die Inschrift des Würfels liefert leider keine Informationen darüber, woran wir dieses besondere Innocence erkennen können. Vielleicht befindet es sich schon in unserem Besitz. Vielleicht ist es sogar eine Einheit Innocence, die schon ihren Kompatiblen gefunden hat. Wir wissen nur, dass der Marschall das erste Opfer auf der Suche des Grafen ist. Wahrscheinlich vermutet der Graf das Herz in einem Kompatiblen mit ausgesprochen herausragenden Kräften. Dass nun nach den Akuma dieses Geschlecht Noah aufgetaucht ist, zeigt, dass der Graf dabei ist, seine Kräfte zu verstärken. Nun befinden sich die Marschälle in seinem Fadenkreuz. Das dürfte die Bedeutung der Nachricht sein. Die Marschälle auf der ganzen Welt müssten eine Nachricht desselben Inhalts erhalten haben."

Lavi legte einen Finger an die Lippen. „Stimmt schon. Ein Kompatibler zu solch einem besonderen Innocence müsste schon die Stärke eines Marschalls haben."

„Aber auch ein Marschall zieht schnell den Kürzeren, wenn er es allein sowohl mit den Akuma als auch mit dem Geschlecht Noah zu tun bekommt." Komui stand auf. „Alle Exorzisten werden zusammengerufen und in vier Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die Mission besteht darin, die Marschälle zu eskortieren."

„Kanda! Du wirst mit Deesha Barry und Noise Marie zusammen Marschall Tiedoll begleiten. Und hör auf, mit den Augen zu rollen!" Er reichte ihm eine Mappe. „Da steht alles drin, was du brauchst. Dein Zug geht morgen Mittag Richtung Spanien."

Kanda nahm die Mappe, drehte sich um und ging.

„Euch vier –Allen, Linali, Krory und Lavi- schicke ich zu Marschall Cross. Alle anderen bleiben vorerst. Sie werden den anderen beiden Marschällen, Cloud Nine und Winters Sokaro zugeteilt. Ihr hingegen werdet euch mit Hilfe von Tim auf die Suche nach Cross begeben…"

„Die Marschälle erhalten ihre Anweisungen nicht von mir, sondern von den Großmarschällen. Nachdem sie eine Reihe von Missionen übertragen bekommen haben, handeln sie auf eigene Verantwortung. Deshalb können wir auch nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, wo sich die Marschälle gegenwärtig aufhalten. Drei von ihnen erstatten jedoch monatlich dem Hauptquartier Bericht, deswegen können wir ungefähr ihre Bewegungen verfolgen… Das Problem ist der vierte Marschall. Marschall Cross Marian."

„Aber er war doch noch vor wenigen Wochen hier."

Komui seufzte. „Abgesehen davon hat er seit vier Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu uns aufgenommen. Auch jetzt wissen wir nicht, wo er sich aufhält. Aber dafür haben wir ja Allen."

„Mich!?"

„Du, als sein Schüler, musst die letzten drei Jahre mit ihm zusammengearbeitet haben."

Allen wurde bleich. „Ver… Vergessen Sie's! Ich weiß auch nicht, wo Marschall Cross ist."

Lavi schaltete sich ein. „Komui! Wie sollen wir denn nach jemandem suchen, von dem wir nicht wissen, wo er hin ist?"

„Die anderen Gruppen bestehen aus den Schülern des jeweiligen Marschalls. Eure Gruppe wird von Tim geführt werden."

Allen und Lavi sackte die Kinnlade herunter. „Timcampy?"

„Cross hat in seiner Fähigkeit als Wissenschaftler diesen Golem gebaut. Tim wird den Aufenthaltsort seines Besitzers ausfindig machen, egal wo er sich aufhält. Und dazu haben wir noch Allen, der weiß, wie sich Cross vorwärts bewegt! So sitzt die Maus in der Falle!"

„Nii-san, bringst du da nicht etwas durcheinander?"

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf. Johnny steckte den Kopf herein. „Abteilungsleiter, das sollten sie sich ansehen."

„Was ist denn, Johnny?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll…", er warf einen raschen Blick zu Allen, „da kraxelt einer die Klippen rauf."

Alle sprangen auf und kamen auf ihn zu. Nur durch einen schnellen Sprung zur Seite konnte er verhindern, zu Tode getrampelt zu werden. Komui packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Keine Ahnung, wer das ist, nehme ich an?"

„Nicht die geringste."

Lavi warf einen Seitenblick auf Allen. „Kennen wir das nicht irgendwoher?"

Der wurde rot. „Ja, ja, reib's nur rein", murmelte er. Woher sollte er denn wissen, dass er über den unterirdischen Wasserweg in den Orden gelangen hätte können?

„Wie sieht er aus? Alt, jung, groß, klein?"

„Ein Junge. Schätze, achtzehn. Mehr können wir noch nicht sagen."

Sie hatten den Überwachungsraum erreicht, wo sich schon mehrere Mitarbeiter versammelt hatten. Als sie Allen sahen, begannen sie zu flüstern, woraufhin der noch roter wurde.

Sie beugten sich über das 3-D-Modell des Turmes. Der Junge hatte das Tor erreicht und sah sich um. In der Abenddämmerung konnten sie nur schwarze Haare und eine große Gestalt mit einem Bogen um den Oberkörper erkennen.

„Verzeihung? Hallo!" Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Leise seufzte er. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht bis ganz hinauf bringen können? Was hielt sie davon ab, ebenfalls mitzukommen? Wenn die Leute hier sie kannten, dann hätte sie ihn begleiten und für ihn bürgen können. Jetzt musste er allein da durch und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

_Am besten stell ich mich mal vor._

Er hob eine Hand. Ihm fehlten der kleine und der Ringfinger an seiner rechten Hand. „Mein Name ist Jeremy Gray! Marschall Cross schickt mich! Ich bin sein Schüler!"

Tuscheln setzte ein. „Cross scheint Schüler zu sammeln wie andere Leute Briefmarken." „Und er schickte sie alle einzeln her."

„Ruhe!" rief River. „Wissen Sie etwas von ihm, Abteilungsleiter?"

Komui schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das war bei Allen ja auch nicht anders."

„Moment! _Ich_ hatte ein Schreiben!"

„Und du hast es verschlampt, Nii-san!"

„Dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht testen?"

Allen verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. _Wir wissen ja alle, wie zuverlässig der Torwächter ist._

„Unterzieh dich beim Torwächter hinter dir einer Leibesvisitation!" tönte es aus dem Golem, der um Jeremys Kopf flatterte.

„Huh? Hinter mir?" Er drehte sich um und erschrak, als ein riesiges steinernes Gesicht auf ihn zuschoss und ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. Plötzlich leuchteten sie wie Scheinwerfer.

„RÖNTGENUNTERSUCHUNG! Feststellen, ob Mensch oder Akuma."

_Akuma?…O-oh._

Der Torwächter bekam nur ein verzerrtes Bild. Dann sah er plötzlich ein Leuchten. Er fokussierte auf die rechte Hand des Jungen. An der Schnittstelle, dort, wo die zwei Finger fehlten, war etwas ungewöhnlich. Nichtmenschlich. Er erschrak. Ein Pentakel!

„_Der Kerl bleibt draußen!!!_"

„Nein, warte! Moment… ich kann das erklären, wirklich!" Jeremy verzweifelte. Wie sollte er so seinen Auftrag durchführen?

„Er ist verflucht! Das Pentakel an seiner Hand ist das Zeichen der Akuma! Bestimmt ist er ein Verbündeter des Millennium-Grafen!"

Im Überwachungsraum herrschte Panik.

„Ruhe!! Macht nicht denselben Fehler zweimal!" Allen musste brüllen, um überhaupt gehört zu werden. Er schnappte sich das Headset, das River trug. „Also, dann erkläre."

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge_. „ALLEN!!!"_

„Also… ich wurde einmal von einem Akuma verwundet. Deswegen fehlen mir auch die zwei Finger", er hielt seine Rechte hoch, „aber ich bin immer noch ein Mensch. Und ich soll ein Exorzist werden. Außerdem", er kramte in seiner Hosentasche, „hab ich eine Nachricht."

„Für wen?"

„Für einen gewissen Ka… Kanda Yuu."

„_Kanda!?"_

„Mich?"

Jeremy sah nach oben. Auf der Plattform über dem heulenden Torwächter stand eine Figur, in der Dämmerung nur sehr schwer zu erkennen. _Angeblich ein Junge, aber erkennen kann ich nicht viel… außerdem, die Haare…_ „Wenn du Kanda bist."

„Kanda? Seit wann bist du da oben?"

„Ruhe, moyashi." Er machte einen Satz und landete vor Jeremy.

„ALLEN!! Wie oft noch!?"

Jeremy schluckte. _Doch männlich. Und ziemlich schlecht gelaunt._

„Also?"

Er reichte ihm den Brief. Kanda riss ihn achtlos auf und warf einen Blick auf die paar Zeilen.

Seine Augen wurden groß.

„_Kanda!" _tönte es über den Golem, als der Japaner Mugen zückte und dem Jungen an die Kehle hielt. „_Woher…_"

„_Neko_", brachte Jeremy gerade noch so über die Lippen, „Mehr hat sie nicht gesagt. Wenn du einen Vertrauensbeweis willst, soll ich das sagen, hat sie gesagt."

_Neko… _Kanda wandte sich um und schob Mugen zurück in die Scheide. „Wenn ich zurückkomme und du bist weg, dann gnade dir Gott." Er machte sich auf in Richtung Wald, die Stimmen über den Golem ignorierend.

Alle Anwesenden im Überwachungsraum riefen wild durcheinander. „Kanda! Was soll das? Wo gehst du hin? Was ist das für ein Brief?" Der Golem wandte sich Jeremy zu. „Was stand in dem Brief?"

„Darüber darf ich nicht reden. Es tut mir Leid."

„Und wie sollen wir dir vertrauen, wenn du uns das nicht sagen willst?"

„Ich _kann_ nicht. Es ist nicht meine Sache." Er holte tief Luft und sah dem Japaner hinterher. Ab jetzt lag die Sache nicht mehr in seinen Händen.

* * *

Jinai: Ich verspreche, dass das mit dem nächsten Kapitel nicht mehr so lange dauern wird. VERSPROCHEN. _-nochmal in den Staub werf-_

Raffael: Wie heißt das nächste Kapitel überhaupt...? Ich weiß es schon nicht mehr... das ist schon so lange her...

Jinai: _-schnief-_ jaja, streu noch Salz in die Wunde. Es heißt 'Die Lichtung im Wald'. UND ES KOMMT ALLERALLERALLERSPÄTESTENS IN ZWEI WOCHEN!


	8. Die Lichtung im Wald

Jinai: Jaaaa........ es waren keine zwei Wochen...

Raffael: Das ist noch eine Untertreibung.

Jinai: Ach, halt die Klappe, es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!

Raffael: Was für eine _tolle_ Ausrede.

Jinai: _-zunge zeig-_ Das hier interessiert sowieso keinen, die lesen alle schon das Kapitel. Also mach deinen Job, damit wir gleich anfangen können.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Ich glaube nicht an den Weihnachtsmann. Aber auch das Christkind kann mir leider nicht die Rechte an D-man bringen, die gehören unwiderruflich Katsura Hoshino (und was sie damit gemacht hat: *-*)_

* * *

‚_Komm zu der Lichtung._

_Seaiathan'_

_Woher wusste der Typ das? Und woher kannte er den Namen? Niemand in unserer Welt kennt ihn._

_Was soll diese Nachricht?_

Wenigstens wusste er, welche Lichtung gemeint war. Wenn er zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, kam eigentlich nur ein Ort in Frage. Den er seit seiner Rückkehr gemieden hatte wie keinen anderen.

Das Ganze war unheimlich. Die Botschaft, der Spitzname…

Er hatte die Lichtung erreicht. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen, dann drückte er sich hinter einen Baum. Er wurde erwartet.

Sie glaubte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, aber es konnte auch nur der Wind in den kahlen Ästen gewesen sein.

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Es war immer noch eiskalt, auch ohne den heftigen Wind. Seit mindestens einer Viertelstunde stand sie hier und wartete, seit sie Jeremy abgesetzt hatte. Vor kurzem hatte sie das Gebrüll vom Hauptquartier gehört.

_Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut._

Es war natürlich riskant, ihn alleine zu lassen. Weiß Gott, der Junge war fast so tollpatschig wie Allen. Aber sie konnte nicht… sie musste erst mit ihm reden. Dann erst wäre sie so weit, sich den anderen stellen. Danach konnte sie vermutlich nichts mehr erschüttern.

_Fang beim Schwersten an und arbeite dich hoch._

Wieder ein Knacken. Der Wind oder…

Auf einmal ein Rascheln, dann ein dumpfes Geräusch und plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas Eiskaltes gegen ihren Hals drückte.

„Wer bist du?" Kanda stand hinter ihr, Mugen an ihrer Kehle. Er verstärkte seinen Griff.

Um der Klinge zu entgehen, drückte sie den Hals nach hinten. Sie hob ihr Gesicht, wobei ihre Kapuze herunterrutschte.

Einen Moment bewegte sich keiner von beiden, dann verschwand die Klinge. „Chikushou. Schon wieder. Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen." Er ging an ihr vorbei, zurück Richtung Orden.

Verblüfft starrte sie ihm einen Moment lang hinterher, dann riss sie sich zusammen. „Kanda! Warte!"

Er ignorierte sie. Sie lief hinter ihm her, überholte ihn und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Warte bitte!"

Kanda blieb nicht einmal stehen. „Verschwinde. Du bist nicht echt."

Sie blinzelte. _Nicht echt… Er glaubt, ich bin nur eine Illusion._

Sie zog ihren Handschuh aus und legte die Hand auf seine Brust, als er genau vor ihr war. „Ist das auch nicht echt?"

Einen Moment starrte er sie ungläubig an, dann wich er zurück. „Wer bist du?"

„Du weißt, wer ich bin."

„Nein. Das weiß ich nicht."

„Willst du etwa wirklich behaupten, dass die letzen drei Monate alle nur in meiner Fantasie passiert sind?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer _du_ bist, aber die Person, von der du sprichst, ist tot."

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ach ja, natürlich. Die Hexe ist tot." Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Aber Elaine hat dir den Zettel zugesteckt. ‚Zwei Seelen werden in ihrer Brust wohnen, denn ihrer ist eine eigene, menschliche Seele.' Erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Was soll das?"

„Es stimmt, die Hexe ist tot. Aber was ist mit dem Mädchen? Es waren doch zwei Seelen, eine göttliche und eine menschliche. Welche ist gestorben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Und woher weißt du überhaupt davon? Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, wer du bist."

„Die Göttin kehrte zurück in den Himmel, um gemeinsam mit den anderen Göttern zu herrschen. Das Mädchen überlebte, weil sich ihre Verwandten nicht an ihre Anweisungen gehalten haben. _Ich_ überlebte."

„Wieso sollte ich das glauben?"

Sie lächelte. Das Lächeln, das er jedes Mal bis auf die Knochen gespürt hatte. „Weil es wahr ist. Ich _habe_ überlebt, aber ohne irgendwelche Kräfte. Ich kann nicht mal mehr einen Tropfen Wasser hochheben. In meiner Welt bin ich offiziell tot. Deswegen gab es keinen Grund mehr, noch länger dort zu bleiben. In aller Heimlichkeit wurde ich hierher geschickt. Auch wenn ich ohne meine Kräfte auch hier nichts mehr ausrichten kann, ich wollte wenigstens richtig stellen, was passiert ist. Du, Lavi, Allen, Linali… und alle anderen… ihr habt doch geglaubt, ich wäre tot, oder?"

Kanda konnte sie nur anstarren. In seinem Verstand herrschte momentan totale Leere. Tabula Rasa.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte euch wenigstens irgendwie helfen, als Finder oder so… Aber dann…", sie senkte den Kopf. Es war ein bisschen viel auf einmal, das wusste sie, aber besser jetzt als nie. „Ich bin jetzt eine Schülerin von Marschall Cross. Als ich hier gelandet bin, habe ich ihn und Jeremy getroffen. Er hatte ein einziges Innocence bei sich. Und es hat auf mich reagiert."

Sie knöpfte ihren Mantel auf und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Ihr Gewand war dem, das sie getragen hatte, als sie sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, sehr ähnlich. Eine Pumphose, eine knielanges, seitlich geschlitztes Hemd, oben eng und hochgeschlossen, mit langen Ärmeln. Dazu trug sie wieder diese verdammten Handschuhe und ihre Stiefel. Aber die Farben waren anders. Ihre Hose war zwar noch schwarz, aber das Oberteil war blutrot und mit goldenen Stickereien verziert.

Plötzlich erklang ein Rauschen. Hinter ihrem Rücken entfalteten sich zwei riesenhafte, engelsgleiche Flügel. Egal, wie genau man hinsah, man konnte nie sagen, ob sie gefiedert waren oder ob die Federn aus einem anderen Stoff bestanden; ihre Textur war einfach undefinierbar. Und sie waren blutrot. Sie spannte sie; so waren sie um einen Großteil länger als sie groß war.

„Das ist mein Innocence. Mein _echtes_ Innocence. Die ‚Bloody Wings'. Cross hat echt einen makabren Geschmack, was Namen angeht." Die Flügel verschwanden wieder. „Er hat mich und Jeremy hierher geschickt, weil er gemeint, dass er niemanden gebrauchen kann, der ihm am Rockzipfel hängt. Also hat er uns in einen Zug gesetzt und hierher transportieren lassen."

Jinai hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der die Flügel gewesen waren.

_Hoffentlich hast du nichts kaputt gemacht._

Es war eine echte Erleichterung, ihr sarkastisches Unterbewusstsein wieder zu hören. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie es ihr gefehlt hatte. Wie üblich, war es aufgetaucht, als sie ihre Welt verlassen und diese betreten hatte.

_Ich glaube, er verkraftet das. Was jetzt kommt… das wird schwierig._

Einer der Hauptgründe, hierher zurückzukehren, war das zu tun, was ihr ihr Unterbewusstsein die ganze Zeit gepredigt hatte. Sie hatte nicht auf es gehört, und dann war es zu spät gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte sie noch eine Chance. Auch wenn er sie bestimmt verachten würde. „Yuu…"

Er sah wieder zu ihr zurück. „Ich hab dich sterben sehen." Es war das erste Mal, dass er wieder etwas sagte.

Sie senkte wieder den Kopf. „Ich weiß."

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden."

„Ich weiß." Sie wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagen würde, aber als er schwieg, fuhr sie mit dem fort, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Ich habe Jeremy vorgeschickt, weil ich zuerst mit dir reden wollte. Erst… wollte ich noch etwas klären, bevor ich den anderen einen Schock versetze, indem ich von den Toten auferstehe."

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie diesen Moment wohl hundertmal durchgespielt, aber jetzt, wo er tatsächlich gekommen war, fielen ihr all die wohlüberlegten Worte, an denen sie so lange gefeilt hatte, nicht mehr ein. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie sich vorkam wie eine Maus, und ihre Hände zitterten heftig. Doch sie musste etwas sagen, schon allein deswegen, um den ungläubigen Blick aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben, der ihr zeigte, dass er längst noch nicht überzeugt war, dass er nicht träumte. Also sagte sie das erste, das ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Liverpool?" Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Ich habe nicht im Fieber gesprochen, als ich das damals gesagt habe. Und in der einen Nacht auf dem Dach des Hauptquartiers ist mir dann auch klar geworden, warum ich das gesagt habe." Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an den Moment, in dem ihr ihre Liebe zu ihm klar geworden war, mit einer Wucht, die der gleichkam, wenn man von einem Rhinozeros umgerannt wurde. Wenn sie ihm ihre Gefühle gestand, dann fing sie am besten dort an.

Jinai senkte den Blick und verschränkte die Finger, um ihre Hände ruhig zu halten. „Mir ist klar geworden, dass, auch wenn ich es für unmöglich gehalten hatte, ich mich verliebt hatte. In dich. Für dich hört sich das vielleicht albern an, aber das ist es, was ich fühle, gleich, ob ich damit alleine dastehe oder nicht. Ich habe so getan, als hätte sich nichts geändert, weil ich weiß, dass du nicht so fühlst, aber dann, als mir klar wurde, wie wenig Zeit mir noch blieb, bis ich zurückkehren konnte, da… da bekam ich Panik, dich nie wieder zu sehen. Ich habe meine Gefühle unterdrückt, zugunsten meiner Pflichten, und mich darauf eingestellt, alle meine Verbindungen mit dieser Welt zu kappen."

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie weiterredete, oder, wie Kanda darauf reagierte, sie sprudelte einfach nur alles hervor, was ihr seit Monaten auf dem Herzen lag. „Und dann wurde mir durch Zufall das Geschenk gemacht, noch einen kurzen Aufschub zu bekommen, bevor ich das tun musste. Und auch wenn ich wusste –oder glaubte zu wissen- was mir bevorstand, konnte ich nicht anders; ich war glücklich und erleichtert, dass mir noch ein wenig Zeit vergönnt war. Deswegen habe ich dich auch nach Seaiathan mitgenommen, um den letzten Augenblick noch auszukosten, so gut es ging –zumindest den Augenblick, von dem ich dachte, es wäre der letzte. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wo ich spüre, dass ich weiterleben werde, wollte ich sagen, was mich schon die ganze Zeit geplagt hat, nachdem ich erkannt habe, wie viel Zeit ich damit vergeudet habe, mir unnötige Gedanken zu machen. Gleich, ob du mich jetzt hasst oder verachtest, ich wollte, dass du das weißt, ich wollte dir das sagen, bevor ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu habe."

Es war ihr egal, dass sie ihr Innerstes vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte, egal, ob er es mit Füßen treten würde, aber sie wollte, dass er wusste, wie es um sie stand. Nun, da das gesagt war, war sie für alles andere gewappnet, das kommen würde. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen; sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann sie angefangen hatte, zu weinen.

Noch immer starrten sie zu Boden und spürte jede einzelne Sekunde, die verging, wie eine Minute, so quälend langsam vorbeiziehend, dass sie sich fragte, ob das diesmal der richtige Vorbote des Todes war. Alles um sie herum schien ihr auf einmal zu grell, um es anzusehen, zu laut, um zuzuhören, zu intensiv, um es zu leben. Nur ihr schneller Herzschlag versicherte ihr, dass der Tod noch auf sich warten ließ und sie nicht langsam in die Unendlichkeit hinüber glitt, wo die Götter sie erwarteten.

Und da sie noch am Leben war, kreisten alle ihre Gedanken einzig und allein um die Frage, was jetzt passieren würde. Was Kanda tun würde.

Jinai zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie plötzlich warme Finger an ihrem Kinn spürte, die ihr Gesicht hoben; noch überraschter war sie, weiche Lippen auf ihren eigenen vorzufinden. Kandas Lippen.

„Aishiteru", murmelte er, als er sich langsam von ihr löste. „Ich liebe dich."

Dann küsste er sie erneut, genau in dem Moment, in dem sie erstaunt die Augen aufriss. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte, dann wurde ihr plötzlich vor Glück so heiß, wie es mitten im Winter nur möglich war. Er verachtete sie nicht. Er hasste sie nicht. Er _liebte_ sie.

Instinktiv legte sie die Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn näher zu ziehen, um ihre Lippen nicht den einzigen Berührungspunkt sein zu lassen. Kanda schlang seine Arme um ihre Mitte und vertiefte den Kuss, den sie gierig erwiderte. Sie _war_ gierig. Sie gierte nach all der verlorenen Zeit, in der sie diese Empfindungen hätten teilen können, nach neuen Empfindungen, die sie noch entdecken würde. Sie war wirklich gierig. Sie wollte _alles_.

Leider musste sie auf ‚alles' noch ein wenig warten, denn eine weitere Person nutzte diesen Augenblick, um auf der Lichtung zu erscheinen. „Da bist du ja endlich! Weißt du, wie lange ich nach dir gesu…" Lavi verstummte, als er das Bild sah, das sich ihm im Halbdunkeln bot: Der Japaner mit einem wildfremden Mädchen im Arm, von dem er nur den Rücken sehen konnte. Und sie waren beschäftigt. Miteinander.

_Verrat!_

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er realisierte, was gerade passierte; genauso lange, wie Lavis Stimme brauchte, um in ihren Köpfen anzukommen. Er setzte gerade zu einer flammenden Rede mit viel Geschrei und Schimpfwörtern an, als der Kuss langsam beendet wurde und Kanda aufblickte. In dem Moment, in dem Lavi den Mund aufmachte, um loszulegen, drehte sich das Mädchen um.

„Hallo, Nii-chan."

Der Rotschopf stand ein paar Sekunden mit offenem Mund da, dann blinzelte er und wich zurück. „Das kann nicht sein… Du bist tot…"

Jinai nahm die Arme von Kandas Nacken und ging auf ihn zu. Er konnte sie nur entgeistert anstarren und stocksteif dastehen, als sie ihn fest umarmte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Du hast mir damals, im Regen, als wir von dieser Lichtung kamen, und dann, als wir getanzt haben, gesagt, ich solle es ihm sagen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe. Zwei Mal."

Er riss das Auge auf, das nicht von der Augenklappe verdeckt wurde, als sie das sagte. Nur die echte Jinai konnte davon wissen, denn nur sie hatte diese Worte je von ihm gehört. Auch wenn im Ballsaal hunderte anderer Menschen dabei gewesen waren, keiner hatte es gehört –außerdem, niemand hätte gewusst, wo er ihn finden sollte, schließlich war das eine andere Welt gewesen.

Lavi schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. Fest presste er seine imouto an sich. Er konnte es zwar immer noch nicht ganz fassen, wie sie von den Toten auferstehen hatte können, aber im Moment begnügte er sich mit dem Wissen, dass sie es getan hatte.

Als sie sich langsam von ihm löste, ließ er sie nicht los, sondern hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich fest. „Komm mit, die anderen müssen davon erfahren! Du glaubst gar nicht, wie dich alle hier vermisst haben!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, Richtung Turm. Jinai warf einen halb verzweifelten, halb amüsierten Blick zurück zu Kanda, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ihnen folgte. Er überließ es Lavi, zu reden und allen anderen die wieder auferstandene Jinai zu präsentieren.

Vor dem Tor wartete, wie versprochen, Jeremy auf sie. Als er Jinai sah, atmete er erleichtert auf. „Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, du wärst einfach abgehauen und hättest mich hier alleine zurückgelassen!"

Jinai grinste. „Ich musste noch etwas klären", erwiderte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Kanda.

Lavi schien ihr Gespräch nicht zu hören. „Lasst uns rein!" brüllte er dem Tor und den davor schwebenden Golems zu, wobei er mit der freien Hand heftig fuchtelte. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für euch!"

Im Überwachungsraum ließ Allen das Headset fallen, während Linali in Tränen ausbrach, als sie sahen, wer neben ihm stand. Anna, Marie, Miranda und Krory hielten vor Schreck den Atem an. „Ist das…?" fragte Marie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Jinai!" rief Linali und rannte zur Tür, gefolgt von Allen und den anderen Exorzisten. Sie ignorierten Komuis Rufe, dass es eine Falle sein könnte, und die aufgebrachten Wissenschaftler, die sie fast umrannten, als sie zum Tor hasteten, das gerade von River geöffnet wurde. Über den Golem hörten sie Komuis entsetzte Proteste, dass das Tor sofort wieder zu schließen sei, aber da waren sie schon draußen. Mit einer Vollbremsung blieben sie stehen, vor lauter Angst, sie könnte sich vor ihren Augen wieder in Luft auflösen, und starrten sie nur stumm an.

Jinai lächelte. „Hallo, Freunde", sagte sie langsam.

Allen entspannte sich, als sein Auge nicht anschlug. Sie war kein Akuma, aber… „Woher wissen wir, dass wir dir trauen können?" fragte er misstrauisch, obwohl die anderen versuchten, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie befürchteten immer noch, das Trugbild würde verschwinden.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihr am ehesten glauben würden, dass sie echt war und kein Geist, wenn sie von Dingen sprach, die nur sie wissen konnte. Und wenn sie sie berührte. Also löste sie Lavis Hand von ihrer, trat vor und griff nach Allens. Der Exorzist riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Du hast mein Geheimnis doch bewahrt, oder? Elaine muss nicht mit ungebetenen Besuchern in ihrem neuen Arbeitszimmer rechnen?"

Er brauchte zwei Sekunden, bis er verstanden hatte, wovon sie sprach, dann nickte er feierlich. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich niemandem davon erzähle."

Jinai lächelte wieder und blickte zu Linali, der immer noch Tränen über die Wangen rannen. „Bekomme ich jetzt mein Kleid wieder? Du weißt doch, es ist nur geliehen." Die Chinesin begann nur noch heftiger zu weinen und umarmte das ältere Mädchen stürmisch. Jinai strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe. Das sollte ich meiner Freundin nicht antun." Sie blickte die verbliebenen Exorzisten an. „Keinem von euch."

Jetzt konnten auch diese die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie erkannten, dass die Freundin, die sie für tot gehalten und erst heute verabschiedet hatten, noch lebte und zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war.

Da schallte laut und deutlich Komuis Stimme über den Golem. „Seid ihr etwa alle wahnsinnig geworden? Das ist bestimmt eine FALLE! Sie ist tot, das habt ihr doch selbst gesagt, und jetzt kommt sofort da weg, sonst-"

Anna griff einfach nach der flatternden Nervensäge und hielt ihn fest. „Wenn die vier davon überzeugt sind, dass sie das ist, dann ist sie das auch, kapiert? Und wir glauben ihr!"

Marie warf einen scheuen Blick zu Kanda, der die ganze Szene teilnahmslos verfolgt hatte. „Es sind doch alle davon überzeugt, oder?"

Der Japaner sah sie nicht einmal an; sein Blick wich nicht von dem Mädchen, das Linali immer noch umarmte. „Jinai ist zurück", stellte er kurz und knapp fest.

Alle sahen ihn überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jinais Name gefallen war, seit sie sie wiedergefunden hatten. Auch Jinai starrte ihn an. _Keine Spitznamen?_

Schließlich hörte man Komui seufzen. „Dann… kommt rein. Alle."

Plötzlich wurde ihnen bewusst, dass Jinai gar nicht erklärt hatte, wie es kam, dass sie wieder hier war. Das war bestimmt auch die erste Sache, die Komui wissen wollte. Unsicher sahen sie zu dem Mädchen hinüber.

Diese seufzte und straffte den Rücken, nachdem auch Linali sie losgelassen hatte und unsicher ansah. Sie wusste, was sie dachten. „Schon gut. Ich hatte sowieso vor, diesmal absolut ehrlich zu sein. Ich werde _alles_ erzählen."

* * *

Raffael: Dunn Dunn Daaaaaa...

Jinai: Das wird auch nicht lustiger, nur weil du es öfters machst.

Raffael: Aber es war gerade so PASSEND.

Jinai: _-augenroll-_ Passend ist subjektiv. -Also, liebe Leser, das ist natürlich noch nicht das Ende, das wäre ja langweilig. Es dauert schon noch ein paar Kapitel -und die kriegt ihr auch bald, ehrlich! Bis dahin frohe Weihnachten, Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale, Merry Christmas und Joeux Noel von uns!


	9. Die Auferstehung

Jinai: Die Pause war lang...

Raffael: DAS ist die Untertreibung des JAHRTAUSENDS.

Jinai: Das Jahrtausend ist erst zehn Jahre alt.

Raffael: Dann eben die Untertreibung des letzten Jahrtausends! Du weißt, wie das gemeint war! Die Leser haben SECHS MONATE gewartet!

Jinai: Ich hatte... Stress... vergebt mir T.T ich machs kurz und komm gleich zum neuen Chapter. Raffael, du weißt, was zu tun ist.

Raffel: Jajaja...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _DGM gehört KH. J verdient nichts daran und R kriegt deswegen auch nichts zum Geburtstag._

Jinai: Was sollen die Abkürzungen?

* * *

Gut der halbe Orden hatte versucht, in Komuis Büro zu kommen, um Jinais Geschichte zu hören, aber schließlich war es der Forschungsabteilung gelungen, sie hinauszuwerfen, nur um dann selbst hinausgeworfen zu werden. Nur Komui, Bookman und die Exorzisten blieben zurück.

„Also…" zog Komui das Wort in die Länge. Er war der einzige, der Jinai gegenübersaß, die anderen hatten sich um sie auf dem Sofa oder um das Sofa geschart.

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft, bevor sie zu erzählen begann. Sie berichtete von ihrer Geburt als zukünftige Herrscherin von Leharein, dem Attentat auf ihre Eltern und ihrer Kindheit, versteckt und geschützt durch ihre Großmutter. Sie wusste, dass Komui ihr nicht glaubte, aber es war ihr herzlich egal. Sie schilderte, wie sie den Thron bestiegen hatte, als sie vierzehn geworden war, wie Ceathan sie dann im Sommer des letzten Jahres angegriffen hatte, wie sie fliehen musste und sich in dieser Welt wiedergefunden hatte. An diesem Punkt erreichten Komuis Augenbrauen fast schon seinen Haaransatz, aber er sagte nichts. Jinai erzählte, warum sie kein richtiges Innocence gehabt hatte, warum sie Ticky ausspioniert hatte, warum sie auf reines Innocence mit so heftigen Schmerzen reagiert hatte. Als sie das erzählte, schluckten die meisten der Anwesenden; sie hatte ihnen nie erzählt, welche Qualen sie dabei wirklich durchlitten hatte.

Dann kam sie an den Punkt, an dem sie und die anderen vier Exorzisten aus Szeged verschwunden waren. Ihre Beschreibung ihres Verschwindens deckte sich zu Komuis Leidwesen genau mit der Beschreibung der Finder, auch wenn er es vorgezogen hätte, nicht so sehr davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Jinai erklärte, warum sie erst nach zwei Wochen zurückgekehrt waren, aber an dem Punkt, an dem sie ihren eigenen Tod beschreiben sollte, stockte sie plötzlich. Stattdessen rezitierte sie die Prophezeiung, die sie fast das Leben gekostet hätte, um den anderen verständlich zu machen, was passiert war.

Doch sie wurde von Linali unterbrochen, gerade als sie die letzten Worte der Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hatte. „Warum sind Lavi und Kanda erst so spät zurückgekehrt? Sie hätten doch gemeinsam mit Allen und mir durch das Portal treten sollen." Keiner der beiden hatte bisher erklärt, warum sie geblieben waren, und was genau passiert war, während die beiden anderen Exorzisten in ihrer Welt nach ihr gesucht hatten.

Jinai schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, also sprach Lavi. „Wir waren auch schon in Reichweite des Portals, aber… als wir zurückblickten, sahen wir, wie jemand versuchte, Jinai umzubringen."

„Aaron", flüsterte Linali.

Der Rotschopf nickte. „Er hätte sie fast erstochen. Wir konnten es gerade noch verhindern, aber Jinai hat die ganze Zeit darauf bestanden, dass wir durch das Portal gehen. Sie wollte uns unbedingt in Sicherheit bringen und hat dafür sogar riskiert, verletzt zu werden."

Jinai blickte nur stumm zu Boden. Es war ihr unangenehm, das zu hören. Sie hatte nichts Heldenhaftes getan, nur versucht, sie aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten. Zum einen war das nicht ihr Kampf gewesen und zum anderen hätte Ceathan Hackfleisch aus ihnen gemacht, wenn sie sie nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, zu verschwinden. Daran war nichts Ruhmreiches, nur der selbstsüchtige Wunsch, die einzige zu sein, die sterben musste.

„Warum bist du dann wieder hier?", riss Komui sie aus ihren Gedanken. Lavi hatte weitererzählt, während sie nachgedacht hatte und war an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem das Schwert ihre Brust durchbohrt und das Portal sich geschlossen hatte.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu.

Jinai musste daran denken, was passiert war, als sie wieder aufgewacht war. Sie hatte gedacht, tot zu sein, aber die höllischen Schmerzen hatten nicht ganz ins Bild gepasst. Als sie immer stärker geworden waren, hatte sie sich gezwungen, die Augen aufzumachen.

„Den Göttern sei Dank, sie wacht auf!"

Angestrengt blinzelte Jinai gegen das helle Tageslicht an. Die Mittagssonne hatte die unangenehme Eigenschaft, genau in ihr Zimmer zu scheinen, da ihre Fenster nach Süden gingen. Deswegen hielt sie sich nie zu dieser Zeit hier auf –nicht, dass sie die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte. Warum war sie dann jetzt hier? Und warum fühlte sich ihr Innerstes an, als hätte man ihr ohne Betäubung sämtliche Organe entnommen?

Und wer, im Namen aller sieben Götter, hatte da gerade so geschrieen?

Sie schaffte es, die Augen ganz zu öffnen, als jemand geistesgegenwärtig die schweren Vorhänge schloss. „Besser so, Großtante?"

„Ja viel besser." Eine raue, faltige Hand strich ihr über die Stirn. „Jinai, mein Schatz, hörst du mich?"

_Natürlich, meine Ohren hab ich ja noch. Nur der Rest ist kaputt._

„Oh, ihr Götter, ich danke euch!"

Hatte sie das gerade etwa laut ausgesprochen? Ihr Blickfeld klärte sich und verschwommen sah sie eine Person mit weißen Haaren, die sich über sie beugte. Daneben ein kleineres Gesicht unter blonden Haaren. „Nana? Elaine?", riet sie mit tauber Zunge.

Die Umrisse wurden schärfer und sie sah, dass sie richtig geraten hatte: beide saßen neben ihrem Bett und heulten. _Okay, das muss ein Traum sein. Nana weint nie._

„Wir sind so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Eine Zeit lang hatten wir wirklich Angst, du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen", sagte Elaine mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Gut? Gut war relativ. Es ging ihr den Umständen entsprechend, immerhin war sie tot. „Wartet! Was macht ihr hier? Ich bin tot, also warum sitzt ihr hier neben mir und heult?"

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor deiner Großmutter, Jinai!"

„Und vor deiner zukünftigen Königin, wenn ich bitten darf", ergänzte Elaine.

„Dann darf ich um Aufklärung bitten, Eure Hoheit."

„Zuallererst: Du bist nicht tot, Jinai", erklärte Elaine, „aber sehr schwer verwundet, deswegen musst du liegen bleiben, bis deine Wunden verheilt sind. Wir… wir haben es nicht ausgehalten, so lange zu warten, und als wir dann den Wirbelsturm sahen, der das Dach des Palastes durchbrochen und das halbe Schloss damit in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat, da sind wir zurückgekommen. Wir sind in dem Moment angekommen, in dem die Priester gerade in den Thronsaal gestürmt sind. Und dann haben wir dich da liegen sehen, inmitten von all den Trümmern und das blutige Schwert neben dir…" Elaine rannen neue Tränen über die Wangen. „Auch wenn die Prophezeiung gesagt hat, dass du sterben solltest… wir konnten doch nicht…" Sie verstummte.

„Also habt ihr mich geheilt", sagte Jinai in die Stille hinein.

„Ja, aber erst, nachdem du wieder aufgewacht bist, erinnerst du dich nicht?", wunderte sich Daralea.

„Ich bin aufgewacht? Wann? Ich dachte, ich sterbe, warum sollte ich aufwachen?"

Elaine schien auf einmal noch aufgeregter als vorher. „Aber genau das ist passiert; du hast plötzlich die Augen aufgeschlagen, dich aufgerichtet und uns angelächelt, obwohl aus deiner Brust das Blut strömte. Du hast es anscheinend gar nicht gespürt; stattdessen hast du uns erklärt, wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, aber ich müsste mich beeilen, um die Wunden rechtzeitig zu verschließen, du würdest mir etwas Kraft dafür leihen, denn als Wassermagierin könnte ich das tun, Großtante und die Priester könnten mir dabei nicht helfen. Dann hast du meine Hände genommen und auf deine Brust gelegt, genau auf die Wunde, und ich habe richtig gespürt, wie die mir Kraft gegeben hast, mehr, als ich je aufbringen könnte!"

„Das habe ich getan?", murmelte Jinai. Sie konnte sich an gar nichts erinnern, nur noch daran, wie sie in der Halle gelegen und auf den Tod gewartet hatte.

Ihre Cousine nickte heftig. „Die Wunden haben angefangen, sich zu schließen, und du hast die ganze Zeit über gelächelt und mir Mut gemacht und gesagt ‚Halt durch' und…" Die Lippen des Mädchens zitterten. „Dann war das Blut versiegt und die Wunden alle geschlossen und du hast nur gelächelt und gesagt ‚Danke, Elaine' und dann bist du plötzlich wieder vornüber gekippt und warst nicht mehr ansprechbar…" Sie musste die Hand auf die Lippen pressen, um sie am Zittern zu hindern.

„Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis du endlich aufgewacht bist", schloss Daralea für sie.

„Wie lange?" Hatte sie vielleicht sogar einen ganzen Tag so verbracht? Halb tot?

„Nur vier Stunden", beruhigte Daralea sie, denn sie bemerkte natürlich, wie aufgebracht ihre Enkelin war.

Also konnte noch nicht allzu viel passiert sein in der Zwischenzeit und sie hatten noch genug Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was zu tun sei. Für sie stand außer Frage, dass die Göttin des gerechten Zorns es gewesen war, die sie gerettet hatte, aber wieso? Sie hätte doch sterben sollen.

Auf einmal kam es ihr so vor, als könnte sie die Seele der anderen immer noch spüren, als wäre sie immer noch da, obwohl sie, seit sie aufgewacht war, wusste, dass sie alleine war. Und sie spürte, wie die andere ihr ihre Fragen beantwortete und sie beruhigte. Ohne Worte erklärte sie, dass das ihr Geschenk an Jinai wäre, dafür, dass sie ihr gezeigt hatte, was sie vergessen habe, nämlich wie menschlich sie selbst wäre. Und außerdem, ergänzte sie –und Jinai konnte ihr Grinsen förmlich sehen- habe in der Prophezeiung mit keinem Wort gestanden, dass auch die menschliche Seele den Körper verlassen würde, und sie habe sich sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr dafür eingesetzt, dass das auch nicht passieren würde. Als Jinai das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte sie sich gezwungen, auszuharren, und dem Körper von ihrer Energie gegeben, bis Hilfe eintraf. Erst, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass sie es überleben würde, hatte sie ihren Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt und den Körper verlassen.

Und dann war das Gefühl wieder fort, so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war. Jinai richtete sich ruckartig im Bett auf, trotz der Verbände um ihre Brust. „Sag mir noch einmal die letzten Passagen der Prophezeiung", bat sie ihre Großmutter.

„Nie wieder soll es die sieben Hexen geben.

Die Linie der Auserwählten wird aussterben.

An ihre Stelle-"

„Nein, früher…", unterbrach Jinai Daralea und begann, selbst zu rezitieren:

Zwei Seelen werden in ihrer Brust wohnen,

denn ihrer ist eine eigene, menschliche Seele.

Jährt sich die Geburt der siebenten Hexe zum achtzehnten Mal,

so wird der erste Gott sein wahres Gesicht zeigen.

Die Macht der sieben Hexen wird erwachen und ihn besiegen.

So werden der erste Gott und seine Richterin gemeinsam den Tod finden.

Er wird dazu verdammt werden, auf ewig ein Machtloser zu sein,

verbannt von den Göttern und einzigartig unter den Menschen,

denn die Kräfte werden nie wieder die seinen sein.

Nie wird er herrschen und nie erlöst.

Damit bricht denn auch der Bann der Göttin.

Du, o große Göttin, wirst wieder in den Götterhimmel emporsteigen,

um von dort aus über den Geächteten zu wachen.

Deine Schuld, o Göttin des gerechten Zorns, ist getilgt.

Nie wieder soll es die sieben Hexen geben.

Die Linie der Auserwählten wird aussterben.

An ihre Stelle wird ein neues Herrschergeschlecht treten,

welches das Schweigen über dies Pergament brechen

und das Opfer dieser sieben Frauen würdigen soll."

Jinai stellte die Knie auf und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. „Sie hat Recht… wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein…"

„Was meinst du? Wer hatte Recht?", fragte Elaine nach. Als Jinai das Gesicht hob und sie anlächelte, erschrak sie. „Aber Cousine, du weinst ja! Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Trotz der schmerzenden Wunde zitterte Jinai; sie weinte vor Glück und bekam fast einen Schluckauf. „Es war mir nie bestimmt zu sterben, versteht ihr das nicht? Nur die Seele der großen Göttin sollte diesen Körper verlassen, aber nie meine. Ich sollte… ich sollte leben. Allmächtige Götter, ich lebe." Die Wucht dieser Erkenntnis schickte noch mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Einen Arm über die Augen gelegt, weinte sie hemmungslos, glücklich darüber, erleichtert, noch am Leben zu sein. Sie hatte sich schon mit dem Tod abgefunden, mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, und trotzdem lag sie hier, ein schlagendes Herz in der Brust und ihre Seele noch in ihrem Körper.

Als sie den Arm leicht verschob und ein Auge öffnete, sah sie, dass auch die beiden anderen Frauen wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte; sich an den Händen fassend, sahen sie fast so aus, als würden sie beten und den Göttern für dieses Geschenk danken. Sie alle weinten, bis sie keine Tränen mehr zu haben schienen und ihre Kehlen rau waren.

Jinai gönnte sich noch ein paar Sekunden Ruhe, bevor sie sich wieder zwang, praktisch zu denken. Ein letzter Teil der Prophezeiung war noch nicht erfüllt worden: Elaine musste gekrönt werden und öffentlich machen, was passiert war. Sie selbst hatte keinen Platz mehr in dieser Welt, kein Aufgabe. Immer war sie Königin gewesen, aber jetzt… jetzt gab es eine neue Königin, eine neue Zukunft für Leharein und die Welt. Doch was sollte sie tun?

Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, an Lavis und Kandas verzweifelte Gesichter, als sie sie da liegen hatten sehen, voller Blut, und nichts hatten tun können… Sie dachte an Kanda. Neue Tränen wollten aufsteigen, aber sie war leer geweint. Der Gedanke, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, schmerzte erneut so stark, dass er nach Tränen verlangte, Tränen, die sich nicht mehr hatte. Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie tun wollte: Mehr als alles andere wünschte sie sich, an seiner Seite zu sein. Den griesgrämigen Exorzisten nur zu sehen, hatte sie immer glücklicher gemacht als alles andere und sie wünschte sich dieses Glück zurück. Auch wenn sie ihm egal sein sollte, sie wollte zu ihm.

Noch einmal schloss sie die Augen und atmete dann tief durch. Auch wenn das ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war, sie konnte nicht einfach ein Portal öffnen lassen, nicht wegen ihrer eigenen egoistischen Wünsche. Zumal keiner der sieben Priester die Kraft dafür aufbrachte. Sie würde sich einfach damit abfinden müssen, hier zu bleiben.

„Bis auf die sieben Priester und uns weiß noch keiner, dass du am Leben bist", sagte Elaine plötzlich. „Alle denken, du bist in diesem plötzlichen Wirbelsturm und dem halb eingestürzten Schloss ums Leben gekommen. Wir sollten ihnen sagen, dass du noch lebst." Sie wollte schon aufstehen, aber Daralea hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Wir sollten sie in dem Glauben lassen."

„Aber wieso?"

„Du kennst die Prophezeiung: ‚Die Linie der Auserwählten wird aussterben.' Damit ist auch Jinai gemeint. Niemand darf wissen, dass sie noch lebt", meinte sie, ins Leere starrend.

„Was sollen wir sonst tun?", fragte Elaine, die sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

Daralea sah ihre Enkelin liebevoll an und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Kopf. „Mein Schatz, du liebst ihn, nicht wahr? Aus ganzem Herzen."

Jinai konnte nur nicken; ihre Kehle war wie zugeschürt.

Ihre Großmutter schloss, wie sie vorhin, die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Wenn niemand wissen soll, dass du noch lebst, dann müssen wir dich verstecken. Und zwar gut, denn dein Gesicht ist in allen sieben Ländern bekannt. Sag mir, an welchem Ort sollen wir dich verstecken, wo dich nie jemand findet, der die Prophezeiung kennt?"

Jinai brauchte etwas, bevor ihr die Erkenntnis dämmerte, worauf ihre Großmutter hinaus wollte. Sie lächelte traurig. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das unmöglich ist."

„Es stünde in der Macht der Götter. Wenn wir darum bitten, vielleicht erfüllen sie dir den Wunsch, nachdem du für sie die Welt gerettet hast."

Jinai hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Daralea auf die Macht der Götter vertraute. Auch wenn sie es kaum bis nie aussprach, war sie immer zynisch und zweifelnd gewesen, denn wie mächtig und gut konnten die Götter sein, die ihr ihre Familie nahmen, eine nach der anderen?

„Du willst gehen, oder?", fragte Elaine traurig, obwohl Jinai nicht gedacht hatte, dass man ihr das angesehen hätte. „Nachdem wir dich gerade erst zurück bekommen haben?" Jinai antwortete nicht, aber Elaine musste die Antwort wohl schon geahnt haben, denn sie schien keine zu brauchen. Ihre kleine Cousine seufzte, so ernst, wie sie sie noch nie erlebt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie tief deine Liebe ist und das kann ich wahrscheinlich auch erst ermessen, wenn ich es selbst erlebe, aber… wenn sie dich durch Welten hindurch zu ihm zieht, kann ich wohl nicht damit mithalten, oder? Was sollst du hier, wenn dein Herz dort ist?"

„_Aber du kannst nicht sterben! Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen!"_ Elaines Worte hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie sich mit solcher Macht an sie geklammert und sie beschworen, es nicht zu tun, aber jetzt resignierte sie schon fast. Denn wenn sie jetzt ging, dann war es für immer; es kam ihrem Tod gleich. Niemand könnte sie zurückholen, denn niemand wüsste, dass sie noch lebte. Niemand außer Daralea und Elaine.

„Ihr", sie musste sich räuspern, um ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ihr wollt, dass ich gehe?"

„Willst _du_ gehen?", fragte Daralea sanft.

Jinai schloss die Augen. „Ja." Sie traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen, wenn sie das sagte, wollte die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen nicht sehen, wenn sie den Mann, den sie nur drei Monate gekannt hatte, ihnen vorzog, ihrer eigenen Familie.

„Dann brauchen wir nur noch das Einverständnis der Götter", sagte Daralea.

Erstaunt riss Jinai die Augen auf.

„Und Kleider. Sie kann ja nicht im Nachthemd dort auftauchen", ergänzte Elaine.

„Ihr… Ihr habt nichts dagegen? Ihr seid nicht enttäuscht?"

„Natürlich wäre es uns lieber, du würdest bleiben, aber wir können dich ja nicht zwingen, oder? Außerdem… ich könnte mich selbst nicht mehr leiden, wenn du deswegen traurig wärst, weil wir dich hier behalten haben." Elaine zog sie aus dem Bett und auf die Füße.

Seltsamerweise verschwand mit jeder Sekunde, die sie wach war, der Schmerz. Jetzt spürte sie ihn kaum noch. War das das Werk der Göttin?

Elaine half ihr, ihre Pumphose und das lange, an den Seiten geschlitzte Hemd anzuziehen, Sachen, die sie nur tragen konnte, wenn niemand sie sah. Sie war Königin gewesen und immer in Kleider gezwungen worden; ihre Hofdamen wären in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn sie sie so gesehen hätten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, wer weiß, wie weit das Portal schon weitergewandert ist. Außerdem, je länger du hier bleibst, desto größer ist die Gefahr, dass jemand erfährt, dass du noch am Leben bist." Daralea nickte kurz, als sie ihre fertig angezogene Enkelin sah und hielt ihr die Stiefel hin. „Zieh dich schnell an, dann können wir beginnen."

Sie knieten sich auf den Boden und zogen Jinai mit sich hinunter. Alle drei schlugen das siebenzackige Gebetszeichen und schlossen die Augen, während sie versuchten, das Gehör der Götter zu erlangen.

Mit einem Mal tat sich vor ihnen an der Wand des Zimmers ein neues Portal auf; Jinai wusste, wer es geschickt hatte. Die Göttin des gerechten Zorns hatte ihr einen letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Sie stand auf und sah ihre Familie an, die letzten, die ihr geblieben waren; Arita hatte sie nie wirklich dazu zählen können. „Ihr wollt das wirklich?"

„Es wäre gelogen, zu sagen, wir wären glücklich darüber, dass du gehst, aber es macht uns glücklich, wenn du dein Glück findest", erwiderte Elaine; Daralea nickte. „Also geh, bevor jemand kommt."

Jinai umarmte beide, dann trat sie zurück. „Elaine, ich erwarte von dir, dass du eine neue Ära einleitest, hast du verstanden? Werde eine würdige Vorfahrin für deine Nachfahrinnen und Nachfahren. Okay?"

„Okay", sagte Elaine lächelnd.

„Nana… danke. Für alles."

Ihre Großmutter lächelte nur liebevoll, dann sagte sie: „Leb wohl."

„Leb wohl", fügte Elaine hinzu.

„Lebt wohl", bot Jinai die letzten Tränen auf, die sie finden konnte, lächelte ein letztes Mal und trat durch das Portal.

In wenigen Worten erklärte Jinai, wie es dazu gekommen war, wobei sie wohlweislich die Rolle ihrer Gefühle für Kanda wegließ; einerseits wusste sie nicht, ob es ihm recht wäre, das so vor den anderen auszubreiten, andererseits kam es ihr ein bisschen ungerecht gegenüber den anderen vor. Sie hatte sie alle vermisst… aber ihn eben am meisten.

Sie erzählte, dass sie, als sie durch das Portal zurückgekommen war, fast Cross erschlagen hätte, denn das Portal hatte sich schließlich im zweiten Stock befunden, als sie es betreten hatte, und dem entsprechend hoch war sein Pendant in dieser Welt. Dabei hatte sie ihm auch noch das Innocence abgenommen, dass er gerade vor ein paar Akuma gerettet hatte, und es hatte auf sie reagiert. An diesem Punkt der Geschichte musste sie ihre Flügel herzeigen, bevor sie schlussendlich berichten konnte, wie Cross sie und Jeremy, den er dabei gehabt hatte, in einen Zug nach Europa gesteckt hatte und dann verschwunden war.

Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte ein paar Sekunden lang Schweigen, dann fragte Bookman schließlich: „Und wieso sollen wir dir das glauben?"

Jinai sah ihn ernst an. „Also, dann sehen Sie sich mal das an." Sie zog einfach ihr Hemd hoch, bis knapp unter ihre Brust. Deutlich zeichnete sich auf der gebräunten Haut die breite, rote Narbe ab, sowohl auf der Brust als auch auf dem Rücken. „Wonach sieht das für Sie aus?" fragte sie, als sie das Hemd wieder fallen gelassen hatte.

„Nach einer Schwertwunde", erwiderte der alte Mann unbeeindruckt. „Aber das heißt noch lange nicht-"

„Lass es, Panda, damit stehst du allein da." Alle starrten Lavi an, der seinen Lehrmeister wütend ansah. „Wir alle, Linali, Allen, Kanda und ich waren dort. Wir haben ihre Welt gesehen, sogar zwei Wochen lang dort gelebt. Wenn du behauptest, Jinai lügt, dann lügen wir alle. Und außerdem haben Kanda und ich gesehen, wie sie getroffen wurde –auch, wenn ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Bild vergessen", fügte er hinzu.

Komui erhob sich; alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. „Ich möchte mit ihr zu Hevlaska gehen und ihr Innocence überprüfen. Kein Wort, das hier gesprochen wurde, verlässt diesen Raum, verstanden? Und auch ihr bleibt hier, allesamt, bis wir wieder zurück sind."

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum zur Tür und Jinai folgte ihm, nachdem sie den anderen Exorzisten noch kurz zugelächelt hatte. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

„So war das also", meinte Jeremy plötzlich.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Allen.

„Na ja, ich hab _gesehen_, wie sie durch das Portal kam… und Cross förmlich erschlagen hat, als sie aus mehr als vier Meter Höhe plötzlich auf ihn gefallen ist. Aber sie hat mir nie gesagt, was es damit auf sich hatte… oder welche Vorgeschichte dahinter steckte." Er lächelte traurig. „Da denkt man, schlimmer als einem selbst kann's keinem gehen und dann taucht jemand auf, der das, was du durchgemacht hast, wie das reinste Schlaraffenland aussehen lässt."

„Dein Leben war dann wohl das reinste Zuckerschlecken, nehm ich mal an?" sagte Lavi sarkastisch.

„Klar. In den Slums von London aufgewachsen, mit sechs in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt, das noch schlimmer war als die Straße, mit acht auf Umwegen zu einem Bauern gekommen, bei dem ich den lieben langen Tag lang auf dem Feld gearbeitet und die Nacht in der Scheune geschlafen hab, zusammen mit den Tieren und noch drei Waisenkindern. Dann wird der Hof von Akuma überfallen, meine ‚Geschwister', der Bauer und seine Frau getötet, ich verstümmelt und erst nach zwei Tagen gefunden. Nachdem mich der Doktor notdürftig zusammengeflickt hat, ging's zurück ins Waisenhaus." Er seufzte. „Ich bin einfach abgehauen, raus aus dem Haus, raus aus der Stadt, hab mich in irgendeinem Dorf weitab von London versteckt und geklaut. Ein knappes Jahr lang ging das gut, dann haben die Bauern dort mich geschnappt und ich musste wieder aufs Feld. So gesehen war das gar nicht so schlecht, es hätt auch schlimmer kommen können. Ich hatte ja schon ein bisschen Erfahrung mit so was, also hat's mir nicht so viel ausgemacht. Irgendwann haben sie mich vom Feld geholt und mit ein paar andern Leuten auf die Jagd geschickt. Da war ich", er rechnete nach „fünfzehn. Da hab ich auch den Bogen bekommen. Und schließlich, nach etwa zwei Jahren, sind wir auf der Jagd dann von Akuma überrascht worden. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie wir geguckt haben, als die mit einem einzigen Pfeil erledigt waren, obwohl keiner von den andern sie treffen konnte. Ein halbes Jahr lang ging das so, dann sind größere gekommen, die schwerer zu erledigen waren. Schlussendlich ist der Typ aufgetaucht mit den roten Haaren und hat sie platt gemacht. Er hat mich mitgenommen und quer durch Europa geschleppt, angeblich als sein Schüler. In Wirklichkeit war ich nicht mehr als ein Arbeitssklave, der seine Rechnungen bezahlen sollte."

„Ja, das kennen wir irgendwoher, nicht, Allen?" meinte Lavi an den weißhaarigen Exorzisten gewandt.

Der grinste schief. „Ich war früher sein Schüler und das jahrelang. Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran."

„Du hast mein aufrichtiges Beileid", sagte Jeremy. „Ich hatte den Job gerade mal ein Monat, vielleicht ein bisschen länger, dann ist Jinai aufgetaucht. Cross hat daraufhin gemeint, jetzt müsse er mich nicht mehr mit sich herumschleppen, sie solle mir den Kram beibringen, und hat uns einfach in den nächsten Zug Richtung Westen gesteckt."

**_Währenddessen:_**

„Es freut mich, dich wieder zu sehen, Jinai."

Jinai lächelte. „Mich auch, Hevlaska." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Komui. „Ihr traut mir immer noch nicht, stimmt's?"

„Du musst zugeben, es klingt ziemlich unglaubwürdig, was du erzählt hast", entgegnete der Wissenschaftler.

„Ja, das würde ich auch denken, wenn ich es nicht selbst erlebt hätte." Sie ließ sich von der Exorzistin hochheben und untersuchen, genau wie beim letzten Mal. Doch diesmal war etwas anders; sie spürte viel intensiver, wie Hevlaska nach dem Innocence suchte, wie sie ihre telepathischen Fühler ausstreckte und schließlich fündig wurde.

„Sie hat Innocence, Komui…", teilte die Exorzistin dem Wissenschaftler mit. „In ihrem Rücken… befindet sich eine Innocence-Einheit… verbunden mit ihrer Wirbelsäule… knapp unter den Schulterblättern…" Hätte Hevlaska Augen gehabt, hätte man gesehen, wie sie angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog „Ich kann… nichts mehr finden… von dem, das ihr vorher ihre Fähigkeiten gegeben hat…"

„Nichts?"

„Nein… da ist nichts mehr…"

Das Gefühl wurde noch stärker, geradezu schmerzhaft; Jinai spürte jeden einzelnen Nerv in ihrem Körper, als würde flüssiges Feuer durch die Nervenbahnen fließen. _Kein Wunder, das Krory so mitgenommen ausgesehen hat_, dachte sie, _aber es ist zu ertragen_. Gerade, als der Schmerz sein Maximum erreicht hatte, brach Hevlaska den Kontakt ab und ließ sie zurück auf die Plattform gleiten.

„Deine Synchronisationsrate… liegt bei 78 %…", hallte die Stimme der Exorzistin von den Wänden.

Jinai brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihre Beine sie wieder trugen. Was die Synchronisationsrate war, wusste sie schon, das brauchte man ihr nicht erklären –aber wieso, zur Hölle, hatte man ihr nie gesagt, wie wackelig man danach auf den Beinen war? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das taube Gefühl loszuwerden und sah Komui an. „Zufrieden?"

Der Chinese erwiderte den Blick ein paar Sekunden lang, dann rückte er seine Brille gerade und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen: „Willkommen zurück von den Toten. Ich denke, deinen Tod verschweigen wir mal, sonst werden uns die da oben noch misstrauisch. Und deine Welt klingt nicht gerade so, als ob sie sich mit Akuma vertragen würde."

Jinai schlug ein. „Ich nehme an, die würden dort einfach nicht funktionieren."

Komui lächelte. „Dein Mantel wartet auf dich."

**_In Komuis Büro:_**

Langes Schweigen.

„Sie sind jetzt schon verdammt lange weg, oder?" Lavi lehnte halb auf der Seitenlehne des Sofas, die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

„Nii-san macht wahrscheinlich hunderttausend Experimente vor lauter Misstrauen", erwiderte Linali, die neben ihm auf der Rückenlehne saß, die Füße zwischen Allen und Marie auf der Sitzfläche.

„Was gibt es da zu misstrauen? Das ist eindeutig Jinai, das weiß er genauso gut wie wir", meinte Lavi missmutig. „Ich meine, das hat sie doch bewiesen, oder?"

„Uns schon, aber ihm anscheinend noch nicht. Apropos: Allen, was war das für eine Sache; die sie da vor dem Tor gesagt hat? Wegen Elaine und dem Arbeitszimmer?"

Der weißhaarige Exorzist sah auf. „Da müsst ihr sie selbst fragen, ich bin an mein Versprechen gebunden und das gilt so lange, bis sie mich davon entbindet. Aber es ist nichts Schlimmes, keine Angst."

„Es geht darum, dass du in ihrem Arbeitszimmer warst, moyashi." Drei Köpfe ruckten verblüfft zu Kanda auf der anderen Seite des Sofas hinüber. „Richtig?"

„Woher-"

„Was glaubt ihr, wo ich die ganze Zeit war, wenn ihr mich gesucht habt?"

„Keine Ahnung, das haben wir ja bis heute nicht herausgefunden."

„Auf den Zinnen der Schlossmauer. Von wo aus man auch das Fenster des geheimen Arbeitszimmers sehen kann."

„Dann hätte ich vielleicht ab und zu mal aus dem Fenster sehen sollen", sagte Jinai auf der Türschwelle, neben ihr Komui.

„Endlich! Das hat ja-" Lavi stockte. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, einen Geist zu sehen, denn das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war eines, das sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten; genauer gesagt, kam es ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Der knöchellange, schwarze Kapuzenmantel mit dem schwarzweiß gestreiften Gürtel, den weißen und silbernen Verzierungen und dem Silberkreuz auf der Brust, den Jinai trug, war derselbe, den sie auch zuvor schon getragen hatte.

„Das heißt ja…" Linali sprach nicht zu Ende, aus Angst, es wäre nicht wahr.

Jinai nickte nur. „Ich bin wieder eine Exorzistin, mit demselben Mantel, demselben Kreuz und demselben Golem. Sogar mein altes Zimmer habe ich wieder."

„Und da hört die Heiterkeit leider auch schon wieder auf", sagte Komui, der inzwischen vor dem Sofa Aufstellung bezogen hatte, während Jinai näher gekommen war. „Jeremy, hat Cross dir gegenüber jemals erwähnt, was sein Ziel war? Weißt du irgendetwas über seine Pläne?"

Der Engländer schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mich bis nach Russland geschleppt, ans schwarze Meer. Am Ural haben wir dann Jinai getroffen und danach ist er alleine weitergereist."

„Hat er zu dir irgendetwas gesagt, dass uns Aufschluss über seinen Aufenthaltsort geben könnte?" Jinai musste ebenfalls verneinen. Komui rückte erneut seine Brille zurecht; das Zeichen, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Dann werde ich dich mit Allen, Linali, Krory und Lavi schicken; Jeremy bleibt fürs Erste hier. Ihr müsst Cross finden."

„Warum?", fragte Jinai verwirrt. Ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich in Entsetzen, als sie erfuhr, was passiert war und warum der Wissenschaftler den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sie den Marschällen als Verstärkung mitzugeben. Bedrückt senkte sie den Kopf. „Dann… bin ich ja wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig von einer Katastrophe in die andere gewechselt, hm?"

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte gedrücktes Schweigen, dann schrie Lavi auf einmal so laut „Ha!", dass alle einen Satz machten. Er grinste triumphierend.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", keuchte Anna, eine Hand auf dem Herzen.

Der rothaarige Exorzist deutete auf Kanda. „Ich hab euch gesehen! Abstreiten gilt nicht mehr!"

„Was abstreiten? Was meinst du, Lavi?", fragte Allen verwirrt. Der Rotschopf schien sich über irgendetwas wahnsinnig zu freuen und konnte anscheinend nur mit Mühe –und der Erinnerung daran, dass der Bookman anwesend war- den Drang unterdrücken, einen Freudentanz aufzuführen.

„Was hab ich gesehen, als ich auf die Lichtung kam?", fragte Lavi grinsend an Kanda gewandt.

„Und da hast du _so_ lang gebraucht, bis du das kapiert hast?," gab der Japaner kalt zurück.

„Und das ganz ohne meine Hilfe. Ich bin ja so stolz auf euch."

Kanda ruckte hoch, Jinai lehnte sich abrupt vor. „Du hast es gewusst?", fragten beide unisono.

Der Rotschopf winkte ab. „Das war offensichtlich."

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was los ist? Ich versteh nämlich nur Bahnhof", mischte sich Jeremy ein, unterstützt durch heftiges Kopfnicken von fünf anderen Exorzisten, während die sechste rot anlief.

Linali sprang von der Sofalehne und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, woraufhin ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler wurde. Sogar ihr Bruder sah sie besorgt an, aber das bemerkte sie gar nicht, denn sie befand sich mitten in einem Blickwechsel mit Jinai. Als diese dann zögernd nickte, fing auch die Chinesin zu strahlen an, sodass sich keiner mehr auskannte.

Lavi zog die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und die beiden Exorzisten, die der Gruppe der anderen gegenübersaß/stand. „Aber eines sag ich dir, Yuu" –Todesblick des Genannten- „Du bist Hackfleisch, wenn du ihr wehtust. Exorzist hin oder her."

Spätestens jetzt hatte auch der letzte verstanden, wovon er sprach, woraufhin sie verblüfft das Paar anstarrten, von denen einer immer noch in seinen Todesblick vertieft war, während die andere verzweifelt versuchte, unsichtbar zu werden.

Kanda war es egal, ob die anderen davon wussten, aber Jinai wünschte sich, nicht so angestarrt zu werden, vor allem, da es erst knapp eine Stunde her war, dass sie selbst davon erfahren hatte. Es wäre ihr nur Recht gewesen, sich erst an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ihre Liebe erwidert wurde, bevor es in die Welt hinausposaunt wurde. Außerdem war sie im Moment sowieso nicht besonders sicher auf den Beinen, weil ihr von der Examination durch Hevlaska immer noch die Knie zitterten. Es waren Momente wie dieser, die sie wünschen ließen, ein Talent für Ohnmachten zu haben. Aber solange sie nicht k.o.-geschlagen wurde, passierte leider gar nichts.

Kanda nahm ihr die Entscheidung, in Ohnmacht zu fallen oder wegzulaufen, ab, indem er einfach den Kopf drehte. „Komui." Der Wissenschaftler merkte auf. „Wie spät ist es?"

Alle starrten ihn entgeistert an; sie hatten sich eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet. Der Chinese warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, dann sah er auf die Uhr. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. „Verdammt! Ich habe vollkommen die Zeit vergessen; ab mit euch auf eure Zimmer. In wenigen Stunden geht euer Zug und es bleibt euch nicht mehr viel Zeit, also haut euch jetzt aufs Ohr, bevor ihr überhaupt keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu habt. Los, Abmarsch!"

* * *

Raffael: Du weißt, dass du deinen Lesern jetzt mehr als nur ein läppisches Kapitel schuldest, oder?

Jinai: Erinnere mich nicht dran.

Raffael: Aber es ist wahr, ich meine, du hast sie so lange warten lassen-

Jinai: Ja, und das nächste Kapitel kommt auch... bald... Gomen, ich muss euch noch ein bisschen warten lassen... aber das nächste braucht nicht wieder sechs Monate, I promise.


	10. Die kleine Welt

Jinai: ...

Raffael: ...

Jinai: ...

Raffael: ... Fängst du jetzt bald man an, oder bauen wir hier eine Straße?

Jinai: Ja, ich mach ja schon. Also, an alle, die so lange gewartet haben, erst einmal ein großes DAAAAANKEEEESCHÖÖÖÖÖN für eure Geduld und eure reviews und euer Durchhaltevermögen und hach - für alles, Leute! Ich bin die wohl lahmste Schreiberin der Welt und ihr habt euch ein neues Chap wirklich verdient für - wie gesagt, für alles!

Raffael: Was sie damit sagen will: Sie hat es endlich mal geschafft, neben Studium und BLAH auch wieder hieran zu arbeiten.

Jinai: Nenn es nicht Blah ++ Ich nehms mir immer fest vor, aber...

Raffael: Du machst es dann doch nicht.

Jinai: Kusch! Ab in den Schrank! Nur weil Yunaria dich gegrüßt hat! Wirst du gleich eingebildet!

Raffael: Dann mach deinen Disclaimer halt selbst.

Jinai: ... Okay, aber DANACH verschwindest du in den Schrank.

Raffael: ... Deine zukünftigen Kinder tun mir jetzt schon leid, bei DER Erziehung.

Jinai: Ja, hat bei dir auch nicht funktioniert, du bist das beste Beispiel, du faules Stück.

Raffael: Höhö, daaaa spricht die Richtige!

Jinai: So, jetzt zack, die Leser haben lange genug gewartet!

**Rated:** _T (Sie hat sich aber bemüht, es schön zu umschreiben. Ich kann euch auch nen Unschärfefilter drüberlegen, wenn ihrs nicht sehen wollt)_

**Disclaimer:** _Nichts an DGM gehört Jinai. Ihr wollt nicht wissen, was sie damit anstellen würde, wenn es so wäre._

* * *

**10.**** Die kleine Welt**

Buchstäblich hinausgeworfen, setzte sich Jinai rasch von der Gruppe ab, bevor sie mit Fragen bestürmt werden konnte. Stattdessen flüchtete sie sich auf die Plattform und kletterte wieder zu dem kleinen Vorsprung hinauf, auf dem sie letztes Mal schon gesessen hatte. Dort zu sitzen, brachte Erinnerungen zurück an alles, was davor und danach passiert war, und verblüffenderweise machte es ihr auch klar, wie dumm sie vor ihrer Abreise nach Szeged gewesen war. Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können, es wäre einfach, diese Welt zu vergessen? Oder überhaupt –machbar? Allein der Gedanke war absurd.

Obwohl es geschneit hatte, war der Vorsprung trocken, denn der ganze Schnee war zu schwer gewesen und über die Fassade hinuntergerutscht. Dann, als der Schneefall aufgehört hatte, hatte der Wind den letzten Rest Feuchtigkeit verblasen und nur den kalten Stein übrig gelassen. Ansonsten wäre sie wohl das eine oder andere Mal auf dem Weg hierherauf abgerutscht. Es war nicht hoch, nur ein paar Meter über der Plattform, und sie hätte genug Zeit gehabt, ihre Flügel auszubreiten, bevor sie aufgeschlagen wäre, aber trotzdem war es ein unheimlicher Gedanke. Sie war erst vor wenigen Tagen dem Tod entronnen; sie schätzte ihr Leben. Und sie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, denn die Macht der Göttin hatte nicht nur die Herzwunde geheilt, sondern auch die anderen beiden, von denen jetzt nicht einmal mehr eine Narbe zu sehen war.

Die Narbe der tödlichen Wunde war aber geblieben, genauso wie der siebenzackige Stern und seine Linien. Ironischerweise war nicht nur die Schnittwunde genau in der Mitte des Sterns, sondern als sie aufgewacht war, war auch die letzte Linie gezogen gewesen. _Quasi ein Abschiedsgeschenk der Götter_, dachte sie sarkastisch. Schließlich war Cuigadem, das Mal, letztendlich nur ein Test gewesen: Sollte sie Ceathan besiegen, bevor die letzte Linie gezogen war, würden ihr die Götter einen Wunsch gewähren, wenn nicht, dann… Als die Göttin ihr das erklärt hatte, hatte sie das Ende bewusst offen gelassen, sodass sich Jinai an einem Finger ausrechnen konnte, was dann passiert wäre: Die Göttin hätte ihre Seele nach getaner Arbeit mit sich genommen und sie hätte ihren Körper nie wieder gesehen.

_Denen machen solche Spielchen wohl Spaß_, maulte ihr Unterbewusstsein.

_Es war ein Test meiner Treue zu ihnen. Und meines Pflichtbewusstseins. Daran ist nichts falsch._

_Doch, wenn es am Ende heißt: entweder du __tust, was wir sagen, oder du kratzt ab._

_Du bist so respektlos wie immer._

_Wen kümmert's? Sie haben hier keine Macht. Oder was glaubst du, was sie tun? Durch Portale hindurch mit Karotten schießen?_

_Haha, sehr witzig. Trotzdem, Blasphemie bleibt Blasphemie._

_Hey, sag das mal drei Mal schnell hintereinander._

…

_Sag mal, du bist wohl überhaupt nicht glücklich, dass du wieder hier bist? Oder dass Kanda dich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, auch liebt?_

_Was soll das denn heißen, ‚aus welchem Grund auch immer'?_

_Na ja, irgendwie immer noch schwer vorstellbar, dass er dazu in der Lage ist._

_Du bist mal wieder unglaublich charmant._

_Ja__, ja, Liebe macht blind. Hoffen wir, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht._

_Bitte was? Erklär das mal._

_Erinnerst du dich noch an das Mal? Die Wunde? Das Innocence in deinem Rücken, das die Stelle so unappetitlich verfärbt?_

_Ja? Und?_

_Also, zur Schönheitskönigin macht dich das nicht gerade._

_Musstest du mich daran erinnern? Ich hatte es gerade verdrängt._

_Kann ich doch nicht wissen!_

_Doch! Du bist mein Unterbewusstsein –ach, vergiss es._

_Und wieder bin ich die Böse._

_Das hast _du_ gesagt._

_Ich mein ja nur: Was, wenn er… du weißt schon._

_Nein, weiß ich nicht._

_Was, wenn er es… abstoßend findet?_

_Woher willst du das wissen? Außerdem, bis dahin ist es noch lang hin, also brauch ich mir darum noch keine Sorgen machen._

_Aber das ist die letzte Nacht__, bevor ihr euch was-weiß-ich-wie-lang nicht mehr seht! Willst du keine Erinnerungen?_

… _Ich weiß nicht… Meinst du nicht, das wäre überstürzt?_

_Hey, ich sag dazu nichts, das musst du schon selbst wissen!_

…

_Stimmt ja, sonst heißt es nachher wieder, ich bin schuld!_

Jinai wachte aus ihrer Starre auf; jemand hatte die Plattform betreten. Noch bevor sie ihn sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass es Kanda war. Ohne zu zögern, drehte er sich um und sah zu ihr hinauf. Der Wind trug seine Stimme zu ihr hinauf.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde."

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. _Er kennt mich eben._ Eigentlich hätte sie es auch nicht anders erwartet. Rasch kletterte sie hinunter, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass sich ihre Beine nicht in ihrem Mantel verfingen. _Jetzt_ abzurutschen und zu stürzen war so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie wollte. Endlich war sie unten angekommen und hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Zwar hatte sie sich schon längst an das Gefühl gewöhnt, zu fliegen, aber der Unterschied zwischen Fliegen und Fallen war nicht so klein, dass man ihn leugnen konnte; sie zog es vor zu fliegen.

Jinai richtete sich auf und lächelte. „Entschuldigung, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin."

Kanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dasselbe gemacht, außerdem weiß ich, wo ich dich finde, also wo ist das Problem?"

Sie wurde verlegen. „Im Wald… also, ich habe einiges gesagt, aber ich glaube, wir haben längst noch nicht alles besprochen."

„Kein Wunder, wir wurden unterbrochen." Er trat einen Schritt näher. „Und was genau wolltest du besprechen?"

Es ging, solange sie ihn nicht ansah. Solange sie zur Seite blickte, wusste sie noch, was sie sagen wollte. _Verdammt._

_Nein, ich glaube, das wolltest du nicht sagen._

_Ruhe._

Aber gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie wieder wusste, was sie sagen wollte, zog der Japaner sie einfach an sich und küsste sie. In der ersten Sekunde war sie zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, aber dann erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Kanda nahm das als Zustimmung, noch weiter zu gehen, und presste sie enger an sich; eine Hand in ihrem Haar, glitt er mit der anderen unter ihren Mantel und presste ihre Hüften an seine. Erschrocken keuchte sie an seinem Mund und wollte sich von ihm lösen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, den Kuss zu unterbrechen oder auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm abzurücken. Einzig ihre Arme waren frei, sodass sie ihre Hände gegen seine Schultern stemmen konnte, um ihre Lippen frei zu machen, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde; gerade lange genug, um Luft zu holen.

„Warte."

„Worauf? Ich habe drei Monate gewartet", sagte der Japaner, bevor er erneut seinen Mund auf ihren presste.

Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass das die letzten Stunden waren, die sie mit ihm hatte; ihr Widerstand erlahmte, stattdessen griff sie mit ihren Händen unter seinen Mantel, wärmte sich an ihm und seinem Kuss. Sie erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie noch gedacht hatte, sie müsse sterben; damals hatte sie ihre Zeit doch auch nicht mit Warten vergeuden wollen, oder? Sie hatte sie mit ihm verbringen wollen, hatte ihn extra nach Seaiathan mitgenommen –und jetzt musste sie sich ein zweites Mal von ihm trennen. Der Gedanke, dass es diesmal nicht für immer war, tröstete sie nur wenig; einer Trennung auf unbestimmte Zeit entgegenzusehen war genauso schlimm.

Sie war doch für ihn zurückgekommen, oder etwa nicht?

Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass das der falsche Ort war. Auch wenn sie diesen Platz liebte, sie würde eine andere Atmosphäre vorziehen… bevorzugt eine ohne Wind und Schnee.

Die Frage, wie sie ihm das sagen sollte –sobald sie ihre Lippen freibekam- erübrigte sich, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. „Oh –oh, Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht –ich dachte-" Linali brach ab, hochrot im Gesicht. Hastig schlug sie die Tür wieder zu und ihre sich rasch entfernenden Schritte waren zu hören.

Kanda gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich. „Warum werden wir eigentlich ständig gestört?"

Jinai lächelte nur. „Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir uns die denkbar schlechtesten Orte aussuchen."

Er zog zweifelnd die Augenbraue hoch. „Eher daran, dass die alle nichts zu tun haben. Außerdem, was würdest du denn sonst vorschlagen?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an. Fällt dir ein Ort ein, den niemand betreten würde, ohne vorher anzuklopfen?" Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen; die Frage hatte sie bewusst so formuliert. Reden konnten sie später.

Wie erwartet, fiel nur wenige Sekunden später Kandas Zimmertür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Und wie erwartet, hatte sich dort nichts verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Der Japaner war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre beiden Mäntel auf den Kleiderständer zu hängen, während sie mit den Fingern die Risse und Sprünge in seinen Fensterscheiben nachfuhr.

Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, was für einen Aufstand es zuhause gegeben hätte, wenn man auch nur einen Sprung, so fein wie ein Haar, in einem der gut fünfhundert Fenster des Palastes gefunden hätte; dann verdrängte sie den Gedanken. Das war jetzt ihre Welt, ihr Zuhause, und nicht mehr Leharein mit all seinen Magiern und Magierinnen. Trotzdem erlaubte sie sich, sich kurz die Frage zu stellen, ob es Elaine wohl gut ginge. Aber natürlich tat es das, sie hatte ja Nana; die würde auf sie aufpassen.

_Ob die Prophezeiung wohl schon veröffentlich wurde? Ob die Leute mich schon für tot halten?_

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Kanda neben sie getreten war. Auf seine Frage konnte sie sich aber keinen Reim machen. „Was meinst du?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du hast irgendwie… traurig ausgesehen."

Jinai lächelte traurig. „Ich musste an Elaine und Nana denken. Du weißt doch, nach meinem ‚Tod' wird die Prophezeiung der Öffentlichkeit zugängig gemacht; dann erfährt jeder die Wahrheit über die sieben Hexen."

„Und?"

„Und ich mache mir Sorgen um meine kleine Cousine. Ob sie zurechtkommt. Und…", sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm herum. „Wie lange es wohl dauert, bis sie mich vergessen haben."

„Es gibt keinen Weg zurück, oder?"

„Nein. Aber auch wenn ich mit Leharein abgeschlossen habe… sie bleiben meine Familie. Natürlich will ich nicht, dass sie mich vergessen, genauso wenig, wie ich sie vergessen will." Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann lächelte sie entschuldigend. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich davon angefangen habe. Das sollte eigentlich nicht dein Problem sein –oder überhaupt Thema im Moment."

Der Japaner schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Weißt du noch, als Elaine auf einmal aufgetaucht ist, um sich von uns zu verabschieden?"

„Klar weiß ich das; ich habe schon befürchtet, sie könnte auch in den Kampf verwickelt werden. Warum?"

„Hat sie dir gesagt, was sie zum Abschied gesagt hat?" Jinai schüttelte den Kopf; sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. „Danke. Sie hat sich dafür bedankt, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Mubeito verhalten habe. Sie meinte, das hätte dich glücklich gemacht."

„Ein –du weißt schon, was das heißt, oder?" Kanda nickte. Jinai brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was Elaine getan hatte. Bis zum letzten Moment hatte sie sich um sie gesorgt; nicht um ihre eigene Sicherheit, sondern um sie, Jinai. Ob sie glücklich wäre. Sie musste gegen die Tränen anschlucken; wie hatte sie je glauben können, Elaine würde sie vergessen? „Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel." Sie sah auf. „Wie schaffst du das, immer genau das zu sagen, was ich hören will?"

„Reine Übungssache. Aber jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie du mich damals genannt hast, als du mich in meinem Essen ertränken wolltest."

Sie musste grinsen. „Ich war so wütend damals, das sich um ein Haar nicht mehr losgelassen hätte."

„Und was hatten die anderen Worte eigentlich zu bedeuten? Dieses Mantra…"

„Das ist schon wieder etwas, bei dem du mir geholfen hast. Ich musste mir immer wieder vorsagen, dass ich nichts tun konnte, dass es ihre Entscheidung war, zu sterben, um mich zu retten. Manchmal hat es geholfen, manchmal nicht." Sie hielt ihre Hände hoch. „Aber es ist alles verheilt; das ist wohl auch das Werk der Göttin."

„Und was du im Zug gesagt hast? Über Caluhein?"

Sie seufzte. „‚Amerein se Cularein se Caluhein mari to torata um ignata. Deote to amero tamo ondem so puradem.' Wir verabschieden den letzten und begrüßen den ersten. Finde der Erste Gott Einsicht und Demut. Der Trinkspruch, der immer auf Caluhein ausgebracht wird." Sie zögerte. „Und in diesem Zusammenhang… ich sollte… setz dich, bitte. Ich muss dir noch etwas erklären."

Kanda sah sie kurz zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, so ziemlich der einzige Platz, wo man sich hinsetzen konnte. Jinai trat vor ihn, gerade außer Reichweite. „Du weißt, unsere Götter sind streng; du kennst unsere Gesetze. Aber die sieben Hexen sind ein Sonderfall: wir werden mit anderen Maßstäben gemessen als andere. Verfehlungen, die uns vom Ziel, der Erfüllung der Prophezeiung, abbringen könnten, werden nicht geduldet. Und damit wir keine solchen begehen…", sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihr Hemd über den Kopf zog, aber dann entschied sie sich, dass es jetzt auch schon keinen Unterschied mehr mache. Mit einem Ruck hatte sie sich von dem Stoff befreit; nur noch der dünne Verband bedeckte ihren Oberkörper, der die noch etwas beleidigte Narbe schützen sollte.

Schon durch den Verband hindurch konnte man die schwarz verfärbten Linien des Mals sehen; es wunderte sie nicht, dass Kandas Augen sich erstaunt weiteten. „Cuigadem. Das Mal. Ursprünglich war es nur der Stern, aber mit jeder neuen Blasphemie kam eine neue Linie dazu. Bis zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag waren es sechs Linien, die siebente hatte ich, als ich wieder aufwachte, nachdem ich geglaubt hatte, zu sterben."

„Und die Narbe in der Mitte? Ist das…"

Jinai nickte; sie entfernte den Verband. „Die einzige Wunde, die nicht ganz verschwunden ist. Man konnte zwar die Wunden in Rekordzeit heilen, aber diese Narbe ist trotzdem geblieben. Und zusammen mit dem Innocence in meinem Rücken ist das eine Kombination, die jedem Seemann zur Ehre gereicht", versuchte sie, unbekümmert zu klingen. Tatsächlich aber zitterte sie schon fast vor Angst, er würde sich von ihr abwenden, jetzt wo er gesehen hatte, wie entstellt sie war. Sie beschwerte sich nicht über ihr Innocence, das nicht, aber es verhielt sich damit ähnlich wie mit Allens linkem Arm: Insgeheim empfand jeder anfangs Abscheu, mehr oder weniger. Dann noch ihre vernarbte Brust…

Kanda sagte gar nichts, sondern hielt seinen Blick stur auf die schwarzen Linien gerichtet. Aus ihren Worten ging hervor, dass sie ihm noch längst nicht alles gesagt hatte; bestimmt war das Ziehen dieser Linien jedes Mal mit großen Schmerzen verbunden, die sie bewusst verschwieg. Sie war immer so; es war ihr unangenehm, wenn man sich um sie Sorgen machte, sie empfand sich selbst dann immer als Bürde für denjenigen, weswegen sie die Schmerzen herunterspielte. Das zweite, das er zwischen den Zeilen und der gespielten Heiterkeit herauslesen konnte, war, dass es offensichtlich war, dass sie sich für diese Dinge schämte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, das Mal, das wie auftätowiert gewirkt hätte, wenn er die Narben nicht gesehen hätte, die Narbe, die von dem Schwert zurückgeblieben war, und die Flecken auf ihren Rücken, dort, wo sich das Innocence befand, entstellten sie.

Immer noch wortlos streckte er die Hand aus und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sie sie ergriff und sich von ihm näher ziehen ließ, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Er ließ sie nicht los, sondern hob die andere Hand, verharrte aber kurz, um einen Blick in ihr Gesicht zu werfen. Er fand kein Nein in ihren Augen und bewegte seine Hand nach vorne, bis er die schwarzen Linien fast berührte; noch einmal überzeugte er sich davon, dass sie nicht sofort weglaufen würde, bevor er langsam und vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Linien strich. Jinai zuckte kurz zusammen und er verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand um ihre um eine Winzigkeit, aber sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Kanda fuhr über die vernarbten Stellen und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, geheim zu halten, welche Schmerzen sie ihr verursacht hatten. Er wusste, dass sie es niemandem erzählt hatte, weder den anderen Exorzisten noch ihrer Familie –ihre Großmutter hätte einen Aufstand gemacht, der einem Erdbeben gleichkam und so voller blasphemischer Ausdrücke und Sätze war, dass es für eine Flutwelle gereicht hätte. Und sie hätte schärfstens über jedes Wort gewacht, das ihre Enkelin sprach, noch schärfer, als sie es ohnehin tat.

Früher oder später würden auch die anderen es herausfinden, aber fürs Erste war er der einzige, der davon wusste; und wahrscheinlich auch derjenige, auf dessen Meinung sie diesbezüglich den größten Wert legte. Auch, wenn es nichts gab, das er kritisieren konnte. Sie hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, weder das Mal, noch die Wundnarbe oder die Verfärbung durch das Innocence, und es war auch nichts Abstoßendes daran –es gehörte jetzt zu ihr, genauso wie das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihm immer den Kopf verdrehte, ihr Beschützerinstinkt und Märtyrerkomplex, die Art, wie sie es verstand, Leute zu führen, und ihr aufbrausendes Temperament. In dem letzten Punkt war er ja auch nicht anders.

Noch einmal zog er sie näher zu sich, bis sie sich schließlich auf die Bettkante knien musste und auf seinen Beinen saß. Unsicher sah sie ihn an, bevor sie den Blick senkte; dann atmete sie plötzlich erschrocken ein, als er seine Hand nach oben gleiten ließ und zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang strich, bis hinauf zu ihrem Hals. Er legte die Hand in ihren Nacken und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Als du mit Anna trainiert hast, und danach in den Speisesaal kamst, musste ich mich schon sehr zusammenreißen", gab er unumwunden zu. „Aber jetzt brauche ich noch mehr Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht über dich herzufallen", spielte er auf ihren entblößten Oberkörper an.

Jinai wurde rot, aber sie hatte den Wink verstanden. _Es macht ihm nichts aus_; mit diesem Gedanken fiel ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Sie musste lächeln und sah etwas in seinen Augen flackern; offenbar war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht weit her. Was ihr nur recht war. Seine Hand noch immer in ihrem Nacken, legte sie ihrerseits ihre freie Hand auf seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Die letzten beiden Küsse waren von ihm ausgegangen und sie wollte auch einmal den ersten Schritt machen; sie wollte Erinnerungen mit ihm, so viele, dass in ihrem Gedächtnis kein Platz mehr war für den allerersten, erzwungenen Kuss, den sie so gerne vergessen wollte.

Der Japaner erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, mit der sie ihn begonnen hatte; mit seinen Händen strich er über ihren nackten Oberkörper, streichelte ihren Rücken, ihre Arme, ihren Bauch, ihre Brust, und sorgte so dafür, dass sie noch näher rückte, sich in seine Berührung lehnte. Er musste sein Tun nur kurz unterbrechen, damit sie ihm sein Hemd ausziehen konnte und ihrerseits seinen Oberkörper erkundete. Als könnte sie sie durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch sehen, fuhr sie die Tätowierung auf seiner Schulter nach.

Kanda löste seine Lippen von ihren und wanderte ihren Hals hinunter, was ihren Atem noch einmal beschleunigte; er musste sich merken, dass ihr Hals anscheinend sehr empfindlich war. Natürlich hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, ihn ausgiebig zu erforschen und seine Berührungen anhand ihrer Reaktion zu bewerten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten fing Jinai an, unruhig zu werden und auf seinem Schoß hin und her zu rutschen; damit hatte er sich quasi ein Eigentor geschossen. Um sie daran zu hindern, die Sache weiter unnötig zu beschleunigen, legte er beide Arme um ihre Mitte und hielt sie ruhig, bevor er aufsah.

Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Noch mehr als ihre Ungeduld erregte ihn der Anblick ihres Gesichts; der geschwollenen Lippen, der geröteten Wangen, der verhangenen Augen. Ihre eigene Begierde verschleierte ihren Blick; nur einen Moment glaubte er zu sehen, wie sich ihr Blick klärte und Furcht in ihren Augen aufflackerte, als er in einer unbewussten Reaktion den Griff um ihren Körper verstärkte und ihren Schoß dadurch fester an seinen presste. Doch der Eindruck war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war, sodass er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er sich ihn nur eingebildet hatte. Er hatte nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, dass sie Angst offen gezeigt hatte, und das war in dem Moment gewesen, in dem sie um sein und Lavis Leben fürchten musste, als sie Ceathan gegenüber gestanden hatten. Das war auch der Moment gewesen, in dem er die größte Angst um sie gehabt hatte; genauso wie er war sie immer beherrscht und zeigte nicht, wie sie dachte und fühlte.

Das zeigte sie nur ihm.

Wohl eine volle Minute lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an, die Stille des Raumes nur durch ihr stoßweises, abgehacktes Atmen unterbrochen, bevor Kanda langsam seinen Griff löste und sich mit ihr zur Seite drehte, um sie aufs Bett zu legen; ruhig ließ sie ihn gewähren und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, als er zuerst sie, dann sich selbst von den restlichen Kleidungsstücken befreite.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, als sie schließlich zu Gesicht bekam, was sie vor Monaten einmal nur vor ihrem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte; der Teil ihres Bewusstseins, der nicht mit Starren beschäftigt war, erwartete schon halb, dass die sarkastische, rechthaberische Stimme ihres Unterbewusstseins sich melden und sie damit aufziehen würde, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich sämtliche Worte verloren hatte, wie sie es ihr prophezeit hatte, aber das Erwartete blieb aus. Anscheinend verbrachte ihr Unterbewusstsein die kostbaren Sekunden, in denen es sie nerven konnte, damit, jede Einzelheit des Gesehenen zu studieren, zu dokumentieren und fest in ihr Gedächtnis einzugraben, damit sie es ja nie wieder vergesse. Nie war sie ihm so dankbar gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Als hätte ihnen ein Zauber die Stimmen gestohlen, lagen sie stumm zusammen auf dem schmalen Bett, damit beschäftigt, lautlos zu erkunden, wovon sie wahrscheinlich schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung träumten. Kein Wort fiel, kein Laut erklang, auch nicht, als der scharfe Schmerz Jinai dazu brachte, ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern zu bohren; ohne Worte beruhigte Kanda sie und brachte sie dazu, sich zu entspannen. Keiner von beiden wagte es, auch nur mit einem Wort den Mantel der Stille zu durchbrechen, der sich über sie gesenkt hatte; als sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten, küssten sie sich erneut, bevor Kanda sich vorsichtig aus ihr zurückzog und die Decke über sie beide ausbreitete.

Die Angst vor dem Morgen hielt sie wach; bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein fanden sie keinen Schlaf, aus Angst vor dem Verrinnen der Zeit. Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss, jede zärtliche Liebkosung sollte die Realität von ihnen fernhalten und ihre eigene, kleine Welt aufrechterhalten, in der die Zeit stillstand und sie einfach nur zusammen sein konnten. Es gab keine Verpflichtungen, keine Exorzisten, keine Akuma oder Noah, nur das Geräusch ihres Atems, das Gefühl von nackter Haut an nackter Haut und das Gesicht des anderen.

* * *

Raffael: Wo du so viel Schmalz her hast...

Jinai: Du bist sowas von unromantisch.

Raffael: Besser zu wenig als zu viel.

Jinai: Ob das zu viel oder zu wenig war, überlass mal den Lesern, die können das besser beurteilen als du. Eigentlich könnte das sogar ein blinder Karpfen besser beurteilen als du.

Raffael: Was kein Kompliment an die Leser ist.

Jinai: Ich gebe es auf! Hiermit ist es offiziell: Ich habe bei seiner Erziehung auf ganzer Linie versagt! Los, steinigt mich! _- bekommt Stein an den Kopf-_ HEY! DU darfst nicht mitmachen! _-auf Raffael stürz-_

... Und weil das jetzt SCHON WIEDER ausgeartet ist, beendet sich das Kapitel wieder selbst. Es freut sich schon darauf, wenn der Platz neben ihm bald gefüllt wird. Punkt.


	11. Das Ende der kleinen Welt

Jinai: ~Theee infection must diiieee~

Raffael: Irgendwer zuhause? Du hast Arbeit!

Jinai: Ach ja ^-^ ich bin nur gerade so... hyped up _-um Raffael rumtanz-_

Raffael: Ich. Merks.

Jinai: Und ich muss mich an der Stelle an Psychomantium wenden: Stell dir vor, ich wollte gerade schlafen gehen, hab noch rasch meine Emails gecheckt, da seh ich deinen review. Und da hab ich spontan entschieden, das nächste Kapitel auch gleich heute hochzuladen ^-^

Raffael: Coincidence, Coincidence.

Jinai: Jaaa... ich meine, so viel Einsatz seitens der Leser muss doch belohnt werden. Wenn Psychomantium um halb zwei in der Früh noch mein neues Chap liest ö.ö

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Ihr gehört nicht mal der review. Aber sie freut sich tierisch drüber. Glaubt mir. Ich muss das mit ansehen._

* * *

**Zweiter Teil des Kapitels: Das Ende der kleinen Welt**

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, und wenige Minuten, bevor sie aufbrechen mussten, um ihren Zug zu erwischen, aber von Jinai keine Spur. Lavi, der so eine Ahnung hatte, wo sie zu finden war, erwähnte den anderen gegenüber nichts davon und ließ den beiden stattdessen Zeit füreinander, bevor sie sich trennen mussten. Nachdem sie so lange gebraucht hatten, um endlich den Mund aufzumachen, sollte ihnen doch wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit vergönnt sein, oder?

Er zögerte den Moment bis zur letzten Sekunde hinaus; erst dann klopfte er leise an Kandas Zimmertür. Es dauerte länger als üblich, bis der Japaner öffnete, aber der missmutige Blick war derselbe.

„Was?"

„Wir müssen jetzt los", antwortete Lavi; er ließ unausgesprochen, dass Jinai mit ihnen gehen musste. Das wussten sie alle drei.

Kandas Blick wurde für einen Moment noch härter, aber Lavi glaubte, Traurigkeit herauszulesen, bevor ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugemacht wurde. Es war ihm klar, dass sie natürlich nicht einfach die Tür offenlassen würden; auch ohne die Tatsache, dass Kanda nur seine Hose angehabt hatte, wusste er, dass sie sich erst anziehen mussten… und dass sie sich ein wenig Zeit dabei lassen würden. Geduldig wartete er neben der Tür, bis beide herauskamen und der Japaner hinter sich die Tür schloss.

„Hallo, Lavi", grüßte Jinai ihn leise; die Magie der letzten Nacht hing ihr noch nach und bewahrte sie wie ein Schutzschild vor der Realität, wenn auch nur teilweise. Als wäre es verboten, die Stimme zu erheben, hatte keiner von ihnen, weder sie noch Kanda, auch nur ein lautes Wort gesprochen; eigentlich war das das erste, was sie seit gestern Abend gesagt hatte.

Lavi nickte nur und ging schweigend neben ihnen her; ihm fiel auf, dass sie sehr nahe beieinander gingen, ohne sich jedoch zu berühren. Nur ab und zu streiften sich ihre Finger oder Fingerknöchel, doch sie zuckten zwar nicht zurück, taten aber auch nicht mehr. Es stimmte ihn nur noch trauriger; das Leben war so verdammt ungerecht.

Als sie die Treppe erreichten, die zu dem unterirdischen Kanal führte, ging er ein Stück voraus; er wollte ihnen auch diesen letzten Moment alleine gönnen. Sie sprachen es zwar nicht aus, aber er wusste, dass sie insgeheim dankbar waren. Hätte er gekonnt, er hätte mehr getan, dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich nicht zu trennen brauchten, dass sie nicht um das Leben des anderen fürchten mussten, dass sie überhaupt nicht fortgehen mussten –aber er war auch nur ein Exorzist, ein kleines Rädchen in der großen Maschine.

Jinai lehnte sich an ihn und schob die Hände unter seinen Mantel, um ihn zu umarmen. Da war sie wieder, ihre eigene kleine Welt, in die sie sich flüchten konnte, solange sie in seiner Nähe war. Die Welt, die sie jetzt lange Zeit nicht mehr betreten würde können, getrennt durch einen Auftrag, eine Mission und hunderte von Kilometern. Umso kostbarer war dieser letzte Moment, in dem sie ein letztes Mal seinen Duft einatmen und seinen Körper an ihrem spüren konnte.

Kanda umarmte sie seinerseits, getrieben von demselben Wunsch; die wenigen Stunden, die sie, eng umschlungen, geschlafen hatten, galten nichts, wenn sie nicht wach waren und die Nähe des anderen genießen konnten. Jetzt, wo der Moment des Abschiedes gekommen war, kamen ihm die letzten Stunden wie ein einziger Augenblick vor, viel zu wenig, um für Monate zu reichen; er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Mitte. Ihnen war nur so verdammt wenig Zeit vergönnt gewesen, viel zu wenig Zeit.

Sie spürte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn hinunterzuschlucken, aber sie kam nicht dagegen an. Schon setzte das Zittern ein, versuchten die Tränen, ihre Augen zu erobern, als sie Kandas Stimme hörte: „Das ist kein Lebwohl." Es klang so, als würde er damit nicht nur sie, sondern auch sich selbst beruhigen wollen.

„Ich weiß; das macht es aber nicht besser", erwiderte Jinai und kniff fest die Augen zu, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten; sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihrer Stimme nicht anzumerken war, wie knapp sie davor war, zu weinen.

Kanda hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Sie sah in seinen Augen dieselbe Unsicherheit und Traurigkeit, die sicher auch in ihren eigenen zu lesen war, bevor er sie sanft küsste. Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus, in der der Rest der Welt verschwand, alles, bis auf sie beide und ihre Gefühle, die Hitze ihrer Körper und ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, Sekunde für Sekunde, beendeten sie den Kuss; als sich ihre Lippen zum letzten Mal berührten, flüsterten beide „Ich liebe dich", einer auf Japanisch, eine auf Englisch, bevor sie auch die letzte Verbindung zwischen ihren Körpern abbrachen und voneinander zurücktraten. Jeder Schritt, den sie die Treppe hinunter machte, kostete Jinai große Überwindung; am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und zurück in seine Arme geflüchtet, aber sie zwang sich dazu, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und nicht zurückzuschauen. Sie hätte sonst nicht weiter voran gehen können.

Kanda sah ihr hinterher, nicht gewillt, seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Ihre gestrafften Schultern und ihr gerader Rücken rangen ihm Respekt ab; er hatte gespürt, wie sie, noch vor wenigen Sekunden, fast zu weinen begonnen hätte. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie möge sich noch einmal umdrehen, aber der andere wollte ihr das nicht antun. Gespalten in seinen Gefühlen stand er da und konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf ihren Rücken zu starren, die hüftlangen, glänzenden Strähnen, die ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern umflossen, und den gesenkten Kopf, und zu hoffen, er würde genug Luft bekommen durch seine zugeschnürte Kehle.

Als sie fast außer Sicht war, fast schon von der Mauer verdeckt wurde, drehte sie sich schließlich doch noch zu ihm um. Kanda sah die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern, die sich nicht hatten vermeiden lassen, und die zwischen die Zähne gezogene Unterlippe, die aufhören sollte zu zittern, und fühlte sich noch elender, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Dann, als hätte sie seine Gefühle gespürt, ließ sie ihre Unterlippe los und lächelte; es war ein offenes, von Herzen kommendes Lächeln, begleitet von Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen rollten, und es schien den ganzen Raum zu erleuchten und ihn mitten ins Herz zu treffen. Würde er sie nicht bereits lieben, in diesem Moment hätte er sich aufs Neue in sie verliebt, und sei es nur um dieses Lächelns willen.

Auch, als sie schon längst verschwunden war, blieb er stehen und starrte auf die Stelle, an der ihr Lächeln in der Luft gehangen hatte; einen Moment lang glaubte er wieder, ihren Geist zu sehen, wie er dastand und ihn anlächelte, dann verblasste das Bild. Genauso, wie ihm nur eine Nacht vergönnt gewesen war, bevor auch Jinai wieder verschwand.

Aber das Lächeln blieb.

* * *

Raffael: Ich kenn längere Chaps.

Jinai: Sag mal, du kannst dich nie für jemanden freuen, oder?

Raffael: Öhm... ich freu mich für dich, wenn du deinen PC neu aufsetzt. Den Laptop am Bildschirm anschließen, weil du PC UND LAPTOP geschrottet hast, ist keine dauerhafte Lösung.

Jinai: Aber die Technik hasst mich T.T

Raffael: _-augenroll-_ Du hast eben zwei rechte Hände. Und sowas darf studieren.

Jinai: Schönen Schrank auch, dafür hast du dir Schrankarrest geholt. Kusch. _-mit den Hände wedel-_ Es äh, gibt bald Nachschub. Ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, wie das nächste Chap heit, nämlich 'Memories in the rain'. Bleibt mir gewogen ^-^


	12. Memories in the rain

Jinai: _-chrm-_ Um es mit den Worten von Margaret Thatcher zu sagen: "Ich bin außerordentlich geduldig, vorausgesetzt, ich kriege am Ende, was ich wollte."

Raffael: Soll heißen, wenn ihr geduldig seid, werdet ihr mit neuen Kapiteln belohnt.

Jinai: Geduld ist eine Tugend _-flöt-_

Raffael: Soll heißen, die faule Autorin lässt euch mal wieder ewig auf ein Kapitel warten.

Jinai: Gewalt ist auch eine Lösung.

Raffael: ... Soll heißen, der Assistent verzieht sich in den Schrank, sobald er sein Sprüchlein aufgesagt hat:

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Ihr kennt die Platte._

**12. Memories in the rain**_  
_

* * *

Es vergingen Wochen, es vergingen Monate, und noch immer hatten sie Cross nicht gefunden. Timcampy zeigte so stur nach Osten, dass sie sich langsam fragten, ob der kleine Golem vielleicht kaputt war, als sie in China ankamen und er immer noch weiter wollte.

Die Eile des Golems trieb auch sie an, sodass sie immer nur kurze Pausen einlegten, um nicht noch mehr Abstand zu dem Marschall zu haben. Sie hatten Glück, dass der Marschall bei Anita eine kurze Rast eingelegt hatte, sonst hätten sie nicht gewusst, wo sie weiter nach ihm suchen sollten. Dass sie nicht nur wusste, wohin Marschall Cross wollte, sondern ihnen auch noch ein Schiff zur Verfügung stellte, um ihm zu folgen, war das erste Mal, seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise, dass sie Glück hatten.

Doch es hörte schlagartig auf, als sie von dem vorbeiziehenden Heer von Akuma überrascht wurden, in dessen Folge Allen verschwand. Obwohl Linali und Lavi nach ihm suchten, konnten sie ihn nirgends finden, und Timcampys letzte Aufzeichnungen waren alles andere als ermutigend. Es drückte die Stimmung an Bord nur noch mehr, und dagegen half auch Mirandas Ankunft und die neuen Uniformen nichts.

Es war Linali, die am meisten unter Allens Verschwinden litt, auch wenn die anderen ihr in ihrer Trauer in nichts nachstanden; aber auch Jinai machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nichts hatte tun können. Sie hätte vielleicht noch eine Chance gehabt, ihn zu finden…

…Wenn sie hätte fliegen können.

Sie träumte; und es war ein beunruhigender Traum. Im Schlaf wälzte sie sich auf die andere Seite, in einem fruchtlosen Versuch, ihm zu entkommen, dann fuhr sie mit einem Ruck hoch. Schwer atmend starrte sie in die Dunkelheit, versuchte, ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen und ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Es war ein schlimmer Traum gewesen, wie ein böses Omen, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, worum es gegangen war. Die Erinnerung an seinen Inhalt befand sich irgendwo in ihrem Gehirn, hinter einer Tür, zu der sie keinen Zutritt hatte; es war, als wollte sie ihr eigenes Gedächtnis davor bewahren, den Horror noch einmal zu erleben.

_Sieh mich nicht so an, ich war's bestimmt nicht._

_Wer redet denn mit dir?_

_Sag mal, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus._

_Mir ist schlecht. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich gleich ersticken._

Sie schob die Decke von ihren Beinen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Es half nicht, tief durchzuatmen; sie hatte das Gefühl, die Atemzüge würden ihre Lungen gar nicht erreichen.

_Das muss wirklich ein scheußlicher Traum gewesen sein._

Entschlossen, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, um die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, stand sie auf und zog sich an; sie bewegte sich so leise wie möglich, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Allen und Linali waren verschwunden, aber sie konnten nicht weit sein; vermutlich hatten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche oder auf die Toilette gemacht.

Allein kletterte sie die Stiegen des Hauses hinauf. Sie hielt sich nicht lange mit der Haustür auf; der Gedanke war ihr erst gar nicht gekommen. Sie brauchte die Höhe.

Auf dem Dachboden kletterte sie aus einem Fenster und hangelte sich aufs Dach hinaus. Schon die Bewegung half gegen die Übelkeit, aber ihre Kehle war immer noch wie zugeschnürt. Es brauchte schon mehr, es brauchte frischen Wind, um dieses Gefühl verschwinden zu lassen, das wusste sie. Erst der kräftige Wind, der an ihren Haaren zerrte, auf ihrer Haut stach und ihre Nase taub werden ließ, könnte dagegen ankommen. So war es immer gewesen …bis jetzt zumindest. Jetzt half auch das nichts; sie genoss das Gefühl zwar, aber die Medizin tat ihre Wirkung nicht.

Sie brauchte ein anderes Mittel. Sie wusste auch, was das war, aber es war viel zu weit weg, um es erreichen zu können, mindestens einen halben Kontinent. Selbst mit ihren Schwingen konnte sie nicht dorthin fliegen.

Bei den Göttern, sie vermisste Kanda so sehr. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie ihn und seine Liebe brauchte, bis sie beides entbehren musste. Wann war sie so abhängig von ihm geworden? Inzwischen wusste sie es schon gar nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich war es schon im ersten Moment passiert, in der Nacht, als sie zum ersten Mal die Klingen gekreuzt hatten. Dass ihr das passieren könnte, hatte sie nie für möglich gehalten; sie hatte ihr Schicksal für besiegelt gehalten. Insgeheim hatte sie ihre Eltern aber immer beneidet, dass ihnen dieses Glück vergönnt gewesen war, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Jinai seufzte. War das ihr Schicksal? Hatte ihr Glück gleichfalls nur so lange gedauert, wie es dauern sollte? Nur eine Nacht?

„So betrübt, Kätzchen? So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und schaffte es gerade noch, bei diesem Manöver nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Ticky stand hinter ihr auf dem Dachfirst, so sicher wie auf ebener Erde und in seiner ganzen, großen, seiner dunklen Seite eigenen Lässigkeit. Er lächelte sie sardonisch an und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie das kleine graue Kätzchen auf seinem Arm seinem Griff zu entkommen versuchte; obwohl es kratzte, biss und fauchte, hielt er es mit nur einer Hand fest.

Ihr Sarkasmus gewann schließlich die Oberhand. „Dein neues Spielzeug scheint dich nicht zu mögen", bemerkte sie trocken mit einem Seitenblick auf das arme Tier.

„Bedauerlicherweise ist es damit nicht alleine", antwortete er und warf selbst einen Blick auf das sich windende Kätzchen, „Katzen mögen mich im allgemeinen nicht." Jetzt sah er wieder sie an; das boshafte Funkeln in seinen Augen gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Natürlich", gab sie zurück, „zwischen Mögen und Aushorchen liegen Welten, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

„Hm", meinte er bloß und setzte sich auf den Dachfirst, die langen Beine auf einer Seite ausgestreckt. Er hob das Kätzchen am Nackenfell hoch und hielt es sich vors Gesicht, um es aus sicherer Entfernung zu betrachten, während sie ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass er tat oder sagte, weswegen er gekommen war. Das war schließlich definitiv kein Freundschaftsbesuch.

„Eigentlich mag ich Katzen auch nicht besonders", sagte er dann endlich, „Sie haben keinen Nutzen, haaren furchtbar, sind stolz und eigensinnig und bloß Nutznießer der Menschen. Die Menschen halten sich keine Katzen als Haustiere, die Katzen halten sich Menschen." Er schob das Tier auf Armlänge von sich weg. „Und manche sind allergisch gegen sie."

„Und was machst du dann damit, wenn du es nicht willst?", fragte sie leicht entnervt.

„Stimmt. Was mache ich damit?", überlegte Ticky, ohne sie anzusehen; er starrte weiter auf das wild um sich schlagende und zappelnde Kätzchen. „Weißt du", sinnierte er, „du bist einmal mitten in unserer Unterhaltung aufgesprungen und hast angefangen, auf einen Mann einzuschlagen, der seinen Hund verprügelt hat, mitten in der Schenke. Obwohl er mindestens doppelt so breit war wie du, hast du ihn fast krankenhausreif geschlagen, bevor man dich von ihm herunterzerren konnte."

„Wäre ich damals", fuhr er fort, „nicht zu betrunken gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich bemerkt, dass du _gar nicht_ betrunken warst. Aber so ist es mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Aber jetzt auf einmal?", entgegnete Jinai leicht spöttisch.

„Ja, nachdem du unfreiwillig enttarnt wurdest, habe ich angefangen, die Dinge klarer zu sehen", sagte er und grinste wieder so hinterhältig wie vorher, „und mir ist aufgefallen, wie oft ich dir auf den Leim gegangen bin."

„Und was ist daran so _lustig_?"

„Oh, daran? Eigentlich nichts, aber diese eine Geschichte hat mich an etwas erinnert, das wirklich interessant ist." Der Noah stand wieder auf. „Deine Liebe zu Tieren ist ja wohl offensichtlich, Kätzchen. Und nachdem du den Mann damals fast umgebracht hast, frage ich mich, was du tun würdest, wenn ich _das_ mache." Er holte aus und schleuderte das Kätzchen von sich.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie das panisch miauende Tier eine Sekunde lang durch die Luft segeln, bevor die Schwerkraft es langsam nach unten zog; sie überlegte nicht zweimal und sprang hinterher.

Im freien Fall war sie schneller, deswegen breitete sie ihre Flügel erst aus, als sie das Kätzchen zu fassen bekommen hatte; gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie mit zwei kräftigen Flügelschlägen verhindern, mitsamt dem an ihre Brust gedrückten und heftig zitternden Tier auf dem Steinpflaster aufzuschlagen. Sicher landete sie, auch wenn ihre Knie weich waren, verursacht durch die Angst um die Katze und ihre eigenen Unsicherheit; sie hatte ihre Flügel noch nicht sehr lange und so halsbrecherische Manöver wie jetzt hatte sie bisher selten durchgeführt.

Sich auf das wichtigste konzentrierend, löste sie vorsichtig die Krallen des Kätzchens von ihrem Hemd, bevor sie es behutsam auf den Boden setzte; es raste davon und war verschwunden, bevor sie erkennen konnte, wohin.

Mit dem Tritt zwischen die Schulterblätter hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht halten und landete kopfüber auf den Steinen, die die Straße bildeten.

„Interessant", sagte Ticky und stellte den Fuß wieder auf den Boden, „Eine neue Form deines Innocence?" Er beugte sich über sie und griff nach einer der blutroten Schwingen; vielleicht tat er es nicht bewusst, aber sein Griff war fest genug, um sie vor unterdrücktem Schmerz die Zähne in ihre Lippe graben zu lassen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„Als ich gehört habe, dass du tot bist", flüsterte er über dem Wind, der durch die Gassen pfiff, „da habe ich beschlossen, dass du mich nicht mehr interessierst. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden."

„Sag das nicht", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor; als Antwort verstärkte sich sein Griff abermals.

„Ach nein?"

„_Nein._" Sie wollte nicht hören, wie er diese Worte aussprach, wollte nicht hören, wie er Kandas Worte wiederholte. Auch wenn er es nicht wissen konnte, er besudelte damit ihre Erinnerungen.

„Für mich bist du tot, du hast also gar kein Recht, Einwände zu erheben. Und damit mir keine tote Person in die Quere kommt, sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass du auch für den Rest der Welt stirbst. Angefangen mit deinem Innocence."

Jinai schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sie ihren Flügel brechen spürte; es brauchte viel Kraft, um einen ihrer Flügel zu brechen, aber für einen Noah war das offensichtlich ein Kinderspiel.

Stimmen waren zu hören, Lichter gingen an; ihr Schrei hatte die Nachbarschaft geweckt. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis die anderen Exorzisten kommen würden. „Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug", zischte sie; der Schmerz hatte ihr die Stimme geraubt, „spiel nicht mit mir. Töte mich oder lass es."

Sie konnte die Schritte der Leute hören; gleich würden dutzende neugierige Zuschauer kommen, womöglich noch mit Polizei im Schlepptau. Sie wären kein Hindernis für Ticky, aber sehr wohl die Exorzisten, die sich unter ihnen befinden würden.

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte er und ließ ihren Flügel los, „du bist nicht mein Spielzeug. Nicht mehr." Sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören. „Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, Jinai, dann werde ich dich gleich töten. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde es jetzt auch tun, ohne zu zögern; die Sache ist nur… ich habe im Moment absolut keine Lust."

Sie hörte nicht, wie er sich entfernte, aber sie spürte seine Gegenwart nicht mehr; ohnehin waren ihre Sinne durch den Schmerz getrübt und sie konnte nur schemenhaft erkennen, wie Lavi vor ihr kniete und sie etwas zu fragen schien, das sie nicht mehr hören konnte, als der Schmerz ihr das Bewusstsein raubte.

Seitdem war ihr Flügel lahm; sie konnte ihr Innocence zwar noch aktivieren, aber Fliegen war mit einem nur langsam heilenden Flügel unmöglich. Ihre großen, roten Schwingen waren nur noch Zierde.

Es würde noch Tage dauern, bis sie auch nur daran denken konnte, ihren Flügel wieder zu belasten; bis dahin war sie so nutzlos wie ein stumpfes Schwert. Und genauso fühlte sie sich auch: kalt, tot, leer. Sie hatte versagt.

Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust gegen die Holzwand des Schiffes. War sie nicht zurückgekommen, um zu helfen? Warum spielte ihr das Schicksal so grausam mit, ließ sie genau in dem Moment, in dem sie ihr Innocence am meisten brauchte, im Stich?

„ist-sama… orzist-sama… Exorzist-sama."

Jinai blickte auf; eines der Besatzungsmitglieder hatte sich über sie gebeugt und hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin. Verwirrt blickte sie erst auf das Tuch, dann auf ihn. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war sein Name… „Kie… oder?"

Er nickte. „Sie sollten ihre Hand verbinden."

Verwundert blickte sie auf ihre Hand; als sie gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte, hatte sie sich die Haut aufgeschrammt. Ein wenig Blut sammelte sich und fiel in einem Tropfen zu Boden.

„Ach, das ist nichts. Das heilt auch so wieder", winkte sie ab und wischte das Blut einfach an ihrem Arm ab.

Kie antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich neben ihr aufs Deck. Eine Weile fiel kein Wort, dann fragte er: „Sie machen sich Vorwürfe, oder?"

Jinai antwortete nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er auch keine Antwort erwartete. Es war offensichtlich.

„Sie sind ein Exorzist. Sie sind nicht wie wir", sagte Kie, dann lachte er leise, als sie ihn entsetzt ansah. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint." Er blickte zu Boden. „Sie sind von Gott auserwählt worden, um etwas zu tun. Sie können etwas ändern. Uns Normalsterblichen ist dieses Glück nicht vergönnt. Wir müssen machtlos mit ansehen, wie unsere Familien und Freunde von den Akuma abgeschlachtet werden, einer nach dem anderen."

„Im Moment bin ich Ihnen ähnlicher als Sie denken", murmelte sie heiser.

„Glauben Sie?" Sie nickte. „Ich denke anders darüber. Immerhin, wären Sie wie ich, dann wäre ich jetzt tot."

Sie wusste, woran er dachte. Mitten auf hoher See waren sie erneut von Akuma überfallen worden und hatten sich nur um Haaresbreite retten können. Aber Linalis Verbindung zu ihrem Innocence war dabei verloren gegangen; sie konnte es nicht mehr aktivieren, obwohl es immer noch da war. Jinai konnte ihre Schmerzen nachfühlen; ihre Situationen waren sich so ähnlich.

Es war ein grauenhafter Kampf gewesen, an den sie sich selbst jetzt nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnerte; aber sie wusste, dass sie ihre Flügel geöffnet hatte. Sie waren groß genug, um zwei Menschen vor den Angriffen der Akuma abzuschirmen, und sie hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig über die beiden ihr am nächsten stehenden Besatzungsmitglieder ausbreiten können. Da sie selbst ein Parasiten-Innocence besaß, konnte sie das Gift der Geschoße neutralisieren, aber Kie und Chao Zhi hätten einen Treffer nicht überlebt.

„Sie haben mir und Chao Zhi das Leben gerettet", sagte Kie jetzt, „und Sie haben immer noch die Chance, Ihr Innocence zurückzubekommen. Früher oder später wird Ihr Flügel heilen und Sie werden wieder kämpfen können. Noch ist also nicht alles verloren."

Jinai lächelte schwach; sie war dankbar für den Aufmunterungsversuch. Zwar machte sie sich immer noch Sorgen, aber damit wollte sie Kie nicht belasten; ob sie ihr Innocence rechtzeitig wieder einsetzen konnte, sollte nicht seine Sorge sein.

„Ich sollte wieder unter Deck gehen", sagte sie schließlich und stand auf. „Danke, Kie."

Der Seemann blieb sitzen und sah zu, wie sie unter Deck verschwand. Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als sanfter Regen einsetzte.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot."

* * *

Raffael: Warum ist er ein Idiot?

Jinai: Weil du ein Blindfisch ist.

Raffael: Das ist keine vernünftige Antwort.

Jinai: Jaaa, die sind alle. Wir müssen wieder neue über Amazon bestellen (Achtung, Schleichwerbung).

Raffael: So wie die neuen Kapitel?

Jinai: "Es gibt keine andere vernünftige Erziehung, als Vorbild sein, wenn es nicht anders geht, ein abschreckendes."" - Albert Einstein

Raffael: "Gewalt ist die letzte Zuflucht des Unfähigen." - Isaac Asimov

Jinai: ... Gehst du wohl da rein -.-


	13. Edo

Jinai: Nach langer Pause ... erst mal auf die reviews antworten.

Raffael: Falls du deine treuesten reviewer nicht schon verjagt hast mit deiner UNZUVERLÄSSIGKEIT.

Jinai: Mach mir keine Schuldgefühle. Die Geschichte neigt sich ihrem baldigen Ende zu, viele Kapitel sind es nicht mehr ... Seltsam, aber doch, ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist _-schnief-_

Raffael: _-chrm-_ Wenn du noch weiter dem Manga folgst, musst du deiner OC-Jinai erklären, wer Alma ist, und das wird ihr nicht gefallen.

Jinai: Gnyaaaah _-mit den Armen fuchtel-_ In die Zwickmühle will ich Kanda wirklich nicht bringen. Nein, die Geschichte hat lange gewährt und solange war sie schön. Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurscht hat zwei. Um auf die reviews zurückzukommen xD

Psychomantium: Das war kein Fehler, das war volle Absicht _-grins-_ Weil Jinai zu einer Zeit verletzt wurde, als Allen noch bei der Gruppe war, und ich mich da äääätwas stärker an die schöne Szene zwischen den beiden anlehne, wo Linali ihren Alptraum hatte und Allen sie beruhigt. Ja, da waren die beiden zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, um Ticky, den bösen Katzenentführer, auf dem Dach zu entdecken. Und Lavi und Konsorten verschlafen das ganze. So viel zu der Zuverlässigkeit des sechsten oder siebten oder achten oder der-wie-vielte-der-Gefahrensinn-auch-ist-Sinns der Exorzisten, pah. Zu der äh, Einsatzfähigkeit der Flügel komm ich später noch, die sollen ja schon ganz praktisch sein, sonst hat Kanda am Ende eine Ente a lá Jinai. Grübeln wir lieber nicht zu lange darüber nach, was das dann für ihn und Alma bedeuten könnte. Das böse Wort 'frei Bahn' hat hier jetzt keiner in den Mund genommen, klar? Und ja, wir folgen der Storyline des Mangas, obwohl ... ähäh ... dann dürfte Jinai eigentlich gar nicht mit von der Partie sein. Und dann wärs ja keine fanfiktion mehr, sondern Plagiat. Aber weil wir wissen, was wir meinen, wissen wir, was wir meinen xD

Sternenhagel: Tikanda, brr. Nichts gegen Ticky-Kanda-Fans, aber dann doch lieber den plappernden Rotschopf als den schweigenden Sauertopf an Tickys Seite. Wenn ich schon Ticky mit irgendjemandem lese, dann sollte wenigstens einer von beiden was sagen _-flöt-_ Aber ich füüürchte, du wirst mich nach Ende dieses Kapitels gleich viel weniger mögen ... es ist höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass Ticky vorkommt. Ähm. Bitte nicht schlagen. _-duck-_ Dafür kommt Kanda weiterhin vor? _-hoffnungsvoll blinzel-_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Es. Gehört. Ihr. Nicht. Nur ihre OCs, die ich an einer Hand abzählen kann._

* * *

**13. Edo**

Das von Cross Marian umgewandelte Akuma war keinem von ihnen ganz geheuer, aber da es sie so schnell nach Japan gebracht hatte, konnte keiner von ihnen Einwände erheben.

Im strömenden Regen standen sie an Deck, die Gruppe von Exorzisten, Anita, Mahoja und ein paar von den Matrosen.

„Äh… Wo sind die Matrosen?", fragte Krory und sah sich um.

„Oh! Das stimmt", fiel nun auch Lavi auf. „Wo sind sie…"

Linali zuckte zusammen. „Sie sind doch nicht…"

„Enschuldigt", sagte Anita. „Ich habe der übrigen Mannschaft gesagt, dass sie sich nicht von euch zu verabschieden brauchen."

„Sie halten unter Deck einen Umtrunk ab", fügte einer der verbliebenen Matrosen hinzu.

„Bitte lasst ihnen die Freude", bat Anita, „Ich wollte ihnen ein letztes Mal die Gelegenheit zum gemeinsamem Feiern geben."

„Ihr seid also die einzigen…", fragte Linali und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, „…Überlebenden?"

Auch Miranda weinte. Anita legte ihr sanft die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es ist gut. Wir sind Teil des Ordens geworden, weil wir unsere Familien durch Akuma verloren haben. Nur der Wunsch nach Rache gibt unserem Leben Sinn. Davon sind wir alle erfüllt. Niemand von uns hat etwas zu bereuen."

Mahoja lächelte. „Ihr wollt nach Edo! Ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr nicht umkehren wollt, weil wir zusammen diesen Weg gefunden haben. Damit habt ihr uns glücklich gemacht."

„**BITTE GEHT UND SIEGT, EXORZISTEN!**", schallte es plötzlich über die Lautsprecher. Es waren die Stimmen der Matrosen. „**Siegt für uns! Schreitet voran, immer weiter! Gebt unserem Tod einen Sinn! Für eine bessere Zukunft! Kämpft für unsere Freunde, die noch am Leben sind! Wir wollen, dass ihr lebt, für unseren Traum, für eine Zukunft in Frieden! Dafür sollt ihr leben! BITTE KÄMPFT UND SIEGT, EXORZISTEN!**"

Jinai biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Wie die Hohepriester von Leharein, die gewusst hatten, dass ihr Tod unausweichlich war, und sich dafür geopfert hatten, damit sie überlebte. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange, aber mehr erlaubte sie sich nicht.

Das Akuma Nener hielt eines der verbliebenen intakten Rettungsboote für sie hoch. „Bis nach Edo ist es noch weit", sagte es, während sie einstiegen, „Deswegen bringe ich euch erst mal nach Ito. Das ist näher, ne?"

„Vorsicht beim Einsteigen", sagte einer der Matrosen, als er Jinai die Hand reichte, um ihr sicher in das Boot zu helfen. Sie erkannte die stimme und lächelte Kie traurig zu; ein Lächeln, das er ebenso traurig erwiderte.

Linali streckte die Hand nach Anita aus, aber die Frau ergriff sie nicht. „Deine Haare…" Sie strich über Linalis kurze, verbrannte Haare. „Lass sie dir wieder lang wachsen. Du hast so schöne Haare. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass der Krieg dir so mitspielt."

Nener hob das Boot hoch.

„Lebt wohl."

Das Schiff wurde in der Entfernung kleiner und schließlich waren sie weit genug weg, dass Miranda ihr Innocence deaktivieren konnte. Nicht nur sie weinte dabei: Linali schrie ihre Trauer und ihren Schmerz hinaus, während alle entstandenen Schäden an dem Schiff wieder auftauchten und es krachend und donnernd in den Fluten des Meeres versank.

Jinai musste an sich halten, sich nicht zu übergeben, als sie an all die Menschen dachte, die sich auf dem Schiff befunden hatte. Ihr Magen rebellierte und nur mit eisernster Willenskraft bewahrte sie Haltung. Ihr Schmerz war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie allen anderen, aber es lag in ihrer Natur, nie alles zu zeigen und stattdessen Sicherheit und Trost zu geben. Sie musste den anderen Kraft und Trost spenden und das Gefühl geben, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Das war als Königin nicht anders als als Exorzistin.

Ihre Ankunft in Edo geschah im Dunkel der Nacht, dem Deckmantel der Diebe und Gesetzlosen. Doch diese Gesetze galten hier längst nicht mehr, wie die Begegnung mit über einander herfallenden Akuma bewies.

Die Nachricht des Grafen traf nicht nur Nener wie ein Blitzschlag. „_**IN DER REICHWEITE DIESER NACHRICHT RUFT DER MILLENIUM-GRAF ALLE AKUMA JAPANS ZUSAMMEN!**_"

Die Stimme klang rau und unwirklich und überhaupt nicht wie Nener. Der Schrei, der sich daraufhin seine Bahn brach, schon eher; das Akuma brach kraftlos zusammen und hielt sich den Kopf, als fürchtete es, er würde zerspringen. Alle scharten sich um das Akuma und redeten entsetzt auf Nener ein.

„I… Ich bin ein Akuma", krächzte Nener. „… Marian hat mich umgewandelt … sodass ich auch ohne die Befehle des Grafen handeln konnte, ne. Aber … die Übertragung des Grafen ist zu stark, ne. … Zu … stark."

Abrupt richtete sich das umgewandelte Akuma auf. „Es tut mir leid, Lavi", sagte es mit monotoner Stimme. „Ich muss zum Grafen …"

„Warte!", rief Linali entsetzt. „Zum Grafen…?"

„In die Reichshauptstadt Edo … Dort hält sich der Millenium-Graf auf, ne …"

Die Exorzisten und ihre Begleiter erbleichten.

„Der Mi…" „Der …" „Der Graf ist …?"

„Der Graf … ist in Edo …", wisperte Linali.

_Das Übel dieser Welt ist so nah_. Jinai starrte in den Himmel hinauf, wo der Halbmond leuchtete, aber die Schwärze der Nacht nicht durchbrechen konnte. Ein Windstoß kam auf, wirbelte Blätter auf und erschreckte ein paar Vögel, vermutlich Raben, die daraufhin losflogen und in der Schwärze des Himmels verschwanden.

„Gehen wir nach Edo?", fragte sie nüchtern, sobald sich der Wind wieder gelegt hatte.

Ihr Flügel war noch nicht ganz verheilt. Noch konnte sie nicht fliegen. Aber ihr Innocence wäre nutzlos, wenn es sich nur darauf beschränken würde.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, war sie ganz froh über diese Tatsache, als sie dem Millenium-Grafen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden. Er war nicht so, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatten; er sah aus wie ein Clown-Luftballon, den jemand zu fest aufgeblasen hatte, mit einem Gesicht, mit dem man kleine Kinder erschreckte und dafür sorgte, dass sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach Hause kamen. Aber sein Aussehen täuschte nicht darüber hinweg, dass er ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner war. Jinai kannte diese Aura, dieses Gefühl purer Bösartigkeit und ungebändigten Hasses, das er verströmte. Es erinnerte sie nur zu gut an den Moment, in dem sie Ceathan zum ersten Mal wirklich gegenübergestanden hatte.

Ihr entging auch nicht Tickys Grinsen, als er sie sah. Sie wusste, dass er trotz aller Worte noch nicht mit ihr fertig war.

Lavi und Krory waren die ersten, die in die Offensive gingen, und entsetzt musste sie feststellen, dass ausgerechnet Ticky sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Nicht nur der Noah, der sie beinahe getötet hätte, damals in Ungarn, und ihr vor kurzem den Flügel gebrochen hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch Allen auf dem Gewissen. Lavis Zorn und Hass mussten unbändig sein und sie trübten sein Urteilsvermögen. Ticky wusste das ebenso gut wie sie und er wusste auch, dass der Exorzist ihr viel bedeutete. Vielleicht war es das, was den Ausschlag dazu gab, dass er diesen Kampf zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und dem rothaarigen Exorzisten machte.

Sie wäre nur zu gerne dazwischen gegangen, aber sie hatte weder die Kraft noch die Gelegenheit dazu. Gerade formierten sich die Akuma nämlich zu einem riesigen Akuma und griffen den Rest der Exorzisten an.

Jinai hatte sich noch nie so machtlos gefühlt. Miranda konnte mit ihrem Time-Out die Häuser vor der Zerstörung schützen und Nener konnte den Bookman und Krory zum Kopf des Riesen-Akuma bringen, aber ihr, Linali und den drei Matrosen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in Deckung zu gehen und Schutz zu suchen.

Sie hasste es, so nutzlos zu sein. Die Wut trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen. Einst war sie Königin gewesen, hatte über die vier Elemente geboten –und nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich wie ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher zu verkriechen?

Linali griff nach ihrem Arm. „Wir können im Moment nichts tun", sagte sie und Jinai hörte in ihrer Stimme die gleiche Wut über die eigene Hilflosigkeit, die auch sie ergriffen hatte. Ihr stieg bitter die Galle hoch, aber sie zwang sich, zu nicken.

Linali fing Miranda auf, als sie, schwach vor Erschöpfung, in sich zusammenbrach. Bevor Jinai auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte, war auf einmal Ticky hinter der Chinesin aufgetaucht.

„Ist deine Energie aufgebraucht?", wisperte er süßlich und zog Linali mit sich hoch.

Jinai breitete ihre Flügel aus und wollte angreifen, aber eines der Riesen-Akuma –die schossen anscheinend plötzlich überall aus dem Boden wie Schneeglöckchen im Frühling- machte einen Schritt zurück und fegte sie vom Dach wie eine Fliege. Obwohl jede Bewegung sich anfühlte wie tausend glühendheiße Klingen, schaffte sie es, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und sich abzufangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Rasch fuhr sie herum, um zu sehen, was Ticky tat, aber auf dem Dach brach gerade die Hölle aus und rund um sie sah es auch nicht viel besser aus. Obwohl die Exorzisten auf dem Dach ihre größte Sorge war, musste sie sich nun einem der Riesen-Akuma stellen, ebenjenem, dass sie gerade vom Dach geworfen hatte. Es hatte sie bemerkt und begutachtete sie nun wie ein Stück Fleisch beim Metzger.

Dann bäumte sich das Riesen-Akuma mit einem schrillen, ohrenbetäubendem Schrei auf und explodierte mit der Wucht eines mittleren Erdbebens. Eine Sekunde später zerbrach auch ein weiteres Riesen-Akuma sauber in zwei Hälften. Nun war nur noch eines übrig.

Ein helles, feines Klingeln durchbrach die einsetzende Stille; ein Ton, so rein und klar und trotzdem so durchsetzt von Bösartigkeit, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief und sich alle Muskeln in ihrem Körper anspannten. Sie fuhr herum.

Der Millenium-Graf schwebte, an seinem Schirm hängend, vor dem Schloss von Edo. Um ihn herum hatte sich eine schwarze Kugel gebildet, die alles Licht in sich aufzusaugen schien.

Jinai konnte den Blick nicht davon losreißen, auch nicht, als sie größer und größer wurde und in Windeseile ganz Edo einnahm. Als sie selbst von der Schwärze erfasst wurde, wurden für einen Moment alle ihre Sinne taub und kamen dann verstärkt zurück. Einen Wimpernschlag lang verspürte sie unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, der jede Faser ihres Seins durchdrang, dann verschwand er so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, obwohl die Finsternis sie immer noch umgab. Er konnte ihr nichts anhaben.

Sie war schon einmal gestorben.

Dann löste sich die Finsternis auf und wurde durch Leere ersetzt. Dort, wo die Häuser von Edo hätten sein sollten, befand sich nichts mehr. Nur weite, endlose Leere; eine spiegelglatte Fläche von Nichts.

Hektisch sah sie sich um. Wo waren die anderen? Was war mit ihnen passiert? Sie konnte nichts sehen durch den feinen Nebelstaub, der die Fläche überzog, aber langsam lichtete er sich und sie konnte Krory und Bookman erkennen, die beide am Boden lagen, allem Anschein nach bewusstlos.

Von den anderen war nichts zu sehen.

Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber ihre Muskeln versagten ihr den Dienst. Sie hörte Stimmen im Nebel, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, und nicht hören, wer sprach. Am liebsten hätte sie sich müde der Erschöpfung hingegeben, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach ohnmächtig werden, sie durfte es nicht! Nicht, solange sie nicht wusste, was mit Lavi, Linali, Miranda und den drei Matrosen vom Schiff passiert war.

Verzerrt hörte sie Linalis Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie klang, als ob sie von ganz weit weg kam, aber sie nahm nicht den Umweg über ihre Ohren und schlich sich direkt in ihr Gehirn. _Alle … Al…le… Alle…_

Irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht. Jinai schaffte es, sich gerade so weit aufzurappeln, dass sie die Knie anziehen und sich auf die Ellbogen stützen konnte.

Stimmen brüllten durcheinander, undeutlich und verzerrt in ihren Ohren. Die Geräusche, die entstanden, wenn Leute kämpften, erkannte sie aber sofort.

Ein gleißend helles Licht riss den Himmel entzwei und ein großes Tor schoss aus dem Boden, das aus mehreren, wabenartigen Flächen bestand. Jinai hatte Erfahrung mit Portalen und sie erkannte eines, wenn sie es vor sich hatte. Was auch immer nun aus diesem treten würde, es wäre entweder ihr Untergang oder ihre Rettung.

Sie lächelte, als sie weißes Haar sah, aber es verschwand, bevor sie ganz sicher sein konnte, es auch wirklich gesehen zu haben. Hatte sie es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet? War es nur Wunschdenken gewesen?

Eine erneute Explosion erschütterte die spiegelglatte Ebene und wieder schoss Nebelstaub über die endlose Weite, der sich nur langsam legte. Für ein paar Sekunden bestand Jinais Welt nur aus Grau und Braun und dem Schwarz unter ihr, dann löste sich der feine Nebel allmählich.

Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass ihre Kräfte sie nicht ganz verlassen hatten und sie zumindest die Kraft hatte, aufzustehen. Sie ließ ihre Flügel verschwinden, die sie vor dem Schlimmsten beschützt hatten, dann sah sie sich taumelnd um. Wer auch immer vorhin geschrien hatte, er musste irgendwo sein.

Da. Schon wieder Schreie. Diesmal klangen sie aber nicht so, als würde jemand kämpfen, und sie verstummten auch rasch wieder. Dafür schienen Leute zu streiten.

Obwohl Streit nicht wünschenswert war, erleichterte er Jinai doch gewaltig. Streit hieß, dass sie wohlauf waren. Durch die sich lichtenden Nebel erkannte sie ein paar Schatten und Silber blinkte auf. Langsam schwankte sie auf die Schatten zu, aber sie konnte nicht nach ihnen rufen. Ihre Kehle war vollkommen ausgedörrt.

Was sie sah, als die Nebel sich vollständig auflösten, hätte sie um ein Haar stolpern lassen. Es konnte nur ein Trugbild sein, wenn auch ein sehr überzeugendes. Schließlich war Allen tot und Kanda auf der anderen Seite der Erde, und doch standen beide vor ihr und stritten sich –mal wieder.

Die Erleichterung trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Wochen –_Monate_lang hatte sie von diesem Augenblick geträumt und ihn herbeigesehnt –nun, in ihren Träumen war sie zwar nicht flügellahm und sah aus wie ein Landstreicher, aber man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben- und nun war er eingetreten. Sie hatte ihn endlich wieder, ihren mürrischen, wortkargen Japaner.

Sie warf alle Vorsicht über Bord.

Kanda befand sich gerade in einem hitzigen Streitgespräch mit moyashi –eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen- als er plötzlich von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Im ersten Moment dachte er an einen Angriff, aber kein Akuma würde ihn zu Boden werfen und küssen. Und außerdem kannte er diese Lippen.

Jinai hatte beide Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und schien nicht willens, ihn je wieder loszulassen. Interessiert beobachteten die Exorzisten, wie der Japaner nun seinerseits seine Arme um ihre Mitte legte und sich herumrollte, damit er auf ihr zum Liegen kam, und seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten ließ. Noch interessanter wurde es, als die Exorzistin ihre Hände in seinen langen Haaren vergrub und sehnsüchtig seufzte.

„Ach ja, junge Liebe", zerstörte Marschall Tiedoll die Idylle, bevor die Exorzisten herausfinden konnten, wann sich die beiden wohl an ihre Zuschauer erinnert hätten.

Kanda beendete den Kuss und warf seinem Marschall einen Blick von der Sorte Tötet-binnen-Sekunden zu, bevor er sich aufsetzte und Jinai ebenfalls aufhalf.

„Na Kanda, willst du uns deine kleine Freundin nicht vorstellen?", meinte Noise mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ach so, deswegen wolltest du, dass ich ihm den Brief gebe", meldete sich eine Stimme hinter Maris Rücken.

Jeremy trat hinter dem großen Mann hervor, gefolgt von Anna und Marie. Jinais Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sie ließ sich widerspruchslos von Kanda auf die Füße ziehen; dann rannte sie die drei Exorzisten fast um, als sie sie umarmte. Über ihre Anwesenheit freute sie sich fast so sehr wie darüber, Kanda wiederzusehen.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns zurückziehen", sagte der Bookman und schlagartig wurden alle Anwesenden wieder ernst. „Wir sitzen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Aber sieh dich doch mal um", widersprach Lavi und breitete demonstrativ die Arme aus. Edo war sprichwörtlich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden; die blank polierte Ebene, die sie umgab, bot keinerlei Verstecke. Und der Boden war hart wie Granit. „Wohin sollen wir uns zurückziehen?"

„Der Himmel ist leer. Jedes Akuma, das sich uns nähert, können wir sofort sehen", meinte Allen, aber Tiedoll schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat Recht, wir sollten uns zurückziehen", sagte der Marschall. „Miranda kann uns nicht vor allem schützen, Linali ist-"

„Bewusstlos", warf Jeremy ein. Ihr Innocence war wieder zu dem Zustand zurückgekehrt, in dem es sich seit dem Überfall auf das Schiff befunden hatte, und war nutzlos. Die Exorzistin selbst hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren, wahrscheinlich weil das Innocence aus ihrer eigenen Kraft geschöpft hatte, um sie vor dem Angriff des Grafen zu schützen, der Edo zerstört hatte. Nun stützten Allen und Jeremy sie.

„Bewusstlos", wiederholte Tiedoll. „Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir uns ausruhen können und an dem wir geschützt sind."

„Diese Ebene muss doch irgendwo zu Ende sein", sagte Anna. „Er kann unmöglich ganz Japan in eine spiegelglatte Fläche verwandelt haben." Doch wohin sie auch blickten, sie sahen nur Leere.

„Vielleicht nicht sichtbar", mischte sich zum ersten Mal einer der Seeleute ein. Es war Kie, der gesprochen hatte. „Aber außerhalb unserer Sichtweite gibt es vielleicht etwas, einen Ort, wohin wir uns zurückziehen können."

„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich ihn finden", sagte Lavi entschieden. Ohne Linali mit ihren Dark Boots hatte er die größten Chancen von ihnen allen, möglichst schnell etwas zu finden.

„Aber du hast dich beim Kampf verletzt", wandte Miranda schüchtern ein. „Wenn du dich zu weit entfernst..."

„Ich habe schon einmal die Probe aufs Exempel gemacht", widersprach der Exorzist. „So schlimm ist es nicht und ich kann jederzeit zurückkehren." Ohne auf weitere Proteste zu hören, griff er nach dem Stiel seines Hammers und verschwand in der Schwärze des Himmels.

* * *

Jinai: Raffael! ... Raaaaffaaaeeeel! ... RAFFAEL!

Raffael: Hm? Was? Was hab ich verpasst?

Jinai: Wieso hab ich beim Hochladen auf einmal anstatt der netten Trennzeichen am Ende des Kapitels eine 8 da stehen?

Raffael: _-blinzel-_ Öhm ... Woher soll ICH das denn wissen? Frag nicht mich, frag den Heini, der dafür verantwortlich ist!

Jinai: Den hab ich nicht in Würgegriffweite, also musst DU herhalten.

Raffael: Mach doch aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten. Lösch die 8 und basta.

Jinai: _-grummel & lösch-_ Ich wollts nur erwähnt haben.

Raffael: _-augenroll-_

Jinai: So _-ärmel hochkrempel-_ Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich die story nicht bis Ende des Sommers abgeschlossen habe.

Raffael: _-lach-_

Jinai: Musst du mich immer wörtlich nehmen? -.-


	14. Pledge

Jinai: Im Vergleich zum letzten Update bin ich diesmal sehr schnell.

Raffael: Alles ist relativ.

Jinai: Relativ wozu?

Raffael: _*mund aufklapp**zuklapp**nochmal aufklapp**wieder zuklapp*_

Jinai: Hätte ich vor drei fanfiktions schon gewusst, was ich heute weiß, wäre es mir viel leichter gefallen, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Damt.

**Sternenhagel:** In der Kürze liegt die Würze, ich hoffe, es hat gemundet xD Ich hoffe, du wirst auch diesmal nicht enttäuscht werden xD

**Psychomantium:** Also die Story hat höchstens 20 Kapitel, wenn ich das so veranschlagen kann. Wirklich, die beiden mussten so viel durchmachen, gönnt ihnen eine Pause xD Das mit der Suchtstory hast du aber schön gesagt 3 Und ich würde wirklich wirklich wirklich gerne alles ignorieren, was in den späteren Chaps des Mangas passiert, aber ... ich bin ein Kleingeist. Meine Zeitspur hat schon drei große Schleifen gedreht in der kurzen Zeit, die sie eigentlich von Krorys Heimat nach Japan gebraucht haben, und wenn ich nich bald lande, geht mir der Sprit aus. Oder so. Weißt du, wo ich billig während des Fluges tanken kann? "Allen Froi Kanda", ich schmeiß mich weg_ *lachanfall*_ Ich hab den review ungefähr 20x gelesen und muss immer noch jedes Mal über die Stelle lachen xD Ich glaube allerdings, dass Kanda keinem seiner Kinder den Namen eines anderen Exorzisten geben würde. Er kann sie sowieso nicht leiden (und ich weiß nicht mal, ob er aufgrund seiner *ähem*Entstehung*ähem* überhaupt zeugungsfähig wäre o.o Muss ich mal Jinai fragen) Schaltest du wohl die Kristallkugel aus! Pfui! Spielverderber, ich wollte dich doch überraschen, jetzt ist das Kapitel überhaupt keine Überraschung mehr _*ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche schau*_

**Yunaria:** Schön, sich nach so langer Zeit mal wieder zu lesen, vor allem, da ich ja nicht die treueste Updaterin bin _*verlegen Kreise auf den Boden mal*_ Ja, wir steuern dem Ende entgegen und über ein Sequel ließe sich nachdenken _*hüstel*_ Mit viel Zeit und ein wenig Entgegenkommen von den treuesten Lesern ... aber nichts Zuckerfreies, bitte, das ist mein Treibstoff xD

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Siehe Kapitel 1-13._ (dh: Raffael denkt noch über das relativistisch-philosophische Problem nach und ist in Gedanken ganz woanders _*ärmel hochkrempel*_). _'Pledge' ist ein Song der fantastischen Band The GazettE, die ich mehr als verehre und der ich selbstverständlich nichts streitig machen will._

* * *

**14. Pledge**

Lavi hatte einen Unterstand für sie gefunden, die Überreste einer alten Brücke. Anna hatte recht behalten, die Ebene war irgendwo zu Ende gewesen; die seltsame Attacke des Grafen hatte weit gereicht und Lavi hatte sehr weit fliegen müssen, bevor er das Ende schließlich erreicht hatte.

Für die anderen war es noch weiter gewesen. Lavi war zwar ständig in der Luft geblieben und hatte einen nach dem anderen hinübergeholt, aber sie waren ihm entgegen gekommen, so gut es eben ging. Zuerst hatte er Noise hinüber gebracht, bevor er Linali und Allen mitgenommen hatte; so wartete bereits jemand auf die beiden und konnte Wache halten, während Allen die immer noch bewusstlose Linali stützen und versorgen konnte. Miranda war bei der Gruppe geblieben, um möglichst viele Leute mit ihrem Innocence zu schützen, während Lavi nacheinander Mao Sa, Chao Zhie, Kie, Miranda, Tiedoll, Jeremy, Marie und Anna zu der zerstörten Brücke gebracht hatte.

Zuletzt waren nur noch Jinai und Kanda übrig geblieben, die weiterhin unermüdlich über die glatte Ebene spazierten. Lavi hatte ihnen schon vorher angeboten, sie mitzunehmen, aber beide hatten wortlos abgewinkt und den anderen den Vortritt gelassen. Als Miranda nach den drei Seeleuten verschwunden war, weil sich nun alle Verletzten bei der Brücke befanden, war auch die Wirkung des Time-Outs verblasst. Erschöpfung machte sich bemerkbar, aber Jinai versuchte zumindest, sie sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Lavi war bei ihnen geblieben. Es war absurd, die ganze Distanz zu Fuß überwinden zu wollen, und der rothaarige Exorzist war sich sicher, dass die beiden früher oder später sein Angebot annehmen würden. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie jetzt lieber alleine miteinander wären, aber in der Endlosigkeit der Ebene würde er sie vermutlich nie wieder finden, wenn er sie jetzt alleine ließe. Also marschierte er voraus und tat so, als bemerke er sie nicht, während die beiden das gleiche taten.

Wie an dem Morgen, an dem Jinai aus dem Hauptquartier des Schwarzen Ordens aufgebrochen war, gingen sie nebeneinander her, ohne sich richtig zu berühren. Sie sprachen auch nicht miteinander; es war eine seltsame Atmosphäre, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Monatelang hatten sie sich nach dem jeweils anderen gesehnt und es schien, als hätten sie nun das stillschweigende Übereinkommen getroffen, nicht zu sprechen, bis sie sich ganz sicher waren, dass es nicht bloß Einbildung war.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich mit jedem Schritt mehr und die Nacht senkte sich über die Ebene; das einzige Licht, das jetzt noch leuchtete, war das Lagerfeuer, das die anderen bei der Brücke entzündet hatten. Es diente ihnen als Orientierungshilfe in der Dunkelheit.

„Du hättest fliegen können", sagte Kanda schließlich leise zu der Schwärze der Nacht.

„Mein Flügel ist gebrochen", kam es ebenso leise von Jinai.

„Wieso?"

„Ticky. Ohne richtige Versorgung kann er nicht heilen."

„Du wirst bis zu unserer Rückkehr flügellahm bleiben?"

„Sieht so aus."

„Dann kannst du nicht kämpfen."

„Sieht so aus."

Ein paar Sekunden lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas und das einzige Geräusch war das Pfeifen von Lavi, der weit voraus war und sie nicht hörte, weil sie praktisch geflüstert hatten.

„Warum bist du dann mitgekommen?"

Eigentlich war die Frage müßig, denn Kanda kannte die Antwort darauf. Jinai hätte sich nie davon abhalten lassen, egal, wie aussichtslos die Lage für sie schien. Ihren Märtyrerkomplex war sie auch dadurch nicht losgeworden, dass sie schon einmal gestorben war.

„Warum bist du hier?", antwortete Jinai mit einer Gegenfrage. Seine Frage bedurfte keiner Antwort.

„Ich folge Tiedoll."

„Und warum ist Tiedoll hier?"

„Er lässt sich auch durch Marschall Yeegars Tod nicht davon abhalten, neue Kompatible zu suchen."

Nach diesem kurzen Wortwechsel trat wieder eine lange Stille ein. Irgendwann, es konnten Minuten oder nur Sekunden vergangen sein, griff Jinai schließlich blind nach seiner Hand und kam ein wenig näher. Sie hatte gedacht, nach den Monaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten und in denen sie ihn so sehr vermisst hatte, könnte sie nicht genug davon bekommen, ihm nahe zu sein, und würde ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen, aber jetzt beruhigte sie schon das Gefühl seiner Hand in ihrer. Die simple Geste überzeugte sie davon, dass er noch da war.

Kanda zog kurz an ihrer Hand, damit sie noch näher kam, und lehnte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickte, zu dem Lagerfeuer, das noch kein Stück näher gekommen war. Sie war verletzt und sie würde nicht kämpfen können, falls sie angegriffen wurden, aber sie war da, direkt neben ihm. Allein dieser Umstand erleichterte und beruhigte den Exorzisten schon.

Jinai schloss für einen Moment die Augen bei dem kurzen Kontakt. Es machte nicht viel Unterschied, ob sie die Augen offen oder geschlossen hatte, denn sie konnte auch mit offenen Augen nichts erkennen außer den schwachen Schein des winzigen Pünktchens, das das Lagerfeuer der anderen darstellte. Aber sie genoss das Gefühl seiner Lippen und seines Atems auf ihrer Haut und die Geste mochte vielleicht noch so unbedeutend wirken, sie war es nicht.

Nach ein oder zwei weiteren Minuten drehte sich Lavi zu ihnen um und blieb stehen. Als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten, meinte der rothaarige Exorzist: „Also, seid ihr jetzt bereit, mit mir zu fliegen?"

„Du willst nur nicht mehr gehen", entgegnete Kanda gelassen.

„Das auch", gab Lavi unumwunden zu. „Aber ich habe auch keine Lust mehr, hier noch länger wie auf dem Präsentierteller herumzulaufen. In diesem dunklen Himmel", sagte er und deutete mit der behandschuhten Hand nach oben, „könnten sich Unmengen von Akuma verstecken."

„Und sie haben uns nur noch nicht angegriffen, weil es ihnen so viel Spaß macht, uns dabei zuzusehen, wie wir hier durch die Einöde marschieren", kommentierte Jinai mit einem Anflug ihres üblichen trockenen Humors. Lavis Miene verdüsterte sich beleidigt, aber die Exorzistin seufzte und fügte hinzu: „Schon gut, wenn du möchtest, fliegen wir." Sie sah zu Kanda hinüber und drückte leicht seine Hand, um ihn dazu aufzufordern, auch etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Meinetwegen."

Lavi, der den versteckten Kanda-Code hinter diesem einen Wort verstand und in 'Ja, wir fliegen' übersetzte, hielt ihnen den Stiel des Hammers hin. „Alles aufsteigen, bitte", grinste der Bookman junior.

Das Lagerfeuer unter der Brücke hatte gerade lange genug gereicht, um ihnen den Weg dorthin zu erhellen. In der schwarzen Einöde fand sich kaum etwas, das als Feuerholz dienen konnte, und jenseits davon war das Land zwar nicht spiegelglatt und schwarz, aber auch ziemlich dürftig mit Brennmaterialien ausgestattet. Im Moment kam das einzige Licht von Miranda, die die Verletzungen rückgängig machte, die jeder von ihnen sich während des Kampfes zugezogen hatte. Die Exorzistin versuchte offenbar, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber sie schien bereits ziemlich erschöpft; es wäre einfacher für sie, wenn sie die Wunden ganz heilen könnte. Stattdessen musste sie ihr Innocence die ganze Zeit aktiviert halten, damit sie nicht zurückkehrten, und das zehrte an ihren Kräften.

Die einzigen, die sich nicht verletzt hatten, waren Marie, Anna, Jeremy und Noise Mari, die ersten drei, weil sie unter dem Schutz von Froi Tiedolls Innocence gestanden hatten, und Noise, weil er anscheinend entweder das Glück gepachtet zu haben schien oder sein hünenhafter Körper nicht so leicht kaputtzukriegen war wie die der anderen. Er hielt gerade Wache an einem Ende der Brücke, Mao Sa am anderen Ende. Der hintere Teil der Brücke war eingestürzt, sodass der Raum zwischen den zwei Brückenpfeilern wie eine Art Höhle aussah und nur von einer Seite aus eingesehen werden konnte. Dort standen Mao Sa und Noise und blickten jeweils in eine Richtung und dort saßen auch Kanda und Jinai, Rücken an Rücken.

Kanda hielt den Kopf gesenkt, allem Anschein nach tief in Gedanken, aber Jinai hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und starrte zum Nachthimmel hinauf. Was sie zuvor für einen pechschwarzen Himmel gehalten hatten, waren Wolken aus Asche gewesen, die den gesamten Himmel bedeckt hatten. Kein Licht war durch sie gedrungen, aber jetzt lichteten sie sich langsam und der Mond nahm seine einsame Wache am Himmel auf, groß, bleich und bedrückend.

Das war das Bild, das sich den Exorzisten bot, und das war auch der Tonfall, in dem sie ihr leises Gespräch führten. Während Tiedoll dafür plädierte, dass die Exorzisten so rasch wie möglich ins Hauptquartier zurückkehrten, anstatt weiter nach Cross Marian zu suchen, und versuchte, den Bookman davon zu überzeugen, saßen Allen und Lavi an dem behelfsmäßigen Lager, das man aus den Mänteln für Linali errichtet hatte, und warteten darauf, dass sie wieder zu sich kam.

Nichts von alledem bekam Jinai mit. Obwohl nichts, wirklich gar nichts in dieser toten Ebene auch nur einen Funken Licht von sich gab und Mirandas Heilprozedur auch nur einen schwachen Schimmer von sich gab, der gerade ausreichte, um das Innere der höhlenartigen Zuflucht matt zu erhellen, konnte man keinen einzigen Stern am Himmel sehen. Es gab nichts, das hier hell genug leuchtete, um ihr Licht zu verdecken, aber trotzdem ließen sich die Sterne heute Nacht nicht über Edo blicken. Nur der Mond, in seiner Erscheinung so unangenehm wie der Millenium Graf. _Sogar ihre Form ähnelt sich_, überlegte Jinai.

Die Exorzistin fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Apathisch mochte man es beinahe nennen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich Gedanken darüber machen sollte, was nun passieren und wie sie weiter vorgehen würden. Immerhin waren sie nur knapp entkommen – falsch. Sie waren verschont worden. Der Millenium Graf hatte einfach beschlossen, zu verschwinden, und seine Bande von Noahs gleich mitgenommen. Wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, könnte er jederzeit wieder auftauchen und sie hätten ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Jinai sowieso nicht, mit ihrem gebrochenen Flügel. Sie konnte sich maximal hinter ihren Flügeln verstecken und hoffen, dass er sie nicht mit einer Hand zu Staub zerreiben würde.

Ihr Haarband war während des Kampfes zerrissen und verloren gegangen. Jetzt flossen ihre Haare wie flüssige Seide über Kandas Schulter, als sie leicht den Kopf drehte und durch den Spalt zwischen seinem Nacken und seinem eigenen Zopf hindurch sah, dass Linali wieder aufgewacht war. _Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht_, dachte sie pessimistisch.

Die glatten Haare des Japaners lagen auf ihrer eigenen Schulter und glänzten im fahlen Mondlicht; als Kanda ebenfalls den Kopf wandte, um zu den anderen Exorzisten hinüberzusehen und dann wieder den Blick abzuwenden, strich sein Zopf über ihre Nase und kitzelte sie. Jinai schloss die Augen und zog leicht die Nase kraus, um den Niesreiz zu unterdrücken.

Sie hörte erst das Geräusch und sah erst, als sie die Augen überrascht öffnete, dass Linali im Boden versank. Als hätte sich ein grell leuchtender Abgrund aufgetan, um sie zu verschlingen.

Im ersten Moment waren sie alle wie erstarrt, aber Allens Schrei löste die Starre. Jinai und Kanda waren sofort auf den Beinen, als der weißhaarige Exorzist nach ihrer Hand griff und selbst hineingezogen wurde und Lavi dann nach ihm griff. Was in Jinais Erinnerung später immer wieder in Zeitlupe ablaufen würde, dauerte in Wirklichkeit nur Sekundenbruchteile. Und in dem Moment, in dem Lavi verschwand und sie selbst nach vorne stürzen wollte, wurde sie zurückgestoßen und landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden.

Ein Lichtblitz, ein lautes Geräusch und eine Böe, als wäre etwas explodiert, dann war alles still. Und Jinai lag auf dem Boden, vereinzelte Strähnen im Gesicht, und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Jemand hatte sie zurückgestoßen, als sie losstürzen hatte wollen, und nur eine Person war nahe genug dafür gewesen. Sie hörte die Rufe der anderen und verstand auch, was sie bedeuteten, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf.

Linali, Allen, Lavi, Chao Zhi, Krory und Kanda waren verschwunden. Kanda hatte sie auf ihren Platz zurückgestoßen und war an ihrer Stelle gegangen – wohin auch immer. Jinai schloss die Augen und fühlte überraschend Tränen über ihre Schläfen laufen und in ihren Haaren verschwinden. Zwar wusste sie, woher sie kamen, aber nahe am Wasser gebaut war sie nun wirklich nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine Stimme über ihr, die sie als die von Noise identifizierte. Er hatte so eine sanfte Stimme, in der jetzt ein Hauch von Sorge mitschwang.

Jinai biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte bemüht. Es war alles in Ordnung, zumindest rein körperlich. Aber sie war wütend auf Kanda – zuerst regte er sich ständig über ihren Märtyrerkomplex auf und dann war er selbst nicht besser. Und sie war traurig, weil sie nach so vielen Wochen nur so wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen hatten können. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie nicht schneller reagiert hatte und ihm zuvorgekommen war. Doch am stärksten war die Angst um den Exorzisten. Was auch immer hinter diesem Portal wartete, es war sicher nichts gutes.

Sie spürte eine kleine, kalte, aber weiche Hand, die die Tränenspuren von ihrem Gesicht wischte. Die Geste erinnerte sie an Elaine. Aber die Hand war eine andere; Jinai öffnete die Augen und sah Maries Gesicht, gezeichnet von einem mitleidigen Ausdruck. Das wollte sie nicht sehen, dieses Mitleid; entschlossen setzte sich die Exorzistin auf.

Das war der Moment, in dem Kie auf den Himmel deutete. „Was ist das?"

Der Ruf erregte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Exorzisten.

„Da ist was Komisches am Himmel!"

Ob verletzt oder nicht, sie alle eilten zu Kie, folgten mit Blicken seiner Hand, die in den leeren, schwarzen Himmel deutete … nur dass er jetzt weder leer noch schwarz war. Ein geisterhaftes Licht bedeckte ihn, ohne Ursprung, es seit denn, man sah den Himmel als eine Art Schild, der nun in seine Einzelteile zerbrach und enthüllte, was er zuvor verdeckt hatte. Dahinter oder darin oder darüber kam etwas zum Vorschein, das gar nicht da sein konnte und doch da war: Ein riesiger schwebender Würfel aus gegeneinander versetzten, verschobenenen einzelnen Würfeln, jeder von ihnen unermesslich groß, von dem das Licht ausging, das den zerbrechenden Himmel erhellte. Wie groß das Gebilde wirklich war, vermochte wohl niemand zu sagen, aber es schien größer als ein Berg zu sein. Und aus irgendeinem Grund schwebte es, dieses Ding, das nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte.

Wortlos starrten die Exorzisten zu ihm hinauf, verstummt bei dem Anblick. Der einstürzende Himmel sollte eigentlich großes Getöse veranstalten, zumindest erwartete man das, aber es war so still, dass das Zerbrechen der schwarzen Scheibe, die einst der Himmel gewesen war, nur noch umso unheimlicher erschien. Unterbrochen wurde die gespenstige Stille schließlich von einer alten Stimme, die als die des Bookmans zu identifizieren war, aber was er sagte, konnte keiner von ihnen verstehen. Die Sprache, die seine Worte formten, war niemandem bekannt. Alles, was sie daraus herauslesen konnten, war, dass er über das Ding sprach, das am Himmel erschienen war. Er beendete seinen Monolog, ohne zu erklären, was er gesagt hatte.

„Das muss die Arche sein", sagte Froi Tiedoll dann. „Allmächtiger."

_Das_ war die Arche? Jinai blickte immer noch wie gebannt zu dem schimmernden, strahlenden Würfel hinauf. Es war definitiv nicht, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, dieses monströse Gebilde sah nicht wie eine _Arche_ aus. Eher wie das Spielzeug eines Riesenbabys, das es in einem Wutanfall von sich geschleudert und damit die Himmelsscheibe zerbrochen hatte. Gleich würde eine große Hand danach greifen und es aus der Schwerelosigkeit pflücken.

Jinai kam ein anderer Gedanke. „Sie sind da drin, oder nicht?" Ihr forschender Blick fiel auf das Gesicht des Bookman und las darin alles, was sie wissen musste. Kanda, Allen und die anderen, sie waren alle da drin. Außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und trotzdem praktisch direkt unter ihrer Nase; sie konnten sie sehen, aber nicht erreichen. „Er verspottet uns."

Die Erde erbebte.

Einmal. Zweimal. Immer wieder.

„Da ist was", sagte der Bookman, den Blick nun nicht mehr auf die Arche über ihren Köpfen gerichtet, sondern auf den fernen Horizont, der gerade eben noch als Abstufung zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Farbtönen der Dunkelheit zu erkennen war.

„Mari! Kannst du etwas hören?", wandte sich Froi Tiedoll an seinen Schüler.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mari antwortete, ein Moment, in dem er intensiv auf die Geräusche horchte, die das sachte Beben der Erde unter ihren Füßen begleitete. „Diese Geräusche … Das sind zwanzig oder dreißig Stück", sagte er schließlich. „Alle vom Typ dieser gigantischen Akuma."

Nun, da sie wussten, was sie hörten, was die Erschütterungen verursachte, waren die Umrisse der Akuma am Horizont langsam auszumachen. Sie kamen näher, wussten genau, wo sie ihre Beute finden würden. Weit entfernt waren sie noch, aber mit jedem Schritt überwanden sie große Distanzen und kamen unbeirrbar näher. Lange würde es nicht dauern, bis sie die große Ebene überwunden hatten, und bis dahin musste ihnen etwas einfallen, wie sie mit ihnen verfahren sollten.

„Wir können keinen Funkkontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen", sagte der Bookman und meinte damit die verschleppten Exorzisten in der Arche. „Was sollen wir tun?"

Froi Tiedoll schwieg.

Wenn schon so erfahrene Exorzisten wie Tiedoll, der immerhin ein _Marschall_ war, und der Bookman nicht wussten, was nun zu tun war, dann förderte das nicht gerade den Mut und das Selbstvertrauen der blutjungen Exorzisten, die sie begleiteten. Bevor einer von ihnen jedoch seiner Angst Ausdruck verleihen konnte, erschallte ein Piepton aus Tiedolls Mantel.

Er hob den Arm, strich den Umhang beiseite und und enthüllte so das Leuchten, das aus seiner Tasche kam.

„Was ist das, Marschall?", fragte der Bookman, aber der Marschall ignorierte die Frage, starrte stattdessen auf das leuchtende Objekt in seiner Hand, das er aus der Tasche geholt hatte.

„Ja. Geh zu ihnen", sagte er zu dem gleißend hellen Ball aus Licht, als würde dieser Leben, einen eigenen Willen besitzen; und tatsächlich, kaum hatte Tiedoll das gesagt, schoss das Licht davon, weg von ihnen, in den Himmel hinein und war bald nur noch ein winziger Funke, den sie alle rasch aus den Augen verloren.

Sie hatten immer noch keine Antwort von Tiedoll erhalten. „Marschall … ?", wandte sich der Bookman noch einmal an ihn, kam aber nicht weit.

„Also … Jetzt können wir nichts mehr tun", meinte Tiedoll und schob seine Brille hinauf. Entsetztes Schweigen ringsum machte ihm die Lage seiner Begleiter scheinbar wieder bewusst, denn er fügte hinzu: „Wer kämpfen kann, kämpft. Miranda, ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber du musst uns die Kräfte deines Innocence noch ein wenig länger leihen, damit wir kämpfen können. Mao Sa, Kie, ihr bleibt besser bei Miranda. Hier draußen könnt ihr ohne Innocence nichts ausrichten."

Die beiden Chinesen schluckten bei diesen Worten, nickten aber steif. Der Marschall hatte recht – sie wären nur im Weg, sobald diese Akuma sie erreichten. Starben sie hier draußen, wäre niemandem damit gedient. Miranda, die versicherte, dass sie ihr Time-Out noch über Stunden aufrecht erhalten könne, wurde von den beiden in den Schutz der behelfsmäßigen Höhle zurückgebracht, wo die Akuma sie fürs Erste hoffentlich nicht entdecken würden. Jinai, Jeremy, Anna, Noise und Marie blieben draußen bei Tiedoll und dem Bookman; Jinai erntete dafür einen ernsten Blick von Tiedoll.

„Ich sagte, wer kämpfen kann, kämpft. Dein Innocence ist nicht einsatzfähig, Jinai. Du wärst besser beraten, in der Höhle zu bleiben", meinte er nicht ohne Mitgefühl, aber sie schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Ich kann und werde kämpfen", erklärte sie mit einer Endgültigkeit, die an ihre Zeit als Königin erinnerte. „Wer mich davon abhalten will, verschwendet seinen Atem." Es war für sie bereits entschiedene Sache, dass sie sich nicht unter der Brücke verstecken würde, nur weil einer ihrer Flügel gebrochen und noch nicht wieder ganz geheilt war. „Marie, nimm mir den Verband ab."

Marie war in der Zeit, in der sie in ihre Rolle als Exorzistin hineingewachsen war, auch in ihrer Persönlichkeit gereift. Trotz ihres jungen Alters und ihrer Unerfahrenheit war sie ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens und nicht mehr das kleine Dienstmädchen von früher – aber im Tonfall einer Herrscherin angesprochen zu werden, die keine Weigerung dulden würde, das weckte in ihr den plötzlichen Impuls, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Ehe sie es richtig realisierte, dass sie in ihre alte Rolle zurückgefallen war, hatte sie sich schon an dem Verband über Jinais Flügel zu schaffen gemacht und angefangen, ihn zu lösen. „Du bist verwundet", sagte sie und ihre Finger hielten inne. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun solltest?"

„Nimm mir den Verband ab", wiederholte Jinai mit schneidender Stimme ihren Befehl und warf ihr über die Schulter hinweg einen finsteren Blick zu. Auf diese Art daran erinnert, dass Jinai ihr einen Befehl erteilt hatte, machte Marie sofort wieder mit ihrer Arbeit weiter „Es geht nicht an, dass ich mich verkrieche, ohne irgendetwas beitragen zu können", wandte sich Jinai inzwischen an die anderen Exorzisten. „Ich kann euch nicht beschützen wie Miranda es tut und ich werde nicht die Hände in den Schoß legen und tatenlos zusehen. Versucht nicht, mir weiszumachen, dass ihr nicht jeden Exorzisten braucht, den ihr kriegen könnt."

Froi Tiedoll und der Bookman, aufgrund von Alter und Erfahrung in die Rolle der Anführer versetzt, tauschten besorgte Blicke. Jinai würde sich nicht befehlen lassen, zu Miranda und den beiden Matrosen zu gehen; sie war daran gewöhnt, Befehle selbst zu geben, nicht, sie zu befolgen. Zwingen konnten sie sie erst recht nicht, dazu hatten sie weder die Mittel noch die Zeit. Wohl oder übel mussten sie ihr erlauben zu bleiben.

„Geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein", warnte Tiedoll sie eindringlich, obwohl es vermutlich an ihr verschwendet war. Das Mädchen hatte eine Überzeugung, an der man Stahl biegen konnte, so viel wusste er inzwischen über sie.

Jinai nickte ernst und entfaltete vorsichtig den verwundeten Flügel. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit offen tragen müssen, außerhalb ihres Körpers, damit er ordnungsgemäß geschient werden konnte, und jetzt waren seine Federn zerzaust und zerdrückt, die Bewegung schmerzhaft und ungewohnt. Sie tat sich selbst keinen Gefallen, wenn sie die Angelegenheit überstürzte; stattdessen bewegte sie ihn vorsichtig hin und her, während die anderen mit ihren eigenen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt waren. Der Schmerz war dumpf, pochend, heiß in ihrem verwundeten Flügel, aber erträglich. Mehr konnte sie nicht verlangen – aber fliegen würde die Hölle sein. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie kämpfen, es zumindest versuchen. Zum einen, weil sie ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen konnte, zum anderen …

Da war so viel Wut in ihr. So viel Schmerz, der keinen physischen Ursprung hatte. Sie musste nicht nur die Akuma bekämpfen, sondern auch das erdrückende Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, das seine Krallen in ihren Körper gebohrt hatte, als Kanda sie zurückgestoßen hatte. Sie war _nicht_ machtlos. Verwundet, ja, aber nicht besiegt. Noch stand sie, noch konnte sie zumindest einen kleinen Beitrag leisten.

Er liebte sie, das verstand sie. Er wollte sie beschützen, auch das verstand sie. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht zögern würde, Allen und Linali zu folgen, das begriff sie. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, weil sie verletzt war, auch das begriff sie. Aber nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Jinai sich zurückgesetzt. Kanda hatte sie nicht an seiner Seite kämpfen lassen. Sie war in seinen Augen nicht dazu in der Lage und musste ihm beweisen, dass sie das sehr wohl war. Sie konnte kämpfen und sie würde kämpfen und die Akuma aufhalten, während er nicht da war.

Danach konnte er wütend sein, weil sie unvorsichtig gewesen war und nicht aufgepasst und sich stattdessen in Gefahr gebracht hatte, danach konnte er ihr Vorwürfe machen. Sie würde sie vielleicht sogar geduldig über sich ergehen lassen. Aber Jinai war eine Kriegerin, ob bei vollkommener körperlicher Gesundheit oder nicht, und sie ging keinem Kampf aus dem Weg.

_Recht so_, flüsterte ihr ihr Unterbewusstsein zu. Keine Stimme plädierte dafür, sich in den Schutz des Brückenbogens zurückzuziehen. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Einigkeit darüber, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Jinai hob den Kopf und sah den Akuma entgegen, die in der Zwischenzeit schon ein gutes Stück näher gekommen waren. Nach der langen Zeit, in der sie ihre Flügel nicht ganz entfaltet hatte, einen davon überhaupt nicht, war das Gefühl geradezu ungewohnt, den zweiten, heilen Flügel sprießen zu lassen und zu seiner vollen Länge zu entfalten. Ihre dunkelroten Schwingen hoben sich nur schwach von der umgebenden Dunkelheit ab, aber die schwache Brise, die über die leere Ebene fegte, fing sich in ihnen und brachte die Federn zum Rascheln.

_Pass auf mein Herz auf_, sagte Jinai zu ihrem Unterbewusstsein. _Ich muss es später Kanda zurückgeben._

* * *

Raffael: Ich hab es gelöst.

Jinai: Lass hören.

Raffael: Wenn alles relativ ist und dafür ein Bezugspunkt nötig ist, ist alles _zueinander_ relativ.

Jinai: Aber ist damit nicht eigentlich _nichts_ relativ?

Raffael: _*mund aufklapp**zuklapp**nochmal aufklapp**wieder zuklapp*_

Jinai: Oh Mann, ich liebe es. _*kicher*_ Ihr kriegt in Bälde ein neues Kapitel, versprochen. Und da wird dann alles besser. Und verwirrender. Und schrecklicher. Und sowieso und überhaupt - ihr kennt mich ja. Bleibt mir gewogen und denkt an den Bestechungszucker!


	15. Die Hinterbliebenen

Jinai: Hast du dein geistiges Dilemma jetzt mit sternenhagels Hilfe gelöst?

Raffael: Wenigstens kann man bei mir noch was lösen. Dein Gehirn ist schon ganz verknotet, möchte ich wetten.

Jinai: So sprichst du also über den Ort deiner Geburt. Wo ist nur die gute Erziehung hin?

Raffael: Die ist schon vor Jahren ausgewandert.

**sternenhagel:** KÖKSÖ! _*draufstürz*_ und Sauerkraut *-* damit geht doch alles gleich viel leichter von der Hand, äh, den Tippfingern. Ich gebe zu, ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber wer erledigt dann Skin? Kanda ist die nicht zu unterschätzende griesgrämige Unterstützung, die keiner haben will und jeder braucht. Und wenn man nachrechnet, sind mehr Exorzisten zurückgeblieben als mitgegangen - die brauchen Kanda in jedem Fall. Und was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen stärker, ich behaupte also einfach mal, dass sich das auch in der Beziehung von Kanda und Jinai so abspielen wird. Ich bin die Schreiberin, ich darf das. Oh je, Probleme, meine Gedankengänge zu verfolgen o.o Schreib ich zu kompliziert? Sag, ich bin immer auf der Suche nach konstruktiver Kritik.

**Psychomantium:** Also nein, also ja, also nein, Moment mal o.o ICH weiß, wie das ganze endet, und ich darfs nicht verraten. Aber nochmal lass ich keinen von beiden sterben - sie haben über 50 Kapitel gebraucht, um so weit zu kommen, da schieß ich mir doch nicht selbst ins Knie und lass die ganze Arbeit umsonst sein. Nein, sie werden vielleicht ein bisschen demoliert, vielleicht auch ein bisschen gequält, aber ... ich lass Kanda nicht sterben o.o Hoshino-sensei hat zwar geschrieben, dass Mugen von einer rostigen Substanz überzogen war, was ein Hinweis darauf sein soll, dass sein Kompatibler tot ist, aber solange ich hier schreibe, bleibt Mugen rostfrei imprägniert und poliert. Ich will ja auch was davon haben. Dankeschön für das Kompliment *-* Ich geb mir auch immer Mühe. Was den Flügel angeht, war der ein paar Wochen nicht in Betrieb, dafür geschient und halt noch ... empfindlich und nicht besonders belastbar, aber der Bruch ist teilweise verheilt ... hoffen wir mal, dass das hält. Sowas heilt nicht wieder mit Hansaplast und Bepanthen o.O Wie weit ist denn deine Wenigkeit mit ihrer Geschichte? :D

**Yunaria:** Siehst du? Siehst du? Reviews bringen mich _nur_ auf dumme Gedanken. Erst bilde ich mir was auf mein Geschreibsel ein und jetzt überlege ich sogar schon, euch noch weiter damit zu quälen und noch ein Sequel zu schreiben. Du hast mir mit deinem letzten Review richtig zu denken gegeben _*Cola schlürf*_ Jaa, Jinai ist so, da greif ich mir manchmal auch an den Kopf, aber sie hat ein Eigenleben entwickelt ... hör mal, die muss ja mit Kanda mithalten, da kann sie nicht mal eben an den Rand des Spielfelds treten und um eine Pause bitten :D

**Rated:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino. Meine Erschafferin borgt sich ihre Charaktere nur ein wenig aus, beschädigt sie nicht allzu schlimm und gibt sie dann zurück. Geld verdient sie daran selbstverständlich nicht, sonst könnte sie sich Kleber kaufen._

* * *

15. Die Hinterbliebenen

Was hatte es mit Jinais Flügeln auf sich?

Zuerst erschienen sie ganz nett. Damit konnte sie fliegen und hatte den meisten Exorzisten etwas voraus. Sah man von Lavis und Linalis ähnlichen Fähigkeiten ab. Aber war die Fähigkeit zu fliegen von so großer offensiver Bedeutung in einem Kampf? Eindeutig nicht. Man brauchte eine Waffe, denn was nutzte es, wenn man agil und wenig war, wenn man nicht angreifen konnte? Darauf zu hoffen, dass der Gegner eine Feder ins Auge bekam, geblendet über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und sich dabei das Genick brach, wäre vermessen.

Das musste sich auch das Innocence gedacht haben. Jinai ging davon aus, dass es ein eigenes Bewusstsein hatte, sonst könnte es nicht genau die Form annehmen, die sie brauchte. Die Bloody Wings waren mehr als nur eine Zierde sie waren Waffe und Schutzschild zugleich. Noch kein Akuma hatte es geschafft, sie zu zerstören, und Jinai war dahinter optimal geschützt. Und auch wenn sich herausgestellt hatte, dass ein Noah sie sehr wohl verletzen konnte, minderte das nicht den Wert der Flügel. Das geschah einzig und alleine dadurch, wie man sie handhabte – und Jinai hatte mehr als genug Gelegenheit gehabt, sie auszuprobieren, bevor sie im Orden angekommen war. Jeremy war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Auch wenn die Schmerzen gerade noch so zu ertragen waren, kostete es Jinai große Mühe, sich jetzt noch einmal in die Luft zu erheben. Die Akuma waren schon sehr nahe, zu nahe, näher als sie sie an Miranda und die Matrosen unter der Brücke heranlassen hätten sollen, aber sie waren zu wenig Exorzisten, um jedes einzelne davon aufzuhalten. Die Akuma, die nicht in einen Kampf verwickelt waren, trotteten mit abgestumpftem Blick weiter, sodass man ihnen kaum zugetraut hätte, dass sich in diesen Köpfen so etwas ähnliches wie Bewusstsein befinden könnte. Und sei es auch nur eine Empfängerstation für die Befehle seines Meisters.

Keiner von ihnen hatte Zeit, sie alle aufzuhalten, auch wenn sie sich redliche Mühe gaben. Jinai war gerade mit einem einzigen Schlag einer riesenhaften Hand aus dem Himmel gefegt worden, hatte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse gedreht, war dann auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, wo sie sich noch ein paar Mal überschlagen hatte und hatte dann noch geistesgegenwärtig derselben Hand ausweichen müssen, die versuchte, sie zu zerquetschen wie eine Fliege. Um ihre Flügel effektiv einzusetzen, müsste sie sich wieder in der Luft befinden, und aus diesem Grund kämpfte sie sich gerade wieder auf Flughöhe.

Das Akuma hatte sie aus den Augen verloren und sie es ebenfalls. Sie sahen alle gleich aus; im Moment unterschieden sie sich nur dadurch, welche von ihnen in Kämpfe verstrickt waren und welche nicht. Die meisten wurden von Exorzisten umkreist wie von Zwergen, was einen geradezu grotesken Eindruck erweckte. Andererseits, Marschall Tiedolls Maker of Eden, der genauso groß war wie die Akuma, machte einen ebenso befremdlichen Eindruck. Keine der beiden Größen – Riesen-Akuma oder Zergen-Menschen – schien richtig zu sein, aber ein Mittelmaß gab es nicht.

Der Marschall führte das Kommando im Moment alleine, denn der Bookman hatte sich für kurze Zeit zu Miranda in die Höhle zurückgezogen. Jedem von ihnen war erlaubt, sich eine kurze Pause zu gönnen, um ein wenig zu Kräften zu kommen, denn sie alle waren müde, abgekämpft und erschöpft. Die Jüngsten unter ihnen mit der wenigsten Kampferfahrung bekamen das am härtesten zu spüren, aber auch die erfahreren Kämpfer wie Noise oder der Bookman fügten sich widerspruchslos, wenn sie für kurze Zeit hinter die Angriffslinie zurückkehren mussten, die sie im Moment noch hartnäckig verteidigten.

Jinai befand sich nun wieder auf der richtigen Höhe für einen weiteren Angriff und hatte ein anderes Akuma ins Visier genommen. Vielleicht war es auch das gleiche wie vorher, wer wusste das schon. Auf jeden Fall brachte ein gezielter Flügelschlag dutzende ihrer Federn zum Flattern, die sich lösten, zielgerichtet wie rote Pfeile auf das Akuma zusausten und in seiner Haut stecken blieben. Eine Sekunde später detonierten sie alle gleichzeitig, sprengten das Bein in Stücke, das Jinai ins Auge gefasst hatte, und brachten das Monster dazu, einen ohrenbetäubenden, verzerrten Schmerzensschrei auszustoßen. Anscheinend konnten sie Schmerzen empfinden, auch wenn se tot waren.

Das Akuma strauchelte und verlor das Gleichgewicht, zwang Jinai damit, rasch das Weite zu suchen, bevor sie von ihm zerdrückt wurde, da es genau in ihre Richtung fiel. Ein glücklicher Zufall wollte es, dass es dabei ein anderes Akuma mit sich umwarf und die beiden zusammen zu Boden fielen. Das würde zwei von ihnen für den Moment außer Gefecht setzen, bis sie ihre Gliedmaßen wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatten, dass sie aufstehen konnte. Bevor es soweit war, mussten sie sich um sie kümmern.

Tiedoll hatte ihre jeweiligen Fähigkeiten so verteilt, dass sie einander helfen konnten. Noise hatte die gleiche Aufgabe wie sie; sein Noel Organon umfing die Beine der Akuma, zerschnitt sie im besten Fall sogar, brachte sie aber auf jeden Fall zum Sturz. Froi Tiedoll nahm sich so viele Akum einzeln vor, wie er konnte, aber die Aufgabe der weniger erfahrenen Exorzisten war es, den Akuma den Garaus zu machen, solange sie noch am Boden lagen. Das war die vielleicht gefährlichste Aufgabe, denn so nahe wie sie musste niemand von ihnen an die Maschinen heran.

Marie, Jeremy und Anna schlugen sich tapfer. Zu dritt näherten sie sich dem Akuma, geschützt durch Mirandas Time-Out, und attackierten die verletzlichen Stellen der riesigen Maschine, die sie nach den ersten paar Versuchen an den ersten paar Akuma sehr schnell herausgefunden hatten. Die Gefahr, dass ihnen dabei das Akuma um die Ohren flog, wenn es bemerkte, dass sich Exorzisten in seiner Nähe befanden, bevor sie es unschädlich machen konnte, bestand weiterhin, aber wenn sie schnell genug handelten, nämlich genau dann, wenn das Akuma gerade gestürzt war, war die Chance, dass sie es erledigen konnten, hoch genug. Diese Taktik hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit, die sie nun schon gegen diese Riesen-Akuma kämpften, als die effektivste herausgestellt.

Alles, was Jinai und Noise sonst zu tun hatten, war, die anderen Akuma auf Abstand zu der eingestürzten Brücke zu halten, bevor sie eines davon heraussuchten, das sie zum Stürzen bringen konnten. Jetzt waren aber zwei auf dem Boden gelandet und so gut das auch sein mochte, weil es dadurch zwei Akuma weniger gab, die weiter voran schritten, desto mehr Schwierigkeiten bedeutete das, wenn es darum ging, sie auszuschalten. Sowohl Jinai als auch Noise hatten diese Gefahr erkannt und kamen den anderen Exorzisten nun zu Hilfe.

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Boden, der inzwischen nicht mehr spiegelglatt war, sondern aufgebrochen und teilweise zu Sand zermahlen. Die Erschütterung wurde auch durch die Luft weitergetragen und die Druckwelle warf Jinai noch einmal zurück. Sie wurde hochgeschleudert und schlug, ungeachtet des Schmerzes, heftig mit den Flügeln, um die Kontrolle über ihre Flugrichtung wiederzugewinnen, bevor sie ein zweites Mal abstürzte.

Das liegende Akuma hatte sie angegriffen, bevor sie es erreicht hatten. Dabei hatte es das zweite Akuma mit dem kaputten Bein auch zerstört, was seinem Befehlshaber vermutlich als ein notwendiges Opfer erschienen war, wenn er dadurch auch die Exorzisten in der Nähe erwischen konnte. Und das hatte er: Anna lag auf dem Boden, halb unter dem aufgewirbelten Sand begraben und wurde gerade durch das Recovery von einer Wunde geheilt, die Jinai nicht sehen konnte. Marie hatte mit ihrem Innocence die größte Wucht der Explosion abfangen können, aber auch sie hatte oberflächliche Verletzungen davongetragen, die nun heilten, und Jeremy … Jeremy.

Jinai brachte ihre Flügel mit Gewalt wieder unter ihre Kontrolle, ging in den Sturzflug über und wirbelte noch mehr Sand auf, als sie hart auf dem Boden landete. Diesmal wenigstens auf den Füßen. Sie beugte sich über den jungen Exorzisten, den Mirandas Innocence bereits heilte, der aber das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und griff nach seiner Schulter. „Jeremy! Jeremy, hörst du mich?", wiederholte sie immer wieder, während sie versuchte, zu ihm durchzudringen, aber der Junge hörte sie nicht. Jinai unterdrückte einen Fluch und sah auf. „Mari!", rief sie. „Ich bringe ihn zu Miranda!"

Der große dunkelhäutige Exorzist taxierte Jeremy mit einem raschen Blick, dann nickte er und drehte sich wieder um, damit beschäftigt, ein Akuma festzuhalten, das sich in seinen Saiten verfangen hatte. Wenn er nicht gerade andere Akuma zu Fall brachte, fing er sie gleich selbst und brachte mit den Schwingungen seiner Saiten die Maschinen zur Selbstzerstörung.

Jinai legte sich Jeremys Arm um die Schultern und hievte den schwereren Exorzisten hoch, um ihn zu den Überresten der Brücke hinüberzuschleifen. Diese sah noch ramponierter aus als vor dem Angriff der Akuma, weil sie inzwischen noch einiges mehr abbekommen hatte, aber sie stand. Noch.

Kie und Mao Sa kamen ihr schon entgegen, als sie in den Sichtbereich der Höhle unter dem Brückenbogen kam, und halfen ihr, Jeremy hineinzutragen und hinzulegen. „Wieso wacht er nicht auf?", fragte Jinai Miranda. Die Exorzistin sah genauso müde und ausgelaugt aus, wie sie sich fühlte, aber sie kämpfte auch. Mirnadas Beitrag zum Kampf, der draußen weiterlief, war vielleicht wichtiger als jeder Beitrag, den die anderen Exorzisten leisten konnten, und nicht nur für die Exorzisten, die noch hier waren. Sie trug auch Allens, Linalis, Lavis, Kandas und Chao Zhis Leben mit sich und wachte die ganze Zeit darüber. Jinai presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie durfte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was wohl gerade mit den anderen Exorzisten passierte, welchen Gefahren sie sich stellen mussten, sonst würde das ihren Kampfeswillen beeinträchtigen und sie ablenken.

Miranda beugte sich vor und sah auf Jeremys blasses Gesicht hinab. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin keine Ärztin", erwiderte sie in ihrer üblichen schüchternen Art. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Das Recovery hat alle seine anderen Wunden geheilt, also sollte er eigentlich wach sein."

„Gönn ihm die Pause", mischte sich der Bookman ein und stand auf. „Es wird die Erschöpfung sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er keine Kämpfe gewöhnt, die sich über so lange Zeit ziehen und ihm so viel Einsatz abverlangen. Und du solltest auch gleich hierbleiben, so wie du aussiehst."

Jinai schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe auch wieder hinaus." Sie hatte die Absicht des alten Mannes erkannt; seine Pause hatte lange genug gedauert, er würde sich wieder in den Kampf einmischen. Sie würde nicht hinter ihm zurückstehen. Und hier drinnen zu sitzen und sich den Kopf zu zermartern würde auch nicht besser sein, als sich im Kampf gegen die Akuma vollkommen zu verausgaben. Allein der Gedanke, hier herumzusitzen, ihren eigenen Gedanken nicht entfliehen zu können und sich damit selbst zu deprimieren … Jinai hätte sich am liebsten geschüttelt bei der Vorstellung.

Sie stand auf und folgte dem Bookman nach draußen, ließ Jeremy damit in Mao Sas und Kies Pflege. Hoffentlich würde der junge Exorzist bald wieder aufwachen; sie brauchten jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnten. Und Jeremy hatte bisher immer sehr großes Geschick im Umgang mit seinem Bogen und eine ausgezeichnete Treffsicherheit gezeigt, auf die sie nicht lange verzichten konnten. Ein einzelner seiner Pfeile mochte nicht ausreichen, um eines dieser großen Akuma zu töten, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie seine Pfeile nicht brauchten.

Jinai wandte sich an den Bookman, aber er war bereits weitergeeilt, zu den anderen, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre Abwesenheit gutmachen hatten müssen. Das machte die Exorzistin zumindest ein wenig stutzig, aber sie beschloss, dass es nur der Kampf und die Erschöpfung sein musste, die an ihnen allen zehrte. Und was Miranda anging, in deren Augen sie Tränen gesehen hatte … die ältere Exorzistin war bekannt dafür, nahe am Wasser gebaut zu sein.

Es war bestimmt nichts von Bedeutung.

„Sollten wir es ihnen nicht sagen? Der Bookman weiß es auch."

„Nein, es würde sie nur ablenken. Es ist besser, sie wissen es nicht."

Miranda sah die beiden Matrosen aus müden Augen an. Das Time-Out zehrte an ihren Kräften, das Recovery der Exorzisten zehrte an ihren Kräften, die ständige Abwesenheit von Schlaf in den letzten Tagen zehrte an ihren Kräften. Sie gab nicht nach, sie kämpfte weiterhin darum, stark zu sein und wach zu bleiben und ihr Innocence aktiv zu halten, um die anderen zu beschützen. Das war ihre Aufgabe.

Darum sagte sie ihnen auch nicht, dass die Zeit einer der Exorzisten in der Arche verschwunden war. Sie hatte von Mao Sa und Kie das gleiche verlangt und auch wenn der Bookman dabei gewesen war und es sich nicht verhindern hatte lassen, dass er es mitbekam, die anderen sollten auf keinen Fall davon erfahren. Sie mussten sich auf den Feind vor ihnen konzentrieren und durften sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen um die anderen Exorzisten machen, als sie es ohnehin schon mit Sicherheit taten. Auch darin bestand eine Art von Schutz, für den Miranda sich verantwortlich fühlte.

Wen hatte es getroffen? Die Frage ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wessen Zeit war verschwunden, und beduetete das Verschwinden seiner Zeit, dass er oder sie … tot war? Es quälte Miranda, sich das vorstellen zu müssen und aus genau diesem Grund wusste sie einfach, dass sie es den anderen nicht sagen durfte. Wenn sie erfuhren, dass Allen oder Linali oder Lavi oder Kanda oder Chao Zie etwas passiert war, dann würden sie den gleichen Schmerz und die gleiche Unwissenheit spüren, die sie spürte.

Die sie in Kies und Mao Sas Augen sah. Die beiden Matrosen marterten sich ebenfalls mit der schmerzhaften Vorstellung, dass es ihren Freund getroffen haben könnte, dass, was auch immer das Verschwinden seinerr Zeit für Chao Zie bedeutete, höchstwahrscheinlich auch bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht wiedersehen würden. Die Verzweiflung der beiden und ihre Angst um ihren Freund hatte nicht unerheblich dazu beigetragen, dass sie sie davon überzeugen konnte, es für sich zu behalten.

So war es auch dem Bookman gegangen. Miranda wusste, dass er sich unter seinem stoischen, faltigen Gesichtsausdruck die gleichen Sorgen um Lavi machte, aber er war ein alter Kämpfer und nicht so leicht dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen – und wenn er es doch war, dann verstand er sich wenigstens darauf, das gut zu kaschieren. Wohingegen man ihr, Miranda, alle ihre Sorgen und Ängste buchstäblich an ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Darum war sie froh gewesen, dass Jinai gleich wieder gegangen war, denn die jüngere Exorzistin hätte sonst über kurz oder lang entdeckt, was los war.

Sie würde es vermutlich ohnehin noch früh genug. Das Verschwinden der Zeit eines ihrer Freunde beunruhigte Miranda. Es war kein gutes Zeichen – sie fürchtete, dass das erste nicht das einzige Mal bleiben würde, dass so etwas passierte. Ihre Freunde in der Arche kämpften auch um ihr Überleben.

Wie aufs Stichwort wurde der Boden erneut von einer schweren Explosion erschüttert. Wie viele davon sollten noch aufeinander folgen, wie viele Akuma waren denn noch da draußen? Miranda konnte sich nicht lange mit dieser Frage beschäftigen, denn über ihrem Kopf ertönte ein beunruhigendes Knacken. Staub rieselte von der Decke, die der Brückenbogen bildete, und sie blickte unwillkürlich auf. Ihr Time-Out erstreckte sich auch auf ihren Unterschlupf, damit dieser standhielt und ihnen ein Rückzugsort blieb, aber wie es aussah …

„Raus hier", sagte sie mit dünner Stimme. „Nehmt Jeremy und geht ins Freie. Schnell." Mao Sa und Kie schienen verblüfft, reagierten aber unverzüglich. Eine weitere Erschütterung brachte die beiden Matrosen mit ihrer kostbaren Last beinahe ins Stolpern, doch dann waren sie draußen und Miranda folgte ihnen rasch.

Hinter ihnen brach die Brücke erst mit einem ergebenen Seufzen, dann mit lautem Getöse in sich zusammen. Verglichen mit dem Lärm, den die Akuma machten, nichts, aber laut genug. Das Einstürzen des letzten unversehrten Brückenteils verursachte nicht mehr als ein leichtes Vibrieren des Bodens.

„Wir sollten trotzdem Deckung suchen", sagte Kie mit einem Blick auf die Akuma und die Exorzisten, die versuchten, ihnen den Weg zu versperren. „Es gibt keinen Grund, hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller herumzusitzen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie noch mehr von uns töten können, wenn sie wollen."

Miranda ging flüchtig durch den Kopf, wie viel die beiden Seeleute in so kurzer Zeit aus erster Hand über Akuma gelernt haben mussten, um das beurteilen zu können. Sie nickte und zu dritt suchten sie hinter einem der größeren Trümmer Schutz, um Jeremy wieder ablegen zu können. Der Exorzist hatte sich auch durch die wiederholten Explosionen und Erschütterungen noch nicht wecken lassen.

Nun konnte Miranda zum ersten Mal ungehindert das ganze Ausmaß der Schlacht sehen, die schon gefühlte Stunden dauerte. Wie der Boden, der vorher noch so glatt und undurchdringlich wie polierter Diamant ausgesehen hatte, aufgebrochen, zerschlagen und an vielen Stellen geradezu pulverisiert worden war. Wie über allem die Arche thronte, furchteinflößend, groß wie ein zweiter Mond am Himmel und genauso unerreichbar. Wie die Akuma, die schon bedrohlich ausgesehen hatten, als sie nur mit so vielen davon zu tun gehabt hatten, wie man sie an einer Hand abzählen konnte, nun in Dutzenden auf sie zuwankten und eine Seite des Horizonts komplett einnahmen. Sie waren allem Anschein nach noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sie einzukreisen, aber das würde vermutlich auch nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Wenn die Exorzisten ihre Zahl schneller dezimieren konnten als die Akuma diese Idee haben würden, würde es vielleicht nicht dazu kommen.

Noch standen die anderen Exorzisten zwischen ihnen und den Akuma, aber das konnte sich schnell ändern. Auf Mao Sa und Kie aufzupassen würde jetzt, im Freien, schwierig werden, wenn sie entdeckt würden, aber mit einem Bewusstlosen im Schlepptau? Geradezu unmöglich. Sie konnten nur darauf hoffen, dass keines der Akuma sie gesehen hatte, als sie unter der Brücke hervorgekommen waren und sich hinter den Felsbrocken zurückgezogen hatten.

Dieser ermüdende Kampf zog sich eindeutig schon viel zu lange hin, ohne dass eine der beiden Seiten einen nennenswerten Sieg errungen hatte. Die Akuma rückten unbeirrt vor, die Exorzisten hielten sie unbeirrt zurück. Für jeden Schritt vorwärts, den die Exorzisten verhindern konnten, machten sie selbst zwei zurück. Es war eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen, die Akuma weit draußen in der Ebene anzugreifen, aber eine zermürbende. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, verloren sie aus reiner Erschöpfung.

Miranda verfluchte den Gedanken im gleichen Moment, in dem er ihr gekommen war. Sich zu wünschen, dass etwas geschah, war das schlimmste, das sie nur tun hatte können. Schließlich musste die Wendung der Ereignisse nicht unbedingt zu ihren Gunsten ausfallen.

Akuma wie Exorzisten gleichermaßen schienen innezuhalten, als ein Geräusch zu fühlen, ein Beben im Himmel zu sehen und ein Leuchten zu hören war. Keines der Dinge konnte man beschwören, richtig wahrgenommen zu haben, aber etwas war unzweifelhaft geschehen.

Dann tauchte ein leuchtendes weißes Rechteck auf, daneben ein weiteres und noch eines und in schwindelerregender Folge durchbrach ein Kreis aus weißen Rechtecken den Nachthimmel. Wie gebannt starrten alle zum Himmel, der Kampf für eine Minute vergessen. Darin schien sich etwas zu materialisieren, Formen wurden auf einmal erkennbar, wo bis vor einer Sekunde noch keine gewesen waren, gewannen an Gestalt und Deutlichkeit und schließlich … hatte sich ein Gebilde herauskristallisiert, das ein genaues Abbild der Arche am Himmel zu sein schien.

Es _war_ die Arche. Ihr Spiegelbild, in jeder Hinsicht, sogar farblich – das komplette Gegenteil. Eine schwarze Arche leuchtete düster und unheilverkündend, unheimlich in ihrer Vollkommenheit, während die weiße Arche zusehends an Glanz und Licht verlor. Das Loch im Himmel, durch das sie buchstäblich gefallen war, holte sie sich zurück – Baustein für Baustein.

Sprachlos sahen sie zu, wie die weiße Arche in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel und im Himmel verschwand. Noch nicht einmal ein Drittel davon war in das Loch im Himmel eingesaugt worden und damit aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, als Maris Stimme die gespenstische Stille durchbrach.

„Bookman, Kanda und die anderen sind doch noch da drin." Er klang alles andere als gefasst, eher alarmiert, und der Blick der anderen, der für einen Moment auf ihn gefallen war, irrte nun ruckartig zu der zerfallenden Arche zurück, als ihnen bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete.

Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Aus den Augen … aus der Welt.

Verschwand die Arche, würden ihre Freunde mit ihr verschwinden. Wohin, wusste niemand, aber sicher nicht an einen Ort, an den sie ihnen folgen konnten.

Nun wurden Stimmen laut, als das Entsetzen der Exorzisten um sich griff. Aus verschiedenen Kehlen wurden Namen gerufen, Bitten, Flehen, Ängste wurden herausgeschrien, ohne dass es auch nur den geringsten Einfluss auf das unabänderliche Auflösen der Arche hätte.

„Lavi!" „Allen!" „Krory!" „Linali!" „Chao Zhi!" „Kanda!"

Der Chor wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder, durchsetzt von flehentlichen Bitten, dass nicht passieren würde, was sie befürchteten, unterbrochen von Mirandas Versuchen, ihr Innocence einzusetzen, um Einfluss auf das Geschehen am Himmel zu nehmen. Die Deutsche war nun nicht mehr die Einzige, die weinte, andere taten es ihr gleich, aber der Himmel ließ sich von ihren Tränen nicht erweichen. Unerbittlich nahm er die Arche in sich auf, nahm ihnen ihre Freunde weg, schloss sich vor ihren von Tränen getrübten Augen, und dann … war sie weg. War die Arche weg und mit ihr alle, die sich darauf befunden hatten.

Und mit einem Mal kam wieder Leben in die verbliebenen Akuma, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur wie gebannt in den Himmel gestarrt hatten. Sie griffen die zu Salzsäulen erstarrten Exorzisten an.

* * *

Raffael: Exorzistenmatsch?

Jinai: Iiiih, nein. Pfui. Was du schon wieder denkst.

Raffael: Na, wenn du so vieldeutige Cliffis einbaust.

Jinai: Und? Sind bei mir schon mal Charaktere gestorben?

Raffael: ... Ceathan.

Jinai: Also, DER zählt ja wohl wirklich nicht.

Raffael: ... Jinai?

Jinai: _*nach Luft schnapp*_ Nur augenscheinlich! Sie hat überlebt!

Raffael: Dann ... fällt mir keiner mehr ein.

Jinai: Siehst du? Exorzistenmatsch, pah. Nicht mit Miranda und ihrem Pattafix-Innocence in der Nähe. _*an die Leser wende*_ Mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnt ihr in Bälde rechnen ... sehr bald.

Raffael: Dun-dun-daaaaah.

Jinai: Lass den Schwachsinn!


	16. Emotionslos

Raffael: Langsam entwickelst du eine Zuverlässigkeit, die mir gefällt**.**

Jinai: Gewöhn dich lieber nicht dran.

Raffael: Sagt mir da mein Instinkt, dass das nicht anhalten wird?

Jinai: Oh, die Kapitel für diese Story lade ich noch schön regelmäßig hoch, keine Sorge.

Raffael: Aber?

Jinai: Aber ... ich hab vergessen, einzukaufen. Du wirst heute hungrig in den Schrank gehen müssen.

Raffael: Ich wusste, dass es zu gut war, um wahr zu sein.

**sternenhagel:** Das ist mal ein Kompliment, das das Autorenherz freut *-* Man will die Leser ja bei der Stange halten. Ja, die Noah-Arche war auch im Manga. Ich habe diesen Band halb zerlegt, um jedes noch so winzige Detail herauszuholen, damit mir auch ja nichts entgeht ... Künstlerische Freiheit ist schön und gut, aber ich will ja auch nichts falsch machen. Was mit Jeremy ist ... ähm ... muhaha. Ich verrate nichts und Raffael ist unbestechlich. Marillenknödel sind lecker *-* Vielleicht kriegt Raffael ja doch noch sein Abendessen ... das heißt, falls ich teile. Du könntest ja großzügig sein und ihm den Holler überlassen, wenn ich mir den Heidelbeerschnaps genehmigen darf?

**Psychomantium:** Für Jubel ist es, glaube ich, noch ein bisschen zu früh. Jeden Moment, ääh ... weißt du manchmal verläuft die Zeit langsamer _*schwitz*_ zumindest kommt es einem so vor und dann können viele Dinge schneller passieren, als sie es sonst täten _*hüstel*_ und wie Cross sagte, zwischen den Dimensionen ist nicht gleich tot und äh ... lass mir ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit. Die ist plotwichtig und dafür darf es auch mal ein wenig länger dauern. Bitte. Ich überlege auch immer ernsthafter, das Sequel zu schreiben, reicht das als Bestechung, damit du und die Logik ein Auge zudrückt? Ja, Beschreibungen sind halt nicht so toll, aber sieh es so: Sie sind eine gute Gedächtnisstütze und falls du nochmal bei Hev vorbeikommst, hast du wenigstens schon mal alles niedergeschrieben und kannst im Notfall nachschauen, was du da geschrieben hast.

Yunaria: Naja, möglich wäre es schon, aber nicht sinnvoll. Und was OCs angeht, es wäre schön, wenn sie wenigstens ab und zu tun würden, was man sagt ... schaff dir nie zu sture Charas an, das ist ein Schuss ins Knie. Wenn ich daran denke, mich noch ein Sequel lang mit Jinai rumzuschlagen ... dafür brauch ich definitiv mehr Zucker :D Das Sequel hat sich nämlich wirklich fest in meinem Kopf festgesetzt, aber ich feile noch daran. Hurra, Raffaels Abendbrot ist gerettet! Raffaööööl, schau maaaal, Yuna hat dir einen Keeeeeks mitgebraaaacht!

**Rated: **_T_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **_-Man is the lawfully rightful property of Katsura Hoshino. All our respect for creating this goes to her.__ And the biscuit to Yuna._**  
**

* * *

**16. Emotionslos**

Von dem Moment an, in dem Mari gesagt hatte, dass die anderen Exorzisten noch in der sich auflösenden Arche wären, hatte sich ein glühend heißer Schmerz in Jinais Magengegend ausgebreitet. Sie fürchtete genauso wie die anderen um Allen, Linali, Chao Zhi, Krory und Lavi, aber der Schmerz hatte einen anderen Grund. Das waren ihre Freunde, die sie im Begriff zu verlieren stand, doch noch viel schmerzhafter war die Vorstellung, wie ein gewisser schweigsamer, langhaariger, jähzorniger, japanischer Exorzist aus dieser Welt und damit aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde.

Ihre Stimme hatte sich mit Gewalt einen Weg durch ihre schreckerstarrte Kehle gebahnt und nach ihm gerufen. Sie hatte gedacht, mit Verlustängsten wäre sie durch, aber in Leharein hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihn irgendwie retten und fortschicken könnte – dass es irgendeinen Weg gäbe, wie sie das in Ordnung bringen könne, was sie angerichtet hatte. Das hier, das war vollkommen anders. Sie war machtlos und musste mit ansehen, wie derjenige, der ihr am meisten bedeutete und wegen dem sie in diese Welt zurückgekehrt war, aus eben dieser verschwand. Jinai hatte sich damit abgefunden, ohne ihn zu sterben, aber nicht damit, ohne ihn zu leben.

Sie rief, immer und immer wieder, die Augen wie gebannt auf den Himmel gerichtet, in ihrem Magen brannte es, in ihrer Kehle brannte es, in ihren Augen brannte es, ihre Stimme verkam zu einem heiseren, gequälten Schluchzen, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und bedeckten den Boden, aber der Zerfall der Arche ging unaufhaltsam weiter. Waren ihre Tränen, ihr Schmerz und ihre Qualen denn nichts wert? Wo war die höhere Macht dieser Welt, die diesen Tribut annahm und ihr dafür etwas zurückgab?

Es hieß immer, die Zeit bieb stehen, wenn etwas Schlimmes passierte. Aber das stimmte nicht. Sie lief noch schneller, wie Sand durch die Finger, je mehr man versuchte, sie festzuhalten, um das schreckliche Ende nicht sehen kommen zu müssen, und wenn es vorbei war … verharrte man selbst in der Zeit. Rund um einen selbst ging das Leben weiter, drehte sich die Welt weiter – nur man selbst kam nicht voran.

Es entpuppte sich als fataler Fehler für die Exorzisten, sich von ihrem Entsetzen so lähmen zu lassen. Das nächste, was sie spürten, war noch mehr Schmerz, der diesmal eine weitaus physischere Ursache hatte.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei landete Jinai im Sand, atmete prompt etwas davon ein und begann zu husten. Ihre Augen tränten bereits, aber von der Anstrengung, mit der sie versuchte, nicht zu ersticken, wurden die Tränen noch mehr.

Anna neben ihr schien es nicht gerade besser zu gehen. Auch sie hustete aus Leibeskräften, aber bei ihr bahnte sich ein dünner Blutstropfen seine rote Bahn aus ihrem Mund über ihre Wange, wie Jinai entsetzt feststellen musste. Er verschwand zuverlässig durch Mirandas Innocence, das die deutsche Exorzisten wie durch ein Wunder geistesgegenwärtig aktiviert gehalten haben musste, aber wenn alles vorbei und Anna dann noch nicht tot wäre, dann …

Anna schien zu spüren, wohin Jinais Gedanken wanderten, und lächelte dünn. „Keine Sorge", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme, sobald sie zu sprechen vermochte. „Ich bin zäher, als ich aussehe. Unkraut vergeht nicht." Sie leckte sich über die mit Sand beschmutzten Lippen und spuckte Sand und Blut aus.

Sie hatten einen Moment, nur einen einzigen Moment lang Ruhe. Bei dem Angriff der Akuma waren sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut worden und noch nicht von diesen entdeckt worden. Jetzt aber gerieten die beiden Exorzistinnen, die durch puren Zufall nebeneinander gelandet waren, in das Blickfeld eines der riesigen Akuma und schon erschien hinter ihm die große leuchtende Scheibe, die einen neuen explosiven Angriff ankündigte.

Es war keine Zeit zu trauern. Sie mussten Verlust und Schmerz in Kraft und Stärke verwandeln, wenn sie überleben wollten. Jinai breitete ihre Flügel über sie beide aus, als die Explosionen begannen, und biss die Zähne zusammen. Irgendwie hielten ihre blutroten Schwingen dem Angriff stand, aber … auch nur irgendwie. Sie stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, das war ihr unterschwellig bewusst, und ihr gebrochener Flügel war noch lange nicht so weit, dieser schon seit Stunden andauernden Belastung ausgesetzt zu werden. Es half alles nichts, sie mussten irgendwie überleben.

„Wo sind die anderen?", schrie Anna über das Bombardement von Akumageschossen.

Obwohl sie direkt neben ihr lag, konnte Jinai sie kaum verstehen. „Ich weiß es nicht!", brüllte sie zurück. „Aber wir müssen sie finden!"

Anna nickte nur, denn eine weitere Antwort wäre vermutlich nicht mehr zu hören gewesen. Sie zog ihren Bumerang und das dunkle Holz begann zu leuchten. Die Exorzistin hielt drei Finger hoch und begann herunterzuzählen.

Als sie den dritten Finger einzog und die Hand zur Faust ballte, zog Jinai ihre Flügel zurück und die beiden rappelten sich blitzartig auf, huschten hinter den nächsten Felsen, den die Explosionen wie einen Baum mitten in die Landschaft gestellt hatten, und gingen in Deckung.

Es passierte nichts.

„Es muss uns aus den Augen verloren haben", wisperte Jinai.

Anna spähte vorsichtig um den Felsen herum, der auf der ihnen abgewandten Seite komplett glatt poliert war, was darauf hindeutete, dass das die Oberseite dieses Bodenbruchstücks war. Rasch zog sie den Kopf zurück. „Es ist noch da, aber ich kann die anderen nicht sehen", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Dann erledigen wir das Akuma und kümmern uns dann um die anderen", erwiderte Jinai und versuchte nun ebenfalls, an dem Felsen vorbeizusehen. Viele Akuma waren es nicht mehr. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr: Bei dem Angriff, den sie alle gleichzeitig auf die erstarrten Exorzisten gestartet hatten, hatten sie sich gegenseitig stark dezimiert. Die riesigen Trümmer von zerstörten Akuma waren vorher noch nicht dagewesen, da war sich Jinai sicher.

Es konnte für sie nur von Vorteil sein, wenn sie weniger Gegner hatten. Auf eine stumme Absprache hin schoss Jinai hinter dem Stein hervor, erhob sich in die Luft und hielt direkt auf das Riesenakuma zu, das sie angegriffen hatte. Jetzt fasste dieses sie wieder ins Auge und streckte einen deformierten und viel zu langen Arm aus, um sie wie eine Fliege in der Luft zu erschlagen, aber Jinai wich aus. Ihr Rücken brannte und ihre Flügel dankten es ihr nicht gerade, als sie einen halsbrecherischen Salto schlug, unter der Hand des Akumas wegtauchte und damit aus seiner Reichweite verschwand, abe da war Anna längst zur Stelle. Präzise trennte der Bumerang dem Akuma genau die Hand ab, die nach der Exorzisten geschlagen hatte, kehrte zu seiner Besitzerin zurück und wurde gleich noch einmal geworfen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund behielt Anna einen Bumerang in der Hand, während gleichzeitig ein identischer auf das Akuma zuflog. Selbst Jinai sah verblüfft erst von dem Akuma zu Anna und war sich nicht sicher, welche von den beiden Waffen jetzt echt war, da steckte die geschleuderte Waffe schon im Kopf des Akumas.

Und detonierte mit einer Wucht, die auch Jinai zurückwarf. Sie fing sich wieder, aber das Akuma sank zu Boden, von seinem Kopf war nichts mehr zu sehen, der Rest war unbrauchbar geworden.

„Nette Spielerei", meinte Jinai, als sie vor Anna landete.

Die Exorzistin grinste nur und behielt den immer noch aktivierten Bumerang in der Hand, bereit für den nächsten Angriff. Damit deutete sie auf eine Stelle hinter der anderen Exorzisten. „Sieh mal", sagte sie erleichtert.

Als Jinai sich umdrehte, konnte sie mit verfolgen, wie eine weiße Gestalt, so groß wie die riesigen Akuma selbst, eines davon zu Boden warf. Sie erkannte diese Gestalt ebenfalls und atmete erleichert auf. Marschall Tiedolls Maker of Eden war unverkennbar.

Bevor sie sich allerdings entschließen konnten, wie sie weiter handeln würden, griff Jinai abrupt nach Annas Arm und deutete ihrerseits in den Himmel. „Sie ist weg", sagte sie tonlos.

Ihre Freundin folgte ihrem Blick und sah gerade noch etwas in der Ferne verschwinden. Ein kleiner weißer Funke, den sie beinahe mit einer Sternschnuppe verwechselt hätte. Jetzt hing nur noch der Mond am Himmel und die Schwärze der Nacht wurde nur von seinem fahlen weißen Licht durchbrochen. „Die schwarze Arche ist auch weg", stellte Anna emotionslos fest. Das war es gewesen, was sie zuerst für eine Sternschnuppe gehalten hatte.

Nicht, dass die schwarze Arche ihnen irgendeine Art von Trost versprochen hätte. Aber jetzt war der Himmel wirklich leer.

„Wir müssen die anderen finden", erinnerte Anna Jinai und griff nun ihrerseits nach deren Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Anna wusste, dass die Exorzistin mehr verloren hatte als jeder andere von ihnen, aber noch brauchten sie ihre Flügel. So herzlos das auch klang, aber sie durfte erst zusammenbrechen, wenn die Akuma alle vernichtet waren. Tat sie es vorher, war sie tot.

Jinai riss ihren Blick vom Himmel los und nickte. Gemeinsam stolperten sie durch die zerstörte Landschaft auf Marschall Tiedolls Innocence zu, das unter den Akuma wütete wie ein verletzter Stier. Sie blieben zusammen, um einander beschützen zu können, aber die Akuma schienen sich jetzt mehr für den großen weißen Gegner zu interessieren, der leichter zu treffen war, als für die winzigen Exorzisten, die ihnen immer so flink auswichen. Unbehelligt kamen die beiden Exorzistinnen bis auf Rufweite an Tiedoll heran.

Bei ihm waren auch Mari und Miranda und zum Glück auch der immer noch bewusstlose Jeremy und die beiden Finder. Irgendwie hatten Froi Tiedoll und Mari es geschafft, die vier um sich zu scharen und gegen die Akuma zu verteidigen, aber von Marie und dem Bookman fehlte noch immer jede Spur.

Um nicht doch noch die ungebetene Aufmerksamkeit der Akuma zu erregen, riefen Jinau und Anna nicht nach den anderen Exorzisten, während sie auf sie zuliefen, aber diese entdeckten sie auch so. Kaum bei ihnen angekommen, fanden sich auch Jinai und Anna im Fokus der Akumaangriffe wieder, denn die Akuma versuchten, an Tiedolls Innocence vorbei zu kommen und die leckere menschliche Beute zu erreichen, die sich dahinter verschanzt hatte.

„Wo sind Marie und der Bookman?", wandte sich Anna an Miranda, aber die ältere Exorzistin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir haben sie noch nicht gesehen", entgegnete die Deutsche, „aber mein Recovery funktioniert noch für sie, also müssen sie irgendwo hier sein."

„Und sie sind nicht unser einziges Problem", mischte sich Mao Sa überraschend ein. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Gray-san." Er deutete auf den bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Exorzisten, dem Kie seinen Mantel als Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben hat.

Anna und Jinai nahmen sich die wenige Zeit, die sie hatten, und knieten neben dem Exorzisten nieder. Anna legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und zuckte zurück. „Er glüht förmlich vor Fieber", sagte sie entsetzt. „Woher kommt das? Miranda ...", wandte sie sich hilfesuchend an die andere Exorzistin, doch wieder konnte diese nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Wenn es von einer Verletzung herrühren würde, könnte ich es im Nu beheben", sagte sie leise. „Es muss von innen herkommen."

Jinais Finger strichen dem Bewusstlosen zärtlich die feuchten schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn, die der Schweiß an seine Haut klebte. Kie beobachtete sie dabei und versuchte einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen, aber was auch immer ihr durch den Kopf ging, sie verbarg es gut hinter einem leeren Blick. Dann presste sie die Lippen fest aufeinander und er erkannte, dass sie sich die Schuld daran gab. Aber weswegen?

Wortlos streifte die Exorzistin den langen schwarzen Mantel ab, der sie als Exorzistin kennzeichnete, und deckte Jeremy damit zu. Er sollte doch bei Cloud oder Winters sein. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn da mit reingezogen, obwohl das ganz und gar nicht sein Kampf war. Der Junge hatte doch gar nicht die nötige Erfahrung, die er brauchte, um das durchzustehen. Bisher hatte er sich gut geschlagen, aber jetzt war das eingetreten, was sie unwillkürlich sofort befürchtet hatte, als sie ihn bei Tiedoll gesehen hatte. Jeremy hatte sich zu viel aufgebürdet.

„Kannst du wirklich nichts tun?", fragte Anna gerade Miranda in verzweifeltem Ton und machte es der anderen Exorzistin damit nicht gerade einfacher, selbst die Fassung zu wahren.

Da stand Jinai wieder auf, jetzt nur noch in Hemd und Hose, wodurch sie seltsam zerbrechlich aussah. Ohne den Exorzistenmantel, die Uniform, die ihnen allen Halt gab, mutete sie so … menschlich an. „Ich suche Marie und den Bookman", verkündete sie emotionslos und breitete die roten Schwingen aus, die durch die Schlitze in ihrem Hemdrücken schossen. Gewöhnliches Aussehen oder nicht, die Kleider waren individuell auf die Bedürfnisse der Exorzisten zugeschnitten. Und mit ihrem Innocence sah Jinai nun nicht mehr ganz so zerbrechlich aus.

Im nächsten Moment verließ sie den schützenden Kreis der anderen Exorzisten und Tiedolls Maker of Eden, der zwischen ihnen und den Akuma stand, und stieg hoch hinauf. Je höher sie flog, desto weniger würden die Akuma in der Lage sein, sie zu erreichen, und wenn sie nicht nach oben blickten, konnte sie sich zwischen ihen durchschmuggeln und tiefer fliegen, um die beiden Vermissten zu suchen.

Jinai konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, mit den Augen den Boden abzusuchen. Eine Aufgabe nach der anderen, die ihr gesamtes Bewusstsein beschäftigen und ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit fesseln musste, sonst drifteten ihre Gedanken ab und die Schwäche und der Schmerz würden sie übermannen. Alle Trauer musste warten, bis sie in Sicherheit waren – dessen war sie sich bewusst, ebenso wie der besorgten Blicke der anderen. Sogar die sonst so vorlaute Stimme ihres Unterbewusstseins schwieg seit Stunden und meldete sich nicht zu Wort. In ihrem Kopf herrschte völlige Leere, nur die Aufgabe, die vor ihr lag, befand sich darin.

Sie verbot sich, an etwas anderes zu denken, sondern fixierte ihren Blick weiterhin auf den aufgebrochenen und aufgewühlen Grund, achtete darauf, nicht von den Akuma gesehen zu werden. Wie sie die beiden Exorzisten hier finden sollte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Das war die sprichwörtliche Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Aber sie hatte immer noch bessere Chancen aus der Luft, als die anderen sie vom Boden hatten.

Aber die beiden waren Kämpfer, redete sie sich ein. Sie hatte Marie selbst ausgebildet, das Mädchen würde nicht aufgeben. Und der Bookman war zäh wie Leder und zu versuchen, ihn zu töten, wäre, als würde man versuchen, einen Stein umzubringen. Sie würden nicht aufgeben.

Und Miranda hatte gesagt, dass das Recovery der beiden noch intakt war, also hatte sie ihre Verletzungen heilen können. Die Verletzungen von Toten konnte sie nicht heilen. Irgendwo mussten sie sein.

Ein heller Streifen zwischen zwei Felsentrümmern gab Jinai dann den ersten Hinweis. Erst glaubte sie, sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet, aber dann blitzte etwas in diesem Spalt auf, das das Mondlicht reflektierte, und damit war ihre Entscheidung gefällt. Keinen Steinwurf von einem Akuma entfernt schraubte sie sich so rasch zu Boden, dass das Akuma sie nicht bemerken konnte, und landete gut geschützt durch einen weiteren Felsbrocken zwischen sich und dem Akuma.

Rund um sie herum war alles Trümmerlandschaft, durch das vereinzelte Akuma auf den Punkt zusteuerten, an dem sich die anderen Exorzisten befanden. Sie hätte jetzt locker ein oder zwei davon erledigen können, damit aber nur unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Vorerst musste sie das Vernichten der Akuma den anderen überlassen.

Jinai sah sich um und entdeckte die Felsformation wieder, bei der sie vorhin das Aufblitzen von Silber gesehen hatte. Ihre eigene Uniform würde auch so glänzen, denn sonst gab es hier nichts, das das Licht reflektieren könnte. Gut, dass sie sie bei den anderen zurückgelassen hatte, sonst hätten die Akuma sie viel leichter erkennen können. So war sie in ihren dunklen Kleidern fast unsichtbar gewesen.

Hinter den Felsen bewegte sich nichts, aber sie war sich sicher, dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, keine bloße Täuschung oder Wunschdenken gewesen war, also huschte sie bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit hinüber und suchte hinter den Felsen Schutz, genau dort, wo auch schon eine andere Person Schutz gesucht hatte. Im einen Moment starrte die Blondine sie noch überrascht an, im nächsten lag sie ihr schon in den Armen.

„Gott sei Dank", flüsterte Marie. „Ich wusste schon nicht mehr, wie wir hier rauskommen sollten."

'Wir' waren sowohl Marie als auch der Bookman, die sich beide hier verschanzt hatten. Der alte Mann sah ihrer Ankunft weitaus weniger enthusiastisch entgegen und nickte nur, obwohl sie in seiner Miene so etwas wie Erleichterung zu erkennen glaubte.

„Birngst du uns hier weg?", fragte Marie hoffnungsvoll und ließ Jinai los, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wir sitzen hier ziemlich fest. Wenn wir uns näher heranwagen, sehen uns die Akuma, aber hier ist es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir entdeckt werden."

Jinai sah unbehaglich in die erwartungsvollen dunkelblauen Augen der anderen Exorzistin und musste feststellen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie die beiden hier rausholen sollte. Irgendwie funktionierte ihr natürlicher Instinkt nicht mehr, der ihr immer sagte, was sie sagen oder tun musste, um den anderen Sicherheit und Halt zu geben. Bei den Göttern, Anna hatte sie vorhin fast _mitschleifen_ müssen, sonst würde sie immer noch dastehen und der schwarzen Arche hinterhersehen. Und jetzt erwartete Marie etwas von ihr, das sie nicht leisten konnte.

Als keine Antwort von ihr kam, brachte der Bookman sich zum Glück in das einseitige Gespräch ein und schlug vor: „Wenn du Marie tragen kannst, könntest du sie zu den anderen hinüberfliegen. Danach kommst du wieder und holst mich ab. Schaffst du das?"

Jinai sah von einem zum anderen und nickte schließlich langsam. Sie hatte Marie schon einmal getragen und die Exorzistin war nicht so schwer. Der alte Mann war so klein, dass er sicher auch kein Problem darstellen würde. „Ich muss dann aber langsamer fliegen und bin nicht so wendig", gab sie zu bedenken. „Und falls wir angegriffen werden, kann ich euch nicht verteidigen."

„Das wird schon-"

Marie hätte ihren Satz wohl gerne zu Ende gebracht, aber in diesem Moment erschütterte eine Druckwelle die Erde und warf sie zu Boden. Unerklärlich in ihrer Art, vor allem, weil ihr kein Geräusch vorausgegangen war und stattdessen nur ein schwaches Licht durch den Spalt zwischen den beiden Felsen fiel, durch den Jinai vorhin die Silberbeschläge von Maries Uniform erkannt hatte. Mühsam setzte sich Jinai auf und spähte zwischen den Trümmern hindurch zu der Quelle des Lichts, das immer noch leuchtete. Sie sah nichts außer diesem Licht, das jetzt, da sie direkt hinsah, so hell war, dass es in den Augen stach.

Rasch wandte sie sich ab und versuchte, Marie oder den Bookman anzusehen, aber vor ihren Augen tanzten gleißend helle Sterne und sie konnte rein gar nichts erkennen. Es würde noch etwas dauern, bis das Negativ des Lichts verschwunden war, und gebracht hatte ihr der Blick rein gar nichts. Die ganze Ebene war von dem Licht erfüllt, Einzelheiten ließen sich nicht mehr ausmachen. Das einzige, was Jinai halbwegs sicher sagen konnte, war, dass das Licht aus der Richtung der anderen Exorzisten gekommen war. Aber ob sie dafür verantwortlich waren, ob das Licht hinter oder zwischen ihnen seinen Ursprung hatte – unmöglich festzustellen.

Jetzt fing es an, schwächer zu werden, sowohl vor ihren Augen als auch hinter den Felsen. Es wurde wieder dunkler und in staunendem Schweigen sahen sie zu, wie der Lichtstrahl, der sich seinen Weg durch die Felsspalte gebahnt hatte, an Intensität verlor und schließlich ganz erlosch. Rund um sie herum herrschte dröhnende Stille.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Marie schließlich, als fürchte sie sich vor dem, was passieren könnte, wenn sie die Stimme erhob. Ratloses Achselzucken ringsum. „Dann … sollten wir vielleicht nachsehen, was meint ihr?" Nicken diesmal. Keiner von ihnen traute der Stille.

Langsam und vorsichtig erhoben sie sich und spähten hinter den Felsen hervor. Die Ebene war wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt und das schwache Licht des Mondes war es definitiv nicht gewesen, was sie gesehen hatten. Zwischen Himmel und Erde war nichts auszumachen als die Schemen und Schatten des aufgebrochenen Untergrunds und wenn es nicht die vielen Bruchstücke gegeben hätte, die darauf hindeuteten, dass sich hier einmal etwas anderes befunden hatte, hätte man meinen können, in der Wüste zu sein.

Von Akuma weit und breit keine Spur.

Auch Froi Tiedolls Maker of Eden war nicht zu sehen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Marie überflüssigerweise. Als ob einer der beiden anderen ihr diese Frage beantworten hätte können.

„Zuletzt waren sie noch in dieser Richtung", sagte Jinai schließlich und deutete auf eine Stelle, die sich in nichts von den anderen unterschied. Nur Sand und Stein. Keine Exorzisten.

„Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein", sagte der Bookman entschieden. „Und wenn sie zuletzt dort waren, dann sehen wir auch dort nach." Entschlossen setzte er sich in Bewegung und die beiden Mädchen trabten ihm hinterher, froh darüber, das jemand die Entscheidung übernahm, was sie tun sollten.

Jinai ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Waren sie etwa ganz allein in Japan? Die Ebene sah so endlos und leer aus, sogar die Überreste der toten Akuma waren verschwunden. Es war geradezu unheimlich.

Sie stolperten nicht lange mehr schlecht als recht durch die Halbwüste, die einmal Edo gewesen war. Jinai war nicht sehr weit geflogen, bis sie Marie und den Bookman entdeckt hatte, und der Marsch zurück dauerte nicht lange. Als sie an der Stelle standen, von der die Exorzistin überzeugt war, dass es die Stelle war, wo die anderen sich befunden hatten, sahen sie sich ratlos um. Immer noch keine Spur von Miranda, Tiedoll, Mari, Jeremy, Anna oder den Matrosen.

„Vielleicht finde ich sie, wenn ich noch einmal losfliege", schlug Jinai vor. „Wir scheinen alleine zu sein, es sollte keine Gefahr mehr durch Akuma bestehen." Sie fühlte sich zwar komplett zerschlagen und würde sich lieber einfach im Sand ausstrecken und nicht mehr aufstehen, aber noch hatten sie eine Aufgabe.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen. Wieder begann der Boden zu beben und die drei Exorzisten, die inzwischen gelernt hatten, auf diese in den letzten Stunden sehr häufig vorkommenden Ereignisse entsprechend zu reagieren, suchten sicheren Stand, indem sie sich hinsetzten. So fielen sie nicht ganz so tief, wie sie hätten fallen können, als der Boden unter ihnen sich auftat und sie verschluckte.

* * *

Raffael: Kannst du nicht einmal ein Kapitel beenden, in dem am Ende keine Fragen mehr offen sind?

Jinai: Doch. Es nennt sich ENDE. Sag mal, was sollte der Disclaimer?

Raffael: Darf ich Yuna nicht danken?

Jinai: Doch, aber hätte Deutsch nicht gereicht?

Raffael: Nein.

Jinai: Kindskopf.

Raffael: Wieso ist das wichtig?

Jinai: ... So halt.

Raffael: Kindskopf.

Jinai: Iss deinen Keks -.-


	17. Der Weg der Arche

Raffael: Da geht deine Zuverlässigkeit hin.

Jinai: EIN Tag, ich bitte dich.

Raffael: Ja ja, so fängt es an. Ein Tag ... zwei Tage ... und ehe du dich versiehst, ist wieder ein Monat rum.

Jinai: Ein Monat Rum? Klingt verlockend.

Raffael: Du verstehst mich absichtlich falsch!

Jinai: Aber natürlich.

**sternenhagel:** Ha, über das Lied hab ich mich köstlich amüsiert :D Besonders über die Stelle 'Acht Männer verhauen und fünf Kinder gezeugt' :D Und meine Charas müssen ganz schön was aushalten, stimmt schon ... andererseits: Je tiefer die Tiefs, desto höher die Hochs? Oder so ähnlich. Ooooh, ich krieg Apfelkuchen? Welche Ehre *-*

**Psychomantium:** So kreativ, wie du mir das zutraust, bin ich nicht :D Und so viele Leute gleichzeitig an einem Ort zu versammeln, ist nicht leicht, glaub mir. Da musst du schön den Überblick behalten - und ich verzettel mich jetzt schon ständig, vergess jemanden oder schreib Lavi ständig nach Edo anstatt in die Arche ... Danke für das schöne Kompliment *-* Ich warte brav auf deine story. Hat schon wieder Motivation an deine Tür geklingelt? Wenn nicht, würde ich mir an deiner Stelle Amazon anschauen, da krieg ich immer meine Geduld her ;P

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino und sie verdient als einzige Geld damit, was gut so ist, sonst würde sie nicht weitermachen, und das wäre sehr sehr schade._

* * *

**17. Der Weg der Arche**

Sie landeten vergleichsweise weich.

Zu verblüfft, um argwöhnisch zu sein, sahen die Exorzisten sich um und erkannten, wo sie gelandet waren.

„Ihr seid sicher, dass die Akuma weg sind?", erklang die Stimme von Noise Mari und der Exorzist hielt Jinai trotz seiner Blindheit die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hinter ihm standen die beiden Matrosen, wie die Exorzistin bemerkte, als sie sich aufhelfen ließ, und Miranda kniete ein Stück weiter weg auf der einen Seite von einer auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt. Da Anna auf der anderen Seite dieser Person saß und Tiedoll gerade Marie auf die Beine half, war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer die liegende Person war.

Sie waren im Inneren einer weißen Kuppel, die sich über ihnen spannte, als hätte sie sich nie unter ihren Füßen geöffnet. Die Decke und Wände sahen aus, als wären sie aus weißen Bäumen gewachsen und hätten sich dann bogenförmig über sie gebogen; die Baumkronen bildeten den Abschluss des Gebildes am einen Ende. Auch der Boden schien aus weißem Holz gewachsen, aber das Holz war … weich und nachgiebig.

„Ja, wir sind sicher", entgegnete Jinai. „Was ist das hier?"

„Embracing Garden", antwortete Tiedoll an Maris Stelle. „Ich kann es aber nicht sehr lange aufrecht erhalten. Wir müssen wirklich hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass die Akuma weg sind, sonst werde ich es nicht rückgängig machen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß."

„Beenden Sie es", verlangte Jinai. „Jedes Akuma, das noch am Leben sein könnte, hätte uns schon längst angegriffen, als wir hierher kamen. Beenden Sie es."

Der Marschall sah sie einen Moment prüfend an, als versuche er herauszufinden, ob ihrem Urteil zu trauen sei, dann nickte er.

Schließlich konnten sie den Himmel über sich wieder sehen, als das Innocence von Froi Tiedoll wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückkehrte. Die weißen Bäume, die sie wie eine Muschel eingeschlossen und beschützt hatten, zogen sich zurück und verschwanden dann ganz. Übrig blieben nur Sand, Gestein und der leere Himmel.

Fragen wurden laut und füllten die Stille.

„Woher kam das weiße Licht?" „Wieso habt ihr euch versteckt?" „Wohin sind die Akuma verschwunden?" Gleichzeitig stellten Anna, der Bookman und Jinai diese Fragen, sodass sie ineinander verschlungen und unverständlich waren.

Aber niemand schenkte ihnen Beachtung. Es verwirrte die drei Exorzisten einen Moment lang, dann fiel ihnen auf, was die anderen schon längst bemerkt haben mussten, sonst würden sie auf ihre Fragen antworten.

Die Ebene schien heller zu sein als zuvor. Es gab keinen Mond und auch keine andere Lichtquelle am Himmel – das Leuchten schien von Sand und Gestein selbst auszugehen. Es sah fast so aus, als würde der Erdboden zufrieden glühen.

Bevor sie sich allerdings über dieses seltsame Phänomen Gedanken machen konnten, passierte noch mehr als das: Als ob das Verschwinden der Akuma ein Warnzeichen gewesen wäre, tauchte ein weißes Rechteck am nachtschwarzen Himmel auf. Mittlerweile wunderte sich niemand mehr darüber, was das bedeuten könnte, aber keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, noch einmal eines von diesen Lichtfenstern zu sehen.

Kam der Graf etwa zurück? Um sich ein paar lästiger Exorzisten zu entledigen?

Wie gebannt starrten alle auf die schwindelerregende Abfolge von weißen Rechtecken, die nacheinander am Himmel auftauchten und einen Kreis über ihren Köpfen zogen. Das beruhigende Glühen der Ebene wurde verdrängt von dem unheimlichen Leuchten des Kreises und dem, was darin entstand: weiß und strahlend und erschreckend und zugleich erleichternd vertraut und mit einem Hauch von Unheil behaftet.

Die weiße Arche.

Eine riesige Stadt war hinter den Wänden der aufeiander gesetzten Würfel zu erkennen, eine runde Stadt, die auf Säulen und Bögen stand, wie man sie von römischen Vidaukten kannte, und in deren Stadtmitte sich noch einmal unglaublich hohe Säulen erhoben, die einen weiteren Teil der Stadt trugen. Aufgrund seiner hervorgehobenen Position musste er etwas besonderes sein, aber dafür hatte im Moment niemand auch nur einen Gedanken übrig.

_Sieht so aus, als wäre er doch zurück, hm?_

Jinai liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie war viel zu erleichtert, um mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu streiten. Erst meldete es sich stundenlang nicht – was vielleicht ganz gut war, weil es sie bei den vielen Akuma, die sie töten wollten, nur abgelenkt hätten – dann suchte es sich ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick aus, um einen höchst unpassenden Kommentar abzugeben. Aber es war _ihr_ Unterbewusstsein und damit wusste sie, dass die innere Jinai, die darin hockte, genauso erleichtert und froh über die Rückkehr der Arche war. Auch wenn sich keine von beiden erklären konnte, wie das geschehen hatte können.

Vor Erleichterung wurden ihr die Knie weich und die Beine der Exorzistin gaben unter ihr nach und knickten ein, als ein ähnliches Portal, wie sie es schon einmal gesehen hatte, vor ihrer verblüfften Exorzistengruppe auftauchte. Dann saß sie im Sand, schwarze Sterne funkelten vor ihren Augen, verdrängten das Licht des Portals, schlossen es aus, ließen die Geräusche der Welt um sie herum verstummen, und Jinai dachte nur noch: _Ich neige nicht zu Ohnmachten._

Dann war sie vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen.

Er war müde.

Ihm ging das Gequatsche der anderen furchtbar auf die Nerven.

Sein Innocence war kaputt und sah sich in grauenerregend naher Zukunft einer schmerzhaften Reparatur gegenüber.

Seine Kleider waren angesengt, zerrissen, durchlöchert und größtenteils nicht mehr zu gebrauchen – höchstens, um daraus einen Beutel für die Splitter seines Schwerts zu machen.

Sein letztes Haarband war gerissen.

Ihm tat die linke Schulter weh, was aber nicht vom Tragen des bewusstlosen Krorys herrührte, sondern von der Tätowierung, die darauf brannte.

Und er fände es sehr nett, wenn die anderen sich endlich dazu entschließen könnten, diesen unseligen Ort zu verlassen.

Allerdings waren die Bohnenstange und der dumme Bookman junior noch immer damit beschäftigt, Marschall Cross niederzuschreien, während Linali mit hochrotem Kopf danebenstand, Krory immer noch bewusstlos war und Chao Zhi ein wenig grün um die Nase aussah.

Es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie bald hier wegkommen.

Ein Vorschlag von Kandas Seite würde nicht viel bringen, darum sagte der Exorzist nichts, sondern saß an der Wand neben der Tür, den Beutel mit seinem zersplitterten Innocence in der Hand, und wartete darauf, dass es nicht mehr so laut war. Er wäre gegen das Geschrei der anderen ohnehin nicht angekommen und so wenig er sich normalerweise darum scherte, ob er irgendjemanden unterbrach, diesmal hielt er sich heraus, saß hier und zählte seine Wehwehchen.

„Wieso sagst du eigentlich nichts dazu?", wandte sich in dem Moment Linali an ihn, als sei ihr jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass er auch im Raum war.

Mit einem Mal lag die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der anderen schlagartig auf ihm, jegliches Gezeter der anderen war verstimmt.

Kanda starrte durch seine langen Stirnfransen hindurch zurück. Wieso fragten sie ihn überhaupt? Die Antwort lag doch klar auf der Hand. „Ich sage, wir verschwinden endlich von hier", entgegnete er kalt.

Und sah, wie sich Verstehen auf ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete. Wie leicht war es für die anderen gewesen, zu vergessen, was draußen auf sie wartete. Ihre Familie. Ihre Freunde. Stattdessen ergingen sie sich hier in unsinnigen Streitereien.

„Zur Abwechlsung hat er mal etwas Vernünftiges gesagt", ließ sich nach einem Moment des Schweigens ausgerechnet die Bohnenstange vernehmen. Kanda quittierte diese Unverschämtheit ausnahmsweise mal nur mit eisigem Schweigen.

„Ach was, er will nur zu Jinai zurück", stichelte Lavi. Als der Japaner aber auch ihn ignorierte, verstummte sogar der Rotschopf. Jemanden zu ärgern, der sich davon nicht provozieren ließ, machte keinen Spaß. Und dass Kanda es nicht abstritt, zeigte deutlich, wie ernst ihm das war, was Lavi nur im Spaß dahergesagt hatte.

Jetzt war ihnen das Streiten vergangen, stellte Kanda mit einem nicht geringen Ma an Zufriedenheit fest. Sie gaben sich alle Mühe, möglichst beschäftigt auszusehen, als ob sie irgendetwas dazu beitragen könnten, dass sie wieder nachhause kamen, aber so viel hatte Kanda schon verstanden: Zurückbringen konnte sie nur die Bohnenstange.

Ausgerechnet. Jedem verdorrten Grashalm hätte Kanda diese Fähigkeit eher zugetraut als dem weißhaarigen, kindischen Exorzisten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er die Arche steuern. Sah man darüber hinweg, wie wenig er ihn ausstehen konnte, war es ganz praktisch, jemanden auf ihrer Seite zu haben, der das konnte.Über die Frage, ob er dadurch vom Verbündeten zum Feind geworden war, würde Kanda sich jetzt nicht auslassen. Nicht, solange er nicht wieder echte Erde unter den Füßen hatte.

_Gib's zu, dass er das kann, fordert dir Respekt ab._

_Es macht ihn einem Noah ähnlicher als einem Menschen._

_Aber ein Noah kann kein Innocence berühren, oder nicht? Und er ist ein Kompatibler, also kann er kein Noah sein. Das eine schließt das andere aus._

_Als Exorzist sollte er aber auch nicht in der Lage sein, etwas zu kontrollieren, das der Graf erschaffen hat._

_Dass er ein Exorzist ist, kannst du aber nicht abstreiten, oder?_

… _Nein. Dass er Fähigkeiten hat, die ein Exorzist nicht haben kann, aber auch nicht. Fähigkeiten, die besser zu einem Noah passen als zu einem Exorzisten._

Wie man es drehte und wendete, die Bohnenstange war weder das eine noch das andere. Und gleichzeitig beides. Es war ein beunruhigendes Paradoxon, über das Kanda jetzt nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Wenn man erst im Hauptquartier davon erfuhr, wozu die Bohnenstande fähig war, würde es genug Leute geben, die sich darüber den Kopf zerbrachen, und beizeiten würde man den Exorzisten auch mitteilen, zu welchem Ergebnis man gekommen war. Das würde seine Sorge nicht sein.

Seine Sorgen galten unmittelbaren Dingen. Wie Jinai, deren Anwesenheit hier er verhindert hatte, indem er sie von den verschwindenden Exorzisten weggestoßen hatte und an ihrer Stelle gesprungen war. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, ob die anderen in Sicherheit waren und ob sie wussten, was mit ihnen passiert war, aber jetzt war die Möglichkeit, Gewissheit darüber zu erlangen, zum Greifen nah. Dann würde er sie wiedersehen und sich persönlich davon überzeugen können, dass es ihr gut ging.

Sich Sorgen um jemanden zu machen, der einem wichtig war, war Kanda nicht neu; davon hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten mehr als genug gehabt. Aber erst einmal war es eine wirklich lebensbedrohliche Situation gewesen, von der er geglaubt hatte, dass sie sie nicht beide lebend überstehen würden, und nachdem er diese Erfahrung erst einmal gemacht hatte, konnte er sich nur zu deutlich daran erinnern, wie sich das angefühlt hatte. Ein bitterer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge begleitete diese allzu lebhafte Erinnerung und ungeduldig schlossen sich die Finger des Exorzisten fester um den Stoffbeutel in seiner Hand. Wieso dauerte das so lange?

„Offen", tönte die Stimme der Bohnenstange durch den Raum.

Kanda blickte auf. Einen Finger auf eine Taste des Klaviers gelegt – nicht zum ersten Mal fiel dem Japaner auf, dass die schwarzen Tasten dieses Klaviers weiß und die weißen Tasten schwarz waren – sah der weißhaarige Exorzist zu einer Seite des Raumes hinüber, wo just in diesem Moment eine Tür erschien. Als Lavi sie öffnete, führte sie aber nur nach draußen auf die Straße. Eine, die Kanda deutlich erkannte, nachdem sie vorhin durch die ganze Stadt gewandert waren, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Nachdem der Bohnenstange jetzt offenbar aufgegangen war, dass er sie mithilfe dieses Klaviers hier rausbringen konnte, fehlte ihm offenbar nur noch das, was man Übung nannte.

Entnervt ließ Kanda den Kopf wieder sinken, als Lavi die Tür schloss, woraufhin diese verschwand, und moyashi etwas über die Definition von 'draußen' faselte und wie sich 'raus aus diesem Raum' wohl von 'raus aus der Arche' unterschied.

„Versuch es doch einmal mit Edo", half ihm Linali weiter, für die das sprachliche Dilemma des Exorzisten also offenbar war, wo Kanda nicht verstand, wo das Problem lag.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Cross ein und es entsponn sich wieder eine angeregte Diskussion darüber, woher Cross wusste, wie die Arche zu bedienen war. Genau das gleiche hatten sie doch vorhin auch schon gehabt, als es darum ging, wie sie die Arche aus dem leeren Raum zwischen den Dimensionen nach Edo zurückbrachten. Derjenige mit dem Fachwissen war eindeutig Cross, aber der einzige, der damit die Arche auch wirklich bedienen konnte, war die Bohnenstange und nicht ihr Meister. Kanda sollte es recht sein, solange er von dieser verdammten Arche herunterkam.

Wieder öffnete sich eine Tür und als Lavi diesmal die Tür öffnete, war keine Straße zu sehen. Nur Licht füllte diese Tür und die Exorzisten tauschten einen beunruhigten Blick. Also eigentlich alle bis auf Kanda, der diesen Moment nutzte, um aufzustehen und dabei niemanden anzusehen.

Und weil es Lavi gewesen war, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, war es auch Lavi, der als erstes hindurchschritt. Er verschwand in der Wand aus weißem Licht, aber sie glaubten, seine Stimme zu hören, und während sich die anderen vor der Tür versammelten und warteten, ob er zurückkam, formte sich in ihnen langsam die Erkenntnis, dass es ungefährlich wäre. Einer nach dem anderen folgten sie ihm und fanden sich in einer wüstenähnlichen Ebene wieder, geformt aus weißem Sand und schwarzen Trümmern, die von dem weißen Portal beschienen wurden.

Und dort standen die anderen Exorzisten, noch entfernt von Lavi, als würden sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Vielleicht glaubten sie, dass sie sich nur einbildeten, dass sie wieder da waren.

„Hey, Yuu-chan, was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ja aus, als hätte dich der Schlag getro-"

Lavi kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn Kanda war mittendrin einfach losgestürmt, in einem Wirbel aus langen Haaren und langen Gliedern, und hatte ihn an Tor der Arche stehen lassen. Verwundert darüber, dass er für den Namen nicht eine auf den Deckel bekommen hatte, sah er dem Japaner hinterher, wie er auf die Gruppe um Tiedoll zuhastete. Dann sah er, was den Exorzisten so erschreckt hatte.

„Imouto!"

Zwischen den Exorzisten lag eine Gestalt mit dunklen Haaren und unnatürlich blassem Gesicht, der einer der Matrosen gerade seinen braunen, ausgefransten Mantel als Kissen unter den Kopf schob. Lavi hätte sich denken können, dass Kanda sie gleich erkennen würde, dass er nach ihrem Gesicht Ausschau halten würde, aber nachdem er ihn seit Jahren kannte, war es immer noch ungewohnt, den Japaner bei einem derartigen Gefühlsausbruch zu erleben. Er ignorierte den Rest der Anwesenden komplett, einschließlich Mari und seinen eigenen Marschall, fiel neben der leblosen Gestalt auf die Knie und schob den Mann, dem sie das Kissen verdankte, mit einer herrischen Geste beiseite.

Lavi allerdings duldete er, als dieser sich neben ihm im Sand niederließ. Die beiden hatten gewusst, dass es nicht der Rettung durch Allen zu verdanken war, dass sie nun mit heiler Haut aus der Arche gekommen waren. Die Wunden hatte Miranda geheilt, als ihr Innocence wieder zu ihnen durchgedrungen war, also wieso funktionierte es jetzt nicht bei Jinai?

Lavis Blick wanderte einen Moment lang umher und registrierte einen weiteren Bewusstlosen im Sand, der mit Jinais Exorzistenmantel zugedeckt war. Sie war also nicht die einzige, die das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber wieso gerade sie und Jeremy?

Miranda traute sich nicht, Kanda anzusprechen, also wandte sie sich an Lavi: „Es muss die Erschöpfung sein. Sie hat hart gekämpft."

Kandas Blick, als er endlich aufsah, sprach Bände. _Das haben die anderen auch._ Wieso waren dann nicht alle Exorzisten, die in Edo verblieben waren, bewusstlos? Sicher hatten doch alle gekämpft.

Dann, als hätte Mirandas Recovery nur mit ein wenig Zeitverzögerung gewirkt, schlug Jinai die Augen auf, sah Kana neben sich und fiel ihm um den Hals, ehe der Exorzist Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, zuerst vor lauter Erleichterung, dann, weil er ihr Halt geben musste, weil ihr schwindlig war, nachdem sie sich zu rasch aufgesetzt hatte. Sie hatte ein seltsam taubes Gefühl in beiden Ohren, als wären sie so voller Blut, das durch ihre Ohren pulsierte und das sie trotzdem nicht spürte. Und sie hörte nicht, was Lavi dann sagte, also schüttelte sie nur verständnislos den Kopf.

_Das kommt davon, wenn du dich zu schnellt aufsetzt_, schalt ihr Unterbewusstsein.

_Was, dass ich jetzt taub bin? Wie soll denn das gehen?_

_Ach, das ist doch nur vorübergehend_, wiegelte ihr Unterbewusstsein ab.

Es stimmte, noch während Lavi sich aufgeregt mit Miranda unterhielt und dabei seine Ohren zuhielt – was darauf schließen ließ, das es um ihre plötzliche Taubheit ging – begann sie ihre Ohren langsam wieder zu spüren und der Ton kehrte graduell zurück. „Mir geht es gut", unterbrach Jinai die beiden. „Ich kann euch wieder hören. Es lag nicht an Miranda."

Da Lavi zumindest in diesem Moment genug Taktgefühl besaß, um zu bemerken, wann sie störten, zog er sich mit Miranda unauffällig ein Stück zurück und tat so, als würde er den noch nicht wieder aufgewachten Jeremy in Augenschein nehmen.

Die beiden Exorzisten sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann holte Jinai aus und verpasste Kanda einen Faustschlag gegen den Oberarm. „Lass mich noch einmal zurück", sagte sie warnend, „und du bekommst schlimmeres an den Kopf als Dosengemüse!"

„Stürz noch einmal so blindlings drauf los und die Zahl deiner unfreiwilligen Ohnmachten wird sprunghaft ansteigen", konterte er im gleichen Tonfall.

Zuerst presste Jinai stur die Lippen aufeinander und sah aus, als wolle sie etwas sehr Bissiges erwidern, dann löste sich der verbissene Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und sie zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Es war diese Geste, bei der sich ein Knoten in Kandas Magengegend löste, den er bis zu diesem Moment nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihm fiel auf einmal auf, das ein drückender Schmerz, der nicht sein sollte, jetzt fehlte. Die unbewusste Reaktion der Exorzistin war so etwas wie das stumme Zeichen, das alles in Ordnung war. Dazu musste er nicht das Lächeln sehen, das jetzt versuchte, ihre Mundwinkel zu erobern. Schwach, aber vor jemandem wie Kanda, der seine eigenen Gesichtszüge fast perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte, nicht zu übersehen.

Das war nicht der Moment, um in aller Ruhe über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Sie waren weder allein noch körperlich dazu in der Lage, denn auch wenn ihre Wunden nicht schmerzten, war das nur Mirandas Innocence zu verdanken. Und die Exorzistin würde das Recovery nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten können. Ihr war anzusehen, dass es an ihr zehrte, und das schon seit Stunden. Seit dem Erreichen von Edo hatte sie mehr Wunden heilen und mehr Zeit zurückdrehen müssen und mehr Exorzisten mit ihrem Innocence verbinden müssen als je zuvor. Sie hielt sich tapfer, doch keiner von ihnen wollte ihre Gabe ausnutzen, nicht einmal Kanda.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er Jinai. Der Blick, den sie ihm für diese Frage schenkte, zeigte deutlich, dass sie das für selbstverständlich hielt, aber er dachte dabei eher daran, dass sie trotz Mirandas Innocence ohnmächtig geworden war. Und der zweite, der das getan hatte, war noch nicht einmal wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht. Der Japaner machte sich Sorgen.

Jinai schaffte es allerdings alleine auf die Füße. Von der Schwäche, die ihr die Füße weggezogen hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen, was ein weiteres Mal Mirandas Innocence zu verdanken war. Und dem natürlichen Drang der ehemaligen Königin, sich Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als sie aufstand, erhob sich auch Kanda, und Allen fing den Blick von Jinai auf, den diese ihm hiner dem Rücken des Japaners zuwarf. Er war voller Fragen, auf die er noch früh genug antworten musste. Fürs erste musste Jinai sich mit einem Nicken zufrieden geben und damit, dass er die anderen durch das Portal in die Arche brachte.

Auch Linali und Lavi wurden mit einem ähnlichen Blick bedacht. Jinai wollte wissen, was in der Arche vorgefallen und ob mit ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Beide schenkten ihr ein Lächeln, das beruhigend wirken sollte, aber eher einen müden und abgekämpften Eindruck machte. Die Arche musste ein genaus gefährlicher Ort wie dieses Schlachtfeld der Akuma sein und Jinai zögerte einen Moment, als sie Kanda zu dem Portal folgen sollte, das sie allem Anschein nach genau an diesen gefährlichen Ort bringen sollte.

„Chao Zhi sagt, dort gibt es keine Akuma", sagte Kie, der plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gewachsen neben ihr stand. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Beunruhigend. Ein Zeichen ihrer Schwäche und Müdigkeit oder offenbarte der Chinese plötzlich ungeahnte Talente? Nicht nur die Fähigkeit, sich lautlos anzuschleichen, sondern auch aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können, woran sie dachte?

„Und Noah?", fragte Jinai in nüchternem Tonfall nach.

„Nicht mehr", antwortete Kie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Unwillkürlich entlockte ihr das eine ähnliche Reaktion, woraufhin der Matrose plötzlich das Gesicht abwandte und vorausging. Ein wenig irritiert von seiner seltsamen Wandlung von einer Sekunde auf die andere folgte Jinai ihm und sah, dass Kanda nicht durch das Portal gegangen war. Er war stehen geblieben und hatte sie beobachtet. Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf Kie, während dieser an ihm vorbeiging, ohne ihn seinerseits anzusehen, und erst, als der Chinese durch das Portal zur Arche geschritten war, sah Kanda zu ihr zurück.

Sie stand ganz alleine in der weiten Ebene. Nicht eine Spur war von ihnen geblieben, nicht der Fetzen eines Umhangs, vermutlich nicht einmal ein einziger Blutstropfen. Die Schuhabdrücke ihrer Stiefel würden bald vom Wind verweht werden. Dabei war das hier gestern noch eine große Stadt voller Leben gewesen, in deren Straßen sich die Menschen tummelten und … Nein. Es war eine Stadt der Akuma gewesen. Alles, was hier gelebt hatte, war längst tot gewesen. Und jetzt waren auch die Spuren der Toten getilgt. Dass die Akuma, die diese schwarze Energiewelle des Grafen vielleicht nicht überlebt hatten, nicht erlöst worden waren, war dem Millenium-Grafen wahrscheinlich völlig egal gewesen. Sie waren nur seine Bauern in diesem Spiel und er hatte ganze Heerscharen davon. Was kümmerten ihn da ein paar mehr oder weniger?

„Kommst du?"

Kandas Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es musste doch die Müdigkeit sein, der es Kie verdankt hatte, dass er sich ihr unbemerkt nähern konnte. Jetzt stand sie schon sinn- und nutzlos in der Gegend herum und dachte über Dinge nach, die diese Zeit und Mühe nicht wert waren, anstatt endlich den anderen zu folgen, die wahrscheinlich alle nur noch auf sie warteten.

Gedankenverloren nickte Jinai und kam auf Kanda zu, ging mit ihm gemeinsam durch das Portal, das sich ein paar Sekunden, nachdem sie darin verschwunden waren, auflöste. Abgelenkt, wie sie war, hatte sie nicht den nachdenklichen Blick bemerkt, mit dem der Japaner sie gemustert hatte.

Zurück blieb nur die Stille, als die Arche aus dem Himmel über der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Edo verschwand, leise und ohne auch nur ein Sandkorn aufzuwirbeln. Ein schwacher, kaum merklicher Wind strich sanft über den Sand, der immer noch warm strahlte, schichtete ihn zu Dünen auf und schob ihn vor sich her. Die Dünen wanderten über die Ebene, glätteten die Bruchstellen des schwarzen Steins, der einmal der vom Grafen geschaffene Boden war, und mit der Zeit wurden die Steine zu Findlingen, die keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer ursprünglichen Form mehr hatten. Langsam, sehr langsam breitete sich der leuchtende Sand weiter aus, zog über vereinzelte Landstriche Japans in der näheren Umgebung und legte sich auf Boden, Bäume und Wände. Lange, lange Zeit war es sehr still in der Gegend um Edo, das nun endgültig zur Geisterstadt geworden war und in dem nun weder Menschen noch Akuma lebten. Und die Stadt war zur Wüste geworden und ging, immer noch mit der gleichen Leuchtkraft der ersten Nacht, auf Wanderschaft.

Irgendwann durchbrach der gequälte Schrei eines Akumas die Stille der Geisterwüste.

* * *

Raffael: NOCH ein Cliffhanger.

Jinai: Ach was. Wir wissen doch, was jetzt passiert.

Raffael: Und was soll das mit dem Swoosh-Swoosh-Verteile-dich-über-das-Land-Sand und dem schreienden Akuma? Ein Versuch, ein wenig Suspense reinzubringen?

Jinai: Das geht dich gar nichts an.

Raffael: Ich bin DU!

Jinai: Bist du nicht, du bist NERVIG.

Raffael: Man muss eine Mervensäge sein, um eine zu erkennen.

Jinai: Bist du wohl still!

Raffael: Und was, wenn nicht? _*zunge zeig*_

Es ist wieder einmal soweit: Sie prügeln sich. Das Kapitel beendet sich selbst und hofft, dass die Leser ihm wohlwollend gegenüberstehen und vielleicht einen kleinen review hinterlassen. Auf Wiedersehen, bis zum nächsten Mal. Punkt.


	18. Krankgeschrieben

Raffael: Von deiner Zuverlässigkeit ist inzwischen nichts mehr zu sehen.

Jinai: Ja, und einkaufen war ich auch nicht.

Raffael: Verdammt.

**sternenhagel:** Also, ein Kapitel Pause wird es wohl nicht. Sooo gemein bin ich auch wieder nicht zu meinen Charas. Und da wäre immer noch die _*hust*_künstlerische Freiheit_*hust*_ die ich mir nehmen darf :D Mach dir ruhig weiter um Jeremy Sorgen, der braucht das im Moment. Viele, viele Leute, die lieb an ihn denken. Aber in einer Sache kann ich dich beruhigen: Er wird kein Gefallener. Dafür hab ich ihn viel zu lieb. Kanda ist doch nicht eifersüchtig, nooooiiin. Und im Himalaya gibts keinen Schnee xP Die Tomaten nehm ich, aber Mozzarella ist nicht so meins. Machen wir halbe-halbe?

**Psychomantium:** Nein, ich kenne das Character Book nicht, ich habe nur davon gehört und mein Postfach wartet jetzt darauf, dass du es mit Fakten fütterst :D Solche bösen Ablenkungen kenn ich, die springen mir auch immer ins Gesicht _*ähem*_ Sudokus und Bücher und aufräumen und ich könnte doch mal wieder ausmalen ... In den Ferien fährt meine Krea Achterbahn und meine Konzentration sucht im Keller nach verborgenen Schätzen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie dort unten zu finden hofft, aber es wird wohl das Niveau sein xD Fragen gibts in diesem Chap leider nicht, zumindest werden sie nicht Kanda gestellt. Das musst du mir verzeihen, aber meine armen Leutchen - und erst die von Hoshino-sensei - die müssen jetzt erst mal rasten. Quäl mich nicht mit 'Kanda könnte noch leben'. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden. Er war für mich tot. Und jetzt, nur weil du das gesagt hast, hab ich alle Chaps vom Beginn seiner Erinnerungen an Alma nochmal gelesen, um einen Hinweis zu finden, dass er vielleicht noch lebt, und jetzt bin ich mir ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher und die Unsicherheit bringt mich halb uuuuum. Gnah. _*Hirn und Raffael mit deinen beruhigenden Keksen fütter*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Es geht an alles an Katsura Hoshino - Idee, Umsetzung, Rechte, Geld._

* * *

**18. Krankgeschrieben**

Das Innere der Arche behagte Jinai nicht. Es war eine freundliche, mediterran anmutende Stadt mit weißen Häusern und einem ebenen Straßenpflaster, aber es war von der Hand des Grafen erschaffen. Was so schön und so feindselig gleichzeitig war, dem konnte sie nicht trauen. Während der kurzen Zeit, die sie hier verbringen musste, die Allen brauchte, um sie an einen anderen Ort zu bringen – warum das ausgerechnet Allen tun musste, hatte ihr auch niemand erklärt – hatte sie sich weder auf das gemütliche Sofa gesetzt, das in dem Raum mit dem Klavier stand und zum Teil von den beiden Bewusstlosen eingenommen wurde, noch sonst mehr getan, als äußerlich ruhig dazustehen und zu warten.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass die Arche nicht so leer war, wie die anderen es glaubten. Als ob irgendetwas oder irgendjemand die Exorzisten beobachten und jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgen würde. Natürlich leuchtete ihr ein, dass das die schnellste Art wäre, sie alle zurück zu bringen, ins Hauptquartier, wo sie medizinisch versorgt werden und ausruhen konnten. Aber es war eine Technologie, die sie da verwendeten, von der sie sich nicht sicher sein konnten, ob sie ihr vertrauen durften. Jinai war zu Recht beunruhigt, wie sie fand, und hielt sich ein wenig abseits der Gruppe von Exorzisten, die sich um Allen und das Klavier versammelt hatten, mit dem er sie offenbar von Japan zurück nach Europa bringen sollte. Aufmerksam sah sich die Exorzistin um, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, und wartete auf … Ja, worauf eigentlich? Darauf, dass die Wand sich auftat und der Graf auf einmal mitten unter ihnen stand? Darauf, dass Allen befand, es wäre alles nur ein Trick der Noah gewesen und sie würden nun zwischen den Dimensionen festsitzen und sich weder vor noch zurück bewegen können? Darauf, dass sie von denselben Noah angegriffen wurden, die diese Arche bis vor kurzem ihr Eigentum genannt hatten?

Hirngespinste, erklärte Jinai sich selbst. Aber sie konnte sich des Gefühls einfach nicht erwehren, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Cross hatte sich zumindest dazu herabgelassen, zu erklären, dass sie verhindert hätten, dass diese Arche von der neuen zerstört worden wäre, indem sie das Herzstück bewahrt hätten. Damit wäre ein Teil der neuen Arche nicht zu gebrauchen.

Und das würden die Noah einfach so hinnehmen?

Nie im Leben, entschied Jinai. Das war es, was diesen kalten Zug in ihrem Nacken verursachte, der sie warnen wollte. Die Noah würden einen Weg finden, sich zu rächen oder ihnen sogar die Arche wegzunehmen, die die Exorzisten praktisch erbeutet hatten, und ihr Instinkt warnte sie genau davor. Die anderen waren viel zu leichtsinnig und vergaßen, wo sie sich befanden, sogar Kanda.

Jinai, die sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse gedreht und den Raum von der Decke bis zum Boden inspiziert hatte, sah wieder zu der Exorzistengruppe. Oder vielmehr dorthin, wo eine Exorzistengruppe gewesen war.

Der Raum war leer.

Kein Kanda. Kein Lavi. Keine Linali. Kein Allen, keine Miranda, niemand von Froi Tiedolls Gruppe, nicht einmal der Marschall selbst, auch Cross und die Matrosen, sogar die beiden bewusstlosen Exorzisten waren verschwunden. Jinai war komplett allein.

Was sie befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. Aber wie hatten die Noah es geschafft, alle außer Gefecht zu setzen und wegzubringen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte? Jinai starrte die Möbel anklagend an, aber diese brachten kein Wort der Verteidigung hervor. Niemand da, der ihr sagen konnte, wo ihre Freunde waren oder was mit ihnen passiert war.

Fast niemand.

Jinai spürte die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person jetzt noch stärker als zuvor. Wer auch immer sich hier verborgen hatte, war nun in Erscheinung getreten. Sie wusste schon, wer es war, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um dieser Person von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen.

Und dann stellte sie fest, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

Ein kleines Mädchen, noch nicht einmal alt genug, um einen nennenswerten Ansatz von weiblicher Reife zu zeigen, stand ihr gegenüber. Es trug ein ausgefallen buntes Kleid mit einem weit ausgestellten, gerüschten Rock, der gerade bis zu den Knien reichte. Sie hätte harmlos ausgesehen, selbst in dieser Situation, wenn da nicht die graue Haut und die Male auf ihrer Stirn gewesen wären, die sie eindeutig als Noah kennzeichneten.

Jinai kannte sie nicht, doch sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das Lächeln auf den Lippen ihres kleineren Gegenübers bedeutete, dass sie dem Mädchen sehr wohl bekannt war. „Wo sind meine Freunde?", fragte sie trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Solange sie nicht angegriffen wurde, schien es sicher, Fragen zu stellen. Noah spielten gerne mit ihrer Beute, soweit Jinai aus ihren eigenen Erfahrungen wusste.

„Was glaubst du?", antwortete das Mädchen unerwartet sanft.

„Sie sind tot."

„Dann wird es wohl so sein."

„Und ich?"

„Du bist nicht tot."

Das hatte sie auch so gewusst. „Werde ich es bald sein?"

„Ja."

„Wirst du mich töten?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Das überraschte Jinai nun allerdings. Sie hätte gedacht, dass es der Noah ein besonderes Vergnügen bereiten würde, erst ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen und sie dann zu töten, aber wie es aussah, war die Noah in dieser Sache auch nicht schlauer als sie selbst. Oder …

„Bist du alleine hier?" Ließ sie das Ratespiel eben noch ein wenig weiterlaufen, spielte ein wenig auf Zeit. Was machte das schon. Wann bekam man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, solch ein Gespräch mit einem Noah zu führen?

Die Noah verzog keine Miene. „Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete sie wieder kryptisch. „Aber wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann, ob ich es sein werde, die dich tötet, wirst du dir diese Frage wahrscheinlich selbst beantworten können, nicht wahr?"

So weit war Jinai auch schon gewesen. Das Gespräch war bizarr, aber auf die gleiche bizarre Weise fesselnd. „Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach sofort?"

„Ich finde dich unterhaltsam."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es macht Spaß, dir zuzusehen. Wie du durchs Leben stolperst und versuchst, das Richtige zu tun, ohne dabei Erfolg zu haben. Warum soll ich etwas beenden, das Spaß macht?"

So ähnlich hatte wohl auch Ticky gedacht. Nur dass der Noah nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn genauso an der Nase herumführte, wie er gedacht hatte, sie zu täuschen. „Ist das alles? Du siehst gerne Menschen zu, wie sie sich abmühen, Tag für Tag versuchen, das Leben zu bewältigen, und beziehst dein Vergnügen aus Schadenfreude?"

„Bei dir klingt das irgendwie so abwertend." Jetzt erlaubte sich die Noah ein kleines Lächeln.

„Warum dann meine Freunde töten? Waren sie dir nicht _unterhaltsam_ genug?" Jinais Geist raste fieberhaft. Es musste einen Weg geben, wie sie hier herauskam, sie hatte ihn nur noch nicht gefunden. Ob sie das Klavier bedienen könnte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sonst hätten die anderen nicht Allen die ganze Arbeit überlassen. Und obwohl sie jetzt weg waren und Jinai die Gewissheit, dass sie tot waren, ziemlich deutlich zu spüren bekam, war da diesmal kein Schmerz über den Verlust. Ganz egoistisch dachte sie nur an ihre eigene Sicherheit.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass ich für sie nicht verantwortlich bin", entgegnete das Mädchen nun wieder sanft und ohne das Lächeln, das Jinai als eindeutig böse eingestuft hatte. Die Exorzistin stutzte. „Hatte ich dir das nicht gesagt? Nun, jetzt weißt du es. Wenn deine Freunde tot sind, sind sie tot, aber nicht durch meine Hand. Ich bin nur deinetwegen hier."

Auf einmal sah Jinai die Dinge klar. Sie lebte noch, weil das Mädchen ihr etwas sagen wollte. Sie war weder hier, um mit ihr zu spielen, noch um sie zu töten, sondern um ihr eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Eine Noah als Botin – die Situation wurde immer bizarrer. „Was willst du mir sagen?"

„Ihr habt etwas, das uns gehört", sagte die kleine Noah und ein klirrend kalter Unterton schlich sich nun in ihre Worte. „Wir wollen es wiederhaben. Und … wir wollen Allen."

Jinai registrierte erstaunt, wie sich bei der Erwähnung des Exorzisten die Stimme des Mädchens wieder veränderte. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gedacht, die Noah hätte etwas für den weißhaarigen Jungen übrig. Dann fiel ihr auf, wie unlogisch das war, was das Mädchen sagte.

„Allen ist tot, das hast du selbst gesagt."

„Wie oft noch?" Eine Spur Ungeduld. Als ob Jinai etwas ganz offensichtliches übersähe, das sich direkt vor ihrer Nase befände. „Wenn die anderen tot sind, dann nicht durch meine Hand. Und Allen würde keiner von uns etwas tun."

Damit war sichergestellt, dass zumindest Allen noch lebte. Aber die Noah hatten ihn auch nicht in ihrer Gewalt. Wieso verlangten sie gerade von ihr die Herausgabe des Exorzisten, wenn Jinai selbst nicht einmal wusste, wo er war? Sie konnte sich denken, was es war, das die Noah noch haben wollten, aber das konnte sie ihnen ebenso wenig geben wie den unsichtbaren Exorzisten. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir beides geben kann?"

„Ob du kannst oder nicht, schert mich nicht. Du wirst, weil du keine andere Wahl haben wirst. Und wenn ich dir noch einen Rat geben darf", fügte die Noah hinzu und begann, an den Rüschen ihres Rocksaums zu nesteln wie ein nervöses Kind, „dann töte den Jungen. Es wird uns milder stimmen. Vielleicht überleben dann mehr von euch, wer weiß." Sie strich den Rock glatt und … flackerte.

Jinai war zu verwirrt von dem Flackern, um richtig zu registrieren, was die Noah gesagt hatte und wie wenig Sinn das alles ergab. Das Flackern irritierte sie, weil es jetzt immer wieder auftrat und die Noah nichts dagegen zu unternehmen schien. Anscheinend wollte sie das gar nicht. Zu spät erkannte Jinai, was das bedeutete, und bemühte sich zu erinnern, was das Mädchen gesagt hatte, um ihr noch eine letzte Frage zu stellen, bevor die Noah entweder verschwand oder sie tötete, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und nun begann auch der Raum um sie herum zu flackern. Zerbrach die Arche etwa gerade ein zweites Mal? Hatten die Noah sich in der Zwischenzeit geholt, was das Mädchen von ihr verlangt hatte?

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verhallten alle Geräusche aus dem Inneren der Arche und kehrten andere Geräusche ein. Stimmen, die sich unterhielten. Das Rascheln von Stoff. Schritte auf glattem Boden. Kleine Geräusche, die ihr verrieten, dass noch andere Leute anwesend waren.

Sie lag in einem weichen Bett unter einer warmen Decke und hatte einen Arm unter das Kopfkissen geschoben. Beim Öffnen der Augen sah sie weißen Kissenbezug und dahinter ein Bett, das auch weiß bezogen war. Darin lag Miranda und schlief.

Langsam erinnerte Jinai sich daran, was passiert war. Sie hatten die Arche bestiegen und waren heimgekehrt. Zurück ins Hauptquartier. Dort waren ihre Verletzungen nach der Deaktivierung von Mirandas Innocence behandelt worden und jetzt erholten sich alle beteiligten Exorzisten von ihren Verletzungen.

Sie hatte nur geträumt. Ein beunruhigend überzeugender Traum. Die Noah, die sie im Traum nicht erkannt hatte, war dieselbe, die den anderen Exorzisten auch in der Arche begegnet war. Road hatte Linali sie genannt, das Mädchen aus der Stadt, in der die Zeit stehen geblieben war. Aber eigentlich hatte Road bloß einen Narren an Allen gefressen; Jinai konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie dann in ihrem Traum auftauchte. Sie hatte Allen für die Noah gefordert, aber sie hatte mit Jinai gesprochen. Und von Allen war in diesem Traum nichts zu sehen gewesen.

Es war nur ein Traum. Vermutlich hatte es nichts zu bedeuten – eine der Auswirkungen der vergangenen Wochen wahrscheinlich.

_Wenn deine Träume etwas zu bedeuten hätten, wären wir wohl alle in großen Schwierigkeiten_, meldete sich ihr Unterbewusstsein, das wohl auch gerade aufgewacht war. _Bei dem Schwachsinn, den du immer träumst._

_Entstehen Träume nicht im Unterbewusstsein?_

_Ja, und? Ich hab auch geträumt, was du geträumt hast, aber bin ich deswegen dafür verantwortlich? Glaub mir, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, hätte ich mir einen anderen Traum für uns ausgesucht._

_Manchmal wünschte ich, du wärst bloß ein Traum._

Jetzt schmollte ihr Unterbewusstsein offenbar, denn eine Antwort bekam Jinai nicht von ihm. Sie wandte sich von der schlafenden Miranda ab und drehte sich um. Auf der anderen Seite lag Linali in ihren eigenen Bett und schlief ebenfalls. Das dunkle Fenster an der Kopfseite ihrer Betten sagte Jinai, dass es auch noch lange nicht Zeit zum Aufwachen war. Sie war mitten in der Nacht wach geworden, geweckt von diesem dummen Traum. Wo waren dann aber die Schritte und Stimmen, die sie geweckt hatten?

Mühsam setzte Jinai sich ein Stück weit auf. Ihr gesamter Rücken schmerzte, eine Folge der Verletzung ihres Flügels. Die Oberschwester hatte sehr lange und ausführlich mit ihr geschimpft, weil sie ihren Flügel so stark belastet hatte, obwohl der Bruch nicht verheilt gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte man ihr Gemecker noch bis ins andere Patientenzimmer gehört. Die Mädchen teilten sich ein Zimmer zusammen, alle männlichen Exorzisten waren in ein anderes Zimmer verfrachtet worden. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hatte Jinai sie weder gesehen noch mit ihnen gesprochen, weil sie das Bett nicht verlassen durfte und für alle anderen vermutlich das gleiche galt.

Als sie sich endlich hochgekämpft hatte, sah sie die Ursache für ihr Erwachen: Anna und Marie saßen zusammen auf einem Bett und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Da Maries Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes lag, war sie wohl durch den ganzen Raum geschlichen, um zu Anna zu gelangen. Beide blickten auf, als sie bemerkten, wie Jinai sich aufsetzte, tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick und winkten sie dann zu sich.

Jinai war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie alle Ärger bekommen würden, wenn sie erwischt wurden, da sie alle strenger Bettruhe unterlagen, aber es war keine Krankenschwester im Raum. Sie riskierte es, schlug die Decke beiseite und schob die Füße aus dem Bett. Der Boden war eiskalt. Ihr Rücken war ihr keine große Hilfe, während sie sich zu den anderen beiden hinüberkämpfte und sich dabei immer wieder auf den Rahmen der Betten abstützen musste. Bei Anna und Marie angekommen, setzte sie sich vorsichtig, wobei ihr die beiden helfen und ihr ein Kissen unterschieben mussten, damit sie aufrecht sitzen bleiben konnte. Vielleicht hatte die Oberschwester doch nicht so Unrecht damit, dass sie liegen bleiben sollte.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie.

„Marie hat gerade gehört, wie sich zwei Schwestern auf dem Gang unterhalten haben", flüsterte Anna zurück. Maries Bett war der Tür zum Gang am nächsten.

„Ja, sie machen sich Sorgen, weil weder Krory noch Jeremy bisher aufgewacht sind", wisperte Marie besorgt. „Ihre Herzen schlagen und sie atmen, aber sonst tun sie nichts. Sie können ihnen kein Essen geben oder sie aufwecken, sondern ihnen nur immer wieder kleine Mengen Flüssigkeit einflößen, damit sie nicht während ihrer Ohnmacht verdursten."

Jinai rechnete zurück. Sie befanden sich schon seit vier Tagen im Krankenflügel, aber das hätte den Ärzten und Schwestern mehr als genug Zeit verschaffen sollen, um die beiden Exorzisten zu wecken. Oder den beiden Exorzisten, aufzuwachen, aber weder das eine noch das andere war geschehen.

„Sie wissen nicht einmal, ob die beiden mitbekommen, was um sie herum geschieht", sagte Anna. „Tauschen möchte ich nicht mit ihnen."

„Mi wäre es lieber, wenn sie es nicht mitbekommen würden", meinte Marie dumpf. Auf Jinais fragenden Blick hin fügte sie hinzu: „Stell dir das doch vor. Du liegst da, kannst dich nicht rühren, kannst nicht sprechen, niemanden auf dich aufmerksam machen … du bist in deinem eigenen Körper gefangen."

„Wissen sie wenigstens, warum die beiden überhaupt in diesem Zustand sind?", hakte Jinai nach. Bei Jeremy war es die Explosion gewesen, so vermuteten es zumindest diejenigen, die dabei gewesen waren. Aber die erklärte auch nicht, warum er noch nicht aufgewacht war. Wie Krory in diese Lage gekommen war, wusste niemand. Linali sagte, die anderen wären nicht dabei gewesen, als er mit Jasdevi in der Bibliothek zurückgeblieben war. Er hatte sie gedrängt, weiterzugehen. Was die beiden ihm wohl angetan hatten, um ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen …

Marie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie stellen nur Vermutungen auf, konkretes wissen sie nicht. Dazu müssten sie die beiden wohl fragen können."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle drei, bedrückt durch die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation. Wenn die beiden nun nie wieder aufwachen würden? Das würde nicht nur bedeuten, dass der Orden zwei gute Exorzisten verloren hatte, sondern die Exorzisten auch zwei gute Freunde.

„Glaubt ihr …", unterbrach Marie die Stille zögernd und nachdenklich. „Glaubt ihr, dass Jeremy für das weiße Licht verantwortlich ist, das wir in Edo gesehen haben?"

Sowohl Maries als auch Jinais Blick ruhte nun auf Anna. Von den dreien war sie die einzige gewesen, die bei der Gruppe um Jeremy gewesen war, als das blendend weiße Licht die Ebene gefüllt hatte. Sie wüsste es am ehesten, aber die Dänin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Niemand von uns hat gesehen, woher das Licht kam", sagte sie. „Es war … als wären wir mitten drin. Das war einfach überall, blendend weiß, ohne einen eindeutigen Ursprung."

„Dann könnte es aber rein theoretisch möglich sein, oder?", fragte Jinai. „Immerhin war es ja keiner von euch, nicht wahr?"

Anna schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand von uns. Es wäre also möglich … aber wie soll er das gemacht haben? Er war doch bewusstlos."

Es gab vieles, das sie nicht wussten und nur vermuten konnten, nicht nur das weiße Licht, das sie alle gesehen hatten und von dem sie überzeugt waren, dass es sie gerettet hatte. Sie wussten kaum etwas darüber, was in der Arche passiert war, denn Linali hatte ihnen nur wenig erzählen können. Natürlich hatte sie berichtet, wie erst Kanda und dann Krory zurückgeblieben waren, um mit den Noah zu kämpfen und ihnen den Weg freizumachen, aber was danach mit den beiden Exorzisten passiert war, blieb ihrer Spekulation überlassen. Krory lag noch immer in einem komaartigen Zustand und konnte niemandem irgendetwas erzählen und Kanda hatte niemanden eingeweiht. Isoliert in ihrem eigenen Zimmer hatten die Mädchen seitdem auch keinen Kontakt zu den männlichen Exorzisten am anderen Ende des Ganges mehr gehabt, seit sie hier einquartiert worden waren.

Marie versuchte, sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, kam dabei aber nicht mit dem Verband um ihre linke Hand zurecht und gab den Versuch auf. Da ihr rechter Arm eingegipst in einer Schlinge hing, konnte sie diesen auch nicht dazu verwenden; die Arme war darauf angewiesen, dass Anna oder Jinai ihr bei so einfachen Sachen halfen, bei dem gebrochenen Unterarm und der aufgeschnittenen Hand, die sie leicht bewegungsunfähig machten. „Trotzdem könnte es in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand passiert sein", wandte sie ein und versuchte beim Reden ständig, sich die Strähne aus der Stirn zu pusten. „Vielleicht hat sein Innocence sich selbständig gemacht. Angeblich soll das ab und zu vorkommen."

„Aber er hatte es doch erst seit so kurzer Zeit", widersprach Anna und half ihr, die Strähne endlich hinters Ohr zu schieben. „Geht das denn?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das einen Einfluss darauf hat", vermutete Jinai. „Und wenn es das hat, dann könnte man auch behaupten, sein Innocence hätte sich selbständig gemacht, weil er es noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hatte, eben weil er es erst so kurz hat. Aber ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass er es schon benutzt hat, bevor Cross ihn gefunden hat. Jeremy wusste damals nur noch nicht, was der Bogen wirklich war, der ihm die Akuma vom Leib hielt."

„Es könnte auch einen ganz anderen Ursprung haben. Das Licht, meine ich." Anna betastete mit den Fingern einer Hand den Verband um ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht war es gar kein Innocence."

„Was sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?", warf Marie ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es steht eindeutig fest, dass es die Akuma vernichtet hat, und nichts außer Innocence vermag das zu tun."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", erinnerte sie Jinai. „Allen hat mir erzählt, dass die Noah die Fähigkeit haben, den Akuma die Selbstzerstörung zu befehlen." So sollte es sich zumindest in der Stadt, die einen bestimmten Tag immer und immer wieder wiederholte, zugetragen haben. Da hatte die Noah, die Jinai in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, vor den Augen von Allen und Linali ein Akuma gezwungen, sich selbst zu zerstören, und damit nicht nur die Maschine, sondern auch die daran gebundene Seele vernichtet.

„Ein Noah hat dieses Licht aber sicher nicht verursacht", meinte Marie kritisch. „Welchen Sinn sollte das haben? Die wollen uns doch alle tot sehen."

„Wer von uns kann schon behaupten zu wissen, was im Kopf eines Noah vorgeht?", sagte Anna düster. „Das kann genauso gut nur eine Taktik von ihnen sein, die wir nicht durchschauen."

„Sie spielen gerne mit uns", ergänzte Jinai im gleichen Tonfall. „Das müssen wir als Erklärung ebenso in Erwägung ziehen wie Jeremys Innocence, das sich selbständig macht."

„Ich kann es mir trotzdem nur schwer vorstellen", entgegnete Marie mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Weil wir eben nicht wissen, was die Noah denken", erwiderte Anna. „Nur weil wir es für unwahrscheinlich halten, heißt das nicht, dass sie es nicht trotzdem gewesen sein könnten. Skrupel, ihre eigenen Akuma zu töten, haben sie ja offenbar nicht."

Marie schwieg zu diesem Thema und auch Jinai erwiderte nichts, sodass jedes der Mädchen eine Weile lang seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Dann sagte Anna plötzlich: „Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie es den anderen geht."

Der Blick aller drei Exorzistinnen richtete sich auf die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Die Krankenschwestern hatten ihnen nichts erzählt, auch nach eindringlichen Bitten nicht, und aus der Oberschwester etwas herauszukommen, war schier unmöglich. Nur durch das Belauschen der Gespräche unter den Schwestern erfuhren sie etwas Neues über den Zustand der anderen Patienten.

„Vielleicht sollte mal jemand nachsehen", sagte Jinai betont beiläufig. Es juckte sie in den Fingern, selbst hinüber zu gehen, aber mit ihrem Rücken war sie mehr als bedient. Maries Hände waren beide nicht zu gebrauchen, die Tür würde sie also nicht aufmachen können, obwohl sie einwandfrei laufen konnte. Anna hatte als einzige nur einen Haufen Schnittwunden und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber keine Verletzungen, die sie bewegungsunfähig machen würden. Sie könnte nach den anderen Exorzisten sehen. Ihre inneren Verletzungen behinderten sie nicht so sehr wie die anderen beiden.

Anna war sich dieser Tatsache ebenso bewusst wie die anderen beiden Mädchen. „Aber so dringend, dass ich mit der Oberschwester anlegen würde, will ich's dann doch lieber nicht wissen", nuschelte sie und rutschte tiefer unter die Decke.

Beide, Marie und Jinai, setzten dazu an, ihr diese Vorsicht auszureden, als die Tür aufgemacht wurde, das Licht anging und alle drei zusammenzuckten.

„Was muss ich denn da sehen?" Die habichtartige Gestalt der Oberschwester füllte den Türrahmen. „Patienten aus ihren Betten und das unter meiner Aufsicht!"

Der Versuch, rasch wieder in ihr eigenes Bett zurückzukommen, scheiterte daran, dass Marie mit der Schlinge ihres Gipsarmes am Bettgestell hängen blieb und Jinai sich so ruckartig aufzusetzen versuchte, dass sie mit Tränen in den Augen zurück in die Kissen sank. Jetzt konnte sie sich erst recht nicht rühren und brauchte die Hilfe von zwei Krankenschwestern, um in ihr Bett zurücklaufen zu können. Die Oberschwester half Marie, womit das amre Mädchen eindeutig das schlimmere Los gezogen hatte.

Der Aufruhr weckte schließlich auch Linali und Miranda und die Oberschwester konnte allen ihren Patientinnen eine Strafpredigt halten, sogar denen, die überhaupt nichts getan hatten, um diese zu verdienen. Schließlich endete sie mit den Worten: „… Entgegen meiner ausdrücklichen Anweisung, dass Sie alle strengster Bettruhe unterliegen, gefährden Sie ihre Heilung und verzögern diese um unbestimmte Zeit, nur um mitten in der Nacht irgendwelche geflüsterten Gespräche zu führen! Alle von ihnen", rief die Oberschwester und ihre Handbewegung schloss alle fünf weiblichen Exorzisten mit ein, „sind schwer verletzt und es ist meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund werden, aber dazu müssen Sie auch befolgen, was ich Ihnen anordne. Muss ich erst auch in diesem Raum schlafen, bevor Sie das beherzigen? Denn anscheinend kann ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Sie wieder gesund werden wollen, und muss Sie erst dazu zwingen!"

Fünf Exorzistinnen schüttelten rasch die Köpfe, zwei hielten sich danach den Kopf wegen der damit verbundenen Schmerzen. Dass die Oberschwester hier ihre Zelte aufschlug, wollte keine von ihnen.

„Uns geht es aber schon viel besser", widersprach Jinai für eine Achtzehnjährige, die vor wenigen Monaten noch Königin gewesen war, erstaunlich kleinlaut.

„Dass ich nicht lache! Sie konnten gerade nicht einmal alleine aufstehen, Miss Lehar", fuhr sie die Oberschwester an.

„Aber wollen Sie sich meinen Rücken nicht noch einmal ansehen?", bat Jinai daraufhin. „Sie werden sehen, es ist viel besser geworden."

Zerknirscht aussehen konnte sie, das musste man ihr lassen. Und alle im Raum kannten ihre Motive dafür, die Oberschwester um diesen Gefallen zu bitten: Kanda würde schneller wieder auf den Beinen sein als sie alle zusammen. Es war schon lange ein offenes Geheimnis seit Jinais Rückkehr in diese Welt, dass die beiden ein Paar waren, auch wenn sie sich nach nur zwei Tagen miteinander monatelang nicht gesehen hatten. Und dass Jinai möglichst rasch wieder aus der aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden wollte, überraschte daher niemanden mehr.

Von dem Blick der Exorzistin ließ sich schließlich sogar die Oberschwester erweichen. Man merkte es zuerst an den deutlich entspannteren Schultern, die ein wenig herabsanken, als sie endlich nachgab.

„Na gut, zeigen Sie mal her."

* * *

Raffael: Und was war der Sinn von diesem Chap?

Jinai: Was war der Sinn von jedem vorangegangenen Chap?

Raffael: Stimmt auch wieder.

Jinai: Manchmal haben meine Chaps auch nur den Sinn, etwas anzudeuten ... etwas ... MYSTERIÖSES.

Raffael: Also zu deutsch, du hast selbst keinen blassen Schimmer, was du da eigentlich tust.

Jinai: Doch, ich teile meine Weisheit nur nicht mit dir. Zumindest ... nicht vor den Lesern.

Raffael: Dann gehen wir jetzt und du weihst mich ein?

Jinai: Ja, gehen wir und ich weihe dich ein. Ausnahmsweise.

Raffael: Bleibt ihr gewogen! _*zisch und weg*_


	19. Neue Zerwürfnisse

Raffael: Es ist Sonntag.

Jinai: Scharf beobachtet, Watson.

Raffael: Und du stellst ein neues Chap on.

Jinai: Noch schärfer beobachtet. Ich sage dir eine lange Zukunft ohne Brille voraus.

Raffael: Ich bin bloß erstaunt. Du bist ja wieder richtig ... zuverlässig.

Jinai: Verlass dich nicht drauf.

**Psychomantium: **Neeeeeiiin, das sag ich dir doch nicht direkt :D Aber so viel kann ich verraten, es ist was ... großes :D Rawr, die PM hat vielleicht eine Endorphinexplosion bei mir ausgelöst, das kann ich dir sagen *-* Und erst die zweite *-* Jetzt kontrollier ich täglich meine Dealer, aka Mangalieferanten. Den Satz ignorier ich nicht, aber sagen wir mal so: Du müsstest mich besser kennen xDDD**  
**

**sternenhagel: **Verspätet hättest du dich nur, wenn du erst reviewt hättest, wenn ich schon das neue Chap hochgeladen und on gestellt hätte. Oder gar nicht o.o Dann hätte ich aber Raffael mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer in einen Heli gesetzt und rübergeschickt, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen o.o Das mit Rhode ... das ist so spontan entstanden o.O Die war auf einmal da und hat sich geweigert, wieder zu gehen ... Jetzt muss ich sie wohl oder übel einbauen, hab ich mir gedacht, wenn sie nicht verschwinden will xD Ich bin inzwischen so ziemlich unbestechlich geworden xP Alles, was Zucker enthält, muss ich dankend ablehnen, sorry :D**  
**

**Yunaria: **Besser spät als nie _*dich glomp*_ Ja, ich würde auch sagen, Jinai ist eher eine rote Socke und Rhode ... naja, wenn nicht pink, dann lila o.O Ticky hatte zu viel zu tun, darum hat er Rhode als Vertretung geschickt - macht sie ihre Sache nicht gut? Danke, aber Cola darf ich nicht mehr trinken, leider. Ich bin seit drei Wochen auf Zuckerentzug x.x**  
**

**Rated: **_T_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Siehe alle vorangegangenen Chaps. Mir gehört rein gar nichts außer den Ideen, die meinen Kopf fast zum Platzen bringen._**  
**

* * *

**19. Neue Zerwürfnisse**

Inzwischen war es März geworden.

Der März in England war keine besonders spektakuläre Sache. Die Engländer mochten an die hier herrschenden Temperaturen gewöhnt sein und das Wetter schon beinahe frühlingshaft nennen – für alle anderen war das bei weitem nicht. Es war immr noch kalt und feucht und das Wetter konnte jederzeit umschlagen, sodass sich jeder Nicht-Brite fragte, wie sich dieses Wetter vom Winter in England unterschied.

Auf der Krankenstation des Hauptquartiers des schwarzen Ordens merkte man es vor allem daran, dass der 'frische Luftzug', wie die Krankenschwestern es nannten, der durch das Fenster kam, nicht mehr ganz so kalt war. Eine wirkliche Verbesserung stellte er aber nicht dar und die Patienten, die jetzt schon immerhin drei Wochen hier verbrachten, konnten ihn nicht zu schätzen wissen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühten. Dass in schlecht gelüfteten Räumen niemandn gesund wurde, war der einzige Trost, den sie hatten, wenn sie sich zitternd und frierend unter ihren Decken verkrochen, bis es wieder einigermaßen warm im Raum war.

Soweit die Mädchen wussten – beziehungsweise, soweit sie es aus den Krankenschwestern herausgekitzelt hatten – war von den Exorzisten im anderen Raum noch niemand entlassen worden, was für die Schwere der Verletzungen sprach, die sie sich zugezogen hatten. Andererseits waren sie auch immer noch vollzählig versammelt, obwohl die Oberschwester und die Ärzte bereits erste vorsichtige Bemerkungen machten, dass sie wohl bald entlassen werden könnten. Sie hielten sich allerdings sehr damit zurück und sprachen nie von einem bestimmten Zeitraum.

Jinai hatte diesen Traum in diesem Zeitraum noch ein- oder zweimal, aber sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Dass die Noah das Kernstück der alten Arche zurückhaben wollten, das es ihnen ermöglichte, Akuma zu produzieren, war klar, aber was sie mit Allen wollten, wusste sie nicht. Und sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt, was sie träumte, weil sie hoffte, dass es nur ein Alptraum war, mit dem ihr Unterbewusstsein versuchte, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Obwohl dieses beteuerte, dass es nicht seine Schuld wäre. Und die dritte Forderung der Noah Road konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären: Wen sollten sie töten? Das war alles mehr als verwirrend.

Umso dankbarer war sie über die Besuche, die sie alle erhielten – allen voran Linali, die jeden Tag mindestens einmal von Komui besucht und mit Geschenken überhäuft wurde – aber auch nach ihnen erkundigten sich manche Mitarbeiter oder Finder. Da die Exorzisten, wenn sie überhaupt Kontakt zueinander pflegten, meistens unter sich blieben, war das keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Marschall Tiedoll kam auch vorbei, um nach ihnen zu sehen, sogar Cross wurde einmal widerstrebend zur Tür hereingeschoben. Ihn hatte man unter strenge Aufsicht gestellt, weil ihm die Obrigkeit nicht ganz traute, aber einen Krankenbesuch hatte man ihm erlaubt. Was hieß erlaubt – aufgedrängt. Die Vermutung der Mädchen war, dass er zuerst zu den Jungs genötigt worden war, weswegen er einem weiteren Krankenbesuch direkt danach ziemlich ablehnend gegenüberstand, aber in einem Raum voller hübscher Mädchen schien er sich dann doch sehr schnell wohlzufühlen. So wohl, dass ihn die Oberschwester schließlich rauswarf.

Langweilig wurde es so jedenfalls nicht.

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem sie entlassen werden konnten, und da Komui in einem seiner lichten Momente, in dem er nicht gerade den Verlust von Linalis Haarpracht beweinte, erklärt hatte, dass derzeit keine Missionen für sie anstünden, zog es sie alle zuerst in ihre eigenen Betten. Drei Wochen auf der Krakenstation ließen die Einsamkeit und Ruhe des eigenen Zimmers auf einmal sehr angenehm erscheinen.

Mit einer Ausnahme.

Als Kanda die Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer öffnete, sah er Jinai bereits auf seinem Bett sitzen. Es überraschte ihn mehr als der Verband, der um ihren Oberkörper gewickelt war und unter ihrem für sie typischen Oberteil zu erkennen war: Lange, ihre Handgelenke eng umschließende Ärmel, knielange Stoffbahnen an Vorder- und Rückseite, die an den Seiten bis zu Hüfte geschlitzt waren, dunkler Stoff, diesmal in Dunkelblau. Nur der dreieckige Ausschnitt, der sehr viel von ihrem Schlüsselbein und den Schultern zeigte und sie damit irgendwie verletzlich wirken ließ, war neu, denn normalerweise war ihre Kleidung eher hochgeschlossen. Der weiße Verband unter dem Gewand unterstrich den Ausdruck von Verletzlichkeit noch, aber die Haare waren schon ordentlich und streng zu einem Zopf an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammengefasst. Das musste eine Krankenschwester für sie gemacht haben, denn Kanda konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das alleine schon tun konnte.

Ihn zierten keine Verbände, schon lange nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, der Exorzist sah aus, als wäre er gerade von der Arbeit gekommen – allerdings nicht seiner üblichen. Nur in einem normalen weißen Hemd und einer normalen dunkelblauen Hose hätte er beinahe als gewöhnlicher Mensch durchgehen können, aber schon sein exotisches Aussehen machte das unmöglich. Wie üblich ließen seine Verletzungen keine Narben oder ähnliches zurück, wie andere Menschen sie zurückbehielten, sodass es nicht weiter verwunderlich war, dass es Jinai schwer fiel, sich vorzustellen, dass er gerade aus dem Krankenflügel kam und drei Wochen dort Patient gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nie gefragt, woher seine eigentümlichen Selbstheilungskräfte kamen, und er hatte es ihr nie gesagt. Vielleicht sollten sie das bei Gelegenheit einmal klären, aber heute nicht … es sei denn, es ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass das Gespräch darauf kam.

„Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst vor mir da", sagte Jinai zur Begrüßung leise und blieb sitzen, wo sie war. Sie war aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, doch der gebrochene Flügel war noch nicht ganz verheilt und bereitete ihrem Rücken weiterhin leichte Probleme. Darum war sie nur unter der Auflage entlassen worden, sich noch mindestens eine Woche zu schonen, und darum war Sitzen am einfachsten für sie.

„Ich wäre schon vor über einer Woche entlassen worden", entgegnete der Japaner, schloss die Tür und setzte sich zu ihr. „Gesund war ich jedenfalls, aber man ließ mich nicht."

„Wer ließ dich nicht?"

„Marschall Tiedoll."

„Ach." Leichte Belustigung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und wieder war da die Unterlippe, die zwischen die Zähne gezogen worden war, um ein Lächeln zu verhindern, woran sie wieder einmal scheiterte.

„Du findest das wohl lustig." Nur eine erhobene Augenbraue offenbarte, dass Kanda darüber nicht so verärgert war, wie er sich den Anschein gab.

„Nein", log Jinai. „Marschall Cross wollte uns auch nicht gehen lassen."

„Ausgerechnet der?"

„Er meinte, so viele hübsche Mädchen auf einem Fleck dürfe man nicht trennen und er werde noch öfter zu Besuch kommen."

„Che."

„Man ließ ihn aber nicht."

„Che."

„Stattdessen kamen ein paar Mitarbeiter des Ordens."

„Che."

„Und ein paar Finder."

„Che."

„Und der Weihnachtsmann."

„Che. … Was?"

„Und Rudolph und alle anderen Rentiere."

„Sehr witzig."

„Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du mir noch zuhörst." Jinai grinste breit.

„Ich höre dir sehr wohl zu."

„Das habe ich an deiner Reaktion gemerkt."

„Ich hatte mich nur auf ein wenig Stille gefreut, nachdem ich den Krankenflügel endlich verlassen durfte." Kanda lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter dem Bett, einen Fuß auf der Matratze, einen über dem Rand des Bettes. Er sah so entspannt aus, dass es Jinai direkt überraschte. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er je so wenig darauf bedacht gewesen wäre, abweisend und unnahbar auszusehen. Wahrscheinlich zeigte er sich für gewöhnlich nicht so in der Anwesenheit anderer. Darum ehrte und berührte es sie umso mehr, dass er für die eine Ausnahme machte.

„Soll ich lieber schweigen?", fragte sie so sanft, dass sie dafür sogar einen überraschten Blick von dem Exorzisten geschenkt bekam.

„Nein. Erzähl mir, was in Edo passiert ist", antwortete Kanda. „Mari hat nicht viel gesagt."

„Erzählst du mir dann, was in der Arche passiert ist?", fragte Jinai und bemerkte, wie sich bei ihren Worten ein vorsichtiger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte. Sie konnte sich denken, dass er bereits bereute, etwas zu diesem Thema gesagt zu haben, aber wenn sie ihm etwas darüber erzählte, was während seiner Abwesenheit in Edo passiert war, dann hatte sie auch das Recht zu erfahren, was sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Arche abgespielt hatte. So unangenehm es vielleicht auch zu hören sein würde.

„In Ordnung."

„Gut." Jinai drehte sich ein wenig mehr zu ihm um und setzte sich auf ihre Füße. Eigentlich sollte sie das nicht tun, aber manche Angewohnheiten gewöhnte man sich nicht ab, egal wi schlecht sie für einen waren. Und für sie war diese haltung auf jeden Fall entspannend. „Als ihr verschwunden seid, sind Akuma aufgetaucht. Mari sagte, es wären mindestens dreißig von diesen Riesen-Akuma, die uns vor der Zerstörung von Edo schon angegriffen hatten, und sie würden genau auf uns zukommen. Während Miranda und die beiden Seeleute unter der Brücke Schutz suchten, versuchten wir, sie gegen die Akuma zu verteidigen."

„Du hast dich natürlich wie immer wider besseren Wissens in den Kampf gestürzt", sagte Kanda nüchtern. Das war keine Frage, das war eine Feststellung. Er kannte Jinai gut genug.

„Ja, okay, ich gebe zu, ich hatte Glück, dass mein Flügel nicht irreparabel beschädigt wurde, aber …"

„Du hattest Glück, dass du dabei nicht _draufgegangen_ bist."

„Lässt du mich nun erzählen?", bat Jinai sichtlich gereizt. Sie wusste selbst, dass ihr Verhalten in Edo nicht gerade vernünftig genannt werden konnte, doch Kanda konnte nicht behaupten, dass es nicht die Aufgabe eines Exorzisten wäre, zu kämpfen bis zum Tod. Exorzisten starben nun einmal auf dem Schlachtfeld und nicht daheim im eigenen Bett. Und mit ihrem letzten Wechsel in diese Welt war Jinai endgültig zu einer Exorzistin geworden. „Wir haben gekämpft und wurden dabei nicht allzu schwer verletzt", fuhr sie fort. „Als dann aber eure Arche vom Himmel verschwand … Das hat alle ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Wir dachten, ihr wärt tot. Und die Akuma haben die Ablenkung genutzt, um uns anzugreifen, wodurch wir voneinander getrennt wurden. Und da ich als einzige fliegen konnte und damit nicht so leicht von den Akuma angegriffen werden konnte, war es meine Aufgabe, die verstreuten Exorzisten zu Marschall Tiedoll und Miranda zurückbringen, bevor die Akuma sie finden konnten. Als ich aber Marie und den Bookman holen wollte, war da auf einmal … ein weißes Licht … blendend hell … und als es wieder dunkel wurde, waren die Akuma verschwunden und die Stelle, wo ich die Gruppe um den Marschall zurückgelassen hatte, war leer."

Davon hatte ihm niemand erzählt, das sah sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Jinai fragte sich, wie viel Mari noch für sich behalten hatte, als er Kanda seine gekürzte Version der Ereignisse präsentiert hatte. Aber der Japaner schwieg und wartete darauf, dass sie weiterredete. „Marie, der Bookman und ich kehrten zu der Stelle zurück, wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, und stellten dann fest, dass Marschall Tiedoll sich und die anderen mithilfe seines Innocence geschützt hatte .. in den Boden eingegraben. Erst als wir ihnen versicherten, dass die Akuma verschwunden seien, machte er es rückgängig. Und dann … tauchte die Arche wieder am Himmel auf und ihr seid durch das Portal gekommen."

„Und du lagst ohnmächtig im Sand" ergänzte Kanda noch durch das eine kleine Detail, das sie vergessen hatte zu erwähnen.

„Ein wenig erschöpft, das ist alles", wiegelte Jinai ab.

„Als du das letzte Mal ohnmächtig wurdest, war das, weil du nächtelang nicht geschlafen hast. Du kippst nicht wegen_ ein bisschen_ Stress und Anstrengung um."

„Nur zu, du darfst nach Herzenslust mit mir schimpfen – _nachdem_ du deinen Teil der Geschichte erzählt hast." Jinai hätte gerne zur Unterstreichung ihrer Forderung die Arme verschränkt, aber angesichts des Zustandes ihres Rückens ließ sie das lieber bleiben.

Darauf wusste er nichts zu erwidern, was Jinais Befürchtung über die Schwierigkeiten, die die Noah ihnen bereitet hatten, noch vergrößerte. Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der Kanda mit sich selbst zu ringen schien, begann er schließlich ebenfalls zu erzählen.

„Sie wollten sich bloß ein Spiel mit uns erlauben", meinte er angewidert. „Nur darum haben sie Linali in die Arche gezogen und alle, die ihr folgten. Sie gaben uns einen Schlüssel, der uns zu einer von Roads Türen auf dem höchsten Punkt der Stadt führen sollte; durch diese Tür sollten wir angeblich aus der Arche entkommen können. Aber natürlich taten sie uns nicht den Gefallen, uns unbehelligt mit dem Schlüssel ziehen zu lassen, sondern stellten sich uns in den Weg, nachdem sie ihn uns gegeben hatten. In dem ersten Raum, den wir mithilfe des Schlüssels betraten, erwartete uns ein Noah, Skin, der Marschall Tiedoll schon seit Europa den ganzen Weg nach Japan gefolgt war. Während die anderen weitergingen, auf die nächste Tür zu, stellte ich mich ihm und gewann." Wieder schien der Exorzist zu zögern, als wisse er nicht, ob er sagen solle, was er sagen müsse, aber schließlich beendete er seine Erzählung. „Aber nicht bevor der Download des Raumes, in dem ich mich befand, von der alten Arche auf die neue Arche fertig war. Er stürzte ein, ehe ich den Ausgang erreichen konnte."

„Soll das heißen, du warst tot?", fragte Jinai erstaunlich nüchtern. Aber jeder, der sie kannte, wusste, dass sie etwas gerade dann besonders aufwühlte, wenn sie sich am wenigsten anmerken ließ.

„Nein, ich war nicht tot. Ich befand mich … nur außerhalb der Dimensionen. Ich lebte, aber ich konnte den Raum nicht verlassen."

„Läuft das nicht auf dasselbe hinaus?", entgegnete die Exorzistin. „In diesem Raum konntest du nicht zurückkehren, wenn du tot bist, kannst du nicht zurückkehren. In beiden Fällen hätte ich dich nie wiedergesehen, wenn Allen die Arche nicht zurückgebracht hätte. Welchen Unterschied macht es da, ob du tot bist oder nur zwischen den Dimensionen feststeckst?"

„Ich bin wieder da und mir fehlt nichts", entgegnete Kanda wesentlich ruhiger, als Jinai es jetzt war. Sie hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.

„Und darüber kannst du heilfroh sein, denn dein eigener Verdienst war das ganz sicher nicht! Du hast es riskiert, draufzugehen, du _bist_ sogar draufgegangen, nur um einen einzigen Noah zu erledigen, und was danach passiert, war dir vollkommen egal!" Es machte sie umso wütender, je ruhiger er war. Kanda hatte gefälligst nicht ruhig zu sein, er war immerhin eine Zeit lang buchstäblich tot gewesen und wenn ihm das schon nicht zusetzte, dann sollte er sich gefälligst dafür schämen, dass er so wenig nachgedacht hatte, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen würde.

„Hättest du anders gehandelt?"

Damit hatte er Jinai allerdings kalt erwischt. Das war ihrer Situation in Leharein nicht ganz unähnlich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, den Kampf zu überleben, und dass Kanda nichts geahnt hatte, wie sie für ihn fühlte. Geschweige denn, dass sie über seine Gefühle für sie Bescheid gewusst hatte. Konnte man das dann überhaupt noch vergleichen? Immerhin hatte Kanda im vollen Bewusstsein, was er ihr damit antun würde, den Tod gesucht.

„Sag mir nur eines: Hast du geglaubt, dass du diesen Kampf überleben würdest?", fragte Jinai nun wieder betont nüchtern.

„Was?"

„Beantworte die Frage."

„Nein."

Jetzt kamen ihr die Tränen. Ruckartig richtete Kanda sich auf; mit wütenden Vorhaltungen hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie zu weinen anfangen würde. Da sie sich nur selten so von ihren Gefühlen beeinflussen ließ, erwartete er das gar nicht und es brachte ihn in die unangenehme Situation, nicht angemessen reagieren zu können. Höchstens ein wenig überfordert. Es war unfair, wenn sie zu weinen begann; Tränen hatte er zuletzt bei ihr gesehen, als sie zu ihrer Mission mit den anderen aufgebrochen war, um Cross zu finden, aber das war eine völlig andere Situation gewesen als diese hier.

„Ich schätze, damit sind wir jetzt quitt", erklärte die Exorzistin und wischte die Tränen beiseite, die ihre Wangen benetzten, wie um Platz für neue zu schaffen. Dadurch, dass sie wieder sprach, versiegten die Tränen nämlich leider nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Kanda sanft und strich ihr eine der typischen widerspenstigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die in einer Tränenspur hängen geblieben war. Dass sie das zuließ, nahm er als gutes Zeichen.

„Oh, ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Mir tat es ja auch leid. Ich schätze, keiner von uns beiden hat die Garantie, dass der andere nicht noch einmal so handeln würde, wenn er vor die Wahl gestellt wäre", meinte Jinai verschnupft. „Das ist einfach … unsere Art. Und dann müssen wir eben auch mit den Folgen leben."

In gewisser Weise war Kanda froh, dass sie das eben gesagt hatte – so hatte er es nicht aussprechen müssen. Jinai hatte Recht damit: Keiner von ihnen würde einem Kampf aus dem Weg gehen und wenn sie dabei ihr Leben lassen würden. Das hatten sie beide oft genug bewiesen, zuletzt in Edo, und daran würde sich so rasch nichts ändern. Dass Jinai dabei im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Heilkräfte besaß, die ihr größere Überlebenschancen verschafften, hielt sie auch nicht davon ab.

Jinais Gedanken schienen den gleichen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben, denn unvermittelt fragte sie: „Und wie kommt es, dass du so früh wieder ganz gesund warst? Wieso heilst du schneller als andere Menschen? Erzähl mir nicht, du wärst nicht genauso schwer verletzt gewesen wie alle anderen."

Diese Frage hatte Kanda befürchtet. Wie er darauf antworten sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Konnte er ihr die ganze Wahrheit erzählen oder sie glaubhaft belügen? Wenn sie von den Experimenten erfuhr, die der Schwarze Orden durchgeführt hatte, würde sie vielleicht nicht mehr für ihn kämpfen wollen. Aber eine schwache Lüge würde sie ihm niemals glauben und das Thema würde ihr vermutlich keine Ruhe lassen, bis sie eine vernünftige, plausible Erklärung bekam.

Schlussendlich, nach einer langen Schweigepause, entschied er sich für eine der beiden Optionen. „Wenn ich dir das erzähle, musst du es für dich behalten", sagte er entschieden. „Erzähl es weder Lavi noch Linali noch sonst jemandem."

Wenn Jinai überrascht von seinen Worten war, zeigte sie davon nichts, sondern nickte nur bedächtig und ernst.

„Ich-"

„Jeremy ist aufgewacht!"

Beide blickten abrupt auf, als Anna hereinplatzte, die frohe Botschaft verkündete und dann betreten stehen blieb.

„Oh. Entschuldigung." Gesagt hatte keiner von beiden etwas, aber die Dänin merkte auch so, dass sie gerade gestört und die beiden bei etwas ziemlich wichtigem unterbrochen hatte. „Ich, ähm … geh dann mal wieder. Aber … Jeremy wollte uns sehen. Alle … ähm … bis dann."

Schweigen folgte auf ihr Verschwinden. Als Kanda aufstehen wollte, hielt Jinai ihn zurück. „Nein. Das kann warten", sagte sie bestimmt. „Aber _das_ nicht. Sag es mir."

Widerstrebend setzte sich der Japaner wieder hin, beide Füße auf dem Boden, was ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, dass er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, wieder aufzuspringen und zu flüchten. Die einfache – oder auch nicht so einfache – Frage, warum er schneller heilte als andere Menschen schien eine ziemliche Belastung für ihn darzustellen. Er war ihr gegenüber nicht dazu verpflichtet, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber sie würde es sich wünschen und das wusste er. Das drückte auf sein Gewissen und wog beinahe genauso schwer wie eine Verpflichtung.

„Ich habe keine Mutter. Keinen Vater", sagte Kanda emotionslos. „Das Programm der Zweiten Exorzisten sah vor, dass das Innocence von Exorzisten, die im Kampf gefallen waren, noch weiter verwendet werden konnte. Dazu erschuf man aus der DNA der Toten neue Exorzisten, die sich mit dem Innocence synchronisieren konnten. Unsere Heilkräfte brauchten wir für diese Synchronisation, da das Innocence uns anfangs abstieß."

Es dauerte lange, bis Jinai etwas erwiderte. Diesmal hatte sie ihre Miene nicht so gut unter Kontrolle; Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit waren ihr deutlich anzusehen. Kanda wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihr jetzt einiges klar wurde, das sie vorher nicht begriffen hatte, und dass sie noch einiges mehr zu begreifen hatte. Nach dem Geständnis, das er gerade abgelegt hatte, war das auch kein Wunder. Er hatte das bisher noch niemandem erzählt, obwohl es natürlich ein paar Menschen gab, die darüber Bescheid wussten. Weil sie damals in die Experimente verwickelt gewesen waren. Weil sie aufgrund ihrer Position davon erfahren hatten. Aber nie, weil er mit irgendjemandem darüber gesprochen hätte.

Kanda fragte sich zum ersten Mal, was das in ihren Augen aus ihm machte. Bisher hatte ihn das ja nie interessiert, aber es interessierte ihn nun, was sie über ihn dachte. Jinai hatte gesagt, sie hätte sich in ihn verliebt, aber ob sie das jetzt noch behaupten würde? Damals hatte sie nicht gewusst, wer – oder besser gesagt, _was_ er wirklich war. Als menschlich betrachtete er sich selbst nicht ganz, auch wenn er einen menschlichen Körper hatte. Man könnte vielleicht sagen, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, aber das drückte nicht annähernd aus, mit welchem Makel seine Entstehung in seinen Augen behaftet war.

„Gibt … gibt es noch andere?", fragte Jinai schließlich.

„Andere wie mich? Nein."

Wieder folgte langes Schweigen, dann meinte Jinai schließlich in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor: „Wir zwei sind vielleicht ein Paar, was?" Beide wagten es nicht, einander anzusehen. „Du, geboren aus Tod, und ich, geboren, um zu sterben. Da wünscht man sich doch manchmal, ein hundsgewöhnlicher Sterblicher zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Kanda wusste nicht ganz, wie er ihre Worte zu interpretieren hatte. Sie hatte nicht gesagt, dass sie das akzeptieren konnte, was er war, aber auch nicht, dass es für sie unmöglich wäre. Möglicherweise konnte er Hoffnung daraus beziehen, dass sie sie immer noch als Paar bezeichnet hatte, aber das musste nichts heißen. Der Exorzist bekam auch keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern, denn schon eine Sekunde danach stand Jinai auf.

„Wir sollten gehen. Jeremy und die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns." Nicht eine Sekunde lang sah sie ihn an, wie er enttäuscht feststellte. Aber was konnte er schon erwarten.

Kanda stand ebenfalls auf und ging zur Tür, hielt sie für sie auf, schloss sie hinter ihr und ging neben ihr den Gang entlang. Den gleichen Weg, den er gerade erst vom Krankenflügel hierher zurückgelegt hatte. Während des ganzen Weges fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen.

Es gab unterschiedliche Arten von Stille, angenehme und unangenehme, und obwohl Kanda Stille mochte, war es diesmal eine von der unangenehmen Sorte. Eine, die eigentlich mit Worten gefüllt werden sollte, aber da Jinai von sich aus nichts mehr sagte, wollte er sie nicht dazu drängen. Dass es ihm einmal unangenehm sein würde, wenn sie nicht sprach …

Es begegnete ihnen auch niemand. Alle schienen bei der Arbeit zu sein oder, im Falle der anderen Exorzisten, schon in Jeremys Krankenzimmer, das er bis heute Morgen noch mit dem Bewusstlosen geteilt hatte. Jetzt war er wach und wollte sie sehen – sie alle. Kanda konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, denn er hatte bisher nicht viel mit dem anderen Exorzisten zu tun gehabt und hätte eher erwartet, dass Jeremy nur seine engsten Freunde sehen wollte … aber sie alle? Nun ja, das konnte Jeremy ihnen sicher gleich erklären.

Sie betraten die Krankenstation und gingen zu der Tür, hinter der Kanda die letzten drei Wochen verbracht hatte. Leise Stimmen waren zu hören und als Kanda die Hand auf die Türklinke legte, um zu öffnen, legte sich plötzlich Jinais Hand über seine. Verblüfft hielt er inne und sah sie an.

„Gib mir Zeit", bat sie leise.

Kanda verbarg seine Erleichterung. Er verbarg sie so gut, dass er sie selbst kaum mehr wiederfand, nickte und öffnete die Tür zu Jeremys Zimmer.

* * *

Raffael: 22, 20 ... wie lang wird es diesmal?

Jinai: Was meinst du?

Raffael: Na, wie viele Kapitel hat diese Story noch? Das bringst du ja jetzt nicht in einem einzigen Kapitel ins Reine.

Jinai: Ähm ... nein?

Raffael: Das ist so typisch für dich! Erst machst du so viel wie möglich kaputt und DANN überlegst du dir, wie du es wieder hinbiegst!

Jinai: Reg dich ab. Das mit dem Sequel ist ja schon semi-offiziell und jetzt ist es eben offiziell, **DASS ES EIN SEQUEL GEBEN WIRD**.

Raffael: Das hast du jetzt extra so groß geschrieben, damit es auch ja keiner übersieht.

Jinai: Ich bin ja so kluk. K-L-U-K.

Raffael: _*headdesk*_ Bleibt ihr gewogen. Wenigstens ihr. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie lange ICH das noch mitmache.


	20. Die Gründe und Folgen

Rafael: So, wir kommen zum letzten Kapitel - dieses Teils der Geschichte**.**

Jinai: Ist es wirklich schon wieder so weit? Hach, das geht so schnell.

Raffael: Ja, selbst schuld, wenn du immer so viel schreibst.

Jinai: Was soll ich machen ... diese Geschichte ist ein Selbstläufer ö.ö Und für Lysslass sogar 20 Minuten vor Sonntag :D

**Psychomantium: **Bitte sei nicht böse, weder mit Jinai noch mit Kanda. Es ist eben eine ganz schöne ... Veränderung. Wenn du wütend auf jemanden sein willst ... sei auf mich wütend o.o Mir würde es ja nichts ausmachen, ich schwebe auf einer Welle von Glückshormonen dahin, die seit dem Erscheinen des neuen Chaps nicht nachgelassen hat xD**  
**

**sternenhagel: **sternchen, du tust mir Unrecht o.o Ich würde Jinai und Kanda doch niiiiiieeeee trennen :D Ooooh, Erdnüsse *-***  
**

**Yunaria:** Ohje ö.ö Krank sein ist furchtbar ._. Gehst dir schon wieder besser? *tee rüberschieb*

**Lysslass: **_*quietsch*_ Du hast mir ja einen review geschrieben :ava: Du willst aber nicht WIRKLICH ERNSTHAFT alles nochmal lesen? :o Das ist doch so viel _*mir auf die vieltipp-finger hau*_ Danke für das Kompliment *-* Ich foltere sie nicht :o Ich quäl sie nur ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen und tu nichts, was sie mir nicht auch antun würden :D Sie sind Exorzisten, sie müssen das abkönnen xDD**  
**

**Rated: **_T_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Alles geht an Katsura Hoshino. Ich kann das hier nur schreiben, weil sie ein so wunderbares Universum erfunden hat._

* * *

**20. Die Gründe und Folgen**

In Jeremys Krankenzimmer standen mehr Betten, als benötigt wurden. Nun befanden sich nur noch Jeremy und Krory unter der Aufsicht der Ärzte, nachdem die anderen Exorzisten entlassen worden waren, aber während Krory noch selig zu schlummern schien, saß Jeremy hellwach in seinem Bett, umringt von genau den Exorzisten, die heute den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten, und noch einigen mehr. Auch die Marschälle waren anwesend – sogar Cross hatte man erlaubt, dabei zu sein, was für die Wichtigkeit und Dringlichkeit von Jeremys Anliegen sprach – und natürlich Komui. Alle warteten nur noch auf die Ankunft der beiden letzten Exorzisten, die der schwarzhaarige Junge, der nach seiner langen Ohnmacht noch ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze war, zu sehen verlangt hatte.

Wenig überraschend kamen Jinai und Kanda zusammen herein und gesellten sich wortlos zu den anderen. Ihren Mienen war nichts anzumerken, was Lavis natürliche Neugier weckte. Für ihn standen die Signale auf 'Ärger im Anmarsch', wenn beide so aussahen, aber jetzt war wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu diskutieren. Jeremy hatte sie aus einem anderen Grund herbestellt.

„Nun sind wir vollzählig", sagte Komui. „Jeremy, könntest du jetzt beginnen?"

Der Junge nickte. Er schien beinahe zu verschwinden zwischen den weißen Laken; das mussten die letzten Wochen der Mangelernährung sein, da er während seiner Ohnmacht ja nichts zu sich nehmen hatte können. „Ich muss euch erzählen, was in Edo passiert ist, nachdem ich ohnmächtig wurde."

Diejenigen, die in Edo zurückgeblieben waren, tauschten überraschte Blicke. Wenn jemand keine Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse haben sollte, dann derjenige, der den Rest der Zeit in tiefem Schlaf verbracht hatte. Was wollte ausgerechnet Jeremy ihnen erzählen, das sie noch nicht wussten?

„Eine Weile lang war ich ohnmächtig, das stimmt. Aber ich bin kurz aufgewacht, ohne dass ihr etwas davon mitbekommen habt. Also … ich war nicht _richtig_ wach. Mir war nur bewusst, dass ich auf dem Boden lag und dass rund um mich gekämpft wurde, aber bewegen, die Augen öffnen oder etwas sagen konnte ich nicht. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper", sagte der junge Exorzist und seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Bettdecke, die rechte mit den zwei fehlenden Fingern in einen dicken Verband gewickelt. Man konnte erkennen, dass ihm die Erinnerung nicht gefiel. Schlagartig musste Jinai daran denken, was Marie gesagt hatte. _Du liegst da, kannst dich nicht rühren, kannst nicht sprechen, niemanden auf dich aufmerksam machen … du bist in deinem eigenen Körper gefangen._ Nein, das war sicher keine angenehme Erinnerung, die Jeremy da durchlebte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nichts sagen", fuhr Jeremy zusammenhanglos fort und verwirrte seine Zuhörer damit. „Aber ich denke, dass das auch dazugehörte, also … Mir ging es schon eine ganze Weile nicht gut. Vor Marschall Cloud konnte ich es verbergen, aber dann sollte ich nach Edo gehen und da wurde es schlimmer. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mein Innocence einsetzen musste, zehrte das an meinen Kräften. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich durch Wasser bewegen zu müssen, so … schwerfällig waren meine Bewegungen." Ob Jeremy noch wusste, dass alle wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen, konnte keiner sagen. Er schien das alles nur für sich zu erzählen. „Mein ganzer Körper glühte wie im Fieber und schmerzte unaufhörlich, solange ich kämpfte. Jede Bewegung war eine Qual und erst, wenn ich aufhören durfte, hörten die Schmerzen auf. Danach war ich jedes Mal todmüde und wäre auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, aber in Edo ging das nicht. Ich schätze, darum habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren; weil es schlicht und einfach zu viel wurde."

Jeremy stockte in seiner Erzählung und die versammelte Runde hielt den Atem an. Seine Erzählung beunruhigte wie bestürzte sie gleichermaßen; dass es einem Exorzisten Schmerzen zufügte, sein Innocence einzusetzen, hatte noch niemand von ihnen gehört. Und Jeremy war noch nicht einmal ein Parasitentyp.

„Als ich wieder aufwachte, wusste ich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Mit mir. Die Hitze war noch schlimmer als sonst und irgendetwas hinderte mich daran, meinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Und die Hitze wurde immer noch größer; ich hatte das Gefühl, mir würde das Fleisch von den Knochen schmelzen. Irgendwann war es dann schlagartig vorbei damit – die Hitze war weg, wie aus meinem Körper geblasen, dafür war es so hell, dass ich es sogar durch meine geschlossenen Lider erkennen konnte. Als das Licht erlosch, erwartete ich, dass mir wieder heiß werden würde, aber es fühlte sich nur in meiner rechten Hand heiß an. Und das ist das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, denn als nächstes wachte ich hier auf. Aber", schloss Jeremy entschieden, „ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Licht verursacht habe, von dem ihr alle Komui zufolge erzählt habt. Ich weiß nur nicht, _wie_."

„Wir müssen noch weitere Untersuchungen anstellen", lenkte der Abteilungsleiter die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Doch ich denke, dass du Recht damit hast. Zeig ihnen deine Hand."

Jeremy warf Komui einen unsicheren Blick zu, aber eine Krankenschwester trat schon ans Bett, schob sich an der Gruppe der versammelten Exorzisten vorbei und half ihm, den Verband abzuwickeln. Zum Vorschein kam die unnatürlich schmal wirkende Hand mit den drei verbliebenen Fingern – Daumen, Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger. Das einzig ungewöhnliche daran offenbarte sich erst, als Jeremy seine Handfläche nach oben drehte.

Sie war komplett schwarz.

Da waren keine Adern mehr zu erkennen, keine Venen, nicht einmal die Falten, die jeder Mensch hatte und aus denen man mit Chiromantie angeblich das Schicksal eines Menschen ablesen konnte. Die Hand war glatt wie geschliffener Stein, den jemand auf Hochglanz poliert hatte, der Übergang zwischen der normalen Haut und der schwarzen Haut deutlich an der Handkante erkennbar. Wenn Jeremy die Hand bewegte, traten die Linien zum Vorschein, aber wenn er die Finger ausstreckte, verschwanden sie wieder. Bei genauerem Betrachten hätte er vermutlich nicht einmal mehr Fingerabdrücke gehabt.

„Wir vermuten, dass sein Innocence jetzt diese Form angenommen hat", sagte Komui. „Wie er es einsetzen kann, wissen wir aber noch nicht."

„Und das werden Sie auch nicht so bald herausfinden", mischte sich die Oberschwester ein und baute sich hinter dem Chinesen auf wie ein bösartiger Raubvogel. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass er erst wieder gesund werden muss. Nicht nur diese mysteriöse Krankheit, sondern auch die letzten Wochen haben seine Kräfte zu sehr geschwächt, als dass ich es erlauben könnte, ihn auch nur aufstehen zu lassen."

„Und ich hatte Sie schon beim ersten Mal verstanden", entgegnete Komui scharf. „ich setze seine Gesundheit sicher nicht aufs Spiel, nur um herauszufinden, was sein Innocence tun kann. Wenn Sie mich aussprechen lassen hätten, wüssten Sie das."

„Nii-chan?", fragte Linali, was den Abteilungsleiter sofort wieder zur Räson brachte. „Du erzähst uns das doch nicht einfach so, oder? Dafür gibt es sicher einen Grund."

„Es war Jeremys Wunsch, dass ihr es erfahrt", antwortete ihr Bruder. „Aber ja, es gibt einen weiteren Grund. Abgesehen von den Marschällen seid ihr die letzten Exorzisten, die wir noch haben." Seine Miene wurde todernst und die Stimmung im Krankenzimmer veränderte sich. „Es sieht nicht gut für uns aus. Wir haben viele gute Finder und Exorzisten unwiederbringlich verloren, Krory ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht, Linalis Innocence ist nicht einsatzfähig, Marschall Cross steht unter Hausarrest, Jeremy wird noch einige Zeit mit seiner Rekonvaleszenz beschäftigt sein, wir haben noch nicht alle eure Waffen reparieren können, weil ein Großteil unserer Leute zur Erforschung der Arche abgestellt wurden und Allen … du kannst dir denken, dass sie dir jetzt noch weniger vertrauen als vorher."

Die Augen des weißhaarigen Jungen weiteten sich betroffen, dann senkte er den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er das gewusst. Nicht nur Cross stand unter Bewachung.

„Uns bleiben weniger als eine Handvoll Exorzisten, die für den sofortigen Einsatz bereit sind, und leider ist die Zeit seit eurem Kampf in Edo nicht stehen geblieben. Wir haben … große Verluste gemacht", sagte Komui mit schwerer Stimme. „Umso wichtiger ist, dass euch im Bewusstsein bleibt, dass ihr nicht unverwundbar seid. Unsere Zahlen sind stark dezimiert worden und wir brauchen jetzt jeden einzelnen von euch." Er holte tief Luft, wie um sich Mut zu machen, und fuhr dann fort: „Wir haben die anstehenden Missionen nach ihrer Dringlichkeitsstufe und dem Grad der Gefahr geordnet . Ein paar können noch ein wenig länger warten, aber ein oder zwei dulden keinen Aufschub. Kanda, da du mit Verletzungen die wenigsten Probleme haben wirst, haben wir Mugen besondere Priorität bei der Reparatur eingeräumt. Sobald es wieder intakt ist, wirst du deine Mission antreten, die Details dazu bekommst du noch. Wir stellen dir einen Finder zur Seite-"

„Ich will mit."

Verblüfft wechselte Komuis Blick von Kanda zu Jinai. „Was?"

„Ich will mit."

„Du bist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund."

„Das ist mir egal, ich gehe mit", beharrte die Exorzistin stur.

„Nein."

„Komui", wurde Jinais Ton unerwartet sanft. „Ich bin schon einmal gestorben. Ein zweites Mal passiert mir das nicht."

Daran hatte der Chinese erst einmal zu kauen. Allen, die damals dabei gewesen waren, wurde durch ihre Worte die Narbe in Erinnerung gerufen, die Jinai von ihrem vermeintlichen Tod in Leharein davongetragen hatte. Es war ein schlagkräftiges Argument, dass sie der Tod schon einmal geholt hatte. Er würde vermutlich kein Interesse daran haben, sich die Arbeit in naher Zukunft ein weiteres Mal zu machen.

Man sah Komui an, dass er bereits in seiner Entschlossenheit wankte. Wahrscheinlich wog er gerade die Risiken gegen den Erfolg ab, den diese Mission mit einem weiteren Exorzisten bringen könnte. „Ich muss es mir noch überlegen", sagte er schließlich, was für Jinai so viel bedeutete wie _Na schön, meinetwegen._

Sie hatte darauf bestanden, ohne nachzudenken. Es nagte noch immer an ihr, was Kanda ihr vorhin erzählt hatte, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn zumindest in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr mit den gleichen Augen sehen könnte, aber sich noch einmal von ihm trennen lassen? Nein, das kam für sie nicht in Frage. Ihre Berufung als Exorzisten mochte das noch oft genug von ihnen verlangen, aber das musste sich die Berufung für die nächste Mission aufheben.

„Also, weiter im Text. Wo war ich? Ach ja. Anna und Marie, nachdem euer Innocence in Edo so gut wie keinen Schaden davongetragen hat und ihr so gut wie genesen seid, halte ich es für unbedenklich, euch eine eigene Mission zuzuteilen. Ihr bekommt die Details dazu ebenfalls noch."

„Komui, wieso überlasst du die Missionen nicht uns?", mischte sich zum ersten Mal einer der Marschälle ein. Cloud Nine, eine berückend schöne Frau, deren Ausstrahlung die Narben in ihrem Gesicht etwas Erfahrenes und Wildes verliehen, kraulte geistesabwesend den Kopf des Äffchens auf ihrer Schulter, während sie Komui ansah.

„Leider darf ich auch euch nicht auf Missionen gehen lassen", erwiderte der Abteilungsleiter. „Zumindest solange nicht, bis die Angelegenheit der Arche geklärt ist."

„Du meinst, bis sie entschieden haben, ob sie mich und Allen lieber köpfen oder vierteilen wollen?", meinte Cross mit einem gelassenen Grinsen, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Komui einhandelte. Auf einmal hatte Cross die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum Anwesenden.

„Das werden sie nicht tun", widersprach Komui überzeugt. Jinai konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass seine Überzeugung größtenteils daher rührte, dass er das selbst nicht zulassen wollte.

„Verzeihung, aber wenn das alles ist, das der Marschall hören sollte, dann müssen wir ihn jetzt zurückbringen." Die beiden Wachen hinter Cross, die einander nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Uniformen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen, hatten die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort von sich gegeben. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit sprach aber schon für sich. Cross war kein Gast im Hauptquartier, eher ein Gefangener mit besonderen Privilegien.

_Marschälle und Exorzisten unter Verdacht_, dachte Jinai bei sich. _Als hätte der Orden nicht schon genug Probleme._

_Die Dinge werden kompliziert hier_, schaltete sich ihr Unterbewusstsein überraschend nachdenklich ein. _Je eher diese Mission beginnt, desto besser. Missionen sind einfach, im Gegensatz zu diesem Chaos hier._

Die Versammlung war in Auflösung begriffen und Jeremy, dem der Verband um seine Hand wieder angelegt worden war, nahm ihre Besserungswünsche dankbar an, ehe sie das Krankenzimmer verließen. Corss wurde in eine andere Richtung geführt; obwohl er keine Handschellen oder ähnliches trug, war das Bild eines Gefangenen in Ketten nicht abzuschütteln. Er fügte sich so verblüffend widerstandslos, als ob er Ketten trüge.

Allen war blass, fast so blass wie sein Haar, als er Cross nachblickte, doch Komui stand ihm da in nichts nach. Draußen auf dem Gang blieb er stehen und Linali trat an ihren Bruder heran. Ihre Hand, die seine sanft umschloss, schien eine innere Sperre bei dem Chinesen zu durchbrechen, die weitere bisher ungesagte Worte zurückhielt. „Es ist nur unsere Schuld", sagte er leise.

Man merkte, wer Jeremy persönlich verbunden war und wer nicht. Diejenigen, die es waren, blieben stehen und sahen Komui fragend an, diejenigen, die sich davon nicht betroffen fühlten, gingen weiter. Jinai, Allen, Lavi, Marie, Anna, Miranda, Linali und auch Kanda und Mari blieben. Sogar Cloud Nine blieb stehen.

Es war vollkommen still auf dem Gang und sie dachten schon, dass Komui gar nichts mehr sagen würde, bis er irgendwann zu sprechen begann. Offenbar fiel auch ihm schwer, was er zu sagen hatte. „Wir hätten die Anzeichen erkennen können. Hätten sie erkennen _müssen_. Das, was Jeremy passiert ist, hätte vorhersehbar sein können." Der Chinese blickte auf und fixierte Anna und Marie. „Bevor ihr auf eure Mission geht, will ich, dass ihr euch noch einmal von Hevlaska untersuchen lasst. Noch einmal sollten wir das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass wir etwas übersehen könnten."

„Was habt ihr übersehen?", fragte Linali mit dünner Stimme.

„Nachdem ihr gen Osten aufgebrochen seid, haben wir natürlich Jeremys Innocence von Hevlaska untersuchen lassen, um herauszufinden, wie groß seine Synchronisationsrate ist. Die gleiche Prozedur wie bei jedem anderen Exorzisten und alles war in Ordnung. Und da Jeremy erzählt hat, dass er sein Innocence schon benutzt hat, bevor er zu uns gekommen ist, sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass damit alles in Ordnung ist."

„Aber das war es nicht. Sein Innocence hat ihm das angetan", schlussfolgerte Marie. „Die Schwächeanfälle, die Hitze, die Schmerzen."

„Für gewöhnlich entwickeln sich Waffen-Typ-Innocence nicht", entgegnete Komui niedergeschlagen. „Wir gingen davon aus, dass der Bogen, den Jeremy mitbrachte, bereits die Form angenommen hatte, die er haben sollte. Aber es war eben nur ein Bogen, in dem Innocence steckte, und keine Waffe. Dass es Jeremy so viel abverlangte, ihn einzusetzen, liegt daran, dass das Innocence nicht in einer Waffe gebunden war, die es ihm erlaubte, es problemlos zu kontrollieren."

„Also hat er jedes Mal, wenn er gegen Akuma gekämpft hat, zusätzlich auch noch gegen sein eigenes Innocence gekämpft?", hakte Jinai nach, die ahnte, worauf das hinauslief.

„Man könnte es so ausdrücken."

„Komui!"

„Ja. Grob ausgedrückt, ja. Es kostete ihn mehr Kraft, das Innocence zu bändigen, als es sollte, und das führte auch schlussendlich zu seiner Ohnmacht."

„Und das Licht? Jeremy ist sich sicher, dass er es verursacht hat", warf Lavi ein.

„Und diese … diese schwarze Hand? Du hast gesagt, dass das jetzt sein Innocence ist", ergänzte Linali.

„Er _hat_ das Licht verursacht. Besser gesagt, sein Innocence hat es verursacht. Ich nehme an, es hat seine endgültige Gestalt jetzt in dieser Hand angenommen. Das muss in Edo passiert sein und das hat auch das Licht ausgelöst."

„Und alle Akuma getötet, die noch da waren", fügte Mari hinzu, was sich alle schon beinahe gedacht hatten.

„Die Asien-Zweigstelle will die Überreste von Edo untersuchen, sobald sie es wagen können, ihre Leute in das immer noch von Akuma verseuchte Land zu schicken. Das könnte uns erste Erkenntnisse darüber bringen, was Jeremys Innocence bewirkt."

„Und du willst, dass wir uns untersuchen lassen, damit uns nicht das gleiche passiert", schlussfolgerte Anna. „Weil wir auch Waffen-Innocence haben und das vielleicht auch nur eine Hülle sein könnte, die nicht unbedingt eine Waffe sein muss."

„Ja", sagte Komui und nickte. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gering, dass es einer von euch passieren könnte, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr es ebenfalls spüren würdet, so wie Jeremy es gespürt hat."

„Aber, nii-san, er hat nichts gesagt, hat es für sich behalten, darum habt ihr es nicht bemerkt", schaltete sich Linali ein. Von allen, die das sagen hätten können, hätte er ihr das noch am ehesten geglaubt, und das wussten sie genauso gut, wie die Chinesin es wusste.

„Danke für deine Nachsicht, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass es erst soweit kommen musste, bevor wir die Möglichkeit zogen. Bevor _ich_ die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog." Komui seufzte. „Jeremy weiß, dass es größtenteils meine Schuld war, und sogar er hat gesagt, das wäre es nicht."

„Es fühlt sich nur nicht so an, nicht wahr?", meinte Jinai mitfühlend. Das Gefühl kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

„Nein", antwortete Komui und zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch lag so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Lavi unvermittelt, „ist, was diese schwarze Hand sein soll. Es ist ja offensichtlich kein Waffen-Innocennce, sonst könnte er es ja abnehmen, oder? Das sieht eher aus wie ein Parasitentyp."

„Damit wird man doch geboren", warf Allen ein. Er musste es ja wissen, immerhin war er außer Jinai der einzige Parasitentyp in der Runde und die hatte ihres von Marschall Cross erhalten. Das schien ihm gerade auch aufzugehen, denn jetzt sah er die Exorzistin fragend an. „Oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Jinai. „Ich denke, normalerweise wird man damit geboren. In meinem Fall war es zwar ein wenig anders, aber ich würde das nicht als Normalfall behandeln."

„Wie hast du es denn bekommen? Das hast du nie erzählt", wandte Anna ein.

„Eigentlich habe ich es nicht einmal bekommen. Cross – Marschall Cross hat sich die ganze Zeit darüber beschwert, dass ich es ihm weggenommen hätte. Tatsache ist, als ich mitten in der Luft aufgetaucht und auf ihm gelandet bin, habe ich es unglücklicherweise _verschluckt_." Es sprach für die jetzt wesentlich gelöstere Stimmung, dass ein paar der Anwesenden zu grinsen begannen. „Ja, schaut nicht so, das kann passieren", sagte Jinai ein wenig betreten. „Auf jeden Fall befand es sich in meinem Körper. Vielleicht ist das die Voraussetzung dafür, es wie ein Parasiten-Innocence benutzen zu können."

„Bei Jeremy können wir das vorläufig noch nicht so genau sagen", meldete sich Komui wieder zu Wort. „Erst einmal muss er gesund werden und danach müssen wir einen Haufen Tests machen und dann kann er vielleicht anfangen, sein Innocence zu benutzen."

„Dabei wäre ich ihm gerne behilflich", mischte sich Cloud Nine zum ersten Mal in die Unterhaltung ein. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur stumm zugehört, aber da sie Jeremy unter ihre Fittiche genommen hatte, schien sie sich zum Teil für ihn verantwortlich zu fühlen. Komui begrüßte das Angebot jedenfalls dankbar. Es schien ihm besser zu gehen, nachdem er seine Schuldgefühle offen ausgesprochen hatte, und die Gruppe war schon in Auflösung begriffen, als Lavi auf Jinai zutrat und ihr vertraulich einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Imouto, darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?"

„Wir bezahlen hier nicht."

„Lass mir die Illusion."

Jinais Blick wanderte über die verbliebenen Exorzisten, darunter auch Kanda, und sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie nickte. „Meinetwegen."

Lavi lotste sie direkt in den Speisesaal, wo sie rasch an einem der Tische Platz nehmen konnten. Auch hier machte sich der Verlust vieler Ordensmitglieder bemerkbar, denn so viel Platz gab es hier normalerweise nicht. Ständig schwirrten hier Finder auf Essenssuche herum …

„Also gut, was ist los?", fragte Lavi, nachdem Jinai die ersten zwei Minuten ihres Mahls schweigend überstanden hatte.

„Nichts. Was soll denn los sein?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Löffeln Tomatensuppe.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Jetzt habt ihr euch über zwei Monate nicht gesehen, länger sogar, und eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass ich dich mit einem Stemmeisen von ihm losreißen muss, um mit dir zu reden. Stattdessen sitzt du hier, schweigst und frisst alles in dich hinein und damit meine ich nicht die Suppe. Ich kenne dich, Jinai, da ist doch etwas im Busch."

Jinai musste sich dazu durchringen, etwas zu erwidern, das sah er ihr an. Anscheinend lag einiges im Argen, aber was das war, konnte sich Lavi beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten sich kaum voneinander losreißen können, als Jinai nach Osten aufgebrochen war, und er hatte so wie alle anderen auch gesehen, wie sie sich in Edo wieder getroffen hatten. Als sie mit der Arche hierher zurückgekehrt waren, schien auch noch alles in Ordnung zu sein. Was war seit ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel vor ein paar Stunden passiert, das all das veränderte?

„Mag sein", gestand Jinai schließlich. „Aber das ist nicht dein Problem." Es fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, jetzt bewusst Kandas Nähe zu meiden, nachdem sie so lange darauf gewartet hatte, ihn wiederzusehen. Aber es fühlte sich auch seltsam in seiner Nähe an und die Exorzistin war ratlos, wie sie sich dann verhalten sollte. Andere Probleme konnte sie einfacher lösen als dieses. Sie waren sich einig, dass beide in Edo nur so gehandelt hatten, wie sie handeln konnten, und niemand hatte dem anderen etwas vorzuwerfen. Es würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Was so an ihr nagte, war das, was er ihr noch erzählt hatte. Zu sagen, es hätte sie schockiert, war noch untertrieben. Natürlich konnte man es Kanda nicht anlasten, denn er konnte nichts für seine Herkunft, aber Jinai wusste nicht, ob sie so einfach darüber hinwegsehen konnte, jetzt, wo sie es wusste. Sollte sie überhaupt darüber hinwegsehen? Oder gab es eine angemessenere Art, damit umzugehen? Sie war ratlos. Wie oft erfuhr man schon, dass derjenige, den man liebte, das Ergebnis eines Experiments mit toten Exorzisten war?

„Was soll das heißen?", mischte sich Lavi in ihre Gedanken ein. „Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen."

„Darum geht es nicht", erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mein Wort gegeben, es für mich zu behalten. Und ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

„Wem? Kanda?"

„Ja."

Lavi schwieg überrascht. Welches Geheimnis konnte Kanda Jinai anvertraut haben, das dafür sorgte, dass die beiden die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen mieden? Schweißten Geheimnisse Leute nicht für gewöhnlich zusammen?

„Hör zu, ich weiß deine Fürsorge zu schätzen", sagte Jinai mit der Andeutung eines milden Lächelns, das trotzdem ein klein wenig kummervoll wirkte. „Aber in dieser Sache kannst du mir nicht helfen. Das muss ich mit mir selbst ausmachen … Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen, das ist alles."

Lavi griff nach ihrer freien Hand. „Du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe, egal, worum es geht. Und egal, was Kanda getan hat, es ist es nicht wert, dass du deswegen traurig bist." Er hoffte zwar nicht, dass das die Beziehung der beiden zu sehr belasten würde, denn immerhin war der Japaner der Grund, warum Jinai in diese Welt zurückgekehrt war, aber wenn es zum Äußersten kommen sollte, würde er auch dann für sie da sein.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin wurde daraufhin noch trauriger. „Nein. Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Kanda hat gar nichts getan."

Leise, sehr leise klopfte es an Komuis Tür. „Herein", bat er überrascht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass hier irgendjemand klopfte.

Noch weniger, dass derjenige klopfte, der daraufhin eintrat.

„Kanda, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich bin wegen den Details für die Mission hier."

„Ach ja, natürlich. Setz dich doch … wollte Jinai nicht mitkommen?"

Es herrschte ein paar Sekunden Schweigen, während Kanda näherkam und auf dem Sofa vor Komuis Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Erst als er saß, antwortete der Japaner nüchtern: „Ich denke, sie ist noch nicht soweit, wieder an einer Mission teilzunehmen. Sie braucht mehr Zeit, um sich zu erholen."

Komuis Augenbrauen wanderten verblüfft nach oben. So vehement, wie Jinai verlangt hatte, mitkommen zu dürfen, hatte er erwartet, dass der Exorzist die gleiche Meinung vertreten würde. Dass sie nicht einer Meinung waren, ließ ihn vorsichtig fragen: „Hattet ihr Streit?"

Der Blick, der ihn darauf traf, war mörderisch. Wenn Kandas Blicke tatsächlich die Kraft zu töten besessen hätten, würde er sich jetzt in den letzten Zuckungen am Boden winden. Ah ja. Kanda hatte also keinen Streit mit Jinai und wenn, ging es ihn überhaupt nichts an. Natürlich. Schon verstanden.

„Ich nehme an, sie weiß, dass sie nicht mitkommen wird?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut. Dann wollen wir mal."

„Wohin geht es?"

Komui zog eine dicke Mappe aus einem Stapel hervor, der bedrohlich wankte. Er konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder ausbalancieren. „Afrika."

* * *

Raffael: Dein Hang zu fiesen Cliffhangern, echt.

Jinai: Ja?

Raffael: Ach ... einfach zum Niederknien.

Jinai: Was wäre eine gute Geschichte ohne einen guten Cliffi?

Raffael: Zur Abwechslung mal schön zu lesen?

Jinai: Also, ICH finde, dass Cliffhanger sehr schön zu lesen sind. Hmpf.

Raffael: Du hast auch keinen Sinn für sowas. _*zunge zeig*_

Jinai: Sagt meine männliche Hälfte. *selbst zunge zeig* Also, Leute, das Sequel beginnt nächsten Sonntag, da lade ich das erste Chap hoch :D Ihr findet es dann unter dem Titel _'Breathe into me'_ ^-^

Raffael: Bleibt ihr trotzdem gewogen.

Jinai: Was heißt denn hier trotzdem? -.-


End file.
